Olympus High
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: CONCLUÍDA! Deuses caminham entre mortais como seres humanos normais. E de suas aventuras pelo mundo surgem os semi-deuses. Existe uma escola onde estes semi-deuses são treinados para usar seus poderes pelo bem da Terra. Bem-vindos a Olympus High!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

EMPOLGAÇÃO! It's the Fic-writter fever baby! (Dançando feito Michael Jackson pela sala e o quartinho do computador)

FICHAS NO FIM DO CAPÍTULO! LER INTRODUÇÃO ATENTAMENTE!

**Olimpus High**

Desde os tempos da mitologia, os deuses têm sido pouco fiéis a seus cônjuges. Suas escapadas geralmente resultaram na criação de semi-deuses e heróis mitológicos que hoje consideramos apenas lendas.

Mas os deuses olimpianos não são lendas. Na verdade eles vivem até hoje em um mundo moderno que parece não se lembrar deles. E ainda assim eles procuram escapadas pelo nosso mundo desfrutando dos prazeres da carne e da união com mortais.

União que normalmente acaba em problemas. Não muito pra eles mas para suas proles que crescem sem saber do destino que lhes é reservado.

Seus pais se passam por seres humanos trabalhando como pessoas normais. Comandando grandes empresas... Pequenas... Misturados à população...

E foi assim que começa a história destes jovens... Filhos dos doze deuses do Olimpo...

Existe uma escola onde esses semi-deuses são treinados por guerreiros mitológicos e ensinados a controlar seus poderes para que não causem desastre ou os utilize para o mau.

É o seguinte! Assisti ao filme "O Ladrão de raios" hoje! Adorei e já comprei o livro! Já li 3 capítulos! Eu não queria fazer isso, mas preciso aproveitar cada momento como este de hiper atividade cerebral pra colocar a mão na massa e escrever MAIS UMA FIC DE FICHAS!

O que estou procurando: 7 Personagens (Entre meninos e meninas), jovens filhos de um dos sete deuses descritos abaixo.

**-Zeus – Deus dos raios**

**-Poseidon – Deus dos mares**

**-Hades – Deus do mundo inferior**

**-Ártemis – Deusa da caça e da Lua**

**-Atena – Deusa da sabedoria e da Guerra**

**-Apolo – Deus o sol e da Medicina**

**-Afrodite – Deusa do amor**

Fichas não escolhidas podem acabar se tornando filhos de outros deuses (Secundários na história) a minha escolha (Ex.: Hermes, Deméter, Ares, Éris...)

Isso mesmo! Eu ainda não tenho uma idéia muito boa de como a fic vai ser, mas imaginando que será uma escola para heróis mitológicos e semi-deuses no mundo contemporâneo.

Vai ter ação e eu já tenho um esqueleto de uma trama na cuca. Romance não pode deixar de faltar né?

Vamos à ficha. Creio que as fichas não precisarão de muita explicação de nenhum dos quesitos salvo um ou outro.

**Nome: **

**Idade:** Entre 15 e 19 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Não imporei restrições. Deuses podem sassaricar por qualquer lugar do mundo não é verdade?

**Aparência Física:**

**Personalidade:**

**Vestuário:** O que gosta de vestir. Lembrando. Época atual. Terra atual. Fácil demais né?

**Poderes:** Seu personagem precisa ter algum poder relacionado ao pai/mãe que o gerou. Zeus, Atena, Poseidon, etc...

**História:** Contar um pouco da origem do seu personagem. Como ele descobriu que é um semi-deus e como ele acabará na Olimpus High School. Contar sobre sua vida como ser humano normal e como ele reagirá diante dessa nova vida.

**Pai/Mãe:** O deus ou a deusa que o gerou.

**Relacionamento:** Assim como em Sensou essa parte não se resumirá apenas a romances, mas qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Amizade. Irmão e irmã. Relacionamentos maternos e paternos. O que acha do Pai/Mãe divino _**(OBRIGATÓRIO INCLUIR!)**_ Melhores amigos. Maiores rivais. Apaixonam-se por alguém? Um professor? Personagem de alguém? Incluam tudo aqui!

**Matéria em que mais se destaca/gosta:**

**Matéria em que menos se destaca/gosta:**

**Professor que mais gosta:**

**Professor que odeia:**

**Modificações permitidas:** Sim? Não?

**Acréscimos e sugestões:**

**-Professores e matérias-**

**Shion –** Diretor

**Mu –** Arte dos Artefatos

**Debas –** Defesa contra criaturas mitológicas

**Saga/Kanon –** Astrologia

**Mask –** Magia e Ocultismo

**Aiolia –** Combate desarmado

**Shaka –** Filosofia

**Dohko –** História e Mitologia

**Milo –** Língua Grega

**Aiolos –** Artilharia (Arco e Flecha apenas)

**Shura –** Combate armado (Armas brancas)

**Camus –** Aritmética

**Afrodite –** Artes

**Marin –** assistente e namorada do Aiolia. Se sua personagem for uma menina apaixonada pelo leonino, vai ter de pensar numa maneira de passar a perna nela.

**Shina –** Assistente e namorada do Milo. Idem acima.

**June –** Assistente e namorada do Shura. Isso mesmo. Adivinhou.

Sobre a fic: Como estou meio sobrecarregado de fics, eu não sei com que periodicidade acabarei postando capítulos dela. Mas tentarei postar o mais rápido possível.

O prazo para o envio de fichas também será mais extenso pra esta fic! Por que teve gente que não teve tempo de mandar e acabou ficando de fora da Sensou.

Por enquanto usarei 7 personagens para os deuses acima descritos. Outras fichas não escolhidas eu posso acabar usando para filhos de outros deuses não descritos acima, mas com papéis secundários.

Afinal, sempre tem fichas excelentes que acabam ficando de fora né? E isso é sacanagem demais.

Pois bem. Espero muitas fichas fodas de vocês meninas! Beijo e abraço do Ikarus!

**PS.: ESTOU POSTANDO ISSO NA PRESSA E NA CORRERIA! EU POSSO ATUALIZAR ESSA FIC COM DETALHES QUE FICARAM FALTANDO! PORTANTO FIQUEM DE OLHO EM ATUALIZAÇÕES!**

**Abaixo, incluo uma ficha de exemplo de um personagem meu que usarei nesta fic.**

**Nome: **Vaan Connor

**Idade:** 15

**Nacionalidade:** Americano

**Aparência Física:** Jovem de porte atlético. Não muito musculoso, mas de corpo definido. Cabelos negros e curtos. Pele um pouco morena. Olhos castanhos.

**Personalidade:** Hiper-ativo. É o típico amigo de todos. Brincalhão. Piadista. Íntegro. Dedicado. Gosta de dar em cima das meninas. Às vezes pouco respeitado por ser jovem demais. Prestativo (apenas com meninas). Camarada dos meninos. Seria o último a fazer qualquer tipo de maldade com alguém, mas pegadinhas inocentes a coisa é diferente.

**Vestuário:** Camisetas, calça jeans e all-star.

**Poderes:** Super-Velocidade.

**História:** Sua mãe é dona de uma lojinha de souvenires em Nova York. Sempre ralou pra manter uma renda já que o comércio anda mal das pernas. Um belo dia conheceu um rapaz que dizia ser um turista visitando Nova York. Os dois se apaixonaram e viveram um tempo de "aventuras". Mas o rapaz tão rápido quanto veio, se foi. Explicou sobre sua verdadeira identidade e que precisava partir. E pra piorar ela descobriu que estava grávida. Ficou desesperada, pois as coisas já não eram fáceis antes e ainda mais agora com um filho a espera. Mas por estranho que pareça o comércio na lojinha dela aumentou bastante e sempre acabava com uma boa renda no fim do mês. Mais do que o suficiente para cuidar do filho que estava à espera. Vaan nasceu e cresceu. Sempre achou desde criança que era diferente. Os médicos diziam que ele era hiper-ativo. Mas dentro de si ele sabia que era mais. Sempre aprontando na escola por que não podia parar quieto. Vivia sendo expulso por aprontar demais. A mãe sofria em mantê-lo quieto. Por ser tão "capeta" era constantemente perseguido pelos valentões do bairro e da escola. Na maioria das vezes conseguia evitar as surras, pois se tinha algo que sabia fazer era correr. E correr rápido. Descobriu seus poderes por acidente quando fugia dos moleques do bairro que queriam lhe bater. Sem querer correu a uma velocidade absurda indo parar quase do outro lado da cidade em questão de segundos. Ligou pra mãe, desesperado, de um telefone público. A mãe soubera finalmente o que acontecera. Seu filho estava se tornando como o pai advertira que poderia acontecer futuramente. Quando ambos chegaram em casa, Shion já os esperava para explicar que o melhor lugar para Vaan seria a Olimpus High.

**Pai/Mãe:** Hermes

**Relacionamento:** Se dá bem com todo mundo. Sente medo dos professores rígidos demais como Mask, Saga, Dite. Gosta das aulas que envolvem mais ação. Ficar ouvindo histórias da época da roda sentado numa cadeira é tortura pra ele. Vaan sente um pouco de rancor do pai por ter abandonado a mãe, mas no fim aceita que sendo um deus, não poderia ficar com eles. Aceitava, mas não entendia.

**Matéria em que mais se destaca/gosta: **Combate desarmado. Defesa contra criaturas mitológicas.

**Matéria em que menos se destaca/gosta:** Filosofia. História e mitologia. Aritmética. Qualquer aula teórica. Artilharia acha inútil já que é mais rápido do que qualquer flecha jamais seria.

**Professor que mais gosta:** Aldebaran. O Eterno gente fina e camarada.

**Professor que odeia:** Os rígidos demais. Mask. Saga. Dite. Shura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Olá! Aqui é Metal Ikarus! Ou Ikarus-sama ou Nando como alguns me conhecem. Anyways... Estou aqui para anunciar os escolhidos entre as fichas que usarei.

Eu pensei que não receberia tantas fichas e pretendia deixar um tempo maior pra inscrições (Em torno de uma semana). Mas recebi tantas fichas incríveis em tão pouco tempo que resolvi fechar mais rápido.

Recebi fichas mais que suficientes e acabei fazendo uma seleção daquelas. Obrigado meninas (E meninos) por terem me dado mais cabelos brancos em tenra idade. Vocês são demais.

Eu estou até com um pouco de medo de escrever um projeto tão grande como esse. Mas vamos lá.

_**FICHAS PRINCIPAIS**_

Primeiro gostaria de explicar meu método de seleção nesta fic, que geralmente gosto de usar. Assim como em Sensou, escolhi as fichas mais originais e bem feitas. Com as histórias mais interessantes. E as que me deram mais idéias para escrever. Em segundo, escolhi as que mais se encaixaram no papel de filhos/filhas dos deuses que escolheram.

Por que mudar isso muitas vezes implicaria em modificar toda a ficha. Desde os poderes até a própria história e personalidade do personagem. E eu não queria isso.

Apesar de ter dito que serão 7 fichas escolhidas, como sempre, eu acabo usando mais do que falo que vou usar. E isso eu vou explicar no quesito "Fichas Secundárias".

Aviso também, que li atentamente TODAS as fichas antes de decidir. Afinal, Hades tinha tantos pretendentes que ficou difícil escolher e até o último minuto pode acabar surgindo alguma ficha que se destaque e conquiste a vaga.

**Suellen-san - Apolo:** Gostei muito do seu filho de Apolo. Você capturou certinho à essência do que estava imaginando. Sim! X-men teve uma influência nesta fic! A escola de mutantes disfarçada de internato para superdotados foi uma das visões que tive pra esta escola. E não é só pelo fato de ter sido o único filho de Apolo que escolhi sua ficha. Desta vez você caprichou. Parabéns! PS.; Não acredito que ninguém se interessou pelo Apolo! Eu pensei que o galã dos deuses ia atrair uma legião de fãs... Pelo visto eu não entendo nada de CDZ mesmo... O.O

**Toriyama Hikari - Atena:** Ju! Você foi corajosa demais! Ou esperta? Como a Atena ta com a moral baixa heim? Saori traumatizou tanta gente assim? Ártemis parece que perdeu a virgindade pra valer! Não esperava tanto filho dessa mulher assim! Mas enfim... Você absorveu exatamente o que eu esperava pra filha de Atena. E o jeitinho "meigo" dela foi ótimo. Ela será um ótimo contraste em todos os sentidos no meio dessa gente super poderosa. E principalmente um rival que estou planejando pra ela.

**Shina com - Afrodite:** Mari! Eu já esperava que Afrodite tivesse muitas filhas e praticamente todas pervas (O que não chegou a acontecer). Mas o fato do seu personagem ser homem e ser do jeito que ele é foi incrível! Deu-me muitas idéias pra trabalhar. Sério e introspectivo. O oposto da mãe. Já conversamos no MSN sobre ele e estou tendo idéias fantásticas pra ele ok? Conversaremos mais! Oh sim! Muito mais!

**Pure-Petit Cat - Zeus:** De início eu achei que Zeus me daria um trabalho tremendo. Mas o infeliz do Hades conseguiu vencer o recorde do velhote taradão. Hades ta bem cotado mesmo... Inacreditável... Mas enfim... Eu não notei nada de "Suzu" nela até você mencionar, mas isso é por lerdeza minha! Lol! Depois eu vi que realmente ela parece um pouco com a Suzu. Mas a personalidade dela é tudo que eu esperava de uma prole do Zeus. Sua personagem me lembra a Nanami de Valkyrie Profile. Na aparência apenas por que a Nanami é mais "Wynna" na personalidade. Creio que será divertido escrever essa menina (Principalmente por que você disse que ela é praticante de Kendô! ADORO!). Só preciso de mais umas sugestões de moda pros momentos "relax" e "curtição"! XD

**Hiina-chan - Poseidon: **Gostei do seu personagem. Ele me pareceu interessante no quesito personalidade e mais ainda no quesito drama. O ódio pelo pai o fazendo mudar da água pro vinho ficou excelente. E o destino da mãe dele assim como a figura paterna do Shion ficaram excelentes. Ele não só tem pose de líder como tem o cacife pra tal. E acho que isso é seu maior diferencial. Gostei mesmo.

**Érika K – Ártemis:** Gente... Ártemis tava toda tímida e de repente aparece com filhos INCRÍVEIS! Deu quase tanto trabalho quanto Hades. A disputa pelo posto de Ártemis foi acirrada. E como foi acirrada. Mas Érika... Seu desafio... Wow! Você já pensou em fazer direito? Você ta feita. Eu não pude amarelar do seu desafio. Gostei do fato dele ser um cara atitude e não cheio de frescuras. E esse fato dele não ser estereotipado vai tornar as coisas mais interessantes ainda. Você conseguiu me dobrar. Parabéns!

**Lilly Angel88 - Hades:** Menina... Parabéns... Como eu disse, Hades virou o Touro reprodutor do olimpo. Vai ter filho assim na (CENSURADO). Mas... Você conseguiu... Sua garota ficou demais. Apesar de eu pedir ficha não muito grande, a sua personagem me cativou e deu tantas idéias que eu não pude dizer não. E além do mais, você é tão detalhista que acaba me ajudando a enxergar o personagem melhor. A relação de amor e ódio com o pai. A mãe enlouquecendo. Menina... Daria um livro. E dos bons. Já pensou em ser escritora? Eu compro seus livros! n.n

_**FICHAS SECUNDÁRIAS**_

Eu não determinei um número definido de deuses secundários a utilizar. E apesar de me referir a eles como secundários, creio que não terão um papel pouco importante na história como eu imaginei que teria. Acabei de notar que já que eles estudarão numa escola, haverá muitos alunos dos mais diversos deuses. E consequentemente acabará havendo a necessidade de destacar muitos deles.

Aqui eu senti a necessidade de fazer modificações nos deuses previamente escolhidos pelos leitores/leitoras. Afinal, achei que seria forçar a barra demais dizer que os deuses "viveram la vida loca" espalhando tanto filho pra todo lado. Ártemis mesmo tinha feito voto de castidade, de repente aparece com 5 filhos de pais diferentes? Não rola. Isso é coisa do Zeus (Que by the way, foi esmagaaaaaado por Hades. O novo garanhão do olimpo).

No entanto, procurei dar a esses personagens pais e mães que de alguma forma se assemelham ao pai/mãe que não conquistaram. Pra evitar haver tantas modificações na ficha que levariam a reescrever a ficha inteira. Tanto em poderes, personalidade, etc.

De qualquer forma, peço que aqueles que sentirem a necessidade de adaptar suas fichas aos novos deuses que eu escolhi, que poste na review deste capítulo as seguintes informações que gostaria de modificar. Não é obrigatório mudar. Mude apenas se sentir a necessidade.

Creio que no máximo, os poderes terão de serem adaptados. 

**Teteka-chan - Thanatos:** Stella! Sua ficha ficou muito legal! E achei que sua personagem ficaria mais legal como filha de outro deus. Thanatos. Como você falou, ela usa uma foice e eu achei legal que ela fosse filha deste deus, já que ela possui uma foice (Relação com a imagem da morte, não sei se tanto com o deus da morte... n.n). Vamos conversar bastante no MSN sobre sua personagem ok?

**Rajani Devi Lakshimi – Hecate:** Rajani. Sua ficha ficou muito boa. Mas achei-a parecida com a da Shahi em personalidade. E como já tava escrevendo a Shahi em Sensou eu decidi desta vez optar por uma personagem diferente pra representar um dos três deuses. Mas ainda assim gosto muito da personagem e acho que ela se encaixará perfeitamente no que estou planejando. A seu pedido eu mantive Hécate como a mãe dela. Como você optou por uma escolha entre três deuses, especifique na review se vai manter os do Hades ou dar novos poderes a ela ok? Beijão!

**Lune Kuruta – Deméter: **Seu personagem estilo Hippie ficou simplesmente demais! Vai ser super divertido escrever ela! Optei por dar a ela uma mãe como Deméter pois o jeitão dela casa perfeitamente com a deusa da Agricultura.

**Mishelly 87 – Eros:** Eu optei por um personagem diferente pra ser o filho de Afrodite. No entanto, sua idéia foi boa demais pra ser descartada. Então, decidi usar sua ficha, mas como filha de um deus diferente. Eros. Que também é o deus do amor. Qualquer adaptação (Creio que serão necessárias pois ele tinha uma mãe a gora tem um pai) explique por review ou PM ok?

**Scorpion Math – Hypnos:** Sua ficha ficou muito boa e chegou a disputar o posto de Filho de Hades. Não ganha por pouco. Gostei muito dos poderes dele e resolvi amplia-los e torna-los mais... Alucinantes (Espero que não tenha objeções). Deus do Sono me parece ser mais apropriado para ser o pai do seu personagem. Se quiser acrescentar algo pode aparecer no MSN, postar review, mandar PM por aqui mesmo e vamos conversar ok?

**Angel "Crazy" Pink:** Você quase me mata de susto menina. Eu posto outra fic de fichas e você não aparece? Me senti super mal por não ter te dado a chance em Sensou. Mas vamos lá. Eu não vou te dar a Afrodite. Sorry. Não por que a sua ficou ruim. Mas por que eu já tinha decidido a vaga. E por que ao ler sua ficha eu tive uma excelente idéia pra sua personagem. Eu ainda não revelarei seu pai/mãe em público exatamente por isso. Eu recebi sua mensagem no MSN e anotei. Creio que poderei manter a personalidade e o relacionamento com o novo pai/mãe intacto.

_**FICHAS ESPECIAIS**_

Terão exatamente o mesmo destaque das Fichas secundárias, mas eu decidi falar delas em um tópico separado. São fichas de pessoas que tiveram a cara e a coragem de escolher um deus que não listei, arriscando tomar um "não". Gostei da iniciativa. Alguns desses deuses eu até tinha planos pra eles e acabaria abrindo fichas pros filhos deles. Então já que o galho foi quebrado (Sem macacos gordos), vamos a elas.

**Lady-chan – Perséfone:** Realmente, muita gente acaba esquecendo da esposa de Hades. Eu gostei da sua idéia dela não ser boba de agüentar o que agüenta sozinha. E os conflitos com o filho do Hades podem ser interessantes. Eu gosto de Perséfone. Já usei ela em Fúrias De Ártemis e usarei ela em futuras fics minhas.

**Lara Stephani – Éris:** Eu tinha realmente planos para abrir fichas pra um filho de Éris. Usarei ela sabiamente. E prevejo que ela será má! Adoro uma vilã! -Risada de Saga mau- Eu só precisarei que seja um pouco mais especifica no vestuário dela. Eu sou um analfabeto de moda. Explica na review ok? XD

**pimentel - Ares:** Assim como Éris, eu tinha plano para Ares. Eu preciso muito de um filho pro Ares ok? Vamos discutir seu personagem por que creio que ele ainda pode melhorar bastante. Tenho uma rivalidade perfeita pra seu personagem. E idéias melhores ainda.

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Você mandou a sua ficha na última hora. Mas mesmo que tivesse mandado depois de fechar as fichas eu teria considerado a sua (sempre vivo em conflito na hora de escolher e não me perdoaria se deixasse uma ficha de fora só pro que chegou um pouco "atrasado"). Gostei muito das suas idéias para ela (Fiquei um pouco preocupado de colocar mais um personagem gótico com poderes parecidos com os do Math), mas problema resolvido. Vou tentar encontrar uma forma de apaziguar os personagens e criar uma coexistência pacífica entre eles.

Enfim... É isso... Espero não ter sido injusto com ninguém. Espero que eu seja capaz de escrever uma boa história, pois nunca me comprometi a escrever algo parecido e com tantas fichas. Eu geralmente travo quando preciso escrever tantos personagens. Mas hey... Eu me saí relativamente bem em FDA3 que tinha personagem pra burro... Acho que este será o maior projeto em que já me envolvi.

Também sou inconstante demais. Posso acabar usando fichas que não escolhi aqui. E por isso sou bastante flexível. Quem quiser sugerir algum outro deus para as fichas que não escolhi aqui, fiquem a vontade ok?

Como eu já disse em Sensou e esqueci de dizer aqui, no meu profile vocês encontrarão meu Orkut e meu MSN/E-mail pessoal. Sintam-se a vontade pra adicionar em casos de dúvidas ou caso precisem acrescentar alguma coisa às suas fichas, protestar, etc.

É isso pessoal... Como eu disse estou entulhado de fics pendentes. Sensou, Saint Seiya Extreme, Mythology (Estou terminando. Sejam pacientes) One Shots dos Golds Extreme... É fic pra burro...

O caminhar de cada fic dependerá do meu humor e da minha inspiração. Mas posso acabar dando prioridade às fics que ainda estão pendentes ok?

Agradeço a todos que mandaram suas fichas. Agora com licença que tenho de ir ler "Crepúsculo" (É... Eu me rendi ok? Eu to lendo Crepúsculo! E estou torcendo pelo Edward e pela Bella ok? Happy now? Ò.Ó) e "Ladrão de Raios" também é claro...

Beijos e abraços! Até o próximo capítulo!

Metal Ikarus... Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok. Vou dar uma explicadinha sobre meus planos iniciais pra essa fic. Um capítulo introdutório pra cada um dos personagens principais e os outros personagens (Que retratarei como os veteranos da escola) eu vou apresentando aos poucos a medida que a fic se desenrola (Afinal são 18 fichas e um capítulo pra cada uma é... Inviável... X.x).

Mas quem sabe side-stories? One-shots com eles. Seria legal. A idéia muito me agrada!

Então, vamos responder reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Hehehe... Adorei sua ficha. Eu já tinha assistido alguns episódios de Love Hina há muito tempo no Cartoon Network (Assistido o máximo que se pode assistir estando acordado as duas horas da manhã lutando contra o sono), mas me lembro vagamente desta personagem. Vou procurar informações dela. Talvez assistir alguns episódios ou ler alguns mangas pra ver se absorvo a personalidade dela direitinho. Só pra tirar da consciência, roupa de Miko é tipo aquelas roupas de sacerdotisa que a Kikyo do Inuyasha veste né? XP

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Ah não fica triste. Sua ficha é muito boa. E apesar do "secundário" ali, isso é só nome. Eu pretendo explorar cada personagem que escolhi e dar atenção a todos ok? Eu até já tinha decidido dar um outro filho pra Nyx, mas quando vi sua ficha dei uma sacudida aqui pra encaixar sua personagem como filha dela. E a personagem que tinha escolhido antes como filho de outro deus.

PS.: Ah e obrigado por esclarecer. Pensei que ela fosse gótica. Eu não entendo muito bem desses life-styles alternativos... Verdade seja dita... XP

**Juno L.:** Olha. Pode apostar que farei mais fics de fichas. E espero ver fichas suas ok?

PS.: Como conhecida do assunto, se quiser... Pode meter a lenha em qualquer vacilo ou coisa errada que eu fizer aqui tá? Hehehe... Beijão!

**Hiina-chan:** Desculpa ter te matado de curiosidade. Quando fechei as fichas ainda não tinha escolhido todas as que iria usar. Eu fechei por que decidi que já tinha fichas o bastante e ficar recebendo mais ia acabar me deixando doidão. XD

PS.: Ah sim... Na verdade tem uma personagem que ainda não revelarei o pai/mãe. A da Black Sorpio no Nyx é a Nyx. Só esqueci de colocar ali. Sou um Baka às vezes... XP

**Mishelly 87:** Modificações anotadas. Talvez eu precise de algumas instruções enquanto escrevo ela. Outro dia mesmo eu enchi o saco da Ju (Toriyama Hikari) escrevendo este capítulo da Nami. Qualquer coisa te mando uma PM.

**Suellen-san:** vergonha por que menina? Deixa disso! E dê-se mais crédito. Eu disse que você tinha talento quando recebi sua ficha em Sensou lembra? Pois é. Espero que eu consiga representar seu personagem de forma legal. Você já tem meu MSN, é só puxar a orelha se eu fizer algo errado ok?

**Lady-chan:** Pois é. Hades foi surpreendente... Eu nunca vi tanto filho... ú.u

Bom. Sobre a esposinha do Hades eu acho que é sorte, por que acabei recebendo essa ficha tão legal! XD

**Lilly Angel88:** Ah dar um passinho de fé rendeu heim? Não se preocupe se sua mãe te achar doida. Eu dou gritos, berro, choro, xingo o meu computador (Pé de Pano) e a minha mãe não me acha doido. Talvez um pouco perturbado. Ah sim... Já que você ta chegada das musas, pode mandar elas passarem aqui e darem uma mãozinha pra eu escrever minhas fics que estão empilhando please? XP

**Érika K:** Nossa... Fazendo até pesquisa! Que dedicação. Quero ser como você quando crescer! Por estranho que pareça, eu não sei dizer por que eu achei que alguém iria decidir postar um personagem gay. E faz tempo que cismei de tentar escrever um personagem assim (Desde que comecei a escrever Mythology que ta encostada há um tempão e não sai do lugar). Parece até que ganhei poderes mediúnicos. Agora vejamos se eu tenho a capacidade de escrever um bom personagem Yaoi. Hehehe...

**Lune Kuruta:** Lune. Vendo suas fichas eu diria que você conquista uma vaguinha principal logo, logo. Suas modificações já estão anotadas e prontas pra ir. Adorei os novos poderes dela (O Kurama é fodão e meu personagem favorito em YuYu-Hakusho. Nice touch!).

PS.: Um Grecim vai bem Lune. O meu acabou depois desta seleção... X.x

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ju! Eu também gosto da Atena. Você criou a Nami do jeitinho que eu esperava. Eu só vou dar um pequeno "up" de poder nela. Ah e a história do pai da Nami com a Atena saiu um pouquinho do esquema que você me passou no MSN outro dia. Espero que não se importe. É que eu tinha esquecido uns detalhes e saiu assim. Mas o contexto é o mesmo ok? Me diz o que achou!

**Lara Stephani:** Não se preocupe! Eu entendo perfeitamente. Que bom que sua crise passou. Valeu por quebrar o meu galho e criar uma vilã pra minha fic. Hehehe. Já anotei os detalhes da sua ficha ok? Espero ansioso por mais capítulos da sua fic! Beijão!

**Angel Pink:** Pois é Angel... Esse segredo é um segredo misterioso e muito bem guardado... (Como se você não tivesse arrancado de mim no MSN ú.u) Mas enfim. Farei bom uso dela e espero que se orgulhe da sua criação...

**Capítulo 01 – A pequena guerreira...**

A garota de cabelos prateados caminha confusa pelas ruas. Parecia fascinada com o mundo tão grande e apressado dos seres humanos. Olhava tudo com uma curiosidade incrível. Devido a sua aparência ocidental passaria facilmente por uma turista.

---"Então... Este é o mundo dos humanos? A civilização humana fora capaz de alcançar uma altura como essas?"

Caminhando confusa e fascinada, a garota não percebe o caminhão que vinha em sua direção buzinando. Teria sido atingida se não fosse por um rapaz de terno e óculos que pula retirando-a do caminho. Os dois rolam pelo chão, abraçados e caem próximos ao meio fio.

---"Garota! Não vê por onde... Anda?" O rapaz leva o olhar até o rosto assustado e confuso da garota. Estava fascinado pela beleza dela.

---"Perdoe-me... Eu... Acho que não estava prestando atenção..." Ela diz com rosto corado.

---"Andar distraída por aí é pedir pra se machucar moça... Ou até pior..." Ele se levanta e a ajuda a se levantar. De repente, ele nota o ferimento no braço da moça.

---"Ei você se feriu..." Ele diz preocupado. "Vamos ao hospital... precisa olhar este ferimento..."

A moça sem entender acompanha o rapaz. Sentada sobre a maca o médico faz um curativo e limpa a ferida.

---"Pronto. Sua namorada ficará bem senhor Hideki." O médico diz.

---"Namorada?" A menina pergunta.

---"Oh não... Ela não é minha namorada... Ela é..." Ele faz uma pausa dando-se conta de que não conhece o nome da garota.

---"Meu nome é Atena..." Ela diz tímida.

---"Senhorita Atena... Você por acaso tem um lugar pra ficar? Uma casa? Eu posso levá-la..." Hideki oferece gentilmente.

---"Casa? Bom... Acho que se pode chamar de casa... Mas é... Bem longe daqui..."

---"Bom... Se não tiver pra onde ir... Pode ficar na minha casa... Até encontrar um lugar pra se estabelecer..."

E assim aconteceu. A garota acompanhou o rapaz até sua mansão. Deixada de herança pelos pais. Assim como a empresa multinacional que ele gerencia. A garota ficara encantada com o mundo dos homens e com o quanto eles puderam caminhar sem estar sob julgo dos deuses. Mas ao mesmo tempo ficara impressionada com tamanha desigualdade social.

Mas procurava afastar seu pensamento daquilo. Viera ao mundo dos homens por que Zeus proibiu o contato dos deuses com seres humanos por alguma razão. Mas a deusa da sabedoria ansiava descobrir o que faz com que humanos sejam tão únicos. Tão ínfimos perante os deuses, mas ainda assim tão maravilhosamente grandiosos.

---"Você é muito gentil... Trazendo uma estranha pra sua casa..." Atena diz sorrindo pra ele. Um sorriso tão gracioso que era impossível não fazer o rapaz corar.

---"Bom... Você não tem pra onde ir... E..."

Atena caminha pela enorme mansão. Observando as obras de arte. As estátuas. A majestade do lugar a encantava. Ficara imaginando quão sensíveis seriam aqueles seres humanos pra criarem tudo aquilo.

Hideki caminhava ao seu lado curioso pela curiosidade dela. A garota Atena olhava pra tudo como se aquele mundo fosse inteiramente novo pra ela. E não parecia ser da forma que uma pessoa de classe baixa olharia pra tudo aquilo. Mas da forma que uma pessoa que acabara de ser resgatada de uma ilha deserta após décadas de reclusão olharia pra tudo aquilo.

Atena volta sua atenção pra uma estátua sua. Ela leva a mão ao mármore frio e acaricia a estátua.

---"A deusa Atena..." Ele diz. "Vocês têm o mesmo nome..."

---"Sim... A deusa da sabedoria... Costumava acreditar que os seres humanos eram seres tão imensamente maravilhosos que poderiam trilhar qualquer caminho... Por mais árduo que seja... Sem estar sob julgo dos deuses..."

---"É mesmo?" Ele pergunta curioso. Era a primeira vez que a garota demonstrava conhecimento a respeito de alguma coisa e não agia como um E.T. recém chegado o planeta Terra. "Me pergunto o que Atena pensaria de ver a humanidade como está agora..."

---"Eu creio que... Ela estaria orgulhosa..." Ela se volta pra ele com seu característico sorriso gracioso.

---"Venha... Eu vou mostrar seu quarto..."

Atena adormece tranquilamente à noite. A cama era fofa e quente. Aconchegante. Deuses não sabiam o que era dormir. Sentir cansaço. Tudo aquilo era uma sensação nova pra ela que nunca assumira a forma humana antes.

No dia seguinte ela acorda com o canto dos pássaros na janela. Se levanta, removendo as cobertas e caminhando até a janela. Ela abre a janela pra aspirar o ar puro sem notar o mordomo entrando no quarto com uma bandeja trazendo o café da manhã.

---"Com licença senhorita... O mestre Hideki pediu-me pra trazer o café da manhã e umas roupas limpas para a senhorita..."

---"Obrigada..." Atena se senta na cama colocando a bandeja no colo. Experimentava o ovo frito com o bacon. O suco de laranja. Tudo parecia tão delicioso. Tão simples. Mas ainda assim tão diferente do que deuses estavam acostumados. Claro que estranhara o uso de talheres, mas já tinha visto como os humanos os usam. Não foi difícil se adaptar.

Quando ela termina de comer satisfeita, Hideki chega com roupas limpas para ela vestir.

---"Trouxe umas roupas pra você... Pode ficar com elas se quiser..."

---"Obrigada..." Atena diz se levantando da cama, retirando a camisola na frente de Hideki morrendo de vergonha pela nudez da garota. Atena inocentemente começa a estudar as roupas uma a uma ignorando o fato de que Hideki estava prestes a morrer desidratado de tanto suar.

---"Algo errado senhor Hideki?"

---"Por favor... Cubra-se..." Ele cobre os olhos com as mãos.

---"Oh... Perdoe-me... Mas eu o deixei desconfortável?" Ela pergunta confusa.

---"Não... É que... Você está nua..."

---"Oh... Creio que vocês não estejam acostumados com nudez? Parece óbvio... Por usarem tantas roupas..."

Hideki fica curioso pela forma da garota usar a palavra "vocês". Como se ela não pertence a mesma raça. Bom, era óbvio que não eram da mesma raça. Ele era japonês e ela tinha aparência ocidental. Mas parecia bem mais que isso. A distância entre os dois parecia bem maior do que apenas geográfica.

Após alguns meses Atena já estava se identificando melhor com o mundo ao seu redor. Aprendendo os maneirismos dos seres humanos. Aprendendo seus costumes. Já podia sair sozinha pelas ruas sem correr o risco de ser atropelada por caminhões.

Para Hideki era como ter uma aluna. Uma aluna que precisava aprender a viver na Terra. Hideki estava aos poucos se apaixonando pela garota. Podia ver isso. Atena também começava a se apaixonar por ele embora não soubesse o que era aquilo.

Deuses não conheciam o amor verdadeiro. Nunca haviam experimentado. Conheciam apenas o desejo.

Enquanto os dois passeavam de barco por um lago, eles conversavam e riam. O vento acariciava gentilmente o rosto de Atena, carregando seus cabelos e dando-lhe um ar ainda mais gracioso.

Atena olha pra Hideki como se estivesse curiosa a respeito dele. Ele nota e por fim pergunta:

---"Alguma coisa errada?" Ele pergunta.

---"O que eu sinto por você?"

---"Como assim?" Ele é pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

---"Por que quando olho pra você... Meu coração bate mais forte... E meu peito arde com um calor gostoso...? Eu nunca senti nada igual..."

Ele segura na mão dela e senta-se ao seu lado.

---"Eu sinto a mesma coisa..."

Hideki acaricia o rosto dela. Aproxima seu rosto do dela. Os corações acelerando levam os dois a unirem seus lábios em um apaixonado e ardente beijo.

Hideki e Atena voltam pra casa como dois adolescentes apaixonados. Correndo até o quarto e fazendo amor a noite toda.

Aquela experiência, Atena jamais experimentara nada igual. Seres humanos mesmo tão ínfimos diante dos deuses eram de fato os mais privilegiados diante da visão dela. Pois poderiam experimentar o amor em sua verdadeira forma e não apenas como desejo.

O dia seguinte foi o mais feliz da vida dos dois amantes. Acordarem sobre a cama, abraçados, era uma sensação maravilhosa pra Atena.

Alguns dias se passaram e Atena não entendia por que toda manhã sentia enjôos. Até sentir um pulso de vida crescendo dentro de si. Ela soube finalmente o que estava ocorrendo.

Deu a notícia a Hideki que ficou maravilhado com a notícia.

---"Você está grávida?"

---"Sim..." Ela diz com o coração cheio de pesar. Sabia que seu pai jamais aceitaria aquilo. Ela era sua filha favorita. Casta. Virgem. Agora entregue aos braços de um mortal e carregando um filho no ventre.

Estava desesperada embora não demonstrasse. Apenas o abraço de Hideki, no entanto, já era o suficiente para confortá-la.

Os meses se passaram sem que Zeus se manifestasse como Atena esperava. Até que o grande dia chegara. Atena dera a luz à criança. Seu coração estava cheio de alegria. Pra ela nenhuma sensação ou alegria desfrutada por um deus se comparava à sensação de carregar um filho no ventre por nove meses. Segura-lo em seus braços. Amamenta-lo.

Hideki e Atena não poderiam estar mais felizes. Até que um dia, o temor de Atena se concretizou. Zeus surgiu para ela em sonho. Como uma majestosa nuvem brilhante o pai de Atena se manifesta diante dela. Dizendo-lhe que ela deveria abandonar o mundo dos homens e retornar ao Olimpo.

---"Deuses e homens não podem coexistir Atena! Eu aprendi após o último incidente que este mundo é frágil demais para nós! E para nossos filhos!"

---"Pai... Eu lhe imploro que me deixe permanecer aqui... Eu amo minha família de todo o coração e não suportaria ter de deixa-los!"

---"Minha decisão é final Atena! Se não me obedecer, não terei escolha a não ser destruir esta suposta família! Sua verdadeira família é com os deuses!"

Hideki acorda no dia seguinte sem ver Atena em lugar algum da casa. Encontrara apenas um bilhete sobre o criado mundo do quarto. Um bilhete com pequenas marcas de lágrimas.

"_Querido Hideki..._

_Quando estiver lendo isto eu terei partido..._

_Pra bem longe de você e de Nami..._

_Pra um lugar que vocês jamais poderão me encontrar..._

_Não posso explicar o "como" ou o "por que"..._

_Saiba que eu não tive escolha... Eu gostaria de passar o resto de suas vidas ao seu lado... Vendo Nami crescer e se tornar uma linda mulher... Vendo-o envelhecer..._

_Deus algum pode jamais expressar o quanto eu os amo..._

_Espero que me perdoe... E que continue me amando como eu o amo..._

_Cuide de Nami por mim..._

_Amor... Atena..."_

Hideki caminha desolado pela casa. Chorando. E só então, pela primeira vez ele nota na expressão da estátua de Atena em sua casa.

Seu rosto. Seu sorriso. Idênticos. Ele cai de joelhos diante da estátua, chorando incontrolavelmente.

**-Escola Meioh. Tokyo. 17 anos depois-**

_Olá... Meu nome é Nami Naruyama... Eu sou uma estudante normal da escola Tokyo Meioh... Ou pelo menos eu achava que era normal..._

_Veja bem... Eu ia à escola todos os dias... Fazia lições de casa... Conversava com os amigos... Mas tudo mudou depois de um certo dia..._

A garota japonesa de longos cabelos prateados desce da limusine, trajando um terninho cinza com uma gravata vermelha e uma mini-saia. Trazia a maleta com livros na mão e se despede timidamente do motorista.

---"Tenha um bom dia na escola senhorita Naruyama..."

---"Arigatou..." Ela diz timidamente sem mal conseguir olhar nos olhos do motorista que sorria gentilmente pra ela.

Com o rosto corado ela apressa o passo e se dirige à entrada da escola. Passa depressa pela amiga que imediatamente chama sua atenção.

---"Nami-chan! Preparada pra mais um dia de aula?" A amiga entusiasmada se aproxima.

---"Oh... Nem percebi que estava aí Tomoko-chan... Desculpe..."

---"Aconteceu alguma coisa foi? Você não é distraída assim. Ah já sei! Foi a nota que tirou na prova né? Você conseguiu de novo! Nota máxima!"

---"Não é isso... É... Já acordou com a impressão de que algo na sua vida vai mudar radicalmente?"

---"Que foi? Sua genialidade está te dando poderes mediúnicos ou algo assim é?" A amiga zomba um pouquinho.

---"Não seja boba Tomoko-chan!" Nami finalmente dá um sorriso tímido.

As duas correm para a sala de aula. Sentava-se sempre na janela. No fundo. Assim que Nami entra na sala os garotos e garotas se reúnem ao redor dela pra conversar. Nami era uma das garotas mais populares da escola. Sempre tirava notas altas e pessoas duvidavam se havia algo em que ela não se destacasse.

Até participava de grandes eventos como torneios de xadrez (Que ela nunca perdera uma única partida).

---"Nami-chan! Pode me ajudar com meu dever de matemática?" Um dos garotos diz segurando na mão dela e fazendo-a corar feito um pimentão.

---"Masataka! Pare de importunar Nami-chan com seus problemas idiotas de matemática! Nami-chan irá me ajudar com minhas poesias! Não é verdade Nami-chan?"

---"Mas só depois que Nami-chan me ajudar com o projeto de ciências. Não é verdade Nami-chan?"

Tomoko se irrita profundamente com aquelas pessoas e sai empurrando todas pra longe de Nami.

---"Dêem o fora seus interesseiros! Ela não é uma máquina! Vão se virar com seus problemas!" Tomoko diz agitando os braços.

---"Tomoko-chan... Não precisava ser tão agressiva..." Nami força um sorriso sem graça.

---"A aula vai começar... Todos em seus lugares!"

O professor carrancudo chega à sala de aula, colocando a maleta sobre a mesa e começando a escrever no quadro negro. Nami geralmente presta atenção total nas aulas, mas por alguma razão, sua mente não consegue se concentrar nos problemas de matemática.

Sua atenção é voltada pra uma bela moça de aparência ocidental, num blazer azul olhando-a do portão da escola. Ela tinha cabelos prateados como o seu e o sorriso era assustadoramente familiar. Trazia um sentimento nostálgico a ela que não podia ser explicado.

Quando Nami se dá conta de que estava encarando-a demais ela vira o olhar rapidamente corando o rosto e finalmente percebe que o professor a estava chamando para resolver a equação no quadro.

Ela se levanta morrendo de vergonha e caminha até o quadro sob os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos. Resolve a equação rapidamente e sem maiores problemas e volta pra carteira morrendo de vergonha. Olha pela janela novamente pra ver se a mulher continua lá.

Tomoko cochicha pra ela tentando saber se está tudo bem. Nunca vira Nami assim. Nami apenas sorri e volta sua atenção para a aula.

O dia é normal como sempre. Aulas de artes. Educação Física. Arco-e-Flecha. Ciências... Parece que o dia não terá nenhuma anormalidade como Nami pensava.

No fim da aula, o motorista está à espera de Nami com a porta da limusine aberta.

---"Como foi o seu dia senhorita Naruyama?"

---"Foi muito bom Toshi... Vamos? Tenho aulas de kung-fu."

---"Como desejar senhorita."

O motorista fecha a porta gentilmente após ela se acomodar no banco de trás, em seguida entra no carro e parte.

Nami era a melhor aluna da aula de Kung-fu. Conseguia vencer facilmente os adversários, muitas vezes com dobro do tamanho. Quando questionada a respeito ela sempre respondia que não entendia seu talento. Apenas via os adversários se movendo mais lentos do que realmente são e que conseguia facilmente ler seus movimentos e antecipar cada um deles.

---"Soco frontal. Direto no rosto. Esquiva. Apara o chute com o braço direito. Esquiva mais um soco pela lateral deixando a guarda dele aberta. Golpe na costela. O deixará sem ar. Perderá o equilíbrio. Ele tentará revidar com um soco fácil de evitar. Estará mais lento e a dor impedirá um golpe eficiente de ser desferido. Eu posso conter o seu soco facilmente e derruba-lo com um chute no rosto."

Todos esses pensamentos se passam em sua mente segundos antes do Sensei dar o sinal para o combate. Exatamente como as imagens se desenrolavam na mente de Nami o combate acontece.

Confusa e desorientada ela olha pro adversário caído no chão. Tudo acontecera exatamente como surgira em sua mente. Como? O que estava acontecendo? E de onde surgira a força tão grande para derrubar aquele adversário tão forte? Já havia derrotado outros alunos fortes e habilidosos, mas aquele era tido como o mais forte da escola.

A cabeça de Nami começa a girar numa vertigem e ela desmaia. O professor corre para socorrê-la. Quando ela acorda soube que o adversário que enfrentara tivera de ser levado ao hospital. Suas costelas estavam quebradas.

Nami havia batido tão forte assim?

O sensei a parabeniza dizendo que logo ela se tornará a aluna mais forte do dojo. Nami faz uma reverencia e vai para o vestuário se trocar. Nami sai do dojo acompanhado dos meninos que faziam aula com ela. Assim como os alunos da escola todos procuram estar perto de Nami.

---"Até amanhã meninos... Preciso ir!" Nami diz entrando na limusine. Estava apavorada. Confusa. Olhava ao redor pelas janelas da limusine e seus olhos pareciam captar tudo ao redor de forma como nunca acontecera antes. Os movimentos das pessoas nas ruas estavam diferentes. Estava prevendo acontecimentos segundos antes de ocorrerem.

Um menino que tentava acertar a bola de basquete no outro distraído. Ela podia ver, segundos antes de acontecer, que o menino surpreendido se esquivara sem querer e a bola acabara acertando um homem parado no ponto de ônibus.

Podia ver, segundos antes, a aproximação de um homem tentando roubar a bolsa de uma mulher e sair correndo antes de ser surpreendido por um policial.

Leva alguns segundos pra notar o motorista chamando por ela e notar que não está seguindo o caminho de casa.

---"Pra onde vamos Toshi?" Ela pergunta intrigada.

---"Seu pai me pediu para levá-la até a empresa senhorita. Disse ser urgente."

---"Urgente? Mas o que pode ser?"

A limusine para na frente do enorme arranha-céu. O motorista escolta Nami pelas escadarias e a leva até o elevador.

---"Eu posso continuar daqui Toshi. Pode voltar pro carro. Descanse um pouco ok?"

---"Sim. Obrigado senhorita." O motorista faz uma pequena reverencia sorrindo.

Na sala do Presidente, ele apenas olha pela enorme vidraça encarando o infinito. A mulher de cabelos prateados está conversando com ele.

---"Por que voltou depois de tanto tempo?"

---"Perdoe-me... Eu não podia ficar... Eu tinha meus deveres como deusa... E sempre lamentei tanto ter de deixar você e Nami..."

Hideki, o pai de Nami abraça Atena. Em seguida ele segura seu rosto, limpas as lágrimas e a beija gentilmente.

---"Eu vi Nami hoje... Ela cresceu... E se tornou uma linda menina..." Atena diz com os olhos lacrimejando.

---"Realmente... Nami cresceu bem rápido... Sempre perguntando pela mãe... Você veio aqui só pra vê-la?" Hideki vira as costas e caminha até a mesa se apoiando nela com as mãos.

---"Não... Tem algo que eu preciso dizer... Nami não será uma pessoa normal... Eu já vi acontecer... Com outros que... Nasceram da união entre deuses e mortais..."

---"O que está dizendo?" Ele pergunta assustado.

---"Ela desenvolverá poderes... Habilidades... Que precisará controlar... Ou poderá se tornar um risco pra si mesma e para outros... E talvez... Eu creio que haja um grande destino reservado a Nami..."

---"Nada disso faz sentido! O que está tentando dizer?" Ele segura Atena pelos braços.

---"Nami terá de partir..."

Nami entra pela porta do escritório do pai e presencia a cena.

---"Papai? O senhor me chamou? Está tudo bem?" Ela pergunta assustada e reconhecendo a mulher que acompanhava o pai. Era a mesma mulher que a observava de longe na escola.

---"Oh Nami... Por favor, entre filhinha... Eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe uma pessoa... Esta é... A sua mãe..."

Nami está chocada com a notícia. Ficava imaginando como reagiria ao ver a mãe um dia. Pelo visto não estava preparada pra isto. Ela dava passinhos curtos para trás a medida que Atena se aproximava.

---"Olá Nami... Meu nome é... Atena..."

---"Atena? Como a deusa grega?"

A deusa diz que sim.

---"Eu acho que você merece uma explicação não é?"

Atena começa a explicar a Nami sua história. Parece tudo tão estranho e improvável. Tão fantasioso.

---"O que sugere que façamos Atena?" Hideki pergunta.

---"Após o último 'incidente' de meu pai devasso e de outros deuses... Foi criado um lugar para... Pessoas como Nami... Uma escola onde ela poderá aprender a controlar seus poderes... O que me diz Nami?"

Nami olha para o pai. Retorna o olhar para sua recém adquirida mãe. Ela se lembra do amigo hospitalizado por seus golpes. E por fim ela toma a decisão.

---"Ok... Mãe... Eu irei..."

No dia seguinte, Nami está acompanhada de Atena e do pai no aeroporto. Triste. Podia ver que o pai não gostava da idéia de mandar a filha pro outro lado do mundo. Abraça o pai gentilmente.

Ainda sentia desconforto em abraçar a mãe, mas com muito esforço ela consegue.

---"Perdoe-me Nami... Eu daria tudo... Desistiria de minha divindade para poder viver ao lado de vocês... Como senti sua falta todos estes anos..."

---"Eu também senti sua falta... Mãe..."

Atena dá uma pulseira a Nami com uma gravura de uma coruja entalhada.

---"Com isto... Eu poderei visitá-la em seus sonhos... Se quiser..."

---"Obrigada..."

Nami abraça a mãe novamente. Desta vez um abraço mais caloroso e acalentador. Nami entra no avião sem notar uma garota que a observava de longe. A garota de olhar feroz, trajando uma roupa de Miko e carregando um embrulho longo no ombro olha a cena com cara de poucos amigos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Oba! Voltei! Treinamento maldito e cruel do trampo acabou mais cedo hoje. Vamos postar mais capítulos? Acho que já tem gente demais ansiosa por isso!

PS.: Treinamento tão safado que já terminei de ler meus dois livros e tive de comprar mais dois. Mar de Monstros (Segundo livro do Percy Jackson) e Lua Nova (Segundo livro de Crepúsculo).

E dá-lhe dinheiro...

Reviews! Nunca respondi tanta review por capítulo... Nossa... X.x

**Toriyama Hikari:** Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado da sua personagem Ju! Eu adorei ela! E logo vou mostrar a rival dela! n.n

**Lilly Angel:** Pois é. Eu imaginei a Atena na minha cabeça igualzinho a uma Saori alienada e saiu isso aí. Que bom que gostaram. Pensei que alguém ia ralhar pelo fato da Atena ser uma deusa sábia e tudo mais. Mas no fim, acho que ela tinha que ter uma "sweet love story".

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim! Teremos capítulos solo! Eu gostei da sua idéia de apresentar menina por menina em Destiny's Child e copiei. Espero que não se importe! E sabe como Zeus é né? Ele deita e rola no bem-bom, mas os outros não podem... ¬.¬

**Lara Stephani:** Que bom que esteja se recuperando! A personagem fofa é da Ju! Elogia ela. n.n

**Tays Hale Lestrange:** Espero que consiga muitos tempinhos pra ler! Obrigado pelos elogios!

**Hiina-chan:** Belo trocadilho! Eu gostei. Hehehe... Até eu chorei pela história da Atena... Sou um romântico incurável também... Aliás, hoje no treinamento, eu tava lendo O Lost Canvas 15 escondido da instrutora e chorando litros pelos cavaleiros de bronze... Ç.Ç

**Suellen-san:** Su!Parece que pensamos igual desta vez. Essa Atena foi uma das mais interessantes que já escrevi! Hehehe... Que bom que ta passando então. Não precisa ficar com vergonha mesmo viu? Beijos!

**Lune Kuruta:** Trote? Bom... Acho que tem de ser muito doido pra pregar trotes nessa gente super-poderosa... Então, não se arrisque... n.n

**Lady-Chan:** Quem sabe um dia o fantasma da Saori seja espantado? Hehehe... Sim. Estou pensando em fazer side-stories dos outros personagens. Não sei se vou conseguir pelo tanto de fic empilhando aqui, mas se eu tiver uma idéialegal e uma disposição, por que não? n.n

**Angel "Crazy" Pink:** Espera um pouquinho com os tapas Angel. Senão você não consegue ler a fic. XD

**Mishelly:** Ok então! Se eu precisar, entro em contato! Beijão!

**Érika:** Já escolhi o par do seu garoto. Só depois fui ver que já tinha uma alternativa apresentada diante dos meus olhos! XP

Ufa.. Quanta review! Cansei só respondendo review! (Isso não é pedido pra parar de mandar não heim? Manda mais que eu adoro! O.O)

Vamos ao capítulo! Finalmente!

**Capítulo 02 – Relâmpago Celeste...**

A garota saía da porta da faculdade carregando os livros na mão. Conversando com suas amigas. Sempre notava um rapaz de terno diante da faculdade. O rapaz e a garota trocam olhares. Se insinuam. Todos os dias o jogo de flerte acontece.

Mas a menina pensava que era coisa da sua cabeça. Um rapaz como aquele de longos cabelos loiros e de beleza exuberante olhando pra uma menina comum como ela? Coisa de outro mundo. Maluquice obviamente.

Até que ele finalmente se aproxima dela. Ela não podia acreditar. O Coração acelerado parece fazer o mundo girar lentamente. Ela não podia acreditar no quanto ele era lindo.

---"Com licença..." Ele diz com um sorriso charmoso. "Meu nome é Klliff Elektros... Qual o seu nome senhorita?"

---"Shiho Kaminari..." Ela diz tímida em meio aos risinhos das amigas.

O rapaz segura gentilmente na mão dela e beija.

---"Senhorita Shiho... Que nome lindo... Perdoe-me se estou sendo muito ousado, mas gostaria de jantar comigo hoje?"

---"Eu...? Quer dizer... Sabe o que é...?" Ela diz desconsertada.

---"Ela quer sim!" As amigas dizem em uníssono e empurrando-a pra cima do estranho.

---"O que estão fazendo?" Ela cochicha com as amigas morrendo de vergonha.

---"Você vai sair com esse rapaz lindo!" Uma das amigas responde.

---"Você nunca namora! Só se dedica a estudos e ao templo! Você vai!"

---"Ou você fisga esse gato ou eu pego ele pra mim!"

O rapaz observa a reuniãozinha feminina com um sorriso no rosto.

---"A que horas você pode buscá-la?" Uma das amigas pergunta.

---"Que tal às sete?" Ele responde.

---"Perfeito!" As três amigas dizem ao mesmo tempo e puxam Shiho pela mão se despedindo do rapaz.

As três correm para a cidade. Hora de fazerem compras. Levam Shiho até as mais belas butiques da cidade e dão um banho de loja.

---"O que estão fazendo? Olhem os preços destas roupas! Eu não posso pagar por isso!" Ela diz olhando as etiquetas.

---"Relaxa! Vai ser tudo por nossa conta Shiho!"

---"É! Você precisa estar linda hoje pro seu príncipe encantado!"

---"Nem sabemos quem esse homem é... Ele pode ser um maníaco... Um tarado..." Shiho suplica preocupada esperando que as amigas desistam da idéia maluca.

---"Nem pensar em desistir! Um rapaz educado e lindo como aquele? Você vai! Já passou da hora de ter um namorado!"

Shiho esperava na porta do templo com o novo vestido branco que as amigas pagaram. Estava com um visual simples, mas era naturalmente bonita, apesar de não se ver assim.

As amigas observavam tudo escondidas dentro do templo. E os queixos desabam quando o rapaz chega de limusine diante do templo e abre a porta convidando-a a entrar.

---"Boa noite senhorita Kaminari... Vamos?" Ele diz fazendo uma leve reverência.

---"Pra onde vamos hoje?"

---"Você gosta de pizza?" Ele pergunta sorrindo.

---"Adoro."

---"Eu conheço um lugar ótimo."

**-Roma. Itália-**

Os dois estavam numa pizzaria comendo uma pizza de calabresa, assada num forno a lenha numa das pizzarias mais chiques de Roma.

---"Limusine... Avião particular... Você não precisava fazer tudo isso pra me impressionar...

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Eu tirei essa idéia de um episódio de Friends. Estou pensando em usar essa tática da próxima vez que tentar "cortejar" uma garota... ú.u_)

---"É apenas um pequeno investimento para conquistar uma jovem tão bela..."

Ele a olha em seus olhos fazendo seu rosto corar. Segura na mão dela e a beija. Após o jantar, ele a leva a um hotel, um dos mais caros de Roma. Eles sobem ao quarto trocando beijos apaixonados e se jogam sobre a cama.

No dia seguinte eles tomam o avião de volta para o Japão e a deixa na porta do templo. Eles se despedem com um beijo e ela entra no templo escondida. Mas o pai já a esperava.

---"Se encontrando às escondidas com um estranho? Isso é inaceitável!"

---"Você não pode me impedir pai! Eu o amo!" Shiho corre para o quarto.

Os dias se passam com Shiho e seu "príncipe encantado" se encontrando às escondidas. Todos os dias chegando tarde em casa. Sempre devaneando. Estava realmente apaixonada por ele.

Mas um dia, ele não aparece mais. Nem no dia seguinte. Ela começa a se preocupar. Entrar em depressão. Acorda com enjôos todas as manhãs. Pensava ser alguma reação da depressão começando a surgir, mas enfim se dá conta. Faz um teste de gravidez e se depara com a terrível e devastadora verdade. Estava grávida.

Os pais ficaram furiosos. Mas apoiaram a filha durante os nove meses que se passaram. Teve um parto difícil que custou a vida de Shiho. A filha, batizada de Azuki foi criada pelo avô que vivia fazendo a cabeça dela a respeito de meninos.

**-17 anos depois-**

_Esta que está passando em meio a esses meninos idiotas... Que me olham como se eu fosse de outro mundo sou eu... Azuki Kaminari..._

_Capitã do time de Kendô do meu colégio... E Miko do templo Kaminari... E se estes olhos curiosos não se virarem pro outro lado..._

_Eu não me responsabilizarei por meus atos..._

Um garoto incauto se aproxima da menina de cabelos negros e lisos caminhando pela rua carregando uma espada de madeira.

As pessoas ao redor estão boquiabertas que alguém tenha se atrevido a se aproximar dela. E a flor em sua mão indica que isso vai terminar mal.

---"Com licença..." Ele leva a mão ao ombro de Azuki.

---"Quem é você? Como ousa me tocar com essa mão suja seu animal?"

---"Desculpe...?"

---"Desculpas? O que acha que lhe dá o direito de me tocar? Remova a mão antes que eu a remova por você!"

O garoto vai ao chão com o golpe perfeito da espada de madeira de Azuki. Rola pelo chão levando a mão ao estômago e se contorcendo de dor.

---"Que isto lhe sirva de lição! E a todos vocês que ainda pensam que estou interessada em idiotas pervertidos como vocês!"

Ela diz apontando a espada de madeira para a multidão de curiosos que se forma ao seu redor.

Em seguida ela se vira e retorna ao seu caminho. Os amigos do garoto se aproximam, e o ajudam a levantar.

---"Ta louco cara? Não sabe quem é aquela?"

---"Eu não! Ela é doida? Eu só queria convidá-la pra sair..."

---"Aquela é Azuki Kaminari... E ela faz isso com todos os homens que se aproximam dela..." Diz um.

---"Ela estuda na Escola Yuki no Hana... Aquela escola só pra meninas... Por aqui a chamam de Trovoada Azuki, daquela escola só pra meninas..." Diz o outro.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Eu ia chamar ela de Azuki Relâmpago, até procurar "relâmpago" no tradutor do google e descobrir que a tradução seria "Kaminari". Você me passou a perna Pure-Petit... ¬.¬'_)

---"Por que?" O garoto ferido pergunta intrigado.

---"Por que ela bate mais forte e mais rápido do que um raio... No primeiro dia dela nesta escola, ela deixou uma trilha de garotos surrados pelo caminho do templo Kaminari até a escola..." Diz o terceiro.

---"Ela parece um monstro horrível... Não se engane pela aparência..." O outro completa.

À Distância, dois homens de terno observam intrigados. Um deles tinha estranhos cabelos verdes e duas pintinhas na testa invés de sobrancelhas. O outro era o rapaz que namorava sua mãe. Não que ela o reconhecesse se o visse. Nunca vira o pai. Não saberia dizer que é ele.

---"Tem certeza de que é ela?" O de cabelos verdes pergunta.

---"Seus duzentos e sessenta e oito anos o deixaram senil? Não consegue sentir a aura dela?"

---"Agora que mencionou... Eu sinto uma aura... Poderosa nela... Mas ainda muito tímida..."

---"É por isso que eu decidi criar a escola... Ela pode acabar se tornando uma ameaça pra este mundo..."

---"Por que vocês continuam se deitando com mortais? Esses semi-deuses sempre foram um problema... Pra nós e pra vocês..."

---"E deixar de desfrutar a única coisa que vocês humanos possuem de bom...?"

---"Então... Deviam ao menos se responsabilizar pelas conseqüências..."

---"Demonstre o devido respeito. Eu ainda sou Zeus..."

As nuvens no céu escurecem um pouco com a repentina e leve mudança de humor de Zeus.

**-Mais tarde. Clube de Kendô-**

Azuki administrava as aulas de kendô para as meninas da escola. Era uma mestra severa e intimidante nas horas dos treinos.

---"Mais uma vez! Repitam o movimento cem vezes!" Ela brada ferozmente.

---"Hai sensei!" As meninas gritam em uníssono.

Ela vê uma das meninas balançando a espada de forma desajeitada. Caminha até ela com uma cara emburrada e bate na espada da menina.

---"O que está fazendo? Está errado! Seu golpe está torto! As mãos estão tremulas! Pegue a espada e faça de novo! Como eu estou fazendo! Vamos!" Azuki ordena.

---"H-hai sensei!" A menina diz enquanto pegava a espada.

---"Muito bem! Está melhorando!"

A porta do dojo é escancarada repentinamente. Azuki imediatamente volta seu olhar para a entrada do Dojo onde vários garotos com uniformes escolares invadiam o local com suas espadas de madeira e bambu.

---"Eu sou o Grande Zanzou! E eu ouvi dizer que aqui há uma mestra da espada que se equipara ao próprio Miyamoto Musashi!" O rapaz de cabelos raspados e cara de valentão, diz em tom de escárnio.

Azuki estreita os olhos olhando para os pés dos invasores que sequer tiraram os sapatos antes de interromperem a aula (Algo que Azuki não tolera sob nenhuma circunstância).

---"E dizem que esta mestra da espada é extremamente linda..." Ele faz uma pose de zombaria imitando uma mulher.

Os garotos começam a cair na gargalhada. Azuki se enfurece. O céu começa a escurecer e raios cortam o ar anunciando uma tempestade.

---"E então? Que esta mestra da espada que atormenta os meus amigos se apresente! Pra que eu possa ensinar-lhe uma lição! Hahahahaha!"

Todas as alunas do dojo se colocam em posição de duelo com a espada estendida diante de si. E todas ao mesmo tempo como um pelotão de soldados bem treinados. Azuki faz sinal com a mão de que nenhuma delas deveria se envolver.

---"E digo mais! Se eu vencer o duelo... Esta mestra da espada que não gosta de garotos..." Ele dá ênfase na palavra "garotos". ... Terá de me beijar! Hahahaha!"

Os garotos caem na gargalhada.

---"Porco imundo..." Ela diz rangendo os dentes. "Será escorraçado daqui... Debaixo de toda minha fúria!"

---"Ui... Estou morrendo de m..."

Antes que Zanzou termine a sentença a espada de Madeira de Azuki o atinge no rosto. Ele voa pra fora do Dojo passando por cima dos seus comparsas e se estatelando no chão.

Os garotos estão apavorados. Incrédulos que Zanzou possa ter perdido de forma tão humilhante.

Azuki se coloca em posição de duelo com a espada de madeira estendida.

---"Dojo Yuki no Hana! O jantar está servido! Regozijem-se!"

Com um único grito de guerra As meninas atacam os meninos de uma vez. Correndo e desferindo golpes de espada de madeira pra todo o lado. Os garotos surrados correndo como se estivessem diante de uma horda de demônios.

Mas diante de todas ali presentes, nenhuma espada era mais feroz que a de Azuki que derruba oponentes com uma velocidade quase sobre-humana. Alguns garotos poderiam jurar que, por uma fração de segundos, fagulhas de eletricidade eram vistas nos olhos e na espada de Azuki.

Mas poderia ser também alucinação causada pela surra. Ao fim da surra, os garotos são todos enxotados do dojo pelas alunas por ordem de Azuki.

---"Muito bem..." Ela sente uma tontura. "Me... Ninas..."

Azuki desmaia na frente de todas. Um trovão corta os céus. Será que recebera algum golpe? Ninguém viu ela ser golpeada uma única vez.

Por fim as meninas prestam atenção na espada de madeira que ela carregava. Estava levemente chamuscada. Todas estão boquiabertas e assustadas por não saberem o que fazer.

O céu ainda está tempestuoso quando os dois homens de terno se aproximam do Dojo. Shion olha pra cima e em seguida para Zeus.

---"Não sou eu..." Zeus responde como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Shion.

Azuki acorda depois de uns minutos, ainda zonza. E um pouco enjoada. Se depara com Shion, Zeus e as alunas do Dojo olhando-a assustadas.

---"O que aconteceu? E quem são esses dois? Mais pervertidos querendo espiar nosso treinamento é? Isto é uma escola pra garotas! Homens são proibidos aqui!"

---"Acalme-se Azuki... Permita que eu me apresente... Sou Shion... E este..." Ele aponta pra Zeus.

---"Eu sou seu pai... E eu vim busca-la Azuki..."

---"Meu o que?" Ela diz incrédula.

Depois de Shion e Zeus tentarem convencer Azuki de sua herança (Sem sucesso) ela dispensa as alunas e volta pra casa. Pro templo. É recepcionada pelo avô que estava varrendo o pátio.

---"Como foi a escola hoje Azuki?"

---"Foi... Cansativa... E se alguém aparecer procurando por mim eu não estou!"

---"Como assim? Garotos? O que eles querem? Você não caiu na lábia deles não é? Só querem se aproveitar das mulheres nesta idade!"

Shion e Zeus chegam a entrada do templo de limusine. Caminham às costas do avô que se vira quase dando de cara com o deus dos raios.

---"Quem são vocês e o que querem? Vieram atrás da minha menina é? Dêem o fora daqui!"

O velhinho por fim olha mais atentamente para o rosto de Zeus e o reconhece. Continuava jovem como antes. Era o mesmo jovem que namorava a mãe de Azuki.

---"Você? Seu miserável! O que está fazendo aqui?" O avô já se preparava para dar uma vassourada em Zeus quando Shion suspende a vassoura no ar com sua telecinése.

---"Azuki! Vamos embora! Este não é o seu lugar!"

Ela sai do templo, furiosa. O céu começa a trovejar mais. E cada vez mais forte. Uma tempestade horrível se forma sobre a cidade. O avô de Azuki está apavorado.

---"Você não é meu pai!" Ela grita chorando.

---"Esta tempestade está saindo do controle, Zeus..."

Azuki se enfurece mais ainda e os raios começam a atingir o chão ao seu redor. Cada passo que ela dava um raio caia perto de si abrindo uma cratera no chão. Ela estava tão possessa que nem se dava conta do que acontecia. Só queria cortar a garganta daquele idiota que aparecera do nada dando-lhe ordens.

Zeus olha pra ela sério.

---"É por esta razão que não podem ficar correndo soltos por ai..."

Emitindo um brilho enorme, Zeus se ergue como uma nuvem gigante saindo do solo, assumindo a forma de um homem velho e barbudo. A nuvem assumindo aspecto de um homem musculoso que se agachava bem perto dela e com um grito a derruba e desfaz a tempestade que se formava sobre o templo e quase o destruíra por completo.

---"Silêncio criança! Mantenha o respeito diante de Zeus! O Senhor dos deuses do Olimpo! E SEU PAI!"

O tempo se acalma e a nuvem desaparece dando lugar ao jovem de cabelos loiros novamente.

---"Agora ouça-me com atenção..." Zeus diz calmamente olhando pra garota trêmula e furiosa caída no chão.

Zeus conta toda a sua história. Explica-lhe que seus poderes acabaram de despertar. E que ela precisará aprender a controlá-los ou acabará se tornando uma ameaça pra todo as sua volta.

---"O que me diz Azuki? Na Olimpus High, poderá controlar suas habilidades e não correrá risco de machucar seus entes queridos..."

---"Não dê ouvidos a ele Azuki!" O avô gritava e gesticulava.

---"Eu aceito..." Ela diz a contra-gosto. "Mas não pense que eu te perdôo por ter abandonado minha mãe..."

---"Que seja... Criança petulante..."

**-Dia seguinte. Aeroporto-**

Azuki estava no portão de embarque observando uma família se despedindo. Uma garota de cabelos prateados abraça o pai e uma outra jovem de cabelos igualmente prateados (que provavelmente deveria ser a irmã embora não agissem muito como irmãs) e em seguida embarca no avião.

---"Aquela garota... Eu senti algo estranho nela... Algo... Familiar..." Azuki diz. "Será que ela também...? É melhor eu ficar de olho nela..."

Continua! (Música de suspense) O.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok... Resolvi postar esse capítulo um pouco mais cedo, afinal é feriado (Que eu não vou desfrutar porque trabalho hoje, mas enfim... ¬.¬).

Sem contar que estou super empolgado com essa fic. Então vamos lá! n.n

**Toriyama Hikari:** Que bom que gostou Ju! Eu também adorei a personagem da Pure-Petit. Ela tem mesmo um bom coração.

**Hiina-chan:** É... Eu não sei se o Zeus é tão bonzinho assim não... Teremos de esperar mais capítulos pra ver... ú.u

O relacionamento da Nami e da Azuki? Vixi... Tem de ver pra crer... Hehehe... n.n

**Érika:** Ô mãe Azarada essa né? Mas foi idéia da Pure-Petit... XD

E o próximo personagem apresentado será... n.n

**pimentel:** Não tinha pensado nesta comparação! XD

**Suellen-san:** Realmente, Zeus não é muito exemplo de bom caráter né? E Su... Parece que você não foi a única que experimentou dificuldades técnicas na hora que o Zeus mostrou seu poder... Já comentaram a mesma coisa... Eu acho que minha escrita está ganhando muita força e dedicação... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Hehehe... Eu nunca vi esse filme. Mas nem lembro de onde tirei essa idéia... Talvez subconscientemente de Tenjou Tenge, quando a Maya Natsume manda o Soijiro Nagi pela janela com uma espadada de madeira... XD

PS.: Desta vez eu perdôo ta? XP

**Lilly Angel:** É verdade... Amigo às vezes coloca a gente em cada roubada né? E com certeza, o Zeus sabe investir numa namorada né? O nome da escola não foi baseado nessa música. Nunca escutei ela. Eu só queria algo que parece... Delicado... Aí chutei qualquer coisa no tradutor do google, como Flor de Neve ou algo assim e saiu o nome... XP

PS.: A rivalidade delas ainda será revelada... XD

**Lune:** Comprei o Mar de monstros e já estou terminando... Logo tenho de comprar "Maldição do Titã"... Treinamento maldito... Inútil e me faz devorar livros em três dias quando no normal levo quase duas semanas... Assim eu vou falir... ù.u

Mas enfim... Zeus perdeu o posto pro Hades, mas ele ainda tem as manhas... Ele não quer perder sem uma luta! XD

**Mishelly:** Obrigado. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Beijão!

**Angel "Crazy" Pink:** Gostou? Hehehe... A Krish vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer, mas ela aparece. Não preocupa não ok? XD

Agora é a vez do personagem da Mari-chan brilhar. Apresentando...

**Capítulo 03 – Conto de amor...**

**-Bruxelas. Bélgica. 15 anos atrás-**

Uma festa beneficente organizada por figurões da alta sociedade. Uma pequena amostra de pompa na bela cidade de Bruxelas ilumina a noite.

---"Obrigado a todos por comparecerem esta noite... Como todos sabem, organizei este evento para angariar fundos para ajudar as vítimas do furacão Sabrina que arrasou uma cidade dos Estados Unidos... Sua ajuda será bem-vinda em qualquer quantia que puderem doar... Agradeço a presença de todos aqui... Muito obrigado!"

O rapaz trajando um elegante smoking discursa sobre o palco. Logo a banda de violinistas volta a tocar e as pessoas voltam a dançar e se embebedar. Rir e conversar sobre as banalidades de suas vidas vazias.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, seios fartos, corpo esbelto, usando um maravilhoso vestido de gala e um colar de diamantes no pescoço caminha entre as pessoas dançando e inevitavelmente chamando a atenção de todos os homens (E até algumas mulheres) para si.

Claro que ninguém desconfiava que isso tudo fosse resultado de uma espécie de... "Aura" invisível que emanava da própria mulher. E seu sorriso denunciava que ela se deliciava nisto.

Há muito tempo não vem ao mundo dos homens e desfruta dos prazeres dos mortais. As noites incessantes de amor com o deus da guerra Ares se tornaram um tanto... "Tediosos"... Com o passar dos tempos.

Nem sempre os momentos de prazer devem ser desfrutados com agressividade. Mesmo uma deusa necessita de carinho. Desfruta-se melhor o ato. E isso é algo que nem Ares, o deus da Guerra, nem Hefesto, o deus do fogo e das forjas eram capazes de providenciar-lhe.

Às vezes, somente um humano pode transmitir o desejo que ela procura. Deuses têm muito a aprender com humanos, pensa ela.

Seu olhar sedutor percorre o ambiente. Sua mente se diverte com tantos pensamentos lascivos das pessoas ao redor. E imaginar que a maioria destes pensamentos a envolve.

Apenas uma pessoa parece não prestar atenção, na maravilhosa nova "convidada". Um homem que conversava com empresários ricos da Bélgica.

Ela via em seus pensamentos que ele a notara e a achara extremamente atraente. Mas diferente dos outros ele não tinha pensamentos imorais com relação a ela. Cada homem daquele lugar olhava pra ela com desejo sujo e imoral. Mas o fato dele não a ver da mesma forma que os outros (Tão semelhante ao marido e ao amante) a intrigava tanto que ele, (um rapaz bonito, mas comum) que nunca chamaria a atenção da deusa em outra ocasião, tornava-se atraente.

Pegando uma taça de champanhe da bandeja do garçom, ela caminha em direção a ele, "desligando" um pouco de sua influência sobre os demais (O que não ajudava muito a evitar os olhares e os pensamentos sujos) e se concentrando inteiramente nele.

Este homem talvez pudesse lhe dar a resposta sobre a diferença entre o amor dos deuses e dos mortais. Ao menos ela pensava que sim. Tiraria a prova hoje. Esta noite. Aquele homem seria dela.

---"Boa noite..." Ela diz interrompendo uma acalorada discussão entre Hen Annemisé Molko, o anfitrião, e seus convidados. "Eu sou... Lovana Meliksa..." improvisou.

---"Boa noite senhorita... É um prazer recebe-la... Algo que possa fazer por você?" Ele responde educadamente.

---"Pra começar, pode me acompanhar numa bebida..." As palavras saem como um convite a deixar os outros falando sozinhos e acompanha-la. Hen imediatamente se prontifica.

Claro que o poder de influência de Afrodite nunca falha. Mas seria fácil demais seduzir aquele homem usando seus poderes. Não teria a menor graça. E Afrodite, a deusa do amor, pretende descobrir hoje como é o desfrutado pelos mortais. Manipular Hen apenas faria com que ele agisse como um bichinho amestrado ao seu comando.

Ela queria participar do jogo da sedução. E por isso seus poderes de influência apenas seriam usados para mantê-lo focado nela e em mais ninguém.

---"Então... O que posso fazer por você senhorita Lovana?"

---"Direto ao ponto não? Gosto disso..." Ela diz sorrindo e acariciando a mão dele. "Eu estou interessada em novas experiências..."

---"Experiências? Erm... Que tipo de experiências?"

---"Oh eu vou gostar de você..."

Ela se aproxima dele e o beija. Não demora muito até que os dois estejam jogados nos braços um do outro sobre uma cama.

---"Não deveríamos conversar um pouco sobre isto senhorita...?"

---"Chega de conversa... Mostre-me o amor que só vocês podem demonstrar..."

Ele ficou intrigado pelo uso da palavra "vocês", mas não por muito tempo. Afinal, ele está sendo seduzido pela deusa do amor.

Ele acorda no dia seguinte, atordoado pela noite alucinante que teve. Quando se levanta, Afrodite está na banheira.

---"Humanos... Até que são práticos... Esse banho se compara a um prazer do Olimpo..."

---"Bom dia... Quer se juntar a mim?"

---"Eu não entendo... Você simplesmente aparece na minha vida assim? Sem querer nada além de..."

---"Não se esforce demais querido..." Ela se levanta da banheira com o corpo coberto de espumas. "Pense nisso como uma oportunidade única na vida... Como achar uma maleta de dinheiro na rua... Você não faz idéia de quem seja o dono então... Apenas aproveite..."

---"Você não tem... 'Dono' né?"

Afrodite o beija. Os dias passam. Para Hen é uma semana inacreditável de romance e aventuras. Aos poucos, assim como Atena, Afrodite começava a sentir a diferença entre o amor humano e o divino.

E o sentimento a encanta. Ela sente vontade de abandonar tudo para ficar ao lado daquele homem tão simples, mas que sabe amá-la como deus nenhum seria capaz.

Até o dia em que a deusa sentiu a pequena força vital dentro de si.

---"Não... Não pode ser... Este corpo... Eu devo ter me distraído e este corpo regrediu ademais a forma humana... Zeus não irá gostar disso... Eu... Não tenho outra escolha..."

Ela olha para Hen deitado ao seu lado adormecido. Ela o beija gentilmente e desaparece aos poucos. Ele abre os olhos sonolentos e a vê desaparecendo diante de seus olhos.

---"Lovana?" Ele diz sonolento, tentando imaginar se viu o que realmente viu.

Os meses se passam (9 pra ser mais exato) e Hen estava deprimido pela perda do amor. Até que um dia chega a sua empresa e a secretária o recepciona.

---"Senhor... Há alguém esperando pelo senhor..."

Ele estranha, pois não esperava visitas. E quando ele entra no escritório, se depara com a mulher que ama.

---"Lovana? O que está acontecendo? Onde se meteu?"

---"Eu tive de ir..." Ela responde e aponta pro bebê na cestinha coberto por panos finos, adormecido.

---"Esta criança...? Não me diga que..."

---"É por isso que eu tive de ir... Hen... Eu sou uma deusa... Sou Afrodite... E eu vi ao seu mundo desfrutar do amor dos homens tão fascinante e diferente do amor dos deuses... Você foi o homem mais fascinante que já encontrei... O único que não me via como um objeto de desejo... A princípio... Por isso escolhi você..."

---"Uma deusa? Afrodite?" Ele pergunta boquiaberto.

---"Mas Zeus proibiu o contato entre homens e humanos por causa disto... Por causa dos semi-deuses..."

---"Semi-deuses? Essa criança é..."

---"O fruto entre o amor de um deus e um mortal... Por isso ela não será aceita no Olimpo... Caberá a você cuidar dele..."

---"Eu? Mas... Como eu posso cuidar de uma criança sozinho? Tem e ficar comigo!"

---"Sinto muito... Mas eu não posso... Como uma deusa eu não posso viver entre os mortais... Sinto muito... Terá de fazer isto sozinho..."

Novamente a deusa desaparece diante dos olhos de Hen.

**-Dias atuais-**

_Oi... Meu nome é Tales Amenisé Molko..._

_E estou na pior parte do meu dia... Ir pra escola... Onde tenho de suportar todo mundo me olhando, julgando e me dizendo o quanto eles me acham esquisito..._

_Como eu queria ser invisível..._

Tales. O garoto de 15 anos se arruma para ir a escola. Veste a calça jeans, calça os tênis e coloca a camisa xadrez, penteia os cabelos e coloca os óculos. Que ele não precisa realmente. Apenas usava pra evitar contato. Era tímido demais. Preferia ser anônimo e assim conseguia. Assim ele procurava ser feliz.

Ia a uma escola comum. Convencera o pai a mantê-lo afastado de escolas caras. Era praticamente invisível na escola e assim que gostava.

Sobe no ônibus notando algo diferente. Uma mulher linda de pé do seu lado parecia comê-lo com os olhos. Era morena de longos cabelos lisos. Vestia uma blusa justacom um decote provocante. Corpo escultural e pernas longas e torneadas.

Ele se sente incomodado e assustado. Tenta caminhar um pouco pro lado, mas a mulher continua olhando. Ele desce do ônibus e a mulher desce também só para abordá-lo.

---"Oi..." Diz ela simpática. "Eu me chamo Abigail. Qual o seu nome?"

---"Eu sou..." Ele diz nervoso e gaguejando. "Tales..."

---"Você é tão bonito Tales... Eu normalmente não faço isso, mas... Gostaria de tomar um café comigo?"

---"Eu... Não posso... tenho de ir!"

--"Espere! O que foi?"

A garota não entende nada. Tales simplesmente corre. Caminhando pela rua, ele nota que várias mulheres (e até homens) começam a notá-lo.

Viram a cabeça quando ele passa. Encaram de longe. Tentam puxar conversa. Mas ele esquiva de tudo e todos.

---"O que está acontecendo? Estou sentindo uma dor cabeça estranha... E essas pessoas... Dede quando sou o centro das atenções?" Ele pergunta.

Chegando a escola a mesma coisa acontece. As meninas começam a olhá-lo, como se estivessem olhando para um top model. Os comentários e sorrisinhos. Os cochichos.

---"Nossa... Quem é aquele?"

---"Não sei. Nunca vi antes."

---"Não sei o que ele tem, mas ele é um gato..."

---"Veste-se meio estranho, mas... Nossa... Nota-se que é um gatinho!"

Ele caminha depressa, sentindo um pouco de vertigem. Corre até o banheiro, enxágua o rosto. Uma menina ruiva se esgueira por trás dele e o assusta.

---"O que está...? Aqui é o banheiro masculino..."

---"Eu sei... Mas é que... Eu não pude resistir... Quero te conhecer melhor... Eu preciso... te conhecer melhor sabe?" Ela diz enrolando uma mechinha de cabelo no dedo indicador.

---"Eu... preciso ir..."

Ele sai correndo do banheiro e entra na sala de aula. Senta-se na última carteira esperando finalmente passar despercebido. Mas toda a sala parece notar sua presença. As meninas cochichando. Os rapazes morrendo de inveja por que as meninas não tiram o "cara esquisito" da cabeça.

---"O que foi? O que vocês querem comigo?" Tales grita em meio a sala de aula.

---"Algum problema Tales? Algo tão importante tem a dizer que não pode esperar minha aula acabar?"

---"Não... Desculpe professora..."

---"Detenção. Duas horas após o fim das aulas..."

---"Sim senhorita..."

Após o fim das aulas, ele entra na sala da professora. Cabisbaixo e levemente irritado pela atenção que anda recebendo.

---"O senhor nunca mostrou problemas de disciplina antes senhor Tales?"

---"Não senhora..." Ele responde.

---"Pois eu acho que o senhor está se tornando um menino mal... E eu não estou gostando disso... Vou precisar... Puni-lo..."

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Desculpem se a situação estiver parecida com um filme pornô barato, mas eu não tenho tanta imaginação assim. E a situação está até ficando engraçada! XD_)

Ela o abraça e aproxima os lábios dos dele. Ele resiste e a afasta.

---"Professora... O que está fazendo?" Ele pergunta assustado.

---"É professora... Isso é inaceitável! Nós queremos conhecer o rapaz! E você não pode ter um relacionamento com um aluno!"

---"Dêem o fora daqui pirralhas! Ele é meu!"

Enquanto as meninas e a professora discutem, Tales escapa da sala de aula.

---"Onde ele foi?"

---"Será que ele não gosta de garotas?"

Ele se esconde atrás dos armários.

---"O que deu nelas?" Ele se pergunta. À medida que caminha para a saída da escola, uma multidão de garotas o persegue.

Todas fazendo milhões de perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Querendo conhece-lo. Chegando ao ponto de perder o controle e tentando agarra-lo. Enquanto os namorados das tais garotas, estão loucos para mata-lo de porrada.

---"Me larguem! Parem! Alguém... Me ajude!"

Os olhares delas se tornavam mais vidrados. É como se estivessem possuídas por alguma força maligna. E como se não bastasse agora, as garotas começam a brigar entre si. E os homens a brigar entre si para decidir quem vai ser o primeiro a brigar com ele.

A escola toda parece enlouquecer. Ele cai de joelhos sendo envolto por uma aura intensa que cobre seu corpo. Sua dor de cabeça se intensifica. Ele olha ao redor e ouve os pensamentos das pessoas. Que misturado aos gritos não ajuda em nada a sua situação.

Enfim, ele sente uma emanação de poder intensa que faz tudo e todos ao redor congelarem no tempo. Ele acorda num divã. Abre os olhos e vê o pai e a mãe (Embora não saiba que esta é sua mãe) olhando pra ele.

---"Boa tarde Tales... Como foi seu dia...?"

---"Um pesadelo..." Ele responde. "Quem é você?" Ele pergunta se dando conta de que não conhece aquela mulher.

---"Esta é Afrodite, Tales... Sua mãe..." O pai responde à pergunta do filho.

---"Minha...Mãe? Não... Você disse que minha mãe te largou sozinho e me abandonou com você!"

---"Sim, Querido... Eu não tive escolha. Eu sou uma deusa!"

---"Uma... Deusa? Ah claro! Faz perfeito sentido!" Ele responde com desdém.

Afrodite liga a televisão.

---"Não acredita? Precisa de uma prova? Que tal começar pela confusão que você criou na cidade hoje?"

Na televisão aparece a polícia tentando conter uma revolta de pessoas ensandecidas na escola de Tales.

---"O que... Isso tem a ver comigo?"

---"Você é lento?" Afrodite pergunta. "Você despertou suas habilidades... Fora de controle. Notou algo diferente hoje? Pessoas se atirando sobre você, apesar da sua aparência ridícula?"

---"Habilidades?"

---"Olhe pra ele Hen... Não poderia ter dado um pouco de atenção a aparência dele? Ensinar um pouco de vaidade não mata sabia?"

---"Concentre-se no problema em questão Afrodite."

---"Não seja desrespeitoso com uma deusa..." Ela responde rispidamente e se volta para Tales. "Suas habilidades fugiram ao controle Tales. E precisará aprender a controla-las ou o episódio de hoje se repetirá. E ficará pior a cada momento..."

---"O que sugere?" Hen pergunta intrigado.

---"Existe um lugar... Que Zeus criou para pessoas como ele... Semi-deuses... Onde ele aprenderá a controlar seu poder e evitar futuros desastres como o de hoje..."

Tales não viu muita escolha. Aceitou se mudar para Olimpus High. Não gostava daquela mulher, mas não tinha escolha. Seu pai poderia ser o próximo a se ferir com suas "habilidades".

---"Eu irei com você até a América..." Afrodite se prontifica.

---"Eu não preciso de babá..." Ele responde seco.

---"Não? Quem você acha que está suprimindo seus poderes, seu arrogantezinho? Se você tivesse este controle não teria de ir para a Olimpus High!" Ela responde.

---"De qualquer forma... Eu não quero sua ajuda... Me virei muito bem até hoje sem você..."

---"Ótimo. Boa sorte se o seu 'charme' fugir do controle num espaço limitado com centenas de pessoas ao redor e a milhares de quilômetros acima do chão." Ela usa um tom sarcástico.

---"Ta bom... Mas eu sento na janela..." Ele responde com rispidez.

---"Como quiser..." Afrodite revira os olhos.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Detalhezinho... Eu atualizei este e o último capítulo pois esqueci de incluir aqueles monólogos dos personagens que precedem o início da história deles. Baka...

Mas é só isso. Os capítulos continuam os mesmos. Boa leitura.

Respondendo reviews!

Vamos lá...

**Mishelly 87:** Tadinho do Tales né? Ô dó... Queria ser azarado assim... (Tirando a parte do tanto de gente doido pra me dar porrada, claro...) XD

**Hiina-chan:** Pois é. Eu imaginei a Afrodite como uma mulher bem fútil mesmo... E acho que por isso o capítulo saiu tão bom (Um dos meus favoritos até agora...). n.n

**Scorpion Math:** Hehehe... Obrigado pela review. Eu estava inspirado quando escrevi este capítulo. XP

**Suellen-san:** Hehehe... Ainda bem que não ficou vulgar. Eu não gosto muito de vulgaridade, mesmo. Mas gosto e um bom momento divertido. Seu capítulo já está escrito. Será o próximo ok? Beijão! XP

**Toriyama Hikari:** Que bom que gostou Ju! Prometo muitos capítulos de confusão daqui pra frente. n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Escreve o roteiro e vende pra Holywood! Que eu ia achar esse filme muito engraçado! XD

**Lune Kuruta:** Você já comprou maldição do Titã? Dammit! X.x Terminei de ler Lua Nova (Dane-se Edward seu EMO! Agora vou torcer pro Jacob ficar com a bela! Ò.Ó) e estou sem livros pra ler na hora do trampo... Ç-Ç

Preciso comprar mais... Ç-Ç

Bom... Acho que o interesse da Afrodite é o fato do Hen ser um pai bacaninha. Moço direito. E ela ta meio de saco cheio de calhordas (Ares). Mas vendo por esse lado. Acho que você tem razão. XD

**Lady-chan:** Sem problemas. De você estar lendo, eu já fico feliz. Hehehe... Quanto aos barracos confusões e amores é o que não faltará nessa escola. XD

**Lilly Angel88:** Hehehehe... Até Afrodite comete erros né? Afinal, a vida boa deixou ela distraída... A professora tarada realmente ficou engraçado. Até eu ri da cena! XD

**Érika:** Uma piadinha meio clichê, mas encaixou perfeitamente né? XP

E essa sua impressão de que haverá vingança é por que você deve estar ficando antenada com a mente perversa de Ikarus-sama... Embora eu não tenha pensado nessa possibilidade... ú.u

**Angel "Crazy" Pink:** Parece que o Tales ta disputado. Você não foi a única a achar ele fofo. O problema será quem conseguirá derrubar essa parede de isolamento dele (Eu já tenho um parzinho pra ele em mente! XD)?

Não se preocupe. Afrodite e seu rebentinho acabarão se ajustando.

Ufa... Quanta review! X.x

**Capítulo 04 – Caçador...**

**-Grécia Antiga. Incontáveis séculos atrás-**

A deusa Ártemis, deusa da lua e da caça observava o mar. Suas ondas revoltas indo e vindo. Aquela sensação a acalmava. A brisa que soprava em seus cabelos a fazia suspirar observando o horizonte.

---"Divagando irmã?" Pergunta o irmão Apolo.

---"Permanecer aqui é confortante irmão... Gosto de observar o crepúsculo..."

---"Seria por que meu tempo no céu acaba e o seu começa?" Apolo diz com um meio sorriso e com uma ironia que sua irmã detesta.

---"Veio até aqui só para me ridicularizar irmão?"

---"De forma alguma, querida irmã... Mas... Eu ando observando-a..."

---"Espionando-me..." Ela corrige.

---"Não... Apenas me preocupo com minha irmã..." Apolo abraça a irmã por trás. Acariciando-lhe a face e sorvendo o perfume dos cabelos. "Minha amada irmã..."

---"O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu fiz um voto de castidade... Nenhum jamais terá meu corpo..." Ela rosna para ele se virando e afastando-o com um tapa.

Apolo sorri com cinismo.

---"Sim... No que estava pensando minha irmã querida?" Ele leva a mão ao rosto. "Eu me distraí... Devido aos rumores que ouvi... De que minha irmã estaria apaixonada por um caçador humano..."

---"Rumores... Não mais do que isto..." Ela responde mal-humorada.

---"Eu me preocupo minha irmã... Pois este humano de que ouvi falar, pode estar usando-a... A idéia de um humano fingindo amar minha casta irmã... Apenas para apunhalar-lhe pelas costas e receber para si o título de melhor caçador..."

---"Eu já lhe disse Apolo... Não há humano algum... Eu ainda permaneço Ártemis... A deusa caçadora..." Ela se vira e parte deixando o irmão pra trás.

---"Perdoe-me irmã... De fato, não vim até que para consorciá-la... Mas sim, por que desejo que mais uma vez, impressione-me com sua admirável perícia no arco e flecha..." Ele diz fazendo uma reverencia.

Tocara no ponto fraco da deusa da luz. Sua perícia inigualável com Arco e Flecha.

---"O que propõe?"

---"Eu gostaria de saber se sua mira continua intacta... Um disparo... Num ponto distante no mar... Onde indica-se a tona da água... Nesta distância... Durante a fraca luz do crepúsculo... O que me diz?"

---"Que seja... Já estou cansada de seus jogos infantis... Se é o que preciso pra livrar-me desta tolice..."

Ártemis olha a distância. Mesmo com sua visão perfeita e ampliada ela não pode distinguir o que mirava. Mas jamais parou para pensar no que era exatamente o que estava mirando.

Retesou o arco e disparou a flecha atingindo seu alvo de forma certeira. Sentira uma profunda dor no peito como se a flecha tivesse atingido a si mesma e não ao alvo. Decidiu certificar-se do que havia alvejado. Caminha para dentro do mar aos poucos. Se aproximando mais e mais. Até que sua visão possa finalmente ver o que havia atingido.

O mar começou a trazer uma mancha vermelha pela água e não durou muito tempo para que o corpo de um homem viesse boiando pelas ondas.

Abraçara o corpo do jovem morto com a flecha no pescoço, despejando lágrimas de angústia e remorso. Beijando-lhe os lábios e despedindo-se.

A noite chegava e o sol se escondia. A medida que a transição entre dia e noite ocorria, Apolo seu irmão desaparecia da beira da praia exibindo um sorriso carregado de malícia no rosto.

**-Wiesbaden. Alemanha. Época atual. 17 anos atrás-**

Um homem de camisa flanela caminha pela floresta, com a espingarda em mãos. Acompanhado de um grupo de turistas.

Um dos turistas avista uma corça que pastava a distância. Ele aponta sua espingarda quando o guia o contém.

---"Não!" Ele segura o braço do turista. "Aquela não podemos caçar?"

---"Por que não?" O turista protesta.

O guia não responde. Dentro de si ele ouve palavras de piedade em relação ao animal. Mas as palavras seriam dele? Ou da corça?

O animal o olha profundamente nos olhos e parte mata adentro. Os turistas protestam e partem gritando que não pagarão ao rapaz por isso deixando-o para trás.

Ele já vira aquela corça milhares de vezes. Nunca conseguira ferir-lhe. Ou permitir que ela fosse ferida de nenhuma forma.

Ele desperta de seu torpor momentâneo e volta pra casa. Uma cabana em meio a floresta onde vive com os pais.

---"Caçou algo meu filho?" O pai pergunta ao rapaz.

---"Não pai... Não tive sorte hoje..."

O rapaz senta-se na varanda da casa, acendendo o cachimbo. Arte que aprendeu com o pai. Nota um pequeno farfalhar nas moitas próximas a cabana.

Ele se levanta de súbito, pegando a espingarda e apontando para a origem dos ruídos. Uma jovem de cabelos loiros e um vestido grego de seda sai dos arbustos olhando pra ele.

---"Uma garota? O que faz aqui a essa hora? Está perdida?"

---"Eu o reconheço... É mesmo você..."

---"Ei... Você está bem?" Ele se aproxima da moça que parecia desorientada quando ela avança sobre ele com um beijo.

---"Esperei tanto tempo para revelo, meu amado..." Ela diz repousando a cabeça em seu peito e chorando.

---"Espere... Eu... Conheço você?" Ele pergunta aturdido.

---"Não se lembra de mim, amado Orion?"

---"Desculpe-me moça... Mas meu nome não é Orion..."

Surpreendida por aquela afirmação, a garota corre floresta adentro. O rapaz apenas ouve as lágrimas ecoando pela floresta, mas não consegue encontra-la. Desaparecera completamente.

Pensando estar alucinando ele volta para sua casa e deita-se em sua cama. À noite, sem que ele percebesse, a garota estava em seu quarto, observando-o com o olhar cheio de encanto.

---"É você... Jamais esqueceria este rosto... Meu amado... Reencarnou sem qualquer lembrança de sua vida passada... E da promessa que fiz a ti..."

Ela se aproxima da cama do rapaz e lentamente se deita ao seu lado, beijando-o. Ele acorda assustado, segura-a pelos braços e a afasta.

Eles estão sentados na cama se encarando-o. A luz do luar fazendo sua pele e seus cabelos brilharem como prata. Ela era linda.

E sem qualquer aviso ele apenas cede ao impulso de beija-la. Ela remove as vestes e se atira em seus braços.

---"Quebrarei meu voto apenas por você... E mais ninguém... Serei eternamente sua..."

Os dois passam a noite juntos. Ele acorda com a garota embalada em seus braços. Ainda acreditando ser tudo um sonho ou alucinação.

---"Bom dia." Ele diz quando a vê despertar.

---"Órion... Meu querido... Jamais imaginei que o amor seria uma sensação tão maravilhosa..."

---"Ouça-me... Meu nome não é Órion ok? É Karl... Eu acho que você me confundiu com outra pessoa... E me sinto péssimo por ter cedido a tentação... Sinto muito por usa-la..."

Ela se lembra do fato dele não ter lembranças de sua vida passada.

---"Não se sinta culpado... Eu entreguei-me a ti de boa vontade... E sem arrependimentos no coração... Como eu disse... Serei sua pra sempre... Amado..."

Os dois se beijam. Os pais de Karl não conseguiram entender de onde aquela garota havia saído, mas ela fazia seu filho feliz. Mais feliz do que nunca.

Ela estava ainda mais radiante quando soube que estava grávida. Em sua concepção seria o selo final de união entre os dois. Passara os nove meses ao lado dele, sendo tratada como uma princesa em uma pequena e humilde cabana.

E dera a luz a um lindo bebê. Menino. Seu coração estava ao mesmo extasiado e cheio de pesar. Pois sabia que seu irmão ciumento jamais aprovaria aquela união. Passara alguns dias ponderando qual seria a melhor opção.

E a melhor opção seria partir. Afastar-se da criança para que Apolo jamais a encontrasse. E jamais despejasse sua ira sobre seu filho ou seu amado Órion.

Ela se levanta durante a noite, agasalhando-se. Despede-se silenciosamente do marido e do filho no berço e caminha para a saída.

---"Onde vai querida?" Karl surpreende-a pouco antes dela entrar na floresta.

---"Eu preciso partir meu amado... E você deve esquecer-se de mim... E de tudo que passamos... Jamais me procure novamente..."

---"Não! Eu não posso! Eu te amo! E quanto a nosso filho! Vai deixa-lo também?" Kral protesta.

---"É por ele que faço isso! E por você... Quando Apolo descobrir que ele existe..."

---"Apolo? Quem é este?"

---"Ele é meu irmão... Ele não pode jamais saber da existência desta criança!"

Ártemis corre para o bosque. Karl corre atrás dela. Apenas pra perde-la de vista novamente.

Karl olha para a clareira distante e lá está a corça. Como se estivesse se despedindo ela lança um último olhar e corre.

Karl começa a juntar as peças. Ártemis... Apolo... Órion... Não é possível... Só poderia ser um sonho...

**-17 anos depois. Dias atuais-**

_Oi... Eu sou Oscar Jaeggerman..._

_Eu vivo numa floresta ajudando meu pai a caçar bichos por esporte e ganhar uns trocados... Mas eu só queria mesmo curtir esse sol..._

_Existe vida melhor do que essa?_

_Sem querer ser negativo... Mas, eu tenho a impressão de que estou pra conhecer uma pior..._

O rapaz de cabelos negros cacheados adormece sobe a árvore. Trajando camisa regata, calças camufladas e botas de caminhada. Trazia o pingente de prata da lua no pescoço.

O sol lança uma luz cálida sobre seu rosto numa perfeita manhã de sábado. Ele está tão absorto no cochilo que nem nota o pai se aproximando e dando leves chutes na perna para que ele acorde.

---"Ei dorminhoco... Acorda pra cuspir rapaz... Temos muito o que fazer hoje..."

---"Ah pai... Puxa... Num dia desses... Trabalhar é um pecado sabia?"

---"É espertinho... Vamos... Quero que me acompanhe na caçada de hoje... Uns turistas estão trazendo crianças... E você vai ser a babá..."

---"Nada me faria mais feliz..." Ele diz se levantando e bocejando. Sentindo o cheirinho do café e broa preparados pela avó. Ele entra na cozinha dá um beijo de bom dia na avó e pega a xícara de café.

---"Bom dia vovó."

---"Oh... Menino! Não saia correndo de estômago vazio!"

---"Não vou. Está uma delícia. Tchau!" Ele diz com pressa enfiando o pedaço de broa na boca.

O pai já o esperava com a espingarda na mão.

---"Está pronto rapaz?"

---"Como sempre pai..." Ele diz empurrando o pedaço de broa com o café. "Mas crianças? Quem traz crianças pra uma caçada afinal?"

---"Ricos, filho... Vai entender a cabeça desta gente..."

Oscar apenas acena com a cabeça consentindo com o pai e os dois partem para a floresta.

Oscar assobia para o cão (Órion) segui-lo e ambos embrenham na mata.

Dentro da floresta, Oscar se sentia em casa. Corria em meio ao mato sem fazer o menor barulho. Habilidade que seu pai não sabia explicar como (Na verdade sabia, mas não acreditava) e que Oscar nem se dava conta de que tinha. Não leva muito tempo até que encontrem com o grupo de turistas.

---"Ei espere por mim rapaz!"

---"Já posso sentir o cheiro das crianças... Não é muito agradável... Parece que fizeram cocô nas calças..." Oscar cochicha com o pai.

---"Acha que seu 'faro' é melhor do que o do Órion aqui é? E ele não está reclamando..." O pai responde com sarcasmo.

A manhã passara tranqüila, com os turistas caçando alguns cervos. E se divertindo numa espécie de acampamento. Enquanto Oscar vigiava as crianças de longe, sentado sob uma árvore.

Até se dar conta de que uma estava faltando. A mãe do menino chama por ele para dar-lhe almoço. Mas o menino não vem.

---"Johan! Onde você está meu filho?"

O desespero começa a se abater sobre todos.

---"Eu vou procura-lo..." Oscar diz tentando acalmar a mãe do menino. Ele caminha da clareira até as árvores, pulando sobre uma pedra e tentando escutar alguma coisa.

Sem se dar conta de nada estranho, ele começa a ouvir um choro de criança a distância. O cheiro da criança invade suas narinas. Ele força a vista e vê a criança correndo assustada, caçada por um lobo.

Sem notar que acabara de enxergar algo que se passava a quase um quilômetro de distância, ele pega uma das facas do pai e corre para a floresta.

Sua mente parecia ignorar completamente o fato de que ele estava saltando como um animal selvagem em meio as árvores e correndo a uma velocidade sobre-humana pela floresta.

Parece ter alcançado a criança em questão de minutos. A criança havia corrido até um desfiladeiro e estava encurralada pelo lobo que salivava e rosnava. Com um salto sobre-humano Oscar sai da floresta atirando a faca com precisão cirúrgica no pescoço do lobo no momento em que o mesmo se preparava para atacar o menino.

Oscar cai como um felino de pé no chão e finalmente depois da adrenalina e do instinto terem se acalmado, ele se dá conta do que fizera.

As cenas do que ocorrera nos últimos minutos passa por sua cabeça como uma demonstração de slides. Ele não consegue entender o que acontece consigo mesmo.

Sente uma dor repentina no ouvido. Um barulho ensurdecedor. Sua visão começa a enlouquecer. Podia ver coisas a um quilometro de distância e como se estivessem diante de seus olhos e de repente de volta ao normal. Cheiros. Cheiros por todos os lados. Atordoando-o. Bombardeando-o. Ele olha pro lado e vê uma borboleta a distância. O bater de asas dela parecia um tambor em seus ouvidos. Assim como o canto de pássaros no céu. E os latidos de Órion, as vozes das pessoas a quase 50 metros dali, chamando por ele.

Ele cai no chão levando as mãos ao ouvido tentando fazer com que tudo parasse. Até que uma das turistas se aproxima dele. Parece não estranhar o fato de ele estar sofrendo. Ela se ajoelha e o abraça.

---"Estou aqui meu filho... Eu vou cuidar de você agora..."

Oscar sente um calor confortante envolve-lo e desmaia embalando na voz sedosa da mulher.

Oscar acorda em sua cama à noite. Ele abre os olhos e se depara com a visão da mulher loira que aparentemente o salvara.

---"Quem é você? Onde estou?" Diz atordoado.

---"Eu sou... Ártemis... Oscar... Eu sou sua mãe..."

Oscar se volta pro pai, olhando-o, esperando alguma explicação. Mas o pai nada diz.

---"Mãe?"

Ártemis abraça o filho gentilmente.

---"Mas por que mãe? Após todo este tempo?"

---"Eu creio que... Devo-lhe exlicações..."

Ártemis explica como tudo aconteceu e o que a levou a deixar seu pai e seu filho pra trás.

Oscar parecia aceitar tudo muito bem, apesar de parecer m absurdo que aquela mulher fosse realmente uma deusa.

---"Mas e agora? Esse seu irmão vai vir atrás de mim mãe?"

---"Não meu filho... Ele não virá... Eu conversei com meu pai... Zeus... Que está ciente de sua existência e proibirá Apolo de tentar alguma coisa... Mas... Você precisará partir daqui..."

---"O que? Abandonar meu pai e meus avós?"

---"É preciso... Seus poderes... Você precisa aprender a controla-los... Existe um lugar... Uma escola, para outros semi-deuses como você..."

---"Tudo bem mãe... Se a senhora diz que eu estarei seguro lá..."

**-Dia seguinte-**

Oscar se despede dos pais e prepara-se pra partir para a América.

---"Espero pelo dia em que... Possamos viver unidos mãe..."

---"Eu também meu filho... Eu também..." Ártemis abraça o filho gentilmente.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ufa... Acho que essa fic vai ter postagens mais cedo do que pensei... Parece que o acúmulo de fics diminuiu um pouquinho...

Só preciso escrever a fic do Ikarus de Sagitário para SS-Extreme e mais um Capítulo de Mythology.

Aí minha barra fica bem mais leve. Mas enfim... Nem estou tendo muito tempo mais de jogar PS2 (Você fez macumba né Nick?). Bah... Já avacalhei meu jogo em Phantasy Star Universe e vou ter de recomeçar tudo de novo mesmo...

Vamos às reviews?

**Hiina-chan:** Parabéns pra Érika então. XD Sério? Achou a melhor desenvolvida? Puxa... Estou lisonjeado! O.O

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Wow! Pure-Petit também é cultura. Quantas vezes em review você já enriqueceu meu conhecimento Pure-Petit? n.n Enfim, eu não sabia dessa lenda do grou. Novamente foi um total acaso que acabei fazendo a Ártemis assim. Treta com o filho do Apolo? Não sei não... Vamos ver o que rola.

**Lady-chan:** Você chorou? Fomos dois então... Ç.Ç

**Toriyama Hikari:** Que bom que gostou Ju. Esta história deve estar entre as maiores sacanagens de toda a mitologia grega. Puxa vida.

**Suellen:** Su! Você é a única que vê os dois guris se dando bem e o circo pegando fogo entre os pais! Mas enfim... Realmente... Acontece com todo mundo... Ser confundido assim... XD Só que Karl não foi confundido... Ele é Órion mesmo... n.n Espero que goste do seu capítulo Su.

**Angel "Crazy" Pink:** Me empresta seu livro? Deve ser muito legal! (Zoinhos brilhando)

PS.: Ta... Não vou chamar o Ed de EMO... Mas ainda estou torcendo pro Lobisomem... ù.u

**Lune Kuruta:** Sugestão anotada. Eu vou procurar incluir os monólogos sempre que for pertinente. Estou sempre aberto a sugestões. Já conversei com você sobre Lua Nova por review reply, então pulemos esta parte. n.n

Também já conversamos sobre o livro de Mitologia. Está anotadinho aqui pra eu procurar depois.

Revelando a revelação misteriosa, Karl é o Órion. Não deixei isso muito explicito. Bom... Sempre que precisar falar besteira, minhas sessão de reviews estão smpre abertas! n.n

**Érika:** Mentes perverssas? Nós nos daremos sim muito bem! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA! (Adoro essa risada de maluco do Saga... ú.u) Mas enfim... Sim. A lenda de Órion e Ártemis foi realmente o ponto alto do capítulo. E novamente, excelente idéia que você teve!

**Lilly Angel:** Desculpas não são necessárias. Bom, sobre o romance de Ártemis com o Karl, sim ele era a reencarnação de Órion. Eu não deixei isso muito claro por que acabo empolgando e escrevendo e deixando detalhes de lado.

E já que você também gostou dos monólogos eu vou incluir mais deles! XD

Agora... Reviews respondidas e... CAPÍTULO!

**Capítulo 05 – Nasce uma estrela...**

**-San Lorenzo. Itália-**

Época de Férias. As pessoas chegam de todas as partes do mundo para conhecer as praias italianas.

Um homem em trajes sociais entra na agência de turismo. A mulher que trabalhava lá, possuía cabelos negros ondulados e longos. Trajava uma camiseta azul com uma longa saia branca.

Logo ela repara no rapaz. De cabelos encaracolados e ruivos. Era jovem e muito bonito.

---"Bom dia..." Ele diz.

---"Bom dia..." Ela chega a gaguejar quando olha para ele. "Posso ajuda-lo?"

---"Pra falar a verdade... Pode..." Ele retira os óculos escuros olhando profundamente em seus olhos. "Estou procurando por... Cruzeiros..."

---"Ah sim... Eu posso... Cuidar disso para o senhor..." Ela olha pra ele lembrando de que não foram apresentados.

---"Angelus... Arion Angelus..." Ele responde. "E a senhorita é?"

---"Violeta Vicenzo... Prazer..." Ela estende a mão pra ele. Ele imediatamente beija a mão dela deixando-a com o rosto corado.

---"Tem um nome maravilhosos..."

---"Obrigada... Pode me acompanhar?"

Os dois negociam a viagem e em pouco tempo já está tudo acertado.

---"Aqui está a passagem senhor Angelus... Aproveite a viagem..."

---"Só há uma maneira de eu aproveitar esta viagem, senhorita..."

Ela olha pra ele intrigado.

---"E seria levando você comigo..."

---"Como?"

Ela pensava estar sonhando. Um homem rico e extremamente bonito convidando-a para um cruzeiro pelas praias da Itália? Só pode ser um sonho.

---"É... Muito tentador senhor Ângelus, mas... Eu nem o conheço... Seria... Loucura demais... Espero que não se ofenda..."

---"De forma alguma. Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Tenho uma semana até o dia do cruzeiro... São 7 dias para fazê-la me conhecer melhor e convence-la..." Ele se despede beijando-lhe a mão e olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

Em seguida ele parte da Agência. Ela só então repara um pedaço de papel com o nome e o quarto de hotel do Senhor "Ângelus". Acompanhado de um numero de celular.

**-Noite-**

Violeta chega ao saguão do hotel, vestindo um maravilhoso vestido preto e espera por seu acompanhante na recepção.

Ele logo chega trajado em um terno preto muito elegante. Eles se cumprimentam e saem de limusine.

---"Tudo isso só por mim? Quer mesmo me impressionar..."

---"Ora... O que há de errado nisso?"

E assim passam-se sete dias. Jantares. Passeios pelas praias mais belas. Turismo pelos pontos mais famosos. Para Apollo o deus sol, viver entre os humanos era uma nova aventura a cada dia.

Principalmente por que não podia ter a irmã há quem realmente e que nunca o perdoara pelo engodo que ele tramara em eras passadas.

Não sentia qualquer apego por humanos. Apenas usava-os para desfrutar dos prazeres do mundo mortal.

Apolo se despedia de Violeta na porta de casa.

---"Então... Conheceu-me bem?" Ele pergunta com um olhar sedutor.

---"Creio que conheci o bastante..." Ela responde sorrindo.

---"Então, amanhã de manhã eu a buscarei aqui para partirmos para o cruzeiro juntos..."

---"Eu ainda não disse se iria..."

Apollo a beija. Eles trocam um beijo apaixonado e ardente.

---"Te vejo amanhã..."

Violeta entra em sua casa sentindo-se a princesa de um conto de fadas. Nem parara pra pensar de onde viera tudo aquilo. Toda aquela dedicação de um estranho em cortejá-la.

Mas ela afastou esses pensamentos de si. Fora dormir pensando nos dias maravilhosos que passaria a seguir.

No dia seguinte ela é buscada novamente de limusine na porta de casa. Ambos se dirigem ao cais onde o cruzeiro está pra zarpar. Passam o dia inteiro bebendo drinques exóticos e tomando sol a beira da piscina.

Violeta pensa estar num sonho. Observando o pôr do sol ao lado de um príncipe encantado saído de um conto de fadas desconhecido.

Ele a olha no fundo dos olhos e a beija. Os dois vão para o quarto aos abraços e beijos.

---"O que poderia tornar tudo isso mais perfeito?" Ela diz de pé diante dele sentado na cama.

---"Eu quero pintar você..." Ele a acaricia o corpo dela.

Ela titubeia por um tempo. Sua razão, totalmente silenciada pela emoção diz que ela não deve se render a ele assim, mas que impulso é este que a leva a tamanha espontaneidade ela não sabe explicar.

Ele se levanta e a beija.

Ela apenas remove o vestido e fica nua diante dele. Apolo mostra como ela deve se posicionar sobre a cama.

Ele começa a desenhá-la. Admirado com sua beleza. Um deus se admirando com a beleza de uma humana? Não é tão incomum. Pelo menos não era tão incomum. Ele nem se lembra quando foi a última vez eu se encantou com uma humana antes.

Na metade do desenho pronto, ela já não resiste. Coloca a tela de lado e se aproxima dela, jogando-se sobre a cama.

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Idéia da pintura foi do pimentel. Valeu véio!_)

No dia seguinte, eles passeiam pelo convés do navio. Observando o pôr do sol juntos. Apolo se aproxima da ponta do convés e de braços abertos ele grita a plenos pulmões:

---"I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOORLD! WOOHOOOL!"

Não… Brincadeira… Ele não fez isso… XD

**-----------**

Bem, voltando a história… XD

(Ikarus-sama linchado pelos leitores)

Ah qualé...? Foi uma piada... X.x

**-----------**

Erm... Voltando a história... (Não me odeie Su! X.x)

Cinco dias maravilhosos se passaram. Cinco dias de romance. Cinco dias de sonhos realizados.

Apolo adorava seduzir mulheres na tentativa de enciumar a irmã por quem ele sentia um desejo incestuoso incontrolável.

Violeta acorda no último dia de cruzeiro quando, o navio estava pra atracar no cais e seu amor não estava mais adormecido ao seu lado. Ela nunca mais o vira depois daquele dia.

Apolo desaparecera da vida dela. Não admitia jamais que uma humana roubasse o lugar de sua irmã em seu coração.

**-19 anos depois-**

_Bom dia... Já é dia?_

_Ah sei lá... Eu sou Michael Vicenzo... Logo minha mãe vai me acordar... E vai trazer minha namorada aqui pra me zuar... E eu vou ter de ir pra escola no dia mais quente do ano..._

_Se eu acredito em profecias? Nada disso... Isso é bobagem..._

_Mas não me pergunte como eu sei disso..._

O rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos acorda com o sol batendo em seu rosto através da janela. Ele se contorce e geme de sono, quando a mãe entra em seu quarto, acordando-o.

---"Vamos dorminhoco... Amália está esperando por você lá em baixo para irem à escola..."

---"Ah mãe... Dá um tempo... E fecha a cortina... Esse sol está me matando..." Ele cobre o rosto com o travesseiro.

---"Não seja bobo menino..." Ela puxa a coberta dele. "Anda. Levante-se. Não é certo deixar uma moça esperando sabia?"

De repente, a namorada Amália entra no quarto.

---"Esse preguiçoso não acordou ainda senhora Vicenzo?" Amália tira o travesseiro das mãos dele.

---"Eu ainda não tive o incentivo certo sabe?"

---"Levanta daí seu bobo..." Amália beija o rosto dele.

---"Amália. Que tal me acompanhar para o café da manhã enquanto o Michael toma o banho?"

---"Claro!" Ela diz entusiasmada. "E você não demore ouviu bem?"

As duas fecham a porta do quarto. Ele se levanta, vai pro banheiro, toma um banho apressado e desce para tomar café da manhã.

Engole uma torrada com manteiga e já puxa Amália pelo braço para irem para a escola.

---"Nossa... Você está agitado agora!"

---"Eu não sei o que é, mas... Eu me sinto bem ao ar livre..." Ele diz olhando pro sol...

---"Você lavou o cabelo?" Ela repara no cabelo enorme do rapaz sentindo o cheiro de xampu.

---"Lavei..."

---"Já está seco... E está tão sedoso... Como você consegue...?"

---"Ah não sei... Só secou..."

O dia passa normalmente na escola. O sol estava forte naquele dia. Todo mundo reclamando do calor. Mas parece que Michael não.

O professor de biologia resmungava algo sobre aquecimento global enquanto Michael divagava olhando pela janela nos outros alunos fazendo educação física nas quadras.

Quando o professor dispensa todos para o intervalo, eles saem correndo para fora mortos de calor. Michael, no entanto não parece ser afetado.

---"Você não está com calor não? O sol está infernal hoje... E você parece que nem está suando..." Amália pergunta intrigada.

---"Sério? Bom, eu acho que o dia está bastante refrescante..."

---"Eu acho que você é maluco querido..."

---"E eu acho que você é linda!" Ele abraça Amália e dá um beijo nela.

Os dois caminham até uma árvore onde os amigos estavam conversando e namorando. Eles logo entregam o violão para Michael tirar umas melodias.

---"Adoro essa música Michael..." Ela diz beijando-o.

---"É nossa música do primeiro encontro... Lembra?"

---"Como poderia esquecer?" Ela dá um beijo nele.

---"Ei vocês dois... Tem mais gente presente aqui! Querem fazer o favor de irem pra um lugar mais discreto?" Um amigo ironiza.

---"Ah vai tomar banho!" Amália brinca dando um tapa de leve no ombro dele.

De repente o calor começa a aumentar. Um homem de camisa branca e calça social caminha perto da escola. Ele tinha longos cabelos de uma cor azulada e trazia uma espécie de pingente consigo.

---"O diretor Shion disse que havia um Semi-deus por aqui... Mas onde será que ele está?"

O pingente começa a brilhar.

---"Está reagindo... Ele está próximo..." O homem diz.

De repente o Pingente se move no ar, apontando para o grupo de amigos sob a árvore no pátio da escola.

Numa explosão de calor a árvore pega fogo e os rapazes começam a correr assustados.

O homem estreita os olhos para ocultar o brilho que emite do fundo de suas córneas e a as chamas na árvore são apagadas rapidamente por uma súbita rajada de vento frio vinda de ninguém sabe onde.

---"Olá... Jovem semi-deus..."

Os alunos todos entram para as salas novamente. Os bombeiros são acionados para investigar o acontecimento bizarro. O homem fica sentado na praça de frente para a escola esperando pelo semi-deus sair. Ainda segurando o pequeno pingente com uma pedrinha azul que brilhava intensamente na direção da escola.

Quando as aulas acabam, o pingente começa a se mover, mas ele não consegue determinar exatamente quem é o aluno que ele procura.

Ele se levanta e começa a caminhar na direção que o pingente aponta. Outro homem, Apolo, surge ao lado dele.

---"Já encontrou, Camus?"

---"Acalme-se senhor Apolo..." Ele está aqui em algum lugar... No meio destes jovens...

---"Eu posso sentir a presença dele..." Apolo comenta estreitando os olhos na direção do jovem de longos cabelos caminhando à distância.

---"Parece que encontramos... Veja o pingente..." Diz Camus.

---"Vocês humanos dão dor de cabeça demais..."

---"Você sabe o que é um contraceptivo?"

Apolo ignora a pergunta e os dois começam a seguir o rapaz a distância. Eles vêem Michael entrar com a namorada em sua casa.

Michael chama pela mãe. Ela anuncia que o almoço está quase pronto, mas que não consegue acender o forno.

---"Droga de forno... Parece que o acendedor automático quebrou... Como vou assar o frango?"

---"Deixa eu dar uma olhada mãe..."

Ele abre o forno, tenta dar uma olhada. Liga o gás e aperta o botão do acendedor automático. Mas nada.

---"E ainda tem esse calor... Eu só queria que acabasse logo com esse almoço..." Violeta reclama.

Michael sente uma energia fluindo de seus dedos e quando dá por si, uma pequena chama salta e acende o fogão.

Ele toma um susto e cai sentado no chão com a mão brilhando e pegando fogo.

---"Michael!" A mãe grita.

Michael está tão desesperado que nem percebe que não há dor alguma. Ele apenas grita desesperado. E abanando o braço, mas parece que a chama apenas se intensifica mais tomando todo seu corpo.

---"O que está acontecendo comigo!?" Ele grita assustado.

---"Michael!" Amália assusta. Procura ajudar, mas não sabe como.

Ele sente uma dor enorme tomando seu corpo que agora parecia uma estrela brilhando. Sua pele parecia feita de luz emitindo uma chama. Seus cabelos pareciam fios de fogo flutuando no ar.

Amália e Violeta estão boquiabertas sem saber o que fazer. Michael se assusta e suas mãos geram uma luz que explode a parede da casa. Ele sai cambaleando por ela e começa a correr para uma mata próxima a casa. Apavorado.

Incendiando as árvores sem querer. Ele cai no chão sendo tomado por uma queimação interior incontrolável.

---"Socorro!" Ele grita incessantemente.

A floresta é tomada por uma nevasca repentina. Camus surge em meio às chamas com os olhos brilhando e estendendo a mão até Michael. O brilho nas mãos de Camus parecia acalmar as chamas e fazer Michael reverter à forma humana.

---"Acalme-se filho..." Diz Camus. "Está tudo sob controle agora..."

Michael acorda em sua cama, sendo observado por Amália e a mãe. Camus e Apolo estavam presentes no quarto.

---"Mãe... Eu tive um pesadelo bizarro..."

---"Querido... Eu acho melhor não se levantar..." A mãe responde.

---"Por que?"

---"Quero que conheça... Seu pai..."

Ele olha incrédulo para o pai.

---"Eu sou Apolo, Michael... O deus sol. E seu pai..."

---"Meu... Pai? Deus sol? Ok... Esse cara é doido, mãe?"

---"Não creio meu filho... O que aconteceu com você... E agora a história que ele conta... Ele parece o mesmo de 19 anos atrás... Não envelheceu nem um pouco..."

---"Ok... Então... Eu sou uma bomba ambulante... Esse aqui é o deus sol... E ele é meu pai... E quem é esse aqui? O deus da moda?" Ele diz apontando pra Camus.

---"Meu nome é Camus. Eu sou professor de uma escola... Chamada Olimpus High. Um lugar para outros como você."

---"Outros como eu?" Ele pergunta sem entender.

---"O que há com o Michael afinal?" Amália o abraça.

---"Semi-deuses... Como você, Michael..." Camus responde.

Um silêncio constrangedor de alguns segundos acontece e Michael começa a rir.

---"Ah claro! Eu sou um semi-deus. Filho do deus sol! Claro! Bom senhor sol... Boa sorte com o efeito estufa... Pelo que eu vi hoje o senhor fez um ótimo trabalho... Obrigado pela fotossíntese, ela é muito importante pra nós... E passar bem..."

Michael sai correndo escada abaixo, prestes a sair pela porta da frente, ele vê o rombo eu causou na parede. A cozinha arruinada por fogo. Assim como a mata próxima de sua casa.

---"Acredita em mim agora?" Diz Apolo olhando pra ele do alto da escada.

Todos conversam. Michael concordara em pensar no caso de se mudar pra Olimpus High. Ele podia sentir que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Não poderia colocar a mãe em risco. Ou Amália.

No dia seguinte, ele está sentado na varanda de sua casa pensando quando Amália chega para acompanhá-lo a escola.

---"Oi... Como você ta?"

---"Eu to... Sei lá... Não faço idéia de como encarar tudo isso..."

Ela se senta ao lado dele e o abraça.

---"Eu não consigo imaginar o que você está passando... E tudo isso é tão... Surreal... Mas eu quero que você saiba... Que eu vou estar sempre do seu lado..."

---"Não vai não..." Ele responde.

---"O que? O que está dizendo?"

---"Eu não posso te colocar em risco... Nem a minha mãe... Eu preciso descobrir sozinho o que está acontecendo comigo... E aprender a controlar isso... Pra nunca mais machucar ninguém..."

Amália deixa uma lágrima escapar.

---"Eu não posso mais namorar com você... Desculpe..."

Ele entra pra casa e deixa-a sozinha. Amália, chorando se levanta e vai embora. Naquele mesmo dia, Camus, Apolo e Michael estão no aeroporto, se preparando para pegarem um vôo pra Nova York.

---"Estou fazendo a coisa certa não é?" Michael pergunta a Camus.

---"Está... Você vai ver. Em Olimpus High, você conseguirá aprender mais sobre si mesmo... E evitar estes incidentes..."

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ufa... Gente sorry pela demora. Mas titio Ikarus anda muito ocupado atualmente com trampo, livros, afazeres e outras coisas. E principalmente a falta de imaginação, preguiça, cansaço, etç...

Incrível que eu tenha falta de imaginação lendo tanto livro do Percy Jackson, mas enfim.

Por causa destes probleminhas, a periodicidade que eu vinha mantendo na postagem de minhas fics será prejudicada. Antigamente eu tinha tempo de sobra pra ficar escrevendo e ter uns 10 capítulos prontos enquanto postava um. Mas tempos mudam. Agora, estes capítulos de Olimpus High e Sensou no Megami (Assim como qualquer fic que eu tenha no Hold) não terá uma postagem fixa. Eles vão saindo a medida em que eu terminar de escrever. Ok?

Eu já tinha até avisado isso no primeiro capítulo lá que circunstâncias atenuantes poderiam alterar a postagem destes capítulos. Talvez até dê pra postar um capítulo de OH e Outro de SNM por semana, mas sem garantia de ser no fim de semana ou mesmo ter capítulos novos durante a semana.

Enfim, já falei de mais. Reviews!

**Érika:** Sorry. Não resisti! Perco os leitores, mas não perco a piada como diz o ditado! XD

Bom. Você já conhece a fama da ala masculina do Olimpo né? Pois é. Não medem esforços mesmo! E espero que você tenha razão sobre os garotos. Hehehe... Beijos!

**Lady-chan:** Owned! Camus matou a pau nessa né? Esse pingüim é foda! XD

Engraçado você mencionar que vê ele como um playboyzinho. Quando estava lendo "Maldição do Titã" foi exatamente assim que ele foi retratado e eu achei legal pra caramba! XP

Hehehe... Logo você vai ver como é o dia a dia nessa escola doida.

**Toriyama Hikari:** É verdade né Ju? Apollo ficou um pouco mais "bom moço" depois que o Camyu chegou né? XD

**Lilly Angel:** Que bom que gostou. E desculpe pela ceninha engraçada que quase lhe causa do ataque de risadas quase infarto. Prometo colocar um "Spoiler Alert" antes da próxima ok? Mas realmente. A atitude dele no fim foi bem Edward ou Peter Parker. Mas muitos desses semi-deuses são assim eu acho. Hehehe... Até mais e beijos! O seu é próximo heim!

**Hiina-chan:** Eu não sei o Apollo tava "afins" da Ártemis na mitologia mesmo sabe? Mas da atitude dele de fazer a pobre coitada matar o próprio amado... Só pra manter a virgindade dela... Ah fala sério... Nesse mato tem coelho... Afinal, a virgindade é dela, ela é uma deusa crescidinha e já é perfeitamente capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões... ù.u

E sim. O Camus foi perfeito pra "recrutar" o Michael. Acho que foi exatamente essa a idéia da Su quando criou ele. Hehehe...

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Não é que eu goste do nome Amália. Acho um nome incomum e bonito, mas não seria a primeira opção pra colocar na minha filha, por exemplo. É que este é um daqueles momentos "falta de inspiração" que o Ikarus-sama teve sabe? Repara não... XD

E sim. Você leu certo. Haja coração pra esses semi-deuses né? XD

**Suellen:** Que bom que você gostou Su! Fico feliz de saber que seu garoto ficou do seu agrado.

Hahaha. Eu não tinha pensado na Música "Amélia", mas bem lembrado! XP

PS.: Eu estou pensando em fazer uma votação das melhores tiradas de todos os tempos em Olimpus High e em Sensou no Megami, mas acho que a votação seria meio injusta pois essa do Camus foi campeã e a Shahi não dá chance pra ninguém em Sensou! XD

**Lune Kuruta:** Aêe! Acho que não dá pra encerrar uma sessão review sem responder a sua né? Afinal são tão divertidas e engraçadamente grandes! XP

Hehehe... Eu sempre imaginei o Apolo como um dos pegadores. Ele dava impressão de ser boa pinta. XD

Uma a menos pra me linchar. Ufa...

PS.: Eu escutei a música "The roof is on fire" o tempo todo enquanto escrevia esse capítulo (Mentira... XD)

Ufa... Reviews respondidas! Vamos ao que interessa!

**Capítulo 06 – Coração do Oceano...**

**-Praia de Rosses Point. Irlanda-**

A garota caminha pela praia, descalça, trajando um vestido branco que tremula com o vento. Os cabelos pretos e lisos cobrem o rosto. Fazia pouco tempo que herdara a fortuna da família e procurava esbanja-la fazendo uma festa na praia que atraíra a atenção de muitos jovens.

Pela sua beleza, também chamava a atenção de muitos rapazes. Mas gostava de se fazer de difícil. Nenhum era bom o bastante pra ela (Ou assim ela pensava). E adorava ver as tentativas frustradas de cada um deles.

---"Ei Angeline! Nós vamos dar uma volta de barco! Que tal?" Um rapaz vem correndo.

---"Ora... Depende. Quem vai conosco?" Ela responde removendo as mechas de frente do rosto.

---"Eu esperava que fossemos só nós dois, mas alguns amigos também virão..."

---"Você não tem jeito mesmo..."

O dia passa normal. As garotas tomando sol enquanto os rapazes ficam saltando na água e brincando com uma bola de vôlei.

---"Ei meninas! Vocês não vão aproveitar a água não?" Um deles grita.

---"Preferimos ficar aqui mesmo!" Responde Angeline sentada na beirada do barco.

---"Nada disso! Você vai nadar também!"

Um dos rapazes empurra Angeline na água. Ele gargalha ao vê-la enfurecida olhando pra ele, mas logo ela sorri e as brincadeiras recomeçam.

---"Fiquem perto do barco. A maré é meio forte por aqui." Um dos rapazes sobre o barco os adverte.

Mas os jovens acabam jogando a bola muito longe do barco e Angeline começa a nadar até ela.

---"Angeline! Não se afaste muito! É perigoso!"

---"Não se preocupe! Eu sou praticamente um peixe."

Quando Angeline se aproxima da bola ela a pega e a ergue sobre a cabeça comemorando. Logo ela joga a bola de volta para os rapazes que felizes retornam ao jogo sem esperar por ela.

---"Ei! Estou jogando também! Esperem eu voltar...?" Ela sente uma dor muito forte na perna e afunda. Nem houve tempo de gritar por socorro. Os outros estavam distraídos e nem prestavam atenção a ela.

Não demorou muito para que ela se encontrasse debaixo d'água sofrendo uma dor terrível e tentando se agarrar a vida.

---"Gente... Cadê a Angeline?" Algum deles se dá conta do sumiço da amiga.

---"Angeline?" A amiga grita.

Todos se desesperam. Mergulham. Procuram por todo o lugar, mas não a encontram. Acionam guarda costeira e tudo mais.

Algumas minutos depois, Angeline está caída na areia da praia. Ela acorda subitamente, sentindo lábios tocando os seus e soprando ar pra dentro de seus pulmões. Ela acorda cuspindo água e tossindo.

---"Está bem?" Ela ouve a voz masculina perguntando.

---"Onde estou?" Ela pergunta entre tossidos.

---"Na praia. Estava se afogando..."

---"Você me salvou?" Ela pergunta abrindo os olhos. Seu olhar se encontra com o do rapaz que a salvou. Era um jovem de cabelos azuis claros, longos. Os olhos eram de um azul profundo como o próprio mar. Ela repara no corpo atlético do rapaz que vestia nada mais do que uma sunga.

---"Sim. Eu a salvei... Meu nome é..."Ele pensa por um instante. "Julian Solo..."

---"Obrigada... Julian... Eu tive uma câimbra. Pensei que fosse..."

---"Tudo bem. Levante-se." Ele estende a mão. "Sua perna está melhor agora..."

---"É verdade!" Ela se levanta notando que não sentia mais dor na perna. "Mas... De onde você saiu?"

---"Eu estava nadando..." Ele responde.

---"Em pleno mar aberto?"

---"Eu sou muito bom de nado..."

---"Puxa... Não sei como... Agradecer..."

---"Agradecimentos não são necessários senhorita...?"

---"McSweet... Angeline McSweet... Prazer..."

Ele segura na mão dela e a beija. Ela cora o rosto imediatamente, reparando como o rapaz era lindo.

---"Julian... Você mora por aqui?"

---"Eu estou ainda sem... Moradia fixa..."

---"Bom... Tem uma festa de lual que vou dar hoje a noite... E gostaria de vir...?"

---"Eu adoraria..." Ele faz uma leve reverencia com a cabeça. "A que horas?"

---"Começa às 19 horas..."

---"Estarei lá..."

Angeline se despede enquanto o rapaz retorna para o mar e desaparece sob as águas.

À noite o lual começa. A fogueira já está acesa. A música e as bebidas já começam a correr soltas. Os namoros começam a rolar pela praia.

Angeline como sempre está sendo cercada de rapazes. Pasmos de vê-la viva, interessados no seu conto quase fantasioso e loucos pra que naquela noite ela decida comemorar sua "segunda chance" nos braços deles.

Mas ela como sempre se fazendo de difícil. Talvez os rapazes não a achassem tão bonita quanto outras das garotas, mas queriam conquistá-la pelo mérito de conseguir. Já que ela tinha a fama de difícil. Raramente fora vista ao lado de algum rapaz. Vivia sozinha.

Até que de repente, ela vê se aproximando a distancia, a figura de seu salvador, Julian Solo. Ela ignora de imediato todos os "abutres" em volta dela e corre para abraçá-lo.

Ela nem se dava conta de que estava tão entusiasmada em ver o rapaz e parece que o ciúme dos outros a excitava mais ainda.

---"Rapazes... Esse é Julian Solo... Meu galante salvador..."

Os rapazes o cumprimentam de má vontade enquanto ela já enlaça seu braço no dele e o convida pra dançar.

Todo mundo está intrigado de ver Angeline realmente demonstrando interesse em um rapaz.

---"Você está linda esta noite..." Ele sussurra em seu ouvido.

---"Você é mesmo um galante anjo da guarda não é?"

---"Sou só um homem... Encantado por uma bela mulher..."

O susto de todos é ainda maior quando os lábios dos dois jovens se encontra. Angeline se entrega totalmente ao beijo.

Não leva muito tempo, para ela puxa-lo de lado e correr para sua casa de praia. Os dois se jogam sobre a cama, trocando beijos.

---"Acho que estou sonhando... Você é real mesmo?" Ela pergunta arfando.

---"Talvez isso responda a sua pergunta..." Ele a beija de forma apaixonada e acalorada enquanto retira o top do biquíni de Angeline.

Naquela noite os dois se entregam completamente um ao outro. Se apaixonam profundamente e passam a viver juntos despertando a curiosidade de todos os amigos de Angeline.

Alguns meses se passam e Angeline começa a acordar com enjôos.

Ela sai do banheiro e deita-se ao lado de Julian na cama. Ela beija seus lábios de leve.

---"Querido... Tenho uma coisa pra contar... E estou meio apavorada..."

---"O que foi?" A apreensão de Julian é despertada.

---"Estou grávida..."

Julian se desespera. Ele sabe muito bem que o amor entre deuses e mortais foi proibido por Zeus. Mas ele não esperava se apaixonar tão perdidamente por aquela mortal em especial.

Como ele queria poder ficar com ela e seu filho pra sempre. Decidiu ficar com eles até que a criança nascesse.

Nos 9 meses que se passaram ele foi o melhor pai e o melhor companheiro que Angeline poderia querer.

Mas o fatídico dia, chegou. Pouco após o nascimento de seu filho, Julian decidiu partir.

---"Vai me abandonar assim que eu acabei de ter nosso filho? Seu.. Seu... Monstro!"

---"Eu gostaria de poder faze-la entender... Eu preciso voltar para o mar..."

---"O que o mar tem a ver com a história? Você está ficando louco?"

---"Meu irmão Zeus, jamais aceitará a existência desta criança... Perdoe-me... Eu preciso ir..."

---"Julian! Você não presta mesmo! Como eu pude me apaixonar por você?" Ela cai de joelhos chorando.

---"Sito muito... E meu nome não é Julian... É Poseidon..."

---"Vai pro inferno! Se você tem tanto medo de ser um pai pra esse menino que precisa inventar essa idiotice, vai pro inferno e morra!"

A partir daquele dia, Julian Solo nunca mais foi visto por eles.

**-10 anos depois-**

"_Mãe...?_

_Ainda está pensando nele?_

_Por que não desiste?_

_Quantos anos já se passaram?_

_Será que não vê que ele não vai voltar?"_

**-Irlanda-**

O menino observa as ondas indo e vindo. Ele sente uma ansiedade que não consegue explicar. Como se o mar o chamasse. O convidasse a entrar e se perder para sempre.

O menino sempre tivera uma afinidade especial com o mar. Gostava de nada e mergulhar. Ir cada vez mais fundo. Sua mãe morria de preocupação, mas no fundo ele sabia que não corria perigo.

Dentro do mar ele se sentia forte. Ele sentia que não seria ferido jamais ali. Sua brincadeira favorita era ver até onde poderia nadar e voltar. Mas fazia escondido da mãe que morria de preocupação.

Enquanto o menino observa o mar, ele não nota de que é observado por um homem a distância. De longos cabelos verdes e rebeldes. Tinha duas pintinhas na testa.

Ele observa quando a mãe do menino se aproxima e o abraça.

---"Um dia seu pai vai voltar... Não se preocupe Arthuro..."

---"Não mãe... Só você acredita nisso..."

---"Ele foi pro mar... Mas ele vai voltar um dia..."

---"Mãe? Vamos entrar? Estou querendo... Assistir aquele programa que você adora na televisão..."

---"Mas é claro! Já está na hora? Sabe o que isso significa? Que preciso preparar biscoitos pra você..."

---"Eu ia adorar mãe..."

Não tinha nenhum programa favorito. Qualquer coisa que ela assistisse era seu preferido. Arthuro apenas dizia aquilo sempre que seu desejo de adentrar o mar era forte demais pra controlar.

Ou sempre que a mãe tocava no assunto do pai. Que ele nunca viera a conhecer, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ele o odiava.

A mãe sentava-se ao seu lado no sofá assistindo ao filme na TV. Comiam biscoitos assados na hora.

A mãe vivia esperando pela volta de Julian Solo... Poseidon... Mas ele jamais voltou. A atenção de Arthuro fora desviada quando a campainha toca.

Arthuro atende a porta e vê Shion.

---"Com licença Arthuro..."

---"Quem é você? E como sabe meu nome?"

---"Meu nome é Shion... Eu gostaria de falar com você em favor de seu pai... Posso entrar?"

A resposta de Shion é uma ruidosa batida de porta. Arthuro ainda meio baqueado pelo choque caminha sem acreditar para a sala onde sua mãe estava.

---"Arthuro!" Repreende a mãe. Ela caminha até a porta e abre novamente, permitindo que Shion entre. "Perdoe-o... Ele é só uma criança..."

---"Absolutamente... Não há com que se preocupar..." Shion responde.

---"O que posso fazer pelo senhor... Senhor...?" A mãe pergunta gentilmente.

---"Meu nome é Shion. Sou diretor de uma escola especial, chamada Olimpus High... E vi aqui por que gostaria que Arthuro fizesse parte desta escola..."

---"Escola? Mas ele já tem uma escola..."

---"Sim, mas esta... É mais apropriada para ele e outros como ele..."

Angeline oferece um assento ao sofá para Shion e se senta do outro lado.

---"Arthuro é um menino muito especial senhor Shion... Ele nunca conheceu o pai... Mas ele pode chegar a qualquer momento... Eu sinto isso..."

---"Senhora... Poseidon... Não vai voltar..." Shion tenta explicar mesmo notando que ela estava fora de si. Era normal que às vezes, as pessoas perdessem a razão nessa situação. Deuses possuem uma influência muito forte sobre seres-humanos. Alguns chegavam a morrer devido a influência que deuses causavam nas pessoas normais.

Arthuro observava tudo escondido no outro cômodo. Então esse tal Shion não era exatamente amigo de seu pai. O pai que nunca conheceu e que sempre odiou. Ele ao menos admitia o que sua mãe jamais admitiria.

Que o maldito pai jamais voltaria.

---"Como pode dizer isto?" Angeline parecia ultrajada.

---"Sinto muito..." Shion diz novamente apesar de saber da situação da mulher. "Arthuro será um menino especial... E precisará de orientação para lidar com o que virá no seu futuro..."

---"Arthuro não pode ir... Eu não permitirei..."

---"Infelizmente... Eu não posso partir sem ele..."

Shion se aproxima de Angeline e toca-lhe a testa com um dedo. Uma pequena luz é emitida de seu dedo e ela desmaia no sofá.

---"Sinto muito..."

Arthuro chega à sala protestando.

---"Eu não vou a lugar algum! Principalmente se tiver algo a ver com meu pai!"

---"Você se ressente por seu pai ter partido?" Shion pergunta calmamente.

---"Claro! Graças a ele minha mãe ficou assim!"

---"Seu pai teve de partir, pois ele é um deus, Arthuro. O deus dos mares. A união entre humanos e deuses é proibida. Gera filhos poderosos demais para viverem desprotegidos no mundo. Na Olimpus High você poderá aprender mais sobre si mesmo. Sobre seus poderes e sobre seu pai."

---"Eu não quero nada com meu pai além de dar um belo soco na cara dele! E dizer o quanto ele arruinou minha vida e a da mamãe!"

---"Eu faço um trato com você... Se vier comigo, eu o ajudarei a controlar seus poderes e quem sabe um dia chegar até os domínios de seu pai e dizer isto cara a cara..."

---"E quanto a minha mãe?"

---"Ela não poderá vir, mas você poderá visitá-la sempre que quiser... Eu prometo..."

Arthuro pensa por um longo tempo. Ele acena com a cabeça e olha desafiadoramente para Shion. Em seguida ele se aproxima da mãe e sussurra em seu ouvido.

---"Mãe... Eu vou ter de ir pra escola... Mas eu procurarei te visitar sempre ok?"

---"Sim... Arthuro... Não se esqueça de... Voltar logo... Pra conhecer seu pai..."

Aquelas palavras cortam o coração de Arthuro. Mas ele decide partir com Shion.

---"Está fazendo a escolha certa Arthuro... Aprender a controlar seus poderes permitirá que mantenha sua mãe protegida..."

---"Mas eu quero uma prova... Antes de ir... Eu quero uma prova desses poderes... E de que eu sou mesmo filho desse Poseidon aí..."

Shion apenas consente com a cabeça. Ele fecha os olhos e os dois se teletransportam até uma praia distante e deserta.

---"Por ser filho de Poseidon deus dos mares, você possui os mesmos poderes dele Arthuro... Obviamente em uma escala menor, mas ainda assim poder suficiente para se tornar uma ameaça pra si mesmo e para outros... Inclusive sua mãe..."

---"O que viemos fazer aqui?"

---"Eu lhe darei sua prova... Entre no mar... Mergulhe... E segure sua respiração pelo máximo tempo que for capaz..."

Arthuro obedece. Ele ficara debaixo d'água por aproximadamente 10 minutos. Sem sentir um pingo de desconforto. E ao abrir a boca, podia notar que estava respirando normalmente.

A voz de Shion soa em sua mente.

---"Você está nos domínios de seu pai agora... A água do mar e tudo que se encontra no mar, são seus súditos... Então ordene-lhes... Pense... E eles obedecerão ao seu comando..."

---"O que devo fazer?" Arthuro pergunta em pensamento.

---"Ordene que a água se afaste de você..."

De repente, após um esforço mental enorme de Arthuro, a água que o cerca se afasta dele. Ele cai de joelhos na areia e pode ver as paredes de água ao seu redor. As ondas desviavam dele. Pra onde ele caminhava, é como se uma força afastasse a água de si. Nem mesmo suas roupas estavam mais molhadas.

---"Isso é... Impossível..." Arthuro murmura olhando pra si mesmo.

---"Esse é o poder que recebeu de seu pai... Ele será sua arma principal para sua proteção e a de outros..."

---"Eu não quero nada do meu pai..." A água ao redor começa a entrar em ebulição quando Arthuo se enfurece.

Shion arregala os olhos, pois não imaginava que aquilo ocorreria. Talvez Arthuro tivesse poderes adicionais comparado aos filhos de Poseidon que Shion conhecera no passado.

---"Arthuro... Você precisa se acalmar ouviu bem? Ou o mar inteiro pode se tornar revolto além do seu controle..."

---"Esse tempo todo... Meu pai idiota nunca me contou nada? Ele não podia nem visitar? O que diabos ele estava fazendo esse tempo todo que ele não podia nem mandar uma maldita carta!?"

Uma onda enorme se ergue e parte pra cima de Shion. Shion apenas se concentra fazendo seus olhos brilharem e contém a força esmagadora da água empurrando-a de volta pra Arthuro.

---"Eu mandei se acalmar..." Shion usa seus poderes mentais para fazer Arthuro adormecer.

Arhturo desmaia e fica boiando na água que já se acalmara. Quando Shion se aproxima dele para carregá-lo no colo, a água ao redor começa a se congelar.

---"Que poder... Absurdo..." Shion carrega o garoto no colo e se concentra. Os dois desaparecem.

Arthuro acorda um tempo depois em uma cama, num lugar que nunca vira antes. Ao seu lado estava um homem de aparência jovem, um jaleco branco. Tinha longos cabelos lilases e pintas na testa exatamente como Shion. Ele parecia analisar um prontuário tão fixamente que nem notara que Arthuro acordara.

Um garoto de cabelos ruivos e revoltos, com as mesmas pintas características na testa, vestindo uma camiseta e calças jeans, aparece do nada bem diante dos olhos de Arthuro, assustando-o.

Arthuro dá um grito de susto.

---"Mestre Mu! Ele acordou!" Diz o garoto.

---"Quem é você? E onde estou afinal de contas?" Arthuro acorda assustado.

---"Ah... Já acordou Arthuro? Que bom. Eu estive cuidando de você. Parece que sua saúde está perfeita."

---"Quem é você?"

---"Eu sou o Professor Muh. Professor de Alquimia e ciência de Artefatos da Olimpus High. Este é meu aprendiz, Kiki. Não se assuste com as travessuras dele..."

---"Esse carinha é filho de Poseidon é mestre? Impressionante! Mas deve ser muito fraquinho!"

---"Kiki. Pare de incomodar o rapaz. Você tem afazeres... Vá cuidar de minhas ferramentas celestes por favor..."

---"Ah que chatisse..." Kiki desaparece em pleno ar.

---"Que é isso? Quem são vocês? E que lugar é esse?"

---"Teletransporte. Um dom comum a minha raça. Lemurianos. Um dom do qual Kiki abusa constantemente. Respondendo suas outras perguntas, você está na Olimpus High School. Meu mestre Shion é o diretor da escola e o trouxe aqui para que assim como os filhos de outros deuses, você aprenda a controlar melhor seus poderes divinos."

---"Poderes... Divinos?" A mente de Arthuro retorna ao momento em que estava na praia com Shion.

---"Caminhe comigo Arthuro..." Muh o ajuda a se levantar. "Vamos fazer um tour. Você é um dos primeiros alunos em muito tempo.

---"Alunos...?"

---"Sim. Por fora esta escola é uma espécie de internato para pessoas superdotadas. Mas na verdade é uma escola para ensinar semi-deuses. Filhos de deuses com mortais assim como você, a controlar seus dons que podem ser extremamente prejudiciais ao mundo se mantidos fora de controle."

---"E o que eu vou estudar aqui? Matemática?"

---"Só uma entre muitas outras matérias. Mas o foco principal será ensina-lo a lutar contra criaturas mitológicas. Controlar seus poderes. Lutar tanto com armas quanto desarmado. O mundo é um lugar perigoso pra Semi-deuses. Por esse motivo e para a segurança de mortais comuns, Zeus determinou que Semi-deuses possuíssem um refúgio do mundo. Este refúgio é Olimpus High."

---"Zeus... Deus dos raios...?"

---"Exatamente. Senhor do Olimpo e dos céus."

---"Então, eu vou ser uma espécie de herói mitológico?"

---"Quem sabe? Você certamente tem o potencial necessário... Seu pai está entre os três deuses mais poderosos de todo o Olimpo. Aqui, você poderá atingir potencial inacreditável."

---"Eu sou... Obrigado a ficar?"

---"Não..." Muh diz após pensar um pouco. "É livre pra voltar pra casa se quiser... Mas a razão do senhor Shion ter-lhe trazido até aqui, é por que pode ser perigoso pra você e sua mãe se seus poderes saírem de controle. Aqui na Olimpus High poderemos ajuda-lo a controlar estes poderes e evitar Tsunamis inesperados." Muh brinca um pouco pra discontrair. "Por isso, pense bem. A Olimpus High será um ótimo lugar pra você..."

Muh acompanha Arthuro até um quarto, indicando seu dormitório.

---"Pode descansar aqui Arthuro. E pode andar livremente pela Olimpus High pra conhecer. Mas tome cuidado. Existem lugares perigosos aqui certo? Sabe encontrar minha oficina daqui não é? Procure-me se precisar de qualquer coisa... Ou mesmo qualquer professor..." Muh faz menção de fechar a porta quando se lembra: "Ahm... Evite o Professor Máscara da Morte ok?"

Muh fecha a porta e parte. Enquanto Arthuro pensava que tipo de nome seria esse. Mas por fim ele acaba pensando em tudo que aconteceu e tudo que aprendeu nos últimos dias.

No dia seguinte ele adentra o escritório de Shion.

---"Eu quero ficar..."

Shion sorri e acena com a cabeça.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews!

**Erika:** Parece que esse negócio dos três grandes principais foi uma idéia inconsciente que tive que bateu com as fichas que acabaram matando e deixando os pais doidões. Mas já até pensei numa explicação pra isso e faz sentido... XD

Mais algum momento vidente pra nós? XP

**Legião:** Eu também pensei nisso. Hiina-chan... Arthuro por acaso tem relação com o Arthur (Aquaman)? Ou foi coincidência? XD

Não se preocupe pimentel. Ele não será bucha! XP

**Hiina-chan:** Achei que os clássicos sempre funcionam bem NE? E Julian Solo não é um nome ruim... XD

Que bom que gostou da forma que ele descobriu os poderes! Fico feliz que tenha saído do seu agrado.

**Susano'o Math:** Todo mundo resolveu trocar de nome agora (Olha quem fala... x.x)? Hahaha... Enfim... Realmetne, foi legal ver o Shion levando uma portada na cara! XD

**Lady-chan:** Não consegui ver as imagens. Será que o fanfiction não apagou parte dos links não? Ele tem mania disso. n.n'

E não, eu não leio mentes. Bem que eu gostaria.

**Pure-petit-chan:** Gostou? Será que o Arthuro fica mais poderoso quando crescer? Até onde o poder dele poderá crescer? Veremos nos próximos capítulos! O.O

**Angel "Crazy" Pink:** Mandar os deuses pro submundo? Alguns parecem merecer mesmo né? Bando de maluco que maltrata os filhos... u.u

A krish aparecerá em breve. Fica de olho! n.n

**Suellen:** Popo su? Que apelidinho mais carinhoso. A cara do Poseidon né? XD

Sobre o Hades, sua resposta chegou... O.O

**Toriyama Hikari:** Tudo bem Ju! A gente entende! XD

E a portada na cara ficou mesmo famosa heim? XD

**Lune Kuruta:** Gostou das participações especiais? Que bom! Hehehe... Realmente a mãe do Arthuro tá cercada mesmo de "amigos" heim? XD

PS.: Continue mandando suas reviews quilométricas... XD

**Capítulo 07 – Alma gêmea...**

Elizabeth Davenport adentra uma casa noturna, onde tocava um Blues melancólico. Sempre ia aquele clube, todas as noites, procurar um pouco de distração e aventuras. Havia um rapaz que sempre aparecia na casa de Blues. Terno preto, gravata preta. Cabelos ondulados e negros. Pele branca e os olhos pretos como a noite.

Ela sempre ficava ali esperando que ele a notasse. Mas sem sucesso. Ele nunca a notava. Suas amigas a incentivavam a tomar a iniciativa, mas ela não tinha a coragem.

---"Vai lá e fala com ele. Tomem alguma coisa. Puxa assunto." Uma delas diz.

---"Você não vai conseguir nada com ele parada aí feito boba." Diz a outra.

---"Olha que se você não quiser eu pego heim?" Completa a terceira.

---"Ah sabe de uma coisa? Vocês tem razão... Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer?" Elizabeth responde. Ela caminha meio sem jeito até o rapaz que aos seus olhos era um deus grego (Feh... Ironia pouca é bobagem?).

---"Com licença..." Ela diz, sorrindo de forma graciosa para o rapaz. Ela a olha de cima a baixo, com indiferença e diz:

---"Pois não?"

---"Estava te notando e... Te achei interessante... Que tal tomarmos alguma coisa?"

---"Claro... Sente-se..." Ele diz gentilmente. Ela se senta a mesa. Ele pede ao garçom dois martínis.

As horas se passam e eles começam a jogar conversa fora.

---"Sério mesmo? Está me dizendo que você trabalha no ramo de funerárias? Você está brincando. Fala sério!"

---"È uma brincadeira... Mas você se surpreenderia com a verdade..."

---"É? Qual verdade?"

---"Não queira saber..."

Ele sorri pra ela e seus olhos parece ainda mais escuros do que o normal, mas ela não liga, está hipnotizada por ele.

---"Talvez eu queria saber... Tudo sobre você... O que me diz?"

---"Eu diria que você não sabe do que está falando..." Ele se levanta ainda sorrindo. Coloca o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

---"Onde você vai?" Ela pergunta.

---"Levá-la pro meu quarto..." Ele responde estendendo a mão pra ela.

---"Pensei que não queria me mostrar a sua verdadeira face..."

---"Isso não significa que não podemos guardar esta noite na memória..." Ele faz uma pausa quando ela olha pra ele. ---"Quer guardar esta lembrança pra sempre?"

"_Você está ficando louca!"_ Ela diz a si mesma.

---"Eu temo que... Uma única noite com você não será o bastante pra mim... Eu quero muito mais..."

---"Uma noite... É tudo que posso lhe dar..."

Minutos depois os dois estão se jogando sobre uma cama num quarto do hotel mais luxuoso de Londres. Removendo suas roupas e se entregando aos beijos e toques um do outro.

---"Eu devo ser louca... Eu nem te conheço..."

---"Não é este o melhor meio de se fazer isso?"

---"Você está jogando um feitiço em mim?"

---"E se estiver?"

Os dois se entregam um ao outro, passando uma noite tórrida de romance inesquecível.

"Eu jamais o verei novamente?" O pensamento percorre sua mente enquanto ela chega ao êxtase nos braços daquele homem misterioso.

**-10 anos depois-**

"_Mais um dia começa..._

_Os piores momentos da minha vida... Quando eu acordo... Quando eu me distancio dele... Seja ele quem for... O homem dos meus sonhos... Que foi pra mim tudo que minha mãe não foi..._

_Maldição... Eu só queria poder dormir pra sempre... Só pra vê-lo sempre..."_

Charllote se levanta da cama. Ainda numa camisola preta ela caminha para o banheiro para tomar banho e espantar o sono.

Ela se veste. Coloca a blusa de renda lavanda e a saia preta. A jaqueta de couro preta por cima. Veste a meia-calça preta e os apetrechos como cintos e correntes. Realça a maquiagem. Olha-se no espelho. Agrada do que vê e desce as escadas até a sala de estar, onde a mãe jazia sentada diante da janela olhando para o vazio.

---"Bom dia..." Ela diz ironicamente sabendo que a mãe não responderia. ---"Idiota... tem algo de novo lá fora que não tenha visto? As árvores deve ter algo mais interessante a dizer do que sua própria filha... Tudo bem. Eu entendo." Ela enxuga uma lágrima que escorre por seu rosto.

Ela pega a mochila e a coloca nas costas, caminhando para a porta da frente.

---"Eu estou indo a escola se isso lhe interessa!" Ela sai emburrada pela porta da frente. Liga o Mp4 no volume máximo. Type O' Negative, sua banda favorita. ---"Ela nem sequer se lembra que hoje é meu aniversário..."

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Foi a única banda Gótica que lembrei. Como você não especificou gosto musical Lilly, eu optei por esse. Se quiser mudar, manda review e desce o porrete. Alguém sabe se a banda japonesa Fantasmagoria também é? Eles tem um visual bem "dark" também. Sei lá. Não entendo lhufas desses estilos e musicas alternativos... XD_)

O dia nublado estava perfeito (Segundo ela) pra matar aula e ir para algum museu apreciar arte. Já conhecia os artistas e suas obras de cor, mas sua paixão era forte demais pra enjoar daquilo.

Ela sobe para o ônibus e senta-se no fundo, ligando o laptop e acessando os sites e e-books preferidos. Ignorando completamente a atenção que seu visual chama para os outros.

Ela chega ao museu e senta-se num banco. Abre o editor de textos, escrevendo uma poesia qualquer, quando sem ver começa a escrever palavras de ódio para o pai que nunca conhecera.

"_Desgraçado... É sua culpa que minha mãe está daquele jeito... Sua culpa que ela ficou maluca!_

_Sua culpa que ela nem saiba quem eu sou! Tudo sua culpa!_

_Onde quer que esteja... Espero que esteja morto e sofrendo no inferno..."_

Fechando o laptop e colocando-o de volta na mochila, ela começa a sentir seu corpo leve. Ela nem estranha mais. Adormecera ali mesmo naquele banco e de repente, estava no lugar de sempre. O lugar que ela adorava estar.

Um campo florido e lindo. De grama alta e flores mais belas do que tudo que pode imaginar. E lá estava ele. O rapaz de cabelos negros, vestindo um manto negro e olhando pra ela. O sorriso estampa em seu rosto imediatamente. Ela corre como uma criança para os braços do rapaz que a recepciona com um caloroso abraço.

---"Estava te esperando..." Ela sussurra.

---"Eu senti que você precisava de um ombro pra chorar..." Ele sussurra de volta. ---"Por que chora no seu aniversário?"

---"Por que o melhor que tenho da vida tem de ser um sonho?" Ela pergunta chorando.

---"E se um sonho puder ser mais real do que a própria realidade?"

---"É tudo que eu queria..." Ela limpa a lágrima. ---"Pode me contar mais das histórias que eu amo? Como presente de aniversário..."

---"Claro... Que tal a história de... Orfeu...?"

Charlie acorda subitamente quando o guarda a sacode e ela retorna ao mundo dos vivos.

---"Ei garota... Já estamos fechando... Melhor ir pra casa..."

Ela esfrega os olhos e se levanta correndo para a saída. Pega o ônibus de volta pra casa e vê a mãe na sala. Caída no chão com os pulsos cortados e o sangue se espalhando pelo chão.

A menina sente vertigens e desmaia. Ela ouve a voz de seu querido "moço dos sonhos" acalentando-a. Dizendo que está tudo bem e que aconteça o que acontecer, ele sempre estará ao lado dela.

Alguns dias depois, ela está diante do túmulo da mãe.

---"Acha que eu vou ser como você? Me entregar a um homem qualquer a este ponto? Ao ponto de se matar e ligar o foda-se pra sua própria filha?"

O Advogado da família se aproxima.

---"Senhorita Charlotte... Eu consegui resolver as questões da fortuna da família. Você é a herdeira legal. Mas precisa de um tutor legal. Alguém se apresentou e gostaria que o conhecesse antes de... Revelar qualquer coisa..."

---"Como assim?" Ela se vira deparando-se com seu tutor que caminha em sua direção. Ela estava boquiaberta. Era o mesmo homem que a consolara em seus sonhos desde pequena.

---"Olá Charlotte..." Ele diz calmamente.

---"Você... Não é possível... Como isso pode ser possível?"

O Homem a abraça e ela rompe em lágrimas, borrando a maquiagem que usava.

---"Temos muito o que conversar..."

---"Eu não tenho nada a dizer para você!" Ela tenta se debater, mas o rapaz a segura e alguma coisa nele faz com que ela entre em transe.

De repente eles estão de volta aos campos floridos.

---"Lembra quando eu te contei a respeito desde lugar?" O rapaz pergunta.

---"Você disse que se chama... Campos Elíseos..." Ela diz engolindo o choro.

---"Sim... O paraíso para onde vão os justos e bons... Após o Rio Lete..."

---"Sim... Um belo sonho esse..."

---"Chegou a hora de revelar-lhe a verdade sobre mim... sobre nós Charlotte... Eu sou Hades... Imperador do Submundo... E Seu pai..."

---"Mentira! Vai pro inferno! Que história é essa? Quer dizer que você é a razão de minha mãe ter sofrido como sofreu? Por que não ficou com a gente!?" Charlie esmurrava as pernas do pai.

---"A união entre deuses e mortais é proibida... E foi sua mãe que escolheu o caminho que seguiu... Não a forcei a nada..."

---"Cala a boca! Eu te odeio..." Ela chora nos braços do pai.

---"Eu vou cuidar de você apenas por tempo suficiente para que você possa ir..."

---"Ir pra onde?"

---"Olimpus high... um lugar onde você será necessária... Futuramente..."

---"Pra longe de você?"

---"Sim... Mas até lá eu vou prepará-la... Ensiná-la a controlar seu poder... A benção que recebeu de mim... Para usá-la em benefício de muitos..."

-5 anos depois-

Charlie está descendo do avião em Nova York. Ela vê um rapaz de camiseta branca, calça jeans e tênis esperando-a no portão de desembarque com a placa Charlotte Davenport escrito. Algumas outras pessoas ao redor dele, todas aparentemente com malas e chegando de viagem também.

---"Charlotte Davenport?" Ele pergunta. Ela acena com a cabeça. ---"Eu sou Arthuro McSweet... da Olimpus High..."

Ela olha ao redor. Duas meninas japonesas. Uma com uma roupa estranha de sacerdotisa e carregando um embrulho estranho além das malas. Outra de jeito gentil e delicado, usando um daqueles terninhos de escolas japonesas. Um rapaz de camiseta branca e calças camufladas, muito bonito segundo ela, olhando-a com desinteresse. Outro de longos cabelos castanhos, lisos e longos vestido de forma casual também. E um rapaz de óculos com camiseta preta, calça Jeans e óculos, extremamente tímido.

---Deixemos as apresentações para depois... Tem um ônibus a nossa espera..." Diz Arthuro o rapaz que a recepcionara.

---"Ok..." Ela diz secamente e procurando evitar os olhares de todos.

Ufa... Consegui... Terminaram as One-shots. No próximo capítulo é imaginar um modo de colocar esse tanto de gente junto. Lilly. Sua ficha ficou grande e não deu pra colocar TUDO que existe de interessante na Charlie. Então, terei de ir apresentando-a aos poucos a medida que for escrevendo a fic. Mas saiba que adorei a personagem. Ela com certeza será um desafio para mim e eu adoro desafios! XD

Até mais e beijão!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Hello! Desculpem a demora. Mas agora sim estou ficando bem mais aliviado de fics e afazeres. Eis o capítulo que todos esperavam. n.n

Ufa... Reviews que tempo é dinheiro (Não pra mim, claro)!

**Suellen-chan:** Eu sou sempre irônico né Su? E com o Hades é bom que dá pra encher o capítulo de ironias facinho! XD

Será que a Charlie é tão perigosa assim? Eu acho que muitos outros tem mais chances de virar a escola de pernas pro ar. XP

Hiina-Chan: Essas coisas acontecem... Hehehe... Puxa. Que coincidência mesmo né? XD

Mas enfim, como eu disse pra Su, eu adoro colocar essas ironias. Esses deuses são uma piada. Lol!

**-Ikarus chamuscado por um raio-**

Ouch... Que bom tenha gostado da Charlie... x.x

**Mishelly87:** Não só você pelo visto. O deus do submundo anda muito disputado pelas meninas daqui do fanfiction... n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Espero não ter te matado de curiosidade. Esse capítulo chegou. Atrasado, mas chegou.

**Erika:** Não é que é? Coincidencia né? Pobres filhotes de grandes deuses... O.O

Coisinha fofa com Guarda-Roupas revoltado? Adorei! XD

Quantas rimas... Você já pensou em ser poeta? (Risos) n.n

**Lune:** Suas reviews estão batendo record. É uma disputa consigo mesma Lune? Querer se superar em cada review! Kkkk! XD

Hades botar tudo a baixo? Mas ele é tão bonzinho nessa fic... Se fosse o Ares... n.n

Parece que minhas tiradas foram de primeira nesse capítulo né? XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** A Pure-Petit disse a mesma coisa. Boneca sem-vida. Mas você acha que ela vai se dar bem com o Arthuro mesmo? o.o

Bom, vou manter isso em mente. XP

**Susano'o Math:** Você também acha que ela vai aprontar é? Será que não capturei direiro a assência da Charlie? O.O

**Angel "Doidinha" Pink:** Valeu pelas dicas. Vou pesquisar as bandas. A Lilly_Angel deu umas sugestões bem legais também. Tudo anotadinho...

PS.: Já te mando a fantasia do baile da Iara ok? Coisas de mais... Tempo de menos... Sacumé né? n.n

**Lady-chan:** Se você não gosta de ver Hades como o doidão maluco insano de CDZ, então vai adorar essa aqui... n.n

**Lilly_Angel88:** Bom, respondi sua review/PM por PM (com algumas mancadas, mas conhecendo-me melhor você acaba acostumando... x.x). Mas enfim, eu espero que esteja fazendo a Charlie do jeito certo. Qualquer coisa, puxa a orelha do Ikarus e dá uns cocões pro cérebro dele pegar no tranco (_"Ah não é uma gracinha...? n.n Mas está errado! Ò.Ó"_ lembrando da infância quando assistia Dois Cães Estúpidos no Cartoon Network... XD)

Sim pimentel... EU ERRO! EU ERRO! X.x

mas enfim... Reviews respondidas... Capítulos escrito... E lá vamos nós!

PS.: Qual personagem de desenho antigo falava assim? E que coisa é essa que eu tô hoje só com lembranças saudosistas de desenhos antigos? õ.o

**Capítulo 08 – Primeiro dia...**

"_O que eu vou contar não deve ser novidade pra ninguém... Mas eu odeio primeiros dias de aula..._

_Sabe? Aquele dia em que você entra na escola e as pessoas te olham como se você fosse um E.T... Os professores te fazem ficar de pé feito um otário, na frente de todo mundo... Os valentões estão loucos pra quebrar a sua cara... Imagina os valentões de uma escola de Semi-deuses..."_

As palavras passavam pela mente de Michael enquanto ele observava aquele grupo heterogêneo de semi-deuses.

---"Ok... Meu nome é Arthuro McSweet. Eu fui enviado pela Olimpus High pra recepcioná-los..." O rapaz faz uma pausa e olha para eles contando quantos são. ---"Vou fazer uma chamada..."

Nami estava ao lado de Azuki. Algo no olhar feroz daquela garota com vestes de miko incomodava Nami. Ela se sentia intimidada como se a garota ao seu lado emitisse uma corrente elétrica por seu corpo.

---"Vejamos... Azuki Kaminari..."

A garota com roupas de Miko se pronuncia. Ela tinha o cabelo preto, longo e liso. Sua feição era de uma garota delicada, mas extremamente corajosa.

---"Sou eu..." Ela apóia o embrulho que trazia no chão.

---"Muito bem... Tales Molko..."

---"Aqui..." Diz o rapaz de camisa xadreza, calças jeans e all-star. Cabelos rebeldes e óculos. Parecia tão tímido que a voz mal saía pela boca.

---"Oscar Jaegarmann."

---"Eu." Responde o rapaz de camiseta branca, calças camufladas e botas de caminhada. Tem o corpo malhado e definido.

---"Michael Vicenzzo?

---"Aqui..." Diz Michael com seus longos cabelos ruivos. Veste uma regata vermelha e calças pretas com tênis.

---"E por fim Charlotte Davenport..." Ele dobra a lista e coloca no bolso. ---"Estão todos aqui... Podemos ir. O ônibus nos espera."

Nami tenta erguer sua mala e acaba esbarrando em Azuki.

---"Olha por onde anda garota!"

---"Gomen..." Ela diz com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

---"Deixe-mme ajudá-la..." Arthuro se oferece para erguer a mala de Nami.

---"Obrigada...." Seu rosto cora mais ainda.

---"Ei chefe..." Diz Oscar. ---"Essa tal de escola fica muito longe é?"

---"Eu não sou nenhum chefe... Sou um aluno como vocês..." Ele responde. ---"E fica no condado de Westchster... Fica um pouco longe daqui..."

---"Pelo menos teremos tempo pra conversar... Espero que tenha lanhces e um filminho pra assistir não é?" Ele cutuca Tales com o cotovelo.

---"Eu... Eu acho... Que sim..."

"_Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu devia ter ficado em casa com meu pai... E não no meio dessa gente estranha... Será que esse colar vai funcionar mesmo...? Ah droga... Por que justo eu tinha de ser um semi-deus? Eu só quero ficar sozinho..."_

Tales pensa enquanto observa Charlotte caminhando a sua frente. Escutando suas músicas no MP4 e ignorando completamente Michael que insitia em puxar assunto com ela por algum motivo.

---"Então... Que estilo de música você gosta? Eu toco violão. Gostaria de ouvir?"

---"Gostaria que você parasse de conversar comigo... Eu só estou aqui por que não tenho escolha..." Ela deixa ele falando sozinho.

---"Nossa... Que menina mais mal-educada... Não concorda?"

---"Acho que... Estamos todos bastante tensos..." Tales responde timidamente.

---"Pode apostar que estamos tensos, garoto-emo..." Azuki responde com um sorriso cínico no rosto. ---"Afinal, todos acabamos de descobrir que nossos pais idiotas e mal-caráter são deuses que usam mulheres e as abandonam! Típico! Até mesmo deuses são pervertidos imprestáveis!"

---"Mais respeito? Minha MÃE..." Oscar dá bastante enfase na palavra mãe. ---"Não é nenhuma pervertida idiota que usa outras mulheres ouviu bem?"

---"E posso saber quem é sua mãe?" Pergunta Tales.

---"Ártemis..."

Todos olham pra ele incrédulos.

---"É... Os tempos mudam mesmo..." Azuki responde com sarcasmo e caminha até a saída do aeroporto.

---"Ei! O que quer dizer com isso?"

---"Sem brigas... Eu não quero ter de apartar um xilique de semi-deuses destreinados aqui!" Arthuro repreende os outros.

---"Se achar que consegue..." Azuki responde com o olhar desafiador pra ele. Arthuro olha em seus olhos e vê faíscas de eletricidade dançando por sua pupila cinzenta.

---"E quem é seu pai por acaso heim garota?" Oscar pergunta.

---"Um velho pervertido chamado Zeus!"

---"Seu pai é... Zeus?" Nami arrisca uma pergunta.

---"É sim! Por que?"

---"Minha mãe é... Atena..."

---"Mesmo? Puxa... Uma filha de Atena... Esperava por isso tanto quanto ter um filho de Ártemis conosco..." Arthuro diz colocando a mala de Nami no bagajeiro do ônibus. Era um ônibus executivo com um slogan escrito "Olimpus" em caligrafia grega e sobreposto a um raio dourado.

Nami responde com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Os outros guardam suas malas também e entram no ônibus. O motorista é um homem careca de terno e gravata borboleta com cara de poucos amigos.

---"Então, esses são todos os delinquentes que vão me apurrinhar pelos próximos anos?" O motorista pergunta.

---"Pare com isso Tatsumi. Apenas dirija."

---"Ora não vá pensando que pode dar ordens por aqui só por causa do seu pai importante!"

Todos se sentam. Nami procura sentar ao lado de Arthuro que foi o único que demonstrou gentileza com ela até o momento.

"_Essas pessoas são tão... Estranhas... Sempre quis conhecer o mundo fora do Japão, mas... Pensei que fossem um pouco mais gentis..."_

---"Muita coisa passando por sua mente?" Arhturo interrompe os pensamentos de Nami.

---"Hai..." Ela responde. Em seguida ela reúne forças pra perguntar. ---"Arhturo-kun... Quem é seu pai...? Se não importa de dizer claro..."

---"Poseidon..." Ele responde com tristeza, lembrando do destino da mãe graças ao encontro fatídico com aquele bastardo (Na opinião de Arthuro). ---"Mas não se preocupe... Ficará bem em Olimpus High..." Ele conforta Nami.

---"E aí? Qual deus bancou o Don-Juan na sua vida?" Oscar pergunta descotnraídamente para Tales.

---"C-como assim?"

---"Ele quer saber quem é seu pai!" Charlotte responde revirando os olhos.

---"Ah... É Afrodite..." Tales responde com amargura.

---"Afrodite? Mas espera aí... Que tipo de poder você tem afinal?" Michael pergunta incrédulo. ---"A flecha do amor?" Ele sorri com um pouco de condescedencia. Aquele sorriso mata Tales de ódio.

---"Me deixa em paz tá?"

---"Desculpa sua majestade..." Michael se joga na poltrona do ônibus observando a paisagem.

---"E você garota obscura? Quem é seu pai?" Oscar se volta pra Charlie.

Os olhos de Charlie brilham levemente com uma aura púrpura e agourenta.

---"Hades... Quer saber que tipo de poderes eu tenho?" Ela responde com cara de poucos amigos e colocando os fones de ouvido novamente.

---"Errmm... Não... Pode deixar... O.O" Oscar senta-se na poltrona novamente. ---"Essa aí não é de brincadeiras mesmo heim amigo?"

---"Creio que sim..." Responde Tales.

Charlie abre o laptop e começa a navegar na internet lendo seus e-books favoritos.

"_Idiotas... Se vou ficar este tempo todo cercada dessa gente... Urgh! Que ódio! Por que você teve de me enganar assim pai? E o pior é a falta que sinto de você!"_

Charlie pensa consigo mesma.

---"Bem...?" Oscar se volta pra Michael.

---"Que foi?" Ele responde.

---"Não vai compartilhar conosco?"

---"Compartilhar o que?"

---"Aaai! Ele quer saber quem é seu pai ou mãe que te colocou nessa bagunça!" Charlie se irrita novamente por aquele interregatório que não a deixa escutar suas músicas em paz. Ela aumenta o volume do MP4 no máximo. Surdez pode ser um preço baixo a se pagar por silêncio.

---"Ah... Meu pai é Apolo..."

---"É... Só vai dar maluco nessa..." Oscar recosta a poltrona e cochila.

**-Enquanto isso num arranha-céu de Manhattan. Sede da Corporação Graad-**

Vários deuses se reúnem em uma enorme mesa de mármore. Zeus observa o mundo pela vidraça gigantesca.

---"Todos vocês sabem por que os chamei aqui..." Zeus começa.

---"Olimpus High... Novos semi-deuses estão se dirigindo pra lá agora..." Afrodite responde.

--- "Mais semi-deuses?" Ares vestido como um motoqueiro se levanta de subito esmurrando a mesa. Obviamente, morto de ciúmes de Afrodite, uma vez que não é novidade pra ninguém ali que eles tem um caso.

---"Não me surpreende..." Diz Hefesto com uma roupa bem rústica de camisa branca e calças jeans surradas e meio sujas de óleo. ---"Como podem ter cometido os mesmo erros de sempre?"

---"Isso sempre acontece Hefesto... Após o término da era antiga, os mortais esqueceram de nossa existência... Com isso passamos a existir como lembranças nas mentes dos mortais..."

---"Mas quando acordamos, não recuperamos nossa consciência de imediato... E acabamos vivendo como humanos comuns... E... Eis que..." Atena se pronuncia.

---"Hahaha... Até você Atena? Que se dizia virgem?" Apolo ironiza.

---"E não só ela... Como Ártemis também..." Zeus responde pra enciumar Apolo, sabendo do amor que sente pela irmã.

---"O que?" Ele olha pra irmã furioso.

---"Eu o encontrei novamente irmão... Seu ardil foi em vão..."

Apolo se enfurece e seus olhos começam a brilhar como a luz do sol. Zeus invoca uma tempestade de raios sobre seu corpo e repreende o filho.

---"Contenha-se... Ou eu o conterei!" Rosna Zeus.

---"Claro... Perdoe-me..." Apolo ainda olhando pra Ártemis.

---"Não estamos aqui pra brigar, mas para informar que logo nossos filhos estarão em Olmpus High... E que devemos nos unir para apoiá-los..." Diz Poseidon.

---"Este não é o mundo antigo pai! Não há mais necessidade de heróis!" Ares grita e esmurra a mesa novamente.

---"Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de engravidar aquela mortal! Acha que eu não estou ciente?" Zeus responde. Ares se senta.

---"Realmente, na época antiga, nós deuses usávamos os heróis mortais ou semi-deuses para nossos próprios designios... Não temos de ficar lidando com cada problema de monstros que surge diante de nós! Por isso construi a Olimpus High..."

---"Aquele hospício deveria ser demolido com todas aquelas aberrações lá dentro..." Ares sussurra. Zeus ignora o filho.

---"Olimpus High deve permanecer intocada... Por isso encarreguei Shion de cuidar da escola..."

---"Lemurianos... Qual a qualificação deles para serem encarregados de tal habilidade? São incapazes de criar verdadeiros artefatos mesmo que eu desse aulas a eles... Que dirá conter um grupo de semi-deuses inexperientes..."

---"Eu confio neles... Se alguém como você consegue, por que não eles?" Afrodite responde com um sorriso cinico.

---"Com quantos deles já se deitou?"

---"É difícil manter a conta... Afinal eles são tão... Belos..." Afrodite dá ênfase em "belos". Hefesto se enfurece.

---"Parem vocês dois!" Zeus grita. ---"Eu sei que vocês tem suas rusgas e rivalidades... Mas ataquem Olimpus High... E responderão a mim!"

**-Enquanto isso-**

O ônibus da Olimpus High chega até Westchester e passa por um portão de ouro que se abre. A escola parecia uma enorme mansão. Os muros cobertos de trepadeiras. Havia um grande gramado, com uma estrada que levava até a porta e circulava uma fonte com uma estátua de Zeus no centro.

Todos descem do ônibus.

---"Bem-vindos a Olimpus High." Arthuro diz. ---"Acompanhem-me. Eu mostrarei seus alojamentos."

Arthuro acompanha um a um. Nami e Azuki ficarão juntas num quarto.

---"Eu fico nesta cama aqui ouviu?"

---"Claro..." Nami responde timidamente.

Tales foi colocado junto de um garoto que só poderia sofrer do maior caso de hiperatividade que existe.

---"Prazer. Meu nome é Vaan! Deixa que eu guardo isso pra você!"

---"Não obrigado..." Tales responde secamente.

Arthuro mostra a Oscar um quarto vazio.

---"Você pode ficar aqui. Não tem ninguém aqui..."

---"Valeu..." Ele joga a mala sobre a cama.

Charlie foi levada até um quarto, onde morava uma menina loira.

---"Ih... Lá vem... Tava tão bom ficar aqui sozinha..."

---"Sou Charlie..."

---"Ariel. Meu sobrenome não interessa... Entra."

Michael é levado ao mesmo quarto onde Arthuro vivia.

---"O diretor Shion me pediu pra que você fosse alojado no mesmo quarto que eu. Medidas de segurança, recomendadas pelo professor Camus..."

---"Engraçadinho..."

"_Acho que a pior parte já passou... Consegui trazer eles pra cá sem que se matassem... Tapinha nas costas Arthuro..."_

O filho de Poseidon pensa consigo mesmo.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u**

Ufa... O Capítulo saiu até rapido (Bestificado por minha capacidade de escrever duas fics ao tão rápido).

Bom, o capítulo ficou meio longo por que quis dar atenção devida a todos os personagens principais e fazer uma breve participação ao menos de cada secundário. Um pequeno grupo eu reservei pro final pra criar suspense.

Faltou um personagem pra incluir, que achei melhor incluir no próximo capítulo para dar mais atenção. É uma outra ficha secundária que pedi a um novo leitor. O Pegasus Saint. Razão? Ainda falta um ajuste.

"Desculpa de peidorreiro Ikarus!"

É. É verdade, mas ainda prefiro não encher linguiça só pra incluir o personagem e dar devida atenção a ele num capítulo posterior.

Vamos às reviews?

**Legião:** Que imaginação fértil. Calminha... Eles ainda tem que aprender muito antes de cuidar disso tudo... XD

**Nala-dono:** Como pude esquecer de te mandar o arquivo heim? Nando-baka... Esqueci de mostrar pra minha beta... Mas enfim... u.u

Nós temo o mesmo gosto por personagens então não me surpreende que tenha gostado desses em particular! XD

Até mais!

PS.: Tá sumida heim? ù.u

**Rajani:** Sem problemas pelas reviews. Eu sabendo que você tá lendo já fico feliz. Gostou da filha do Hades? Hehehe... Ah sim. Sua personagem vai aparecer logo ok?

**Suellen:** Você já me conhece né Su? Confusão é comigo mesmo. Olha só o que vai dar o primeiro dia dos moleques na escola (Acho que esse capítulo deveria ser chamado de "Primeiro dia")... XP

**Lady-Chan:** Faíscas entre Aelle e Charlotte? Será? Aelle é tão tranquilo. Mas por enquanto a Charlotte vai ter troca de faíscas com outra pessoa. O.O

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ju! Nami e Azuki se dando bem? Será. Descobriremos neste capítulo. Deixar o Shion maluco? Boa idéia! ÓTIMA idéia! Hehehe...

**Hiina-chan:** Pois é. As falas em primeira pessoa foram muito requisitadas. Espero que eu continue fazendo elas do jeito que vocês gostam. E eu quis mostrar o lado dos deuses por que afinal, eles não serviram só pra botar filho no mundo né? Eles tem de fazer o papel deles também! XD

Espero que continue gostando Hiina! Beijos!

Susano'o Math: Esquentar? Você não viu nada! (Risada de Saga mal)

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Que bom que deu um puxão de orelha na Azuki. Muita gente me disse que ela anda merecendo! E dá-lhe pedala na careca do Tatsumi! XD

PS.: "Parece" com a escola dos X-Men... (Assobiando e saindo de fininho)

**Pegasus Saint:** Não assisti nenhum desses animes exceto um pouquinho de Sakura Card Captors. Talvez tenha sido a inspiração da Ju. Não sei. O momento Sherlock a gente varre pra debaixo dos panos pra ninguém saber que eu sou plagiador descarado (tarde demais, já sabem disso desde Fúrias de Ártemis 1). Já respondendo sua outra review meio que já respondida, só falto atualizar o nome da sua personagem. Ela já entra no próximo capítulo ok? Abraço!

**Erika:** Este escritor é bizarro. Descobri que as frases sem sentido e as palavras comidas foram atos deste que vos fala. Mas já consertei a caquinha. Capítulo bonitinho pra se ler. Se gostou da interação da galera com os pais, observa a interação deles uns com os outros e me diz o que achou. XD

**Lune Kuruta:** Lune! Como sempre comentando cada aspecto do meu capítulo minuciosamente. E não se preocupe. Sei muito bem sobre mudanças de humor. Falando de humor vou comentar os momentos mais engraçados da sua review.

Vamos lá. Monólogos mantidos (Alta requisição).

Tatsumi é o cara. Enquanto Shaka tá indo com o Tenbu. Tatsumi tá voltando com o bambu. O careca não podia faltar né? XD

Troca de farpas entre deuses. Não podem faltar. Alegram qualquer ambiente.

Hehehe... Até a próxima!

**Angel "Crazy" Pink:** Gostou das patadas da Charlie? Acho que a Kkrish teve a quem puxar! Tô esperando mais caps de Mermaids heim? n.n

**Lilly Angel:** Sem problemas na demora. Queria mesmo saber o que achou da personagem. Que bom que não se importa de umas mudancinhas. Parece que a alfinetada da Afrodite no Hefesto foi popular heim? XD

E que comece este capítulo! Quanta review pra responder! XD

**Capítulo 09 – Socializando...**

No dia seguinte à chegada dos novos alunos, Tales caminha pelos arredores da escola. Seu parceiro de quarto logo vem atrás, fazendo milhões de perguntas.

-"Então, você é filho de quem heim? Quantos anos tem? O que está achando da escola? Quer que eu te apresente umas garotas? Quais são..."

-"Olha..." Tales o interrompe. -"Não me leva a mal, mas... Eu quero ficar sozinho tá?"

-"Ah qual é? Você precisa de um amigo aqui. Vai por mim... E eu sou o cara mais legal da escola..."

-"Obrigado, mas..."

-"Quer ficar sozinho..."Agora é o rapaz que o interrompe. -"Meu nome é Vaan Connor por falar nisso. Diz aí. Qual o seu?"

-"Se eu disser, promete me deixar ir?"

-"Combinado."

-"Meu nome é Tales."

-"É filho de quem?"

-"Uma pergunta."

-"Aproveita que já respondeu uma e responde a outra." Vaan responde com um sorriso largo no rosto.

-"Você não vai me deixar em paz né?" Tales cobre o rosto com as mãos.

-"Não." Sorriso mais largo ainda. Tales suspira.

-"Minha mãe é Afrodite..."

-"Aaahhh... Então, seus poderes..."

-"Eu posso fazer a pessoas ficarem loucas..."

-"Cara! Que sorte grande!" Vaan passa o braço pelo ombro de Tales.

"_Droga mãe... Por que me madou pra cá! Olha que garoto mais chato e pegajoso!"_

-"Você está vendo uma enorme possibilidade pra nós dois aqui amigão?"

-"Amigão?"

-"Claro! Podemos usar seus poderes para nadar em gatinhas!"

-"Nem pensar." Tales sai andando.

-"Calma aí!" Vaan corre até ele. -"Vamos conversar né?"

-"Olha. Meus poderes são perigosos e instáveis. E não servem pra pegar 'gatinhas'... A menos que queira morrer por falta de fluídos no corpo..."

-"Por mim tudo bem!"

Tales ainda caminhava tentando se livrar de Vaan e sua insistência quando chega a um jardim de flores próximo a floresta que fica nos arredores da escola. Era um jardim, e ao mesmo tempo havia uma enorme horta ao lado.

Caminhando em meio as flores, uma garota de cabelo preto, liso e longo, com uma blusa de rendas branca e uma saia estilo indiana. Tinha um medalhão de prata na forma de uma papoula no pescoço. Os olhos eram azuis e lindos. Possuia tatuagens tribais no braço.

Tales fica absorto ao olhar pra ela.

-"Oi Vaan. Quem é seu novo amigo?"

-"Ah oi Annabel. Esse aqui é o Tales. Ele é novo na escola."

-"Prazer." Ela estende a mão. Tales morre de vergonha de retribuir o gesto. -"Oi... Pode apertar a minha mão, colega. Eu não mordo..."

Tales retribui o gesto.

-"Nossa... Tem uma aura, tipo... Super-sinistra de baixo astral em você Tales. Se quiser, eu conheço um mantra de meditação que é tipo... O máximo para o astral sabe? Eu acho que você precisaria de um!"

-"Não obrigado..." Tales começa a caminhar. -"Eu já... Vou indo..."

-"Opa, opa, opa..." Vaan se coloca no caminho de Tales. -"Annabel. Por que não faz um pouco de companhia ao Tales?"

-"Claro! Tipo, ia ser tudo demais! Podemos ficar aqui, sentados no jardim absorvendo as energias positivas do sol e do vento... Tipo... Super-exotérico! Você bem que precisa de um pouquinho de energia positiva!"

"_Esse garoto me paga!"_

-"Ela tá no papo amigão! Aproveita!" Vaan cochicha empurrando Tales pra cima de Annabel.

-"Eu quero ficar sozinho!" Tales cochicha de volta. Completamente ignorado pelo Vaan.

-"Bom. Cuida direitinho do meu amigão heim Annabel! Eu tenho que ir! Sabe como é né? Vida de office-boy da escola! Hehehe!"

Vaan desaparece da frente deles.

-"O que... Como?" Tales gagueja boquiaberto.

-"Não sabia? Vaan é muito rápido. Como o pai dele. Hermes..."

-"Nossa... Eu não sabia..."

-"Você tá tipo assim... Muito tenso colega... Gosta de chá de camomila? Eu faço um ótimo!" Annabel puxa Tales pela mão.

"_Vaan... Você me paga... -.-"_

Azuki e Nami caminham até o refeitório. Azuki como sempre séria enquanto Nami sempre tímida.

-"Por que está me seguindo?"

-"Gomen. Eu não conheço ninguém. E acho que... Poderíamos ser amigas..."

-"Ah tá. Que seja. Agora vamos tomar o café da manhã que estou faminta!"

Azuki decide comer torradas com geléia, uma salada de frutas e tomar um suco de laranja. Nami come pãezinhos doces e confeitados com manteiga e um pedaço de bolo com chá. Elas se sentam na mesa com as bandejas e começam a tomar o café da manhã.

Azuki começa a se enervar e Nami consegue ouvir o faíscar pela pele da amiga.

-"O que foi Azuki-chan?"

-"Aquele sujeito não tira os olhos de mim..."

Nami olha ao redor. Era um professor aparentemente. Era mais velho. Tinha longos cabelos e um olhar sedutor. Estava cercado de meninas ao seu redor enquanto tomava o café da manhã.

-"Aquele ali é o Professor de Língua Grega. Seu nome é Milo."

Diz uma voz conhecida que se senta na frente de Azuki.

-"Marin!" Azuki diz incrédula.

-"Oi prima. Como está? Nunca imaginei que veria você aqui... Até ler sua ficha de aplicação no arquivo da escola."

-"É... Descobri que meu pai é um velho pervertido chamado Zeus!"

-"Típico..."Marin sorri. -"Quem é sua amiga?"

-"Sou... Nami... Prazer..."

Marin sorri delicadamente.

-"Você disse que viria pros Estados Unidos trabalhar como professora. Nunca imaginei que seria aqui!"

-"Pois é... Mas como eu ia dizendo, aquele é o professor Milo... Vive dando uns pegas nas alunas... Apesar de já ter namorada... Melhor ficar longe dele..."

-"Típico! Homens são uns cachorros mesmo!"

-"Você não mudou nada Azuki... Bom, tenho de ir... Preciso ajudar a preparar as aulas de segunda feira. Te vejo nas aulas de combate desarmado Azuki. E você também Nami. Bem-vindas a Olimpus High. A escola mais maluca da Terra..."

Marin se levanta e corre para a sala do Professor Aiolia. Milo finalmente se vê livre das alunas e se aproxima de Azuki e Nami.

-"Bom dia meninas. Rostos novos por aqui né? Eu sou Milo. Professor de língua Grega. O que vocês precisarem de mim, podem pedir. Eu terei o maior prazer em ajudá-las."

-"Você não terá prazer algum conosco, pervertido. Então pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva... Ou eu tiro pra você..." Os olhos de Nami faíscam de raiva. -"E já terminamos. Venha Nami!"

Azuki se levanta e puxa Nami pelo braço.

-"Hai Azuki-chan..."

"_Como aquele pervertido se atreve! Se não fosse um professor eu ia fritá-lo com uma tempestade de raios! Pervertido!"_

"_Por que Azuki-chan não pode ser mais gentil? -.-"_

-"Preciso praticar Kendô. Você sabe lutar Kendô Nami?"

-"Hai... Mas... Não deveríamos esperar fazer a digestão Azuki-chan?"

-"Não! Estou com pressa! Vamos!"

Charlie ainda estava dormindo. Como sempre sonhando com seu pai. Caminhando pelos campos Elíseos, os dois conversavam.

-"O que está achando da escola Charlotte?"

-"Um saco. Eu não sei por que você teve de me mandar pra cá. Sinceramente."

-"Seus poderes vão muito além daquilo que lhe ensinei Charlotte... Eu pude ensiná-la a controlá-los da mehor forma que pude, mas eu não posso mais conviver com você... Zeus proíbe o contato com os humaos... Deuses impõe um terrível destino e um terrível sofrimento aos seus filhos quando eles nascem de humanos..."

-"Então, você está dizendo que... Eu tenho de ficar com a minha laia... Eu te odeio! Você é um babaca!" Charlie abraça o pai.

-"Sinto muito... Mas... Tente aprender o bastante aqui... Você será útil aqui para essas pessoas... Eles são o mais próximo que você tem de irmãos..."

Hades se afasta da filha e ela começa a acordar.

-"Não! Não me deixe!" Charlie acorda súbitamente.

-"Acordou é? Pensei que fosse dormir mais do que a cama..."

A colega de quarto de Charlie diz olhando pra ela da sua cama.

-"Eu estaa tendo... Um pesadelo..."

-"Eu sou Ariel... Filha de Thanatos. Prazer."

-"Todo mundo aqui, se apresenta em nome dos pais é?"

-"É uma medida de segurança. Sabendo quem são nossos pais, podemos saber o que esperar de nossos poderes. Quase... Sempre..."

-"Charlotte. Filha de Hades."

-"Então temos algo em comum? Legal!"

-"Não temos nada em comum. Agora se me da licença..." Charlie se levanta, pega o note-book e sai do quarto.

-"Ih! Que bicho mordeu essa aí?"

"_Pai! Eu preciso de você. Eu só queria dormir mais e poder ficar do seu lado!"_

Charlie dá um encontrão em um homem de tão afoita que estava. Ele tinha longos cabelos e estava de terno cinza.

-"Não olha por onde... Anda?"

-"Desculpe. Está bem, senhorita...?"

-"Charlie... Charlotte..."

-"Sou Saga. Sou um professor aqui."

-"Ah... Prazer..."

-"Vamos logo mano... Temos uma aula chata pra preparar pra esses garotos... Justo no sábado..."

-"Erm... ok... Tenho de ir... Tchau..."

-"Bonitinha..." Diz Kanon vendo Charlie sair correndo.

-"Ela é esquisita isso sim." Diz Ariel observando a cena da porta.

-"Ariel" Saga a repriende. -"O Professor Mask está procurando por você... Deveria..."

-"O Mask! Já estou indo!" Ariel sai correndo pelo corredor.

-"Sem correr Ariel!" Saga grita, mas é ignorado.

-"Não sei porque ainda tenta..." Kanon sorri com sarcasmo.

**-Área de treinamento de Arco-e-Flecha-**

Michael estava sentado na arquibancada conversando com Oscar. Oscar no maior tédio praticava Arco e Flecha, sempre acertando o alvo. E cada flecha atingindo exatamente a anterior partindo-a no meio certinho.

-"Cara... Praticar isso deve ser um saco não é não? Eu prefiro muito mais praticar música..." Diz Michael.

-"Por que não tenta? É divertido. Pros outros. Pra mim é tedioso."

Michael aponta pro alvo e dispara um feixe de luz. O alvo pega fogo.

-"Você sabe mesmo ser sem graça heim?" Oscar provoca. Michael sorri.

-"Pode me explicar por que está danificando material da escola senhor Viccenzo?"

-"Ah foi uma brincadeira..."

-"E quem é você?"

-"Professor de Arqueria. Aiolos. Agora, vamos, senhor Vicenzo. O senhor tem uma advertência a assinar."

-"Advertência? Putz..."

-"Falou Michael..." Oscar se despede e volta a praticar tiro ao alvo. -" Na mosca..." Dispara outra flecha. -"Na mosca." E dispara outra. -"Na mosca."

Enquanto isso, Arthuro entra na sala de Shion.

-"Bom dia Arthuro. Como foi com os novos alunos ontem?"

-"Foi... Complicado senhor, mas consegui trazer todos eles e acomodá-los..."

-"Muito bem Arthuro. Algo com o qual eu deva me preocupar?"

-"De forma alguma senhor. Pelo menos nada que já não esteja nas fichas de aplicação."

Uma menina entra na sala. Tinha cabelo loiro com mechas tingidas de rosa.

-"Aí velhote. Trouxe as coisas que você pediu. Os relatórios das aulas e tudo mais."

-"Krishna. Tenha mais respeito com o diretor."

-"Ah vai catar coquinho Arthuro... Hoje é sábado. Não é dia de trabalhar. Esqueceu."

-"Mas respeito ainda é..."

-"Deixe-a Arthuro." Shion o interrompe. -"Eu já estou acostumado. Pode ir agora Krishna."

-"Cara... Que gente complicada..." Krishna sai da sala batendo a porta.

-"Arhuro... Sei que você não queria ocupar seu sábado trabalhando, mas perciso de um favor seu..."

-"Pois não, diretor..."

-"Preciso que comece os preparativos para a sessão de Guerra Olímpica de amanhã. Para recepcionar os novos alunos."

-"Guerra Olímpica com alunos destreinados senhor? Mas... Isso não é perigoso?"

-"Os professores estão preparados. Converse com o professor Aiolia e o Professor Aldebaran para ajudá-lo. E o Professor Shura. Claro. Já ia me esquecendo."

Aiolos entra na sala, acompanhando Michael.

-"Advertência pra assinar diretor. Destruição de propriedade da escola." Aiolos diz e sai da sala. Shion suspira com as mãos no rosto.

-"Oi Arthuro... Mundo pequeno não? Hehehe..."

-"Eu vou cuidar dos preparativos diretor..."

"_Droga... Primeiro dia e levando advertência... Muito bem Michael... Brilhante..."_

Arthuro sai da sala em busca dos professores. Enquanto isso, Oscar se cança do arco e flecha e começa a caminhar pela escola. Passando pelo jardim, ele olha a distância para a floresta ao redor da escola. Um instinto desconhecido toma conta de si quando ele começa a sentir o cheiro da natureza e das árovres.

Ele entra na floresta, seus olhos imediantamente começa a capturar tudo ao redor. Seus ouvidos captam cada som. Ele sem perceber começa a sorrir atoa e se atira floresta adentro.

Ágil como um leopardo ele salta pelas árvores, se balançando em galhos e correndo por troncos que passavam por ele como borrões.

Ele sentira um cheiro estranho e agradável. Ouvira um som que não conseguira identificar. Com um salto ele chega a uma clareira e assim que seus pés tocam a grama, ele se vê diante de um rapaz.

Um rapaz de corpo definido como ele. Cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Vestia uma camisa de algodão vermelha, calç jeans e tênis. Ele parecia estar concentrado, olhando para o chão e nem notara a preseção de Oscar.

E o mais inacreditável é que ele emitia uma cálida luz verde de sua mão que fazia com que as plantas crescessem ao redor.

-"Houve um incêndio aqui uma vez... O professor Camus impediu que o fogo se alastrasse... Mas o solo foi terrívelmente danificado... Estou tentando tratar o solo..."

-"Oi. Meu nome é Oscar. E o seu?"

-"Aelle..." Ele finalmente olha pra Oscar. -"Diga-me Oscar... Por acaso... Gosta da natureza...?"

-"É... Digamos que... Eu tenho muito em comum com a natureza..."

Os dois apertam as mãos.

-"Então... Acho que nos daremos muito bem..."

Enquanto isso, Michael sai da sala do diretor depois de ter levado um sermão daqueles. Era hora do almoço e ele estava com fome. Decidiu ir ao refeitório e quando se sentou pra comer, ele viu que o lugar estava cheio e os alunos fazendo uma grande algazarra.

-"Oi Charlie..." Michael diz ainda meio atordoado com a baderna.

Ele se senta próximo a Charlie que logo revira os olhos sem desviar atenção do e-book que estava lendo.

Uma menina se aproxima deles. Tinha cabelos ondulados e ruivos claros, quase loiros. Os olhos eram de um verde forte e ela olhava de cara feia pra Charlie.

-"Eu vi você com o professor Kanon hoje..."

-"E daí?" Charlie pergunta ainda sem desviar atenção do note-book.

-"É melhor ficar longe dele ouviu bem? Você não vai gostar de ficar no meu caminho tá?"

-"Escuta aqui... Quem diabos é você heim?"

-"Meu nome é Liebe... E espero que tenha escutado o que eu disse..."

(**Mishelly 87:** Você esqueceu de especificar a cor dos cabelos da sua personagem. Acabei nem reparando. Por isso eu descrevi ela como imagino. Me manda uma mensagem ou especifica por review mesmo se quiser que eu mude. Eu atualizo o capítulo sem problemas certo?)

-"Não estou nem um pouco interessada em professor algum tá? Pode ficar tranquila..."

-"Acho bom..." Liebe diz retocando a maquiagem

De repente, todos param. Um grupo de alunos invade o refeitório. Na frente vinha uma garota de cabelos negros, longos e lisos. Olhos azuis penetrantes e hipnotizantes. Vestia uma roupa com calça boca de sino, salto alto e uma camisa social branca com um blazer elegante por cima.

Ao seu lado, um rapaz negro, musculoso, de camisa regata, calça jeans surrada, tênis, luvas de couro e óculos escuro. Tinha um cavanhaque e uma cara de mal encarado.

Outra garota de cabelos negros longos e lisos. Mas seus olhos azuis eram mais claros. Quase tão claros quanto pedras de gelo. Ela trajava um longo vestido negro (_**Nota do autor:** Onde foi que eu tirei que ela era Gótica? Eu deveria estar muito estressado quando tava escolhendo as fichas e acabei confundindo com outra personagem... Baka..._)

Outro rapaz acompanhava o grupo. Este tinha uma cara mais descontraída, mas parecia sinistro de alguma forma. Como se algo parecesse disfarçar este lado. Estava vestindo calça jeans escura, tênis e uma camisa de cor vinho e com as mangas rasgadas.

Outra garota, que Charlie reconhecera como sua colega de quarto, entra atrás do grupo. Era loira de pele clara. Vestia uma camisa branca e calça. Nada muito chamativo.

Por último, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos presos em trancinhas, cara meio sádica, olhos felinos de cor verde e a orelha cheia de brincos entra no recinto. Exalava sensualidade. Usava um tomara que caia roxo, luvas de rede, colares um em forma de crucifixo e outro em forma de serpente.

O Sexteto olha em volta para os alunos atordoados.

-"Quem são eles?" Michael pergunta a Liebe.

-"O 'Sexteto sinistro' como os alunos os chamam... Um bando de esquisitos..." Liebe sussurra.

A garota que vinha a frente se pronuncia.

-"Ora, ora... Vejo que temos carne fresca aqui hoje! Acabamos de saber que amanhã... Haverá Guerra Olímpica! É melhor estarem preparados!"

-"Guerra Olímpica?" Michael pergunta atordoado.

-"Hahaha... Boa sorte novatos..." Liebe se levanta e sai andando.

Enquanto isso, Tales que acabara de chegar ao refeitorio já lamentava ter vindo pra escola. Uma notícia dessas. Uma guerra. Nem imaginava o que poderia acontecer se seus poderes ficassem loucos novamente.

-"Colega..." Diz Annabel... -"Tipo assim... Não se preocupa tá? Amanhã eu vou participar só pra te ajudar ok? Relaxa... Vamos... Vou te ensinar um mantra de coragem que é tudo de bom!"

-"Acho que primeiro vou querer aquele seu chá de camomila Annabel..." Tales responde desanimado enquanto o Sexteto passa por ele sorrindo como se ele fosse uma presa diante de um grupo de predadores.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Que legal. Esta fic está sendo bem aceita apesar de eu estar cometendo algumas mudanças aqui e ali nos personagens.

Eu recebi reviews tão legais, que invés de escrever Sensou como seria de praxe (Seguindo meu esquema de revezamento) estou escrevendo Olimpus High.

E percebi que responder reviews de pouco em pouco fica menos cansativo... Por que é muita review! Adoro! XD

Alguns personagens ainda estão aparecendo timidamente, mas aprofundarei mais eles em futurs capítulos pessoal. Peço que sejam pacientes e aguardem ok?

Então vamos às reviews.

**Pegasus Saint:** Desta vez você está errado! Os Cullen não foram a inspiração do Sexteto Sinistro. Os Cullen não eram temidos como valentões na escola, mas como uma família excêntrica de jovens aparentemente meio perturbados e desajustados por serem filhos do médico rico excêntrico da cidade. Eles viviam sempre juntos um dos outros e isolados do resto da escola. O Sexteto Sinistro é exatamente o que você viu. Uma panelinha formada pela galera "Dark" da escola. E que gosta de amendrontar a "carne fresca". Mas eu empurro essa pra debaixo do tapete. Liga não. Hehehe... XD

E eu não quis usar Guerra Santa (nem pensei no caso) por que soa muito... Pesado... Guerra olímpica dá mais ar de "recreação", ou "disputa sangrenta amigável" (Isso existe?). Bom, seguindo em frente.

Curiosidade: Sexteto Sinistro é o nome de um grupo de inimigos do Homem-Aranha. A formação original era Dr. Octopus, Abutre, Kraven, Homem-Areia, Mysterio e Camaleão (Se a memória não me falha). Viu? Isso é plágio! XD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Pois é. Toda escola tem um grupinho "do mal". Eu acho que a maneira mais fácil de se escrever uma história com tantos personagens será concentrando-os em pequenos núcleos. Devido a tendência "Dark" de muitas fichas, só pareceu fazer sentido.

**Shina Com:** Uma review sua! Que fantástico! Mas tudo bem. Eu conheço bem a história da preguiça. Por isso que tem tanta gente esperando review minha nas suas fics.

E a Liebe não é a líder do Sexteto Sinistro. Ela não tem afiliação com eles na verdade já que ela não é da "Galerinha dark".

**Hiina-Chan:** Ok. Desta vez teve correria. Eu perdôo (Se achando. Toma uma panelada na cabeça! x.x). Bom, sua curiosidade sobre a Guerra Olímpica será saciada.

**Erika K:** Será que a galerinha novata vai realmente lamber o chão? E você me deu uma ótima idéia agora. "Na mosca!"

**Rajani:** Que bom que gostou do momento holofotes do Sexteto Sinistro. Acho que sua personagem vai ser sucesso como a Shahi heim? XD

**Angel "Doidinha" Pink:** Será? A Krish seria capaz disso? Encrenca? Espere e verá. E espero ver mais mermaids. Iara sim. Essa é doida! XD

PS.: O que daria de um encontro da Iara com a Krish? O.O

**Mishelly:** Tudo bem. Acontece! Imagino que não vá querer trocar... E ela é fogo né? Já defendendo seu território... XD

**Legião:** Quantas vezes eu tenho de dizer! Essa história não é sobre X-Men! É sobre adolescentes que nascem com poderes especiais e vivem numa escola tipo internato! De onde você extraiu X-Men disso? Affe... ù.u

**Michelle:** A Annabel talvez ganhasse uma boa grana abrindo uma casa de chá. E só o Tales já a deixaria rica. XD

Filho da Nyx: Sylliane.

Flho do Hypnos: Alexandro.

**Susano'o Math:** Seu personagem está no Quarteto Fantás... Quer dizer, Sexteto Sinistro.

**Lune Kuruta:** Vaan é ligado pelo menos no 1100. Pra começar. Se ele tomar café ele fica insuportável. E nesse caso aí, você pensou o que eu pensei. Resumindo... Besteira!

Estava realmente ansioso por sua review, por que a Annabel é realmente uma personagem que eu curti MUITO! Eu não sei bem como seria a maneira de falar de uma "Neo-hippie" tatuada. Mas eu achei que esse maneirismo dela seria muito legal.

E sim. A Guerra Olímpica foi baseada na Captura a Bandeira. E acho que a própria cena do filme foi a maior inspiração que tive para criar Olimpus High.

Recebi sua PM. Está adcionada. MSN e Orkut. Se um dia quiser deixar essa timidez de lado e bater papos legais (Mesmo que seja por Scraps) sinta-se a vontade... n.n

**Suellen:** Coitado do Tales Su? Será que ele saiu perdendo nessa? Sei não heim? XD

**lady-chan:** Se tá lendo e tá gostando, estou feliz! XD

Gostaria de encerrar essa sessão review informando que comprei dois novos livros (Já estava até sentindo falta de ler livros) da Stephenie Meyer. "A breve segunda vida de Bree Tanner" (Um adendo a Saga Crepúsculo focado na Bree. Uma personagem que teve pouca relevância na série e apareceu brevemente no terceiro livro) e "A Hospedeira" (Essa não tem a ver com Crepúsculo) que foi recomendado pela Shina Com.

Vou ler. Témais.

**Capítulo 10 – Sessão de recrutamento...**

Tales caminhava ao lado de Vaan e Annabel. Estava suando frio de preocupação.

-"Ei colega. Você precisa... Tipo assim... Relaxar... A Guerra Olímpica não é bem como uma guerra. È uma disputa amigável, entende?" Annabel tentava tranquilizar Tales.

-"É amigão. Eu vou vencer a disputa pro nosso time e você nem vai precisar fazer nada. Fica tranquilo."

-"Ficar tranquilo Vaan? Com aqueles malucos tentando me matar?"

-"Não exagera. Não rola mortes na Guerra Olímpica. Umas fraturas de vez em quando." Vaan boceja.

-"Fraturas? Sem chance!"

-"Calma colega... Tipo assim... Por que a gente não procura uma galera pra formar nosso time heim? Ia ser tudo de bom!"

-"Ok... Eu acho que conheço o pessoal perfeito..." Tales diz preocupado.

-"Quem?" Pergunta Vaan.

-"Os novatos..."

-"Boa ideia, colega. Tipo assim, o Sexteto sinistro sempre forma time. Outras alunos já tem seus times formados..."

-"A gente só precisa convencer um pessoal poderoso a se unir a nós..."

**-Sala do Diretor-**

Krishna aparece pela porta acompanhando uma garota. Tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos. Olhos castanhos claros. E uma pequena mancha no pescoço. Parecia uma pequena uva.

-"Nova aluna... Enviada por Dionísio desta vez... Seu nome é Pace?"

-"Sim, senhor."

-"Estou olhando sua ficha. Espero que não cause problemas por aqui mocinha. Seus poderes... Nós já temos bastante alunos com habilidade de alterar humores por aqui... O seu não parece ser dos piores... Mas espero que possa controlá-los..."

-"Farei meu melhor, senhor..."

-"Krishna. Acompanhe a senhorita Pace até seus aposentos."

-"Você podia pagar um salário, sabia? Ainda é sábado e ainda estou trabalhando."

Krishna sai com Pace e bate a porta.

-"Essa menina ainda me dá um enfarte..." Shion pressiona as temporas e volta a trabalhar.

**-Área de treinamento de Combate Armado-**

Azuki e Nami estavam praticando Kendô. As duas se posicionam, vestindo kimonos e portando espadas de madeira.

-"Pronta Nami?" Azuki pregunta.

-"Sim!"

"_Essa Nami... Ela é uma guerreira nata. Posso ver só de olhar pra ela! Eu pensei que os dons dela não fossem grande coisa... Mas pelo visto ela sabe mesmo lutar... Os olhos dela exalam determinação... Mas eu vou vencer..."_

"_Não posso perder... Não posso fraquejar... Preciso mostrar a Azuki-chan que sou forte..."_

Azuki a estuda. A postura de Nami era perfeita. Sua concentração inabalável. Nenhuma abertura. Só existe uma maneira. Fazê-la abrir a guarda.

Mas se Azuki estiver certa a respeito de Nami, ela já deve ter formado cada cenário de seu combate em sua mente. Afinal, ela é filha de Atena.

Mas Azuki parte para o ataque. O primeiro ataque é uma estocada. Nami confiantemente deflete o ataque e contra-ataca. Azuki se afasta no último instante desviando o golpe.

Desta vez é a vez de Azuki contra-atacar, mas Nami defende seus golpes como se pudésse prevê-los.

-"Você é boa... Por baixo desse exterior fraquinho, você é uma guerreira Nami..."

-"Você tammbém luta muito bem Azuki-chan..."

Tales, Vaan e Annabel entram na arena, observando o treinamento das duas. Lutando como se fosse uma dança coreografada. Até que após uma longa disputa de golpes precisamente defendidos, as duas giram o corpo parando a espada rente ao pescoço uma da outra.

-"Cara! Isso foi tipo assim, tudo demais! Vocês duas são incríveis!" Annabel interrompe a concentração das duas.

-"Arigatou!" Nami faz uma reverencia e leva um golpe na cabeça.

-"Não baixe a guarda Nami!"

-"Ai... Gomenasai Azuki-chan..." Nami afaga a cabeça tentando afastar a dor.

-"E vocês? O que querem aqui?" Azuki vocifera. Vaan se move em alta velocidade e para do lado dela, colocando o braço em volta de seus ombros.

-"Sabe o que é gatinha? É que..."

Vaan é atirado longe por um relâmpago.

-"Tire suas mãos de mim seu... Pervertido! O que está pensando?"

-"Calma Azuki-chan..." Nami se aproxima de Tales.

-"Viemos aqui pra pedir a vocês que entrem pro nosso time."

-"A Guerra Olímpica?" Azuki pergunta.

-"Sim... Azuki... Ouça... Nós somos novatos e com certeza, alvos fáceis para esses alunos. O tal de sexteto sinistro sempre vence. Mas se a gente ficar junto, acho que conseguiremos nos dar bem."

-"Eu aceito, só por que não tenho time. Eu vou mostrar quem é a mais forte dos semi-deuses dessa escola."

-"O que me diz Nami?"

-"Claro Tales-kun..."

-"Amiga, tipo assim... Quais são os seus poderes?" Annabel pergunta a Nami.

-"Ela é filha de Atena. É uma guerreira nata."

Nami fica com o rosto corado.

-"Nossa, muito irado amiga! Muto demais mesmo. Você vai entrar no nosso time é?"

-"Hai..." Nami responde quase inaudível.

-"Me digam. Como é a prova da Guerra Olímpica?"

-"É assim..." Vaan se levanta atordoado. -"Sabe a floresta que cerca esta escola? Os professores vão esconder uma bandeira nela. Quem achar primeiro, vence. Qualquer arma e qualquer poder é válido."

-"Parece simples o bastante..." Azuki comenta.

-"Nem tanto. É tipo assim, as Ninfas que vivem na floresta se movem. Elas movem as árvores de lugar. O caminho nunca parece ser o mesmo. Então há uma boa chance de você poder se perder."

-"Mas com a minha velocidade eu posso acabar encontrando a bandeira rapidinho. Não esquenta." Vaan demonstra dando uma volta em super velocidade pela quadra.

-"Você nunca fica quieto?" Azuki se enfurece. Vaan se esconde atrás de Nami.

-"Ih foi mal..." Vaan engole a seco.

-"Ok... Se a prova é feita na floresta, podemos chamar alguém habituado com o local..."

Os cinco se olham. E todos tem a mesma ideia ao mesmo tempo.

**-Área de treinamento de Arqueria-**

-"Saquei... Vocês vão lutar na floresta e querem a minha ajuda?" Novamente Oscar atinge uma flecha no centro do alvo e desta vez sem olhar. -"Sem problemas... Eu ajudo o carinha medroso aqui..." Ele bagunça os cabelos de Tales.

-"Eu não sou medroso! Meus poderes que são perigosos!"

-"Claro carinha... Como quiser..."

"_Uma luta mortal entre semi-deuses no meio da floresta? Hehehe... Claro... Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer..."_

-"Eu posso entrar também?" Michael intromete na conversa.

-"Um incendiário numa floresta? Não é uma ideia muito inteligente..." Azuki revira os olhos.

-"Ei! Isso é preconceito!"

-"Tá bom colega. Precisamos mesmo de toda ajuda possível. Mas, tipo assim, tem de prometer que não vai incendiar a floresta!"

-"Tá eu prometo!" Agora é Michael que revira os olhos.

"_Qualé? Eu tenho 'piromaníaco' tatuado na testa?"_

-"Mais alguém que possamos chamar?" Tales pergunta.

-"Vamos chamar o Arthuro. Ele é experiente. Já participou de várias Guerras Olímpicas. Acho que não tem outro aluno aqui com mais tempo de casa..."

-"Sim! Vamos convidar ele!" Tales responde de imediato.

Azuki o olha com reprovação.

-"Molenga..."

**-Quarto de Ariel e Charlie-**

Charlie entra no quarto, coloca seu laptop na mesa e se joga na cama lendo um livro.

-"Oi..." diz uma voz infantil ao seu lado. Charlie se levanta de súbito gritando de susto.

-"Quem é você garoto? E aqui é um dormitório de meninas! Tá maluco?"

-"Aqui é o dormitório da minha chefa. O que está fazendo aqui?"

Charlie sente uma coisa estranha olhando pro menino. Ela estende a mão para o garoto e tenta tocá-lo, mas sua mão passa por ele.

-"O que é você?"

-"Como assim? Sou um menino oras... Meu nome é Dan..."

-"Como...? Como...?" Charlie gagueja.

-"Dan. Quantas vezes eu já te falei pra ficar invisível quando eu não estiver aqui?" Ariel adentra a porta.

-"Ih! Foi mal chefa!"

-"E quantas vezes eu já falei pra não me chamar de chefa?"

-"Ei! Quer levar esse garoto fantasma daqui?"

-"Calma... Charlotte né?" Ariel pergunta.

-"Isso... Pode me chamar de Charlie."

-"Ok." Ariel senta-se na cama. -"Estou aqui, por que nosso time tem uma proposta especial a lhe fazer. Você está sendo oficialmente convidada a fazer parte do time das sombras."

Charlie olha pra Ariel desconfiada.

-"Por que eu?"

-"Seu pai é Hades não é? As notícias correm soltas por aqui. Somos os seus 'parentes distantes' se preferir. É melhor ficar com a gente não é?"

-"Não. Obrigada. Eu não estou interessada em disputas idiotas..."

-"Tá. Não precisa participar da Guerra Olímpica idiota. Mas ainda assim, entrar pra nossa galera ia ser muito bom pra você."

-"Eu só quero ficar sozinha ok?" Charlie se levanta e sai do quarto. Ariel vai até o corredor observá-la.

-"Eu fiz o que pude, Leona..."

-"Parece que não fez tudo que podia Ariel... Eu quero ela do nosso lado entendeu?"

-"Mas o que quer que eu faça oras? Eu não posso obrigá-la!"

-"Então, que tal a gente acabar com ela?" Maeja surge do nada.

-"Ela seria uma poderosa aliada. Não seria sábio te-la como inimiga..." Diz Syllianne saindo das sombras.

-"Ora... Está com medinho é? Nosso time sempre vence mesmo. Somos os mais sinistros da escola... Hahaha..." Alexandro surge em pleno ar.

-"Não se trata de medo! Nós podemos precisar dela droga!" Leona se enfurece.

-"Não precisamos não." Chike que escutava tudo encostado na parede se pronuncia finalmente. -"Vamos simplesmente esmagar aquele grupinho de novatos... Com ou sem essa garota do nosso lado..."

-"Convençam-na... A qualquer custo..." Leona se vira. -"Vamos! Vamos nos preparar pra Guerra Olímpica."

**-Quarto de Arthuro e Michael-**

Michael chega esbaforido, chamando pelo colega de quarto que tentava dormir um pouco.

-"Arthuro!" Ele escancara a porta. -"Preciso falar com você!"

-"Que isso cara? Quer me matar de susto?" Arthuro se senta na cama esfregando os olhos.

-"Quer vencer a Guerra Olímpica com a gente?"

-"A gente?" arthuro ainda meio sonolento pergunta. -"A gente quem?"

Michael puxa Arthuro pelo braço e o leva até a área de treinamento de combate. Arthuro observa o grupo diante de si.

"_Acho que não é surpresa ver que eles formaram um time. E são realmente semi-deuses poderosos... É... Isso pode dar certo..."_

-"Então, vocês resolveram formar um time? Eu topo... Acho que podemos ter uma boa chance de vencer desta vez." Arthuro observa o grupo.

-"Por que?" Vaan pergunta desconfiado.

-"Acabei de ficar sabendo que nenhum outro time além do Sexteto Sinistro decidiu participar..."

-"Isso é ótimo! Menos concorrencia!" Vaan vibra tanto de emoção, que corre até a parede e começa a subir por ela, apoiando os pés e caindo de volta ao chão com uma cambalhota.

-"Exibido..." Tales diz a ele. Vaan passa o braço por cima do ombro dele.

-"Relaxa amigão. A gente tem um time de semi-deuses poderosos do nosso lado. Vamos vencer!"

-"Ok... Então, nos encontramos amanhã, para chutar uns traseiros sinistros."

-"Nosso time precisa de um nome não acha?" Oscar comenta.

-"Time relâmpago!" Azuki sugere.

-"Pra parecer que o time é seu é?" Michael pergunta.

-"Por que não? Eu sou a mais forte aqui..." Azuki se senta na arquibancada.

-"Belo trabalho de equipe..." Tales comenta. -"Não. Eu pensei num nome melhor... Na Grécia Antiga, os Espartanos possuiam uma tática de guerra chamada falange. Os soldados formavam um paredão com seus escudos. O escudo protege o companheiro da esquerda, dos joelhos até a altura do rosto. E juntos eles realizam ataques de lança perfeitos e sincronizados."

-"Ei... Eu também assisti 300... O que tem a ver com nosso time?" Oscar comenta.

-"Seremos uma equipe que funciona dessa forma... Um amigo apóia o outro. E atacamos juntos. Se lutarmos juntos. Nós vencemos." Tales leva a mão ao centro. -"Somos como uma falange. Que tal?"

-"Colega, tipo assim... Você falou tudo!" Annabel coloca a mão sobre a dele.

-"Todos de acordo?" Arthuro une a sua mão. Os outros concordam e unem as suas mãos.

-"Time Falange!" Eles gritam.

-"Tá legal, Time Falange. Até amanhã..."

"_Uma chance de vecer... Agora eu até fiquei um pouco mais confiante... Eu só queria ficar sozinho, mas... Acho que no fim... Não vai ter jeito... O melhor é confiar nos meus amigos..."_

Tales olha pra Annabel com seu sorriso sempre jovial e sincero e ele mesmo não consegue evitar de sorrir.

**-Sala dos Professores-**

Liebe entra na sala onde o Professor Kanon prepara outra aula de astrologia, ao lado de Saga.

-"Com licença, Professor Kanon!" Ela diz batendo de leve na porta aberta. -"Eu estava com algumas dúvidas para a prova sabe? E estava pensando se não podia esclarece-las pra mim."

Saga já olha para o lado observando o olhar cínico do irmão para Liebe. Ela se senta na mesa de pernas cruzadas. Estava com uma blusa de colegial com alguns botões soltos formando um decote e uma minisaia xadreza. Meias brancas e sapatos. Os cabelos estavam soltos.

Naquele instante, Charlie passa pela porta da sala dos professores e vê a cena incrédula. Ela volta a realidade por um instante e corre até um local mais isolado. O sono característico que não tem hora pra chegar a atinge e ela dorme sentada onde está.

De repente ela está novamente nos Campos Elíseos.

-"Pai. Não pode me invocar meu espírito na hora que bem entender não ouviu? Que saco!"

-"Parece que haverá uma competição na sua escola..."

-"É... Uma tal de Guerra Olímpica... Uma babaquice pros idiotas da escola ficarem se matando..."

-"Você vai participar?"

-"Tá louco?" Charlie senta-se na grama ao lado do pai.

-"Eu quero que participe. Mesmo que não ativamente, quero que fique de olho nos outros alunos. Vá em forma astral se for necessário."

-"Que foi pai? Que viagem James Bond dos mortos é essa agora?" Ela se joga na grama.

-"Estou pensando na sua segurança, Charlotte. Pode não ser nada... Uma paranóia talvez... Mas mantenha seus olhos abertos..."

-"É só isso?" Ela se levanta e começa a caminhar emburrada.

-"Charlotte?" Hades a chama. Ela se vira.

-"Faz muito tempo que... Não te conto uma história não é verdade?"

-"É... Mas eu já nem ligo mais. Já cresci né?"

-"Quer que eu conte uma agora?"

Ela bufa de tédio, pensando em quão patéticas eram as tentativas de seu pai em se aproximar, mas ao mesmo tempo tendo seu peito atacado por uma sensação de nostalgia e até arrependimento pela forma como o trata.

-"Só se for a história de Orfeu..."

-"Uma de suas favoritas..."

Os dois se sentam na grama olhando para as nuvens no céu.

**-Dia seguinte. Na entrada do Labirinto de Árvores-**

As duas equipes se reuniam. Assim como todos os professores. O Professor Aiolia e o Professor Shura se dirigem ao centro.

-"O Labirinto tem duas entradas. Cada time deve entrar por uma delas!" Diz o professor Aiolia.

-"Há uma bandeira no centro do labirinto. O primeiro time que encontrar a bandeira e trouxer para nós vence!" Diz Shura.

-"Não há limite de tempo para cumprir a tarefa!"

Tales estava super nervoso. Ele olhava pros lados. Azuki tinha suas roupas de Miko tradicionais uma katana de verdade embainhada na cintura. Nami trajava uma roupa chinesa de praticante de Kung-Fu com o símbolo de Yin e Yang nas costas. Oscar vestindo sua camiseta branca com calças camufladas tinha uma aljava cheia de flechas e um arco que roubara da aula de Arqueria. Trazia também uma faca na cintura. Annabel estava como sempre. Pacífica. Não tinha armas. Tales nem chegou a pensar. Como ele poderia ter aceitado que ela participasse daquilo? Aqueles malucos do outro time a machucariam. Mas se bem que ele se lembra dela ter dito que já participara uma vez. Vaan estava com uma calça de moleton, tênis e um moleton fazendo aquecimentos. Arthuro estava vestido da mesma forma que Vaan, usando roupas com o logo do raio dourado da escola (O mesmo que estava estampado na lateral do ônibus). Michael estava sem camisa. Só com a calça jeans e os tênis.

O Sexteto sinistro observa de longe o time do outro lado.

-"Aquele moleque rápido. Ele pode ser um problema..." Comenta Leona. -"Quero que se livrem dele, ouviram bem?"

-"Eu cuido disso..." Diz Maeja já pronunciando palavras de encantamento e emitindo uma aura verde pelos olhos.

Enquanto isso, Charlie estava sentada em posição de Lótus no chão do quarto. De porta fechada.

"_Tá legal pai... Vamos ver qual é a dessa Guerra idiota..."_

Quando ia fechar os olhos, ela ouve um miado de um gato. Ela abre os olhos novamente e vê um gato preto se esfregando em suas pernas. O gato tinha um laço vermelho amarrado no pescoço com um bilhete.

"_Creio que esqueceu de algo..._

_Ass: H"_

Dizia o bilhete escrito a mão.

-"Nyx?" Charlie abraça o gato sem conter as lágrimas. -"Valeu pai..." Charlie fecha os olhos e sente seu espírito sendo arrastado pra fora do corpo por uma corrente. Em micro-segundos ela está de frente para a entrada do Labirinto de Árvores, vendo as duas equipes se atirarem na floresta.

-"Ok... Vamos lá..." Charlie embrenha na floresta.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Não se preocupa. Quando eu vejo que a sua review não chegou é por que tem problema. E geralmente é com o fanfiction. XD

Hehehe... Parece que o destaque dessa fic está sendo a Annabel por enquanto né? E poxa... Você devia ter visto 300 antes da paródia... x.x

**Rajani:** A Maeja tem tudo pra ser um sucesso nessa fic. Assim como a Kitsune. Aliás, faz tempo que a Shahi não dá uma das suas loucas né? Vou procurar remediar isso. Quem sabe ela finalmente conquiste o Camus... Ou o Milo? XD

**Michelle:** Mas você e seus amigos tentavam se matar com poderes divinos e armas enquanto brincavam numa floresta ilusória? (Risos)

Realmente parece que é pouca coisa, mas eu vou procurar fazer a coisa da forma mais emocionante possível. Quando vi o filme Ladrão de Raios, eu imaginei a minha versão da disputa de bandeiras com vários semi-deuses realmente batalhando entre si.

Bom, respondendo a sua dúvida, Atena abomina o uso de armas na série. E mesmo assim, algumas armaduras possuem armas próprias que Atena permite o uso. Mas contraditório ou não, aqui é um universo alternativo e considere nessa fic as versões clássicas dos deuses gregos ok? Na mitologia, nenhum deus que eu me lembre abominava o uso de armas, tanto que muitos heróis mitologicos as usavam. Atena ainda é uma deusa da Guerra (Não só da sabedoria). Diferente de Ares que era um deus da guerra sedento de sangue e batalhas Atena defendia a Guerra travada por motivos justos, se não me engano.

PS.: Hehehe... Não se preocupa. Eu não leio só Crepúsculo. Aliás, eu fui na livraria procurar por um outro livro completamente diferente quando comprei esses dois, mas como não chegou (e talvez não chegue nunca... x.x) pensei comigo mesmo que talvez fosse proporcionar uma leitura interessante. Hehehe... Mas sugestões estão anotadas. Beijos!

**Hiina-chan:** Uma review em dois tempos? XP Bom, espero que mate sua curiosidade sobre como o Arthuro se sairá nessa Guerra Olímpica. Hehehe... n.n

PS.: A Liebe até pensa que engana né? XP

**Suellen-san:** Se você acha que o capítulo anterior foi muita coisa ao mesmo tempo Su, espero que esse aqui renda uma review... XP

Esse aqui tá a mil por hora e acelerando. Acho que posso dizer com folga que é a maior pancadaria de super-adolescentes que já escrevi na vida... x.x

**Angel Pink:** Quem nunca passou um "momento feliz" na frente do PC para o deleite de completos estranhos? XP

**Erika:** Bom. E eu adoro sugestões dos leitores e leitoras. Pensei em organizar um bolão pro resultado da Guerra Olímpica... n.n

**Nala-dono:** Uma review sua! Que alegria! Gostou da amizade Nami-Azuki né? Eu sabia que ia gostar. E parece que acertei o passo com o trio Tales-Annabel-Vaan né? Hahaha!

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado bom... x.x

**Capítulo 11 – Guerra Olímpica!**

"_Que isso que to sentindo? Pareço... Fraco... Como se minhas pernas não quiséssem correr..."_

-"Vaan! Vaan! Você tá bem?" Tales sacode o amigo pelo ombro.

-"Hã? Estou... Foi mal..." Vaan responde meio atordoado.

-"Então Nami? Qual o plano?" Pergunta Arthuro.

-"Nós distraímos o Sexteto Sinistro enquanto o Vaan usa sua velocidade pra procurar ao redor da floresta." Nami explica aos outros. -"Oscar-kun vem comigo. Annabel-chan fica com Tales-kun. Vocês seguirão atrás de Vaan. Vaan fica encarregado de ir a frente e avisar vocês de perigo. Michael-kun, Arthuro-kun e Azuki-chan vão juntos."

-"Então, eu fico encarregado de proteger você, donzela?" Oscar segura a mão de Nami e a beija. Nami fica com o rosto levemente corado.

-"Ok... Vamos lá amigão..."

Nenhum deles estava ciente do espírito de Charlie pairando sobre eles na árvore.

-"Ok pai... Espionando... O que você quer que eu veja?" charlie diz entediada.

-"Vamos logo! O adversário já deve estar a nossa frente!" Diz Arthuro.

Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da floresta, o Sexteto Sinistro já fazia seus próprios planos.

-"Maeja. Você pegou o ligeirinho?" Pergunta Leona.

-"Sim... Meus feitiços já estão fazendo efeito. Eles estão naquela direção."

-"Ótmo... Chike... Vá pegá-los..."

O filho de Ares coloca seus óculos escuros e começa a correr feito um rinoceronte descontrolado pela floresta.

Enquanto isso, Vaan começa a sentir a visão turva. As pernas bambas e cai de cara no chão enquanto corria a uma velocidade incrível pela floresta.

Nami e Ocar caminhavam pela floresta quando ouvem um leve tremor no chão. Uma árvore é espatifada e atirada contra os dois. Eles saltam pra longe. Nami corre pela floresta se desviando de um machado de guerra atrás de si até alcançar uma clareira e se atirar no chão escapando mais uma vez do machado.

-"Quem é você?" Nami se coloca em posição de luta.

-"Ouvi dizer que é uma filha de Atena... E essa escola é pequena demais pra dois semi-deuses da guerra!"

-"Seu pai... Ares?"

A resposta de Chike é um golpe de machado que passa raspando por Nami. Ela se agacha no último instante escapando da lâmina que corta alguns fios de cabelo. Em seguida ela salta pro lado evitando mais uma investida.

-"Lento demais!" Ela desfere um chute no rosto de Chike. O óculos escuro dele é quebrado.

-"Nada mal... Você tem um pouco de força..." Ele afaga o queixo dolorido. -"Eu até senti um pouco de dor nesse golpe..."

"_A pele dele é dura... Parece que chutei uma pedra de mármore..."_

Chike se prepara pra desferir mais um golpe quando uma flecha atinge o cabo de seu machado arrancando-o da mão e cravando-o numa árvore. Era Oscar sobre um galho de árvore preparando mais uma flecha. Aproveitando-se da distração do filho de Ares, Nami corre e desfere outro chute em seu rosto.

Chike tenta acertá-la com um soco que ela bloqueia com toda sua força. Ignorando a dor ela empurra Chike pra trás e soca sua costela. O enorme filho de Ares se contorce de dor, mas recupera-se desferindo um soco que atira Nami longe. Três flechas são cravadas no braço de Chike.

-"Desgraçado! Como consegue me ferir com essas merdas de flechas?"

-"Sei lá. Deve ser presente da minha mãe. A próxima tá apontada pra sua testa. Deixa essa donzela ir ou eu atiro."

A resposta de Chike é erguer uma pedra enorme e atirar contra Oscar que salta no último instante pra evitar ser esmagado.

-"Oscar-kun! Eu cuido dele! Vá embora!" Nami começa a trocar golpes com Chike.

-"Sinto muto, mas... Eu não posso abandonar uma donzela em perigo..." Oscar retesa o arco novamente. -"Além do mais. Nós cuidamos uns dos outros não é?"

A flecha acerta a perna de Chike. Ele se contorce de dor novamente e cai de joelhos indo ao chão em seguida com um soco de Nami. Mas ele se ergue de súbito agarrando Nami e se chocando contra uma árvore que vai ao chão.

-"Chega desses golpinhos moles filha de Atena."

Oscar dispara mais flechas, mas Chike as defende com um tronco de árvore. Em seguida, ele parte pra cima do filho de Ártemis. Oscar usa e abusa de sua agilidade pra evitar os golpes de Chike.

-"Você não tem a força da garota! Só sabe pular feito um macaco!"

-"Meus talentos são diferentes." Oscar se embrenha na mata. -"Venha me pegar!"

-"Acha eu pode se esconder de mim na floresta? Eu arraso árvore por árvore até te achar!"

-"Achar um caçador filho de Ártemis na floresta? Vai sonhando... Hahaha..."

-"Apareça seu franguinho..."

Oscar salta de um arbusto, atirando uma flecha amarrado por cipó no filho de Ares. Na altura do ombro.

-"Desgraçado! Suas flechas me irritam!"

-"Donzela. É a sua vez."

Nami salta acertando um chute em Chike que o atira pra longe. Oscar empurra um tronco de árvore com o pé. O tronco, ligado a outra ponta do cipó, puxa Chike precipício abaixo.

-"Até mais..."

-"Ele vai ficar bem Oscar-kun?"

-"Vai sim... Vamos Nami?"

Nami cai de joelhos. Com as costelas doloridas. Talvez quebradas.

-"Ora, ora... Acham que o perigo acabou?" diz a voz jovial atrás deles.

Nami e Oscar são envoltos por correntes que brotam do ar e do chão. Eles sentem como se estivéssem sendo sufocados.

-"O-Os... Oscar-kun!"

-"Não consigo... Respirar..."

Os dois caem no chão inconscientes.

-"Cortesia das minhas ilusões... Tenham bons sonhos..." Diz Alexandro, o filho de Hypnos. Ele se aproxima do precipício. -"Chike! Está bem aí? Parece que os novatos te deram bastante trabalho né?"

-"Cala a boca! Quando eu subir aí, você me paga!"

-"Hahaha..." Alexandro sorri. -"Vou me juntar aos outros! Suba quando estiver pronto!"

Enquanto isso, Azuki, Michael e Arthuro corriam pela floresta.

-"Essa floresta não acaba nunca?" Azuki reclama.

-"São as ninfas e dríades. Elas criam ilusões para tentar nos fazer perder."

-"Ótimo... E como vamos saber o caminho certo?" Michael pergunta.

-"A bandeira tem um encantamento. Nós podemos sentir a presença dela se nos concentrarmos..."

-"Que isso?" Michael sente algo agarrando seu pé.

Tentáculos de sombra o erguem e o prendem numa árvore. Azuki saca a katana. Arthuro prepara a espada e o escudo.

Syllianne surge das sombras como um fantasma.

-"Olá Arthuro..." As sombras ao redor de Syllianne começam a tomar a forma de lâminas e atacam Arthuro. Ele se defende com o escudo e com a espada em mãos.

-"Vá embora Azuki! Eu cuido dela!"

-"Ok..." Azuki começa a correr pela floresta.

-"Ei! E eu?" Grita Michael ainda preso. Azuki corta a árvore e as sombras que o prendia com sua espada.

-"Tente acompanhar!" Ela grita. Michael se levanta. Os dois correm até uma clareira. Ariel já os esperava.

-"Um a um, vocês vão acabar perdendo!" Ariel invoca sua foice. -"O Sexteto Sinistro é imbatível!"

Azuki começa a se concentrar e invoca um relâmpago sobre sua Katana. Michael se inflama, transformando-se numa estrela que flutua no ar com seus longos cabelos em fios de fogo.

-"Veremos!" Azuki desafia. Ela e Ariel partem pra cima uma da outra. As duas começam a trocar golpes com suas armas. Michael fica olhando sem saber o que fazer.

Eis que Maeja surge atrás dele recitando palavras de encantamento.

-"Você está se sentindo fraco... E sonolento..." Maeja diz com uma voz sinistra. Michael era atingido por uma vertigem.

-"Nem pensar!" Michael dispara uma rajada de luz contra Maeja que ela evita com um campo de força. As palavras dela continuam entrando em sua mente até que ele alça vôo.

-"Não adianta tentar escapar de meus feitiços, bonitão! Hahaha!"

Enquanto isso Ariel esquiva de um golpe de Azuki que atinge o chão fazendo relâmpagos dançarem pela grama. Azuki se enfurece e começa a invocar relâmpagos do céu.

-"Acha que pode comigo é?"

Ariel faz sua foice desaparecer e invoca uma armadura de ossos sobre seu corpo no exato momento que um relâmpago cai do céu sobre ela.

-"Ei! Você leva as coisas muito a sério sabia?"

"_Essa garota é poderosa! De onde saiu essa armadura? E como ela resistiu ao meu ataque? Eu tenho de derrubá-la!"_

Michael quase ficando inconsciente pelos feitiços de Maeja, se desespera e dispara um feixe de luz para baixo. A luz atinge o chão causando uma explosão que atira Maeja longe. Michael volta ao chão caindo de joelhos.

-"Muito bem... Bom menino... Agora. Obedeça-me... Ataque a sua amiga ali..." Diz a voz de Leona que observava tudo de trás de uma árvore.

Charlie observa tudo a distância. Quando Michael dispara uma rajada de luz contra Azuki derrubando-a no chão.

-"Viu como se faz?" Leona diz a Maeja.

-"Ah vai plantar batata!" Maeja responde. -"Eu vou fazer um feitiço pra selar os poderes dele..." Maeja diz com seus olhos brilhando.

Charlie observa tudo a distância. Ela pensava estar invisível para os outros, mas Ariel consegue vê-la. Ela dá um sorrisinho pra Charlie.

"_Ela consegue me ver? É mesmo... Ela pode ver espíritos... Preciso sair daqui!"_

Enquanto isso, Annabel e Tales corriam pela floresta e se deparam com Vaan caído no chão.

-"Vaan! Você está bem?" Tales tenta sacodir o amigo.

-"Colega... Ele não se move..."

-"Vaan... Ele tá frio... Parece doente..."

-"Isso parece com feitiços da Maeja, colega... Tipo assim... Uma aura super baixo-astral atacou ele, entende?"

-"E agora?" Tales pergunta.

-"Agora. Vocês perdem." Diz Alexandro.

Annabel controla as plantas ao redor fazendo cipós agarrarem Alexandro.

-"Fica atrás de mim colega!" Annabel dz se colocando na frente de Tales.

-"Eu estou bem!" Tales responde.

-"Não por muito tempo!" Chike aparece de trás de uma árvore segurando Tales pela camisa. E sem querer rompendo a corrente do pingente que o filho de Afrodite trazia no pescoço.

-"Não!" Tales diz vendo o pingente caindo no chão.

De repente Annabel começa a olhar para Tales. Sentindo-se atraída por ele.

-"Não... Annabel!"

-"Eu não consigo mais resistir, colega... Eu te acho, tipo assim... Super gato..." Ela começa a caminhar pro lado dele. -"E você... É melhor soltar ele!"

Annabel invoca videiras que crescem do solo que agarram Chike e o batem contra o solo. Em seguida, as videiras começam a crescer e se transformar em uma planta carnívora que tenta devorar Chike.

-"Isso não vai me segurar Hippie!" Chike rosna.

-"Então... Eu vou ter de invocar mais..." Annabel começa a invocar todo o poder que consegue controlar pra fazer a vegetação ao redor crescer.

Em outro lugar, Arthuro corre, se desviando de lâminas de sombras.

-"Correr é inútil, Arthuro."

-"Acha mesmo é?"

Eles chegam até um riacho.

-"Ahá! Eu sabia que tinha ouvido barulho de água!" Arthuro começa a usar seu poder pra manipular a água do rio. A água se ergue num paredão enorme. -"Engole essa Syllianne!"

Com um gesto, Arthuro envia toda aquela água em direção a filha de Nyx, ela usa as sombras pra criar um escudo pra protegê-la. Arthuro manipula a água novamente e cria um corcel de água e um tridente para substituir as armas pedidas.

Ele monta no corcel e começa a cavalgar pela floresta. Enquanto isso, Oscar corria pela floresta, carregando Nami em suas costas. Já não tinha mais nenhuma flecha e livrara-se do arco. Ainda possuia seus sentidos aguçados, agilidade animal e sua faca de caça.

-"Oscar-kun... Eu estou sendo um peso pra você..."

-"Ora, por favor... Você é tão levinha... Agora, faça um pouquinho de silêncio... Estou ouvindo e farejando os outros..."

Os dois desaparecem pela folhagem.

Charlie corria pela floresta tentando fugir de Ariel.

-"Pegue Ariel. Não deixa ela escapar!" Leona grita com Ariel.

-"Ei menina Hades! Vamos conversar! A sua vaga no clubinho ainda tá aberta!" Ariel corre atrás de Charlie.

"_Eu preciso fugir... Como eu posso...?"_

Charlie vê Vaan caído no chão. Ela imediatamente incorpora no filho de Hermes.

"_Quem? Quem está aí?"_

"_Eu vou emprestar seu corpo por um tempo ok?"_

"_Como assim? O que está...?"_

"_Depois eu explico!"_

Vaan corre em velocidade absurda pela floresta sem poder controlar seus movimentos. Enquanto isso, Leona e Maeja são surpreendidas por Arthuro em seu corcel de água. Ele congela o tridente de água em sua mão e atira contra Maeja quando ela estava prestes a iniciar um feitiço. O tridente prende a mão da filha de Hécate numa árvore. E Arthuro se atira floresta adentro.

-"Maldito! Ele se livrou da Syllianne!"

-"Não fica aí parada! Me ajuda!" Maeja grita. Leona tenta remover o tridente com toda a força mas não consegue e suas mãos doem de frio.

Quando Leona e Maeja finalmente retiram o tridente, elas são surpreendidas. Uma por um relâmpago e a outra por uma bola de fogo que as fazem desmaiar.

-"Bom trabalho Azuki..." Diz Michael.

-"Malditas... Vão me pagar..."

Tentáculos de sombras tentam surpreender os dois, mas Michael os repele com uma rajada de fogo.

-"Siga em frente Azuki. Eu seguro ela."

-"Sinto muito mas um semi-deus destreinado como você querer fazer jus a mim é ridículo."

Syllianne envolve Michael com tentáculos de sombras. Michael inflama o próprio corpo tentando se livrar deles.

Mais adiante, Arthuro se encontra com Nami e Oscar. Os três se dirigindo Na mesma direção de Tales e Annael. Chike rasgava as plantas carnívoras de dentro pra fora. Ele corre em direção a Annabel e a ergue pelo pescoço.

-"Solta ela!" Tales grita.

-"Se não o que? O que você vai fazer quatro olhos?"

-"Ele nada!" Arthuro sai da floresta, montado no corcel e retirando Annabel das mãos de Chike. Oscar salta das árvores e Nami salta das suas costas desferindo um chute no rosto do filho de Ares. Tales se arrasta pelo chão e pega seu pingente de volta. Annabel está inconsciente no chão.

-"Hora da revanche filho de Ares!"

-"Como quiser filha de Atena!" Chike soca o rosto de Nami atirando-a no chão. Ela se arrasta pelo chão colocando-se de pé quase imediatamente.

Chike e Nami começam a trocar golpes. Charlie no corpo de Vaan chega a clareira. Ela vê Nami enfrentando Chike. Oscar erguendo Annabel inconsciente nos braços. Arthuro transformando seu corcel de água em uma bolha pra envolver o filho de Ares. E Tales observando tudo pasmo.

"Ei garota esquisita na minha mente! Eu preciso ajudar meus amigos! Que tal deixar eu dirigir a partir de agora?"

"_Estou me escondendo. Não posso."_

"_Essa guerra tem de terminar!"_

"_Qual a maneira mais rápida de terminar com isso?"_

"_Vencendo! Encontrando a bandeira!"_

"_Então, vamos encontrá-la."_

Vaan dispara pela floresta. Ele começa a correr pelas árvores já sentindo a presença da bandeira. Ele a alcança. Ela era vermelha com um bordado de um raio dourado estampado no centro.

"_E agora?"_

"_Precisa levar a bandeira pros professores. Consegue fazer isso?"_

"_Vou tentar."_

Charlie/Vaan dispara mais uma vez agora no sentido contrário. Ele passa pela clareia vendo Nami defendendo um soco direto de Chike.

Arthuro atirando seu corcel de água pra cima de Alexandro no momento que ele se livra da armadilha de Annabel. Oscar carregando Annabel pra um lugar seguro ao mesmo tempo que salta por cima da foice de Ariel.

Um instante depois ele está vendo Azuki se defendendo de Leona com sua espada. A filha de Éris exibia um colar com uma pequena maçã dourada que disparava uma luz contra ela. Ao mesmo tempo Azuki disparava um relâmpago com a outra mão tentando repelir Maeja que se protegera com um campo de força. Michael disparava rajadas de fogo contra Sylliane e ela se escondia nas sombras buscando proteção.

Tudo isso parecia uma exibição de estátuas aos olhos de Charlie, tamanha era a velocidade de Vaan. Para os demais, Vaan era um borrão que passava por eles em questão de segundos.

-"Não! Maldição Maeja! O papa-léguas escapou do seu feitiço!"

-"Eu pego ele!" Maeja já invoca outro feitiço, mas é interrompida por Oscar que a surpreende pelas costas com um chute.

-"Eu detesto ser rude com as mulheres, mas essa vitória será nossa."

-"Agora chega! Estou farta!" Azuki se enfurece.

Agora é Leona que se defende de um relâmpago de Azuki usando seu colar.

-"Eu vou atrás dele!" Sylliane se emrbenha nas sombras e começa a correr pela floresta como uma sombra se arrastando pelo chão.

-"Não vai fugir ainda! A gente não terminou!" Michael dispara voando atrás dela.

"_Estamos chegando?"_

"_Sim! Vai garota! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre!"_

"_Estou... Perdendo força... Preciso sair!"_

Charlie desencorpora Vaan que sai da floresta com a bandeira em mãos e cai na frente do Professor Aiolia.

Vaan olha pra sua própria mão e vê a bandeira. Ele se levanta e entrega a bandeira ao professor no momento em que os dois times saem da floresta.

-"Vitória do time Falange!" Diz o professor Aiolia erguendo o braço.

-"A gente venceu?" Vaan diz incrédulo. -"A gente venceu!"

O time falange comemora. O sexteto sinistro se morde de raiva. Annabel, vai abraçar Tales, mas ele meio sem jeito a afasta. Ela não entende o que aconteceu e apenas vê o rapaz se afastando.

-"O que ele tem?" Michael pergunta.

-"Eu não sei..." Annabel responde tristonha.

Enquanto isso, Charlie acorda em seu dormitório, exausta. O cansaço é tamanho que ela desmaia.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Oi gente! Desculpa a demora na postagem desse capítulo! Eu tava meio sem idéias pra eles e alguns personagens eu não consegui engatilhar ainda. Mas eu consigo!

Ficou gente de fora desse capítulo, que vai aparecer no próximo sem falta. Espero que entendam e não fiquem chateados comigo.

**Toriyama Hikari:** Que bom que ficou empolgada Ju. Exatamente o que eu queria com essa fic. Gostou das cenas de ação da Nami?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Tá achando o Oscar desperdiçado? Ele faria mesmo muito sucesso com as mulheres né? XD

**Michelle:** O colar só arrebentou a cordinha. Isso é fácil de arrumar. O ano ainda não acabou pro Tales. Fica tranquila! XD

**Erika:** A hora de semi-deuses fazerem guerra acabou. Agora é hora deles fazerem amor (Sem hentai! XD). A partir de agora, será vida escolar, namoros e atividades extra-curriculares! Uhull! XD

**Legião:** Não esquenta. Ele é forte e aguenta. E ele não perdeu de todo mundo. Hehehe... Ele não aparece nesse capítulo, mas no próximo sem falta ok?

**Suellen:** Su. Seus elogios me deixam sem graça desse jeito... n.n

**Mishelly 87:** Hehehe... Me esforçarei pra fazer jus a esses dois personagens então. E a Liebe está sim aprontando. E muito! XP

**Lune:** Desculpa. Mas não pude resistir receber mais uma de suas giga-reviews! XD E vou evitar colocar os "Disse Annabel" daqui pra frente. Afinal, acho que ninguém vai confundir as falas dela mesmo! XD

sobre os poderes do Alexandro, ele cria ilusões. Ali ele criou correntes ilusórias, mas poderia ter criado qualquer outra coisa pra atingir o efeito de dormir. Entendeu?

E não se preocupe com a Annabel. Ela não vai sofrer por muito tempo por esse toco.

**Angel "doidinha" Pink:** Pois é... Poderes da Krish só mais pra frente (Meio que ainda estou pensando nessa parte sacumé? XD). Mas não se preocupe. Eu ainda penso em algo pra ela.

PS.: Aguardando mermaids. n.n

**Capítulo 12 – Primeiras aulas...**

-Então, eu atirei um raio de sol nela e ela foi a nocaute! -Michael ia tagarelando ao lado de Oscar que caminhava apenas sorrindo da história do amigo.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Você foi demais... -Diz Oscar descontraido. -Todos fomos demais...

-Nem todo mundo concorda... -Michael engole a seco vendo os olhares fulminantes do Sexteto Sinistro.

-Bom... Vamos a nossa primeira aula do ano letivo... Que vai ser moleza...

-Ah claro... Fala isso por que você tem dom natural pra ela...

**-Aula de Arqueria-**

Os alunos se colocavam diante dos alvos com arcos enormes nas mãos e cestos de flecha ao seu lado. O professor Aiolos chega ao local vestindo calça e casaco de moletom com o emblema da escola.

-Atenção, pessoal. Eu sou o Professor Aiolos e bem-vindos a aula de Arqueria. Coloquem-se em posições. Vamos lá. Eu quero ver as habilidades de vocês.

Nami se preparava timidamente para disparar a flecha. Coloca no arco e tenta retesá-lo. Meio desajeitada, ela tenta disparar, mas acaba se atrapalhando. A flecha passa longe do alvo.

Ela dá um suspiro de frustração, quando o professor Aiolos se aproxima dela assustando-a.

-Eu te ajudo... -Olha na lista de presença. -Nami não é?

-Hai... -Ela responde com o rosto corado de vergonha.

-Pegue a flecha. -Aiolos diz. Ela obedece. -Prepare-a. Inspire enquanto retesa o arco. Quando for soltar a flecha, expire.

Nami faz sinal com a cabeça. Aiolos se posiciona atrás dela. Nami quase dá um sobre-salto que a faz soltar a flecha. E provavelmente se soltasse a flecha teria acertado alguém ou ido parar do lado de fora do campo de arqueira pra aumentar ainda mais o embaraço dela.

-Vamos... Mire no alvo... -Aiolos conduz a mão dela. -Inspire... -Ele diz enquanto ela retesa o arco. -Agora expire e solte a flecha.

Nami obedece. A flecha voa atingindo o alvo. Não foi um tiro certeiro no centro. Mas acertou.

"_Eu consegui! Eu consegui!"_

-Muito bem... Continue praticando. -Ailos diz sorrindo pra ela. Nami mal consegue sorrir de volta devido a timidez.

-Ei Nami... Me ensina aí? Como você conseguiu? -Michael pergunta, mas Nami parecia estar completamente alheia a tudo que ocorria a sua volta. -Nami...? -Ele sacode ela.

-Hmm? Michael-kun? Ela diz de sobressalto.

-Você tá legal?

-S-sim... Desculpe... -Nami responde e volta a treinar, após olhar mais uma vez para o professor Aiolos. Aiolos nota e sorri pra ela. Nami desvia o olhar com a cara vermelha de vergonha.

-Ei professor... Minhas flechas já acabaram... -Diz Oscar, sorrindo e exibindo o alvo. O centro repleto de flechas.

-Isso não acontecia antes de termos um filho de Ártemis aqui conosco... -Aiolos leva a mão ao rosto. -Assente-se Oscar...

Oscar caminha até a arquibancada e vê Aelle e umas amigas conversando e observando seu treino.

-Ah olá... O carinha do dedo verde né?

-Aelle... -Ele abre o sorriso.

-Diz aí... O que veio fazer aqui?

-Vim ver o seu treino. Você não dá muitas chances pros outros não é? -Aelle diz olhando para o alvo de Oscar.

-Hahaha! -Fazer o que? Poderes da minha mãe né?

-Esta daqui é a Liebe. Liebe, este é o Oscar.

-Mas que linda... Muito prazer... -Ele beija a mão dela gentilmente. Liebe cora o rosto dando risadinhas.

-Nossa que cavalheiro...

Oscar se senta ao lado de Aelle. Os dois começam a bater papo, enquanto Michael observa de longe.

-Mas como ele tem facilidade de fazer amigos... E não acredito... Ele já conseguiu conhecer uma garota... Ah o que ele tem que eu não tenho?

-Michael. Por que interrompeu o treinamento? -Pergunta o professor Aiolos. -Ainda não acertou uma flacha no alvo. Vamos.

-Ah qualé professor... Pra que eu preciso aprender a usar um arco e flecha? Meus poderes resolvem qualquer parada!

-É mesmo? -Aiolos pega o arco da mão dele.

Todos param o treino para observar. Aiolos retesa a flecha no arco e preapara um disparo. A flecha começa a brilhar intensamente. Ela é disparada e atinge o alvo bem no centro, atravessando-o e cravando-o na parede.

-Seus poderes não são desculpa para não aprenderem a lutar e treinar. Poderes são uma ferramenta. Aprender a usar suas ferramentas é sábio. Aprender a adaptá-las... É arte. -Aiolos devolve o arco pra Michael.

Os alunos aplaudem.

-Agora vamos. Retomem o treinamento. Tente você Michael.

**-Aula de Artes-**

Tales estava sentado no fundo da sala como sempre. Sozinho e emburrado. Annabel entra na sala e o vê sentado, logo ela decide se aproximar pra puxar conversa.

-Ei colega! Você meio que sumiu ontem? Tipo assim, tá tudo bem?

-Tô ótimo. -Ele responde meio seco.

-Ah... Eu tava só meio... Preocupada que não estivésse bem. Mas que bom... -Annabel senta-se algumas carteiras a frente.

_"Puxa... Será que eu fiz alguma coisa pra chatear ele? Eu, tipo que... Tentei ser super legal..."_

Vaan olhando praquilo e estranhando muito, corre até o lado de Tales.

-Ei amigão... Que foi isso? Por que deu um gelo na Annabel, cara?

-Nada...

-Amigão. Você não entende mesmo de garotas heim? Vai lá pedir desculpas pra ela.

-Não se mete tá?

-Ok... Fala comigo. O que aconteceu? Ela fez alguma coisa? Além de ficar gamadinha em você? -Vaan abre os braços como se aquilo fosse óbvio pra todo mundo menos Tales.

-Shhh! Fala baixo mané! -Tales repreende o amigo. -E ela não gosta de mim... Ela só está se aproximando de mim pelos meus poderes...

-Me corrija se eu estiver errado... -Explode o "cinismômetro". -Mas esse colarzinho seu aí não serve pra impedir isso...? ¬.¬

-Mas lá na Guerra Olímpica, ele caiu e ela começou a ser atraída pelos meus poderes! E se ela ainda estiver sob influência deles? Eu não sei como esses poderes idiotas funcionam!

-Cara você tá viajando! E se os seus poderes simplesmente despertaram o que ela já sentia?

-Impossível. Ela não se interessaria por mim...

-Amigão! Vai por mim! -Vaan se senta na carteira ao lado dele. -Ela tá amarradona em você, cara! Você tem de chegar junto!

-Eu já disse que n... -A conversa é interrompida quando um dos alunos diz aos outros da porta. -Afrodite está chegando!

_"Quem? Eu não acredito que aquela... Ela é professora aqui? Eu vou matar ela!"_

Tales pensa consigo mesmo. Mas quem chega a sala no momento em que os alunos se aquietam não é quem ele imaginava.

Era um homem aparentemente delicado. De feições quase afeminadas. Muito bonito. De cabelo azul, ondulado até os ombros. Vestindo um elegante terno cinza e com uma rosa nas mãos.

-Eu sou Afrodite... Professor de Artes, para os novatos... Aula de hoje, nós faremos uma pintura. Peguem as telas, os pincéis e a tinta.

-Quem vai fazer nu artístico professor? -Vaan pergunta fazendo os alunos caírem na gargalhada, as meninas revirarem os olhos e o professor atirar a rosa em sua direção. A rosa é cravada na carteira de Vaan que quase prega na parede de tanto susto.

-O senhor se oferece, senhor Connor?

-Não... Obrigado... O.O

-Ótimo. -Afrodite retira o pano vermelho que cobria a estátua no centro da sala. Uma réplica perfeita de Davi de Michelangelo. -Eu tenho a missão de durante este ano letivo, transformá-los em algo que não seja um bárbaro arrogante e sedento de sangue. Resumindo, eu tenho a missão de transformá-los em artistas. De inserir em seus corações, a sutileza e a delicadeza da arte... -Afrodite nota o olhar curioso de Tales. E não o reconhecendo caminha até ele. -Você é um aluno novo não?

-Sim...

-Dificil de acreditar que um filho de Afrodite tenha tão péssimo gosto pra se vestir... Espero que tenha herdado um pouco da delicadeza da mãe... E espero que sua vitória na "Guerra Olímpica"... -A voz de Afrodite parecia conter desdém. -Não o tenha transformado num troglodita como estes outros...

Tales prefere não responder.

-E então? Qual das opções? -Afrodite pergunta como se sua afirmação anterior tivésse sido uma pergunta reptórica.

-Professor, ele... -Annabel tenta interpelar. Afrodite, sem desviar o olhar de Tales, faz sinal com a mão para que ela se cale.

-Existe um artista dentro de você, meu rapaz?

-Sim... Existe... -Tales responde num murmurio.

-Ótimo. Podem começar! Eu quero a imagem perfeitamente transcrita na tela! Lembrem-se. Noções de luz e sombra! Delicadeza no traço. Ninguém sai daqui enquanto eu não vir ao menos uma pintura que toque minha alma.

Tales começa a riscar a tela com tanta força que Vaan poderia jurar que ele queria furá-la com o lápis.

**-Aula de Combate armado-**

O professor Shura chega a arena de treinamento de combate armado.

-Atenção a todos! Bem-vindos a aula de combate armado. Escolham suas armas.

Havia uma seleção de armas de madeira espalhadas sobre uma mesa. Azuki chega com suas roupas de Miko e uma espada de madeira nas mãos. A cara como sempre não era das melhores. Principalmente por causa dos garotos que estavam olhando. Ela olha para o lado e lá estava Milo. Olhando pra ela com a cara de sem-vergonha de sempre. Ele parece adorar provocá-la, pois manda um beijinho pra ela.

Azuki vira o rosto e caminha até a arena.

-Onde pensa que vai mocinha? -Pergunta Shura.. -E esta espada não é grega.

-Falou o "Senhor Óbvio"! -Ela ironiza. -Pegue uma espada grega.

-Eu lutarei com a minha espada. Obrigada.

-Quer se fazer de difícil comigo é? -Pergunta Shura.

-Professor. Deixe-a usar a espada que ela quiser. -Diz Arthuro.

-Quem foi que falou pra você se intrometer Arthuro? -Ela pergunta.

-Eu acho que poderíamos ter aquele duelo que sugeriu não?

Azuki olha pra ele com cara de quem queria matar. Mas abre um sorriso.

-Como quiser. Mas não se arrependa depois!

-Ok... Primeiros a lutar serão, Arthuro e Azuki... Garotos complicados... -Shura murmura. -A luta deverá ocorrer sem poderes!

Azuki e Arthuro se preparam. Do lado de fora, Ariel, Leona e Maeja do Sexteto Sinistro sentam-se na arquibancada pra observar.

-Devo fazer um feitiiço pra eles Leona? Maeja pergunta sorrindente.

-Não... Vamos ver como os dois se saem... Isso pode ser divertido!

-Isso é chato... -Ariel continua escrevendo no seu bloquinho.

-O que tanto escreve aí garota? -Leona toma o bloquinho da mão de Ariel.

-É uma peça. -Ariel toma de volta.

-Ai... Você não desiste desta bobagem de peça?

-Claro que não. É meu sonho.

Azuki se prepara em postura de kendo. Arthuro está empunhando uma espada curta e um escudo.

"_Agora, vou mostrar pra esse sujeito quem é melhor... Azuki Kaminari não perde de ninguém!"_

"_Se eu não tomar cuidado, ela vai acabar comigo... Quando vi ela lutando na Guerra Olímpica eu fiquei impressionado!"_

Arthuro dá o primeiro ataque. Movimenta o escudo tentando afastar a espada de Azuki, mas ela antecipa o movimento, tira a espada do caminho e bloqueia a dele. Ela investe com um golpe rápido e ele bloqueia com o escudo, girando o corpo e desferindo uma estocada, Azuki segura o braço dele, o gira com um golpe de judô e o joga no chão. Ela gira a espada e estoca o estômago de Arthuro caído no chão.

-Você está morto...

-Primeiro ponto Azuki! -Grita Shura. -Segundo round!

Arthuro se levanta. Se coloca novamente em posição de luta. Desta vez é Azuki que avança com um golpe de estocada. Arthuro bloqueia com o escudo. Bloqueia, um, outro e mais outro. Alternando os bloqueios entre escudo e espada. Azuki empurra ele com o pé e desfere outro golpe de espada. Arthuro gira o corpo, afastando a espada com o escudo e golpeando a costela de Azuki.

-Ponto Arthuro! -Diz Shura.

Os dois voltam a se colocar em posição de combate. Azuki se posiciona diferente desta vez. Ela segurava a espada com a mão direita pela ponta do cabo. A mão esquerda pairando sobre a lâmina. Um pé a frente e outro atrás. E ela não estava com cara amigável. Seus olhos começam a faíscar. Arthuro se posiciona com o escudo a frente.

-Ei garota! Eu disse sem poderes! -Shura Grita, mas Azuki invoca um relâmpago sobre si que eletrifica a espada. Com uma estocada súbita, Azuki destrói o escudo de Arthuro. O braço dele sente um formigamento forte causado pela eletricidade.

Azuki continua atacando quando Arthuro se defende com sua espada. Mas esta também explode em pedaços. Arthuro cai no chão, rola pra trás evitando uma estocada e estende a mão até um barril de plástico com água que usavam de bebedouro. A água salta de dentro e parte pra cima de Azuki. Ela é derrubada no chão. E Arthuro estende a mão pra ela, fazendo a água levitar, prendê-la numa bolha só com o pescoço pra fora. Ele fecha a mão em punho e a água congela.

A esfera de gelo cai ruidosamente no chão.

-Desista Azuki! Eu venci!

-Ainda não! -Azuki eletrifica o próprio corpo fazendo o gelo explodir.

-Parados! -Shura se coloca entre eles. -Eu disse sem poderes! E por isso ficarão na detenção!

**-Sala de Detenção-**

Azuki e Arthuro estavam lá sentados e olhando pro tempo. Morrendo de tédio.

-Você luta bem Azuki...

-É... Você também...

-Olá garotos! -Diz Milo entrando pela porta. -Eu estou encarregado do castigo de vocês hoje!

Azuki olha com a cara de "não acredito. Só pode ser sacanagem".

-Adorei sua luta hoje, Azuki... -Milo diz olhando-a nos olhos apoiado sobre a carteira dela.

-Eu não quero saber!

-Você é mesmo briguenta... Eu gosto disso... -Milo pisca pra ela.

-Ora seu arrogante... Como se atreve?

-An-rrem... -Shina pigarreia da porta. -Eu sou encarregada de supervisionar alunos em detenção Milo...

-Eu só estava conversando com elas, amor...

-Sei... O diretor quer que você vá cuidar da sua próxima aula...

-Claro... Milo se levanta, mas não sem antes mandar um beijo pra Azuki disfarçadamente.

Quando Milo se retira, Shina caminha até Azuki e aponta o dedo na cara dela.

-Ele é meu namorado. É melhor ficar longe dele.

-Eu não estou nem um pouco interessada no seu namorado... "Queridinha"...

-Acho bom. Você não vai querer me tirar do sério. Agora, sentados e calados por duas horas!

**-Aula de Magia e Ocultismo-**

O professor Mask entra na sala com um enorme livro debaixo dos braços. O livro tinha um pentagrama na capa. Era difícil para os alunos acreditarem que aquele era um professor. Andava de calças jeans rasgadas, jaqueta de couro sem mangas, botas e luvas de couro e fumando.

Ele bate o livro na mesa e grita.

-Atenção moleques! Hoje teremos uma aula de poções! Nas suas mesas possuem vários ingredientes necessários para se fazer uma poção de mediunidade! Então abram os livros na página 347 do livro! Ritual de invocação dos espíritos! Na próxima aula, usaremos essas poções pra invocar espíritos dos mortos no cemitério!

Leona, abria o livro na maior cara de sono. Alexandro estava sentado na janela com os pés sobre a mesa olhando pela janela. Maeja foleava o livro cheia de interesse. Adorava aquela matéria.

-Que chatisse... -Alexandro murmura.

-Qualquer aula é uma chatisse pra você... -Diz Ariel chegando a sala de aula e sentando-se próximo aos colegas. Ela aponta pra uma aluna que estava parada na porta. Que tal aquela ali Leona?

-A Krishna? -Pergunta Maeja.

-É. A que vive de serviço pro diretor.

-Ela não serve pra gente. Ninguém sabe qual deus é o pai ou a mãe dela. Ela pode até ser humana normal. -Responde Leona.

-Que chato heim? -Alexandro diz sem tirar os olhos da janela.

Neste instante, Charlie chega a aula e senta-se bem longe dos alunos do Sexteto Sinistro.

-Dá licença professor Mask! Aluna nova! Essa aqui é a Pace.

-Tá que seja. Assente-se garota!

-Obrigada professor... -Ela se assenta ao lado de Charlie.

_"Meu pai me disse que eu teria de fazer amizades... Essa garota parece melhor do que aqueles 'idiotas sinistros'... Acho que vou puxar papo com ela..."_

-Oi. Eu sou Charlie. Prazer.

-Sou Pace.

-Tem um livro?

-Ainda não.

-Pode acompanhar com o meu.

As duas começam a ler juntas.

-Ô irmãozão! -Ariel grita do fundo.

-Eu não sou "irmãozão" Ariel! Ô inferno! Sou teu professor!

-Que seja! Eu posso fazer uma propaganda?

-Tá... Fala logo...

-É o seguinte! Estou escrevendo uma peça de teatro e testes para os papéis começarão em breve!

-É só isso? -Mask pergunta com cara feia.

-Sim! -Ariel se senta.

-Abre o livro na página...

-Não trouxe livro! Esqueci!

Mask leva a mão na cara. Sylliane chega atrasada, se materializando através da sombras e sentando-se na carteira antes que o professor Mask notasse.

O que eu perdi?

Enquanto isso Krishna volta pra sala do Diretor Shion.

-Ei velhote. Já cuidei dos afazeres. Será que eu posso ter uma folga agora?

-Já levou a aluna nova para a sala de Magia e Ocultismo?

-Já.

-Já mostrou a escola a ela?

-Já.

-Os relatórios da aula de Astrologia do professor Saga?

-Tá aqui.

-Os arquivos dos novos alunos. Você deixou na secretaria?

-Claro né?

-Obrigado. Pode ir agora, Krishna.

-Ufa! Pensei que nunca fosse acabar!

Krishna sai da sala e caminha pelo corredor, quando se depara com alguém. Ela reconhece o rosto na hora e fica paralisada.

-Olá... Há quanto tempo... Como tem passado?

_"Não pode ser... Mas será o bendito? O que veio fazer aqui?"_

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews... Quantas reviews... (Inspira igual o Jim Carey nos filmes do Ace Ventura)

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Algo te diz que vai ter Yaoi Pure-Petit? Será? Descobriremos... XD

**luciaalmeida:** Hehehe... O que faz acordada até essa hora mocinha? (Olha quem fala... XD) Desculpa o atraso na atualização do capítulo. Espero que goste.

**Legião:** Falou pouco mas falou verdade. E pelo andar da carruagem, os pegas na Shina não demoram... Milo está um míssil perseguidor de calor nessa fic.

**Suellen:** Todo professor sofre né Su? E ainda são mal remunerados. Coitados. E non se preocupe. BV's estão sendo abatidas a tiros nesse capítulo. Logo tá todo mundo beijocando. XD

**Susano'o Math:** O Shura tem de separar ou essa galera se mata. Ô louco meu! u.u

**Toriyama Hikari:** Muita confusão pra uma fic só né Ju? E as confusões não terminaram ainda... Estão só começando... XD

**Erika:** Você é cruel Erika-chan... Cria um cara boa pinta desses... Imagina quantas meninas de coração partido... u.u

**Angel "Doidinha" Pink:** Angel! Anotei suas sugestões. E sim... O pau vai comer solto de forma que você nem imagina. Milo tá brincando com fogo... Ou melhor... Com eletricidade! O.O

**Lune Kuruta:** Se deu faniquito com a aparição do Dite no capítulo anterior... Segure-se na cadeira neste capítulo... Desta vez ele vem armado com uma rosa muito mais perigosa... Éeee... Prepare seu coração... u.u

Enfim... Vamos ao capítulo...

**Capítulo 13 – Atacando com tudo...**

Krishna caminha pelo corredor, apressada e suando frio.

-Eu não posso fazer isso! São meus amigos! Mas... -Ela para por um instante. -Eu não posso lutar contra... E agora? O que eu faço? -Ela se senta no chão, chorando.

Palavras ecoando em sua mente.

-O que eu faço?

-Krishna? -Pergunta Shion ao vê-la sentada no chão. -Está tudo bem?

-Não! Me deixa em paz! Eu preciso ficar sozinha tá legal?

Krishna sai correndo. Shion não entende o por que. Krishna corre e de repente dá de cara com o Sexteto Sinistro.

-Olá... -Diz Leona. -Nós fomos informadas de que você vai fazer parte do nosso grupinho. Seja bem-vinda...

Leona passa o braço pelo ombro de Krishna.

-Você se dará muito bem com a gente, Krishna... Muito bem mesmo... -Leona exibe o sorriso malicioso.

-Vocês conversaram com...

-Oh sim... Estamos todos do mesmo lado. Não se preocupe.

Krishna acompanha o Sexteto Sinistro.

**-Corredores da Olimpus High-**

Tales e Vaan caminham pelos corredores.

-Amigão! Vamos! Você precisa ir falar com a Bel! Eu sei que ela tá caidinha por você! -Vaan gesticula impaciente.

-Ela está caidinha pelos meus poderes!

-Cara! Que sem-noção! Olha pra ela! Você não vê os sinais?

-Que sinais?

-Ela mechendo no cabelo... As risadinhas que ela dá quando te vê de longe... O jeito que ela te olha! Esses óculos que você usa na cara servem pra alguma coisa?

-Cara! Ela não gosta de mim! Que saco! Será que é difícil entender?

-Mas é um cabeção teimoso! Deixa eu te provar!

Vaan puxa Tales pelo braço até o jardim de Annabel. Eles ficam escondidos olhando quando ela é recepcionada por alguém.

-Quem é aquele? -Pergunta Tales.

-Ih cara! É o professor Afrodite! -Diz Vaan.

Annabel está chateada sentada no banco observando seu jardim. Afrodite se aproxima com uma rosa nas mãos.

-Olá mocinha tristonha... Uma rosa vermelha... Envergonhada diante de sua beleza... -Afrodite entrega a rosa pra Annabel.

-Tipo assim... Não estou legal com você, ouviu? Eu não gostei do que você fez...

-O que eu fiz, minha flor?

-Você não precisava ser grosso nem pegar no meu pé nas aulas sabia?

Afrodite abraça Annabel.

-Eu não posso demonstrar favoritismo nas aulas Annabel... E não quero que as pessoas fiquem comentando sobre nós...

-Ah claro... Você tipo que... Não quer ser visto com a garota Hippie né?

-Nao tem nada disso! -Ele responde ultrajado. -Você sabe que eu te amo. Minha linda Annabel...

-Ah pára... Isso não é nada legal sabia... Você tipo assim, nem lembra de mim! Quando tá precisando, vem me procurar...

Ele leva a mão ao rosto dela e coloca a rosa nos cabelos dela sobre a orelha esquerda. Em seguida, ele olha profundamente em seus olhos, aproximando os lábios dos dela. E num rompante eles trocam um beijo quente e carinhoso. Intenso. Afrodite a conforta nos braços e beija a testa dela.

-Eu te amo de verdade, minha flor...

Vaan e Tales observam a cena boquiabertos.

-Errr... Tipo que... Ela ainda pode gostar...

Tales deixa Vaan falando sozinho e parte cabisbaixo. Fazendo de tudo pra esconder a lágrima que escorre pelo canto do olho.

-Ei amigão! Volta aqui! -Vaan corre atrás dele. -Que droga!

Tales sai correndo e chorando pro quarto. Vaan tenta seguí-lo quando se depara com algo interessante pregado no mural.

-Isso me deu uma ideia... -Vaan sai correndo após pegar um panfleto.

**-Aula de luta contra criatulas mitológicas-**

Aldebaran se aproxima dos alunos, alinhados diante de uma jaula. Dentro da jaula havia um leão.

-Bem-vindos garotos e garotas. Esta é a aula de defesa contra criaturas mitológicas. Como podem ver, dentro desta jaula está um leão. Mas não qualquer leão. Este leão é do mesmo tipo que o famoso leão de Neméia. Morto pelo próprio Hércules. Alguém tem alguma ideia de como Hércules o matou?

Os alunos escutavam a aula de Aldebaran.

-Bem... Golpes com armas cortantes e espadas não eram capazes de ferir o leão. -Responde Azuki. -Ele foi morto por Hércules após receber um golpe muito forte na cabeça. E atordoado, Hércules conseguiu estrangular a fera.

-Muito bem Azuki. -Aldebaran faz sinal para baixarem a jaula do leão numa arena. -Eu farei uma demonstração se por acaso vierem a enfrentar um monstro como esses.

Aldebaran salta na arena. Ele pega uma clava no chão.

-Ao meu sinal... Abram a jaula!

O leão é solto. Ele olha pra Aldebaran que se prepara com a clava. O Leão ataca Aldebaran e ele desfere um golpe certeiro na cabeça da fera.

-Ele conseguiu mesmo! Nossa! -Diz Oscar.

-Isso foi incrível... -Diz Arthuro.

Chike salta na arena.

-O que está fazendo rapaz? Saia da Arena. É perigoso!

Ele ignora as palavras do professor. O leão se levanta e olha pra ele. Chike olha fundo nos olhos do leão. A fera ruge.

-Droga! O leão resistiu ao meu golpe! Chike! Cuidado!

O leão avança e ataca Chike. Chike desarmado segura o monstro pela boca e mede forças com ele. As garras do leão riscam sua pele, mas não chegam a arranhá-lo. Chike ergue o leão sobre a cabeça e o bate contra o chão. Em seguida, ele quebra a mandíbula do leão. Matando-o. E largando a carcaça no chão.

-Chike! Quem autorizou isso! Eu não me lembro de ter dado a ordem!

Chike ignora os gritos do Professor Aldebaran, olhando pra si mesmo.

-Nem um arranhão.

-Suba já para a detenção Chike! Está detido até segunda ordem por se colocar em risco e matar um leão da escola!

Chike olha pra Oscar, observando do alto da Arena.

-Como aquele maldito perfurou minha pele com flechas? -Chike se retira da Arena. -Eu ainda sou invulnerável...

**-Aula de Astrologia-**

Liebe entra na sala e senta-se na carteira da frente. Ao lado de Krishna que paercia estar viajando. Em seguida vem Charlie junto de Pace.

-Então seus poderes funcionam com qualquer bebida? Até uma Coca-cola?

-Bem... Sim... Mas ficam mais fortes que nunca com vinho...

-Isso parece meio... Idiota... -Diz Charlie.

-Acha mesmo é?

As duas se sentam. Charlie repara no professor Kanon sorrindo pra ela. Ela fica com o rosto levemente ruborizado.

-O professor Saga não está aqui hoje. Eu cuidarei de tudo. -Diz Kanon. -Quem terminou o trabalho sobre as origens das astrologia?

-Eu terminei professor! -Liebe se levanta entregando o trabalho na mesa de Kanon. -Se quiser discutir o trabalho comigo numa aula particular mais tarde professor...

-Obrigado Liebe... -Kanon dá um sorriso safado. Liebe dá uma piscadinha pra ele. Ela faz uma cara feia pra Charlie quando se senta.

-Muito bem... Vamos começar... Quero que vocês me digam o horóscopo de hoje. Utilizando qualquer método que preferirem.

Enquanto todos se preparam para as aulas, Kanon caminha até a carteira de Charlie que não conseguia encontrar a página no livro. Kanon segura a mão dela e abre o livro na página correta.

-Página 546... -Ele sorri pra ela.

-Obrigada... -Ela responde friamente. Liebe não gosta nada daquilo. Imediatamente ela ergue a mão pra chamar a atenção de Kanon e tirar dúvidas que ela não tinha. Kanon caminha até ela para ajudá-la.

No fim da aula, todos se levantam e caminham pra fora da sala, enquanto Kanon fica de olho em Charlie. Ela caminha junto de Pace até a porta quando derruba um livro. Kanon pega o livro pra ela e entrega. Sorrindo como sempre.

-Eu acho que o professor está interessado em você... -Pace sussurra.

-Não viaja... -Charlie responde com cara de poucas amigas.

-Vai falar que não ia gostar de beijar aquele professor lindo? Homem de terno é tão bonito! Ai ai...

-Ei! Dá pra voltar pra Terra? Que mané bonito o que? Eu não estou... Interessada...

-Você não me engana... Está caidinha por ele...

-Você é irritante sabia?

Liebe observa furiosa as duas amigas conversando.

-Aquela...! Ela não vai roubar o Kanonzinho de mim! Esse professor é meu nem que eu tenha de usar meus poderes pra deixá-lo aos meus pés! Meu pai não precisa ficar sabendo... -Ela exibe o sorriso malicioso.

**-Aula de língua Grega-**

-Onde foi parar o professor?

-Ele saiu a uns 15 minutos e não voltou ainda.

-Acho que ele já pegou mais uma...

Shina entra na sala de aula.

-Que bagunça é esta na sala de Aula? Posso saber?

Todos se calam e se viram pra frente, tensos.

-Onde está o professor Milo?

Em ourto lugar, escondidos num corredor vazio, Milo e uma aluna estavam entre beijos ardentes. Ele a prensava na parede, beijando seu pescoço e dizendo juras de amor no seu ouvido.

-Você é tão linda sabia?

-Professor... -Ela diz ofegannte. -Não devíamos...

-O que? Nos entregar um ao outro? Não negue seus desejos... -Ele a beija apaixonadamente.

-Você... Tem namorada, professor...

-E daí? Não seja tão tensa... Libre-se.. Curta o momento...

-Milo! Seu cafajeste! -Shina o pega no flagra. -Desgraçado! Como se atreve?

-Ih sujou... Vai nessa... Nos falamos depois, gatinha...

A menina sai correndo e morrendo de vergonha, quase explodindo em lágrimas. Shina começa a aprontar um barraco.

-Você não tem vergonha, seu cachorro safado? Olha pra essa garota! Ela tem o que? 16? 17 anos? Toma vergonha!

-Quer parar de gritar Shina? Poxa...

-Vai pro inferno seu safado! -Shina estapeia o rosto de Milo e sai batendo o pé de tão furiosa.

-Cara... Esse negócio de namorar não é pra mim... -Milo esfrega o rosto.

Azuki observa de longe, com a cara de quem ia matar um. Milo percebe e manda um beijo pra ela. Azuki vira o rosto na hora e Milo a segue.

-E aí? Gostou da aula?

-Eu não sabia que tinha esse tipo de aula aqui... "Professor". -A palavra sai quase cuspida.

Milo a segura pelo braço.

-Espera aí... Onde vai com tanta pressa?

-Pra longe de você. Tira a mão de mim!

-Calma... Vai dizer que não me acha bonito?

-Eu acho você um pervertido! Isso sim!

-Então por que não tira os olhos de mim? -Ele aproxima o rosto dela. -Você nega, mas no fundo tá me querendo... -Milo beija Azuki.

Ela está atordoada a princípio. Assustada pelo beijo repentino. Morrendo de raiva. Lutando pra se livrar de Milo. Mas aos poucos cedendo ao beijo ardente dele. Por alguns segundos ela se esquece de onde está e de qualquer coisa ao seu redor e se entrega ao beijo. Então, ela volta a si, furiosa como nunca e seu corpo começando a eletrificar. Milo se afasta levando um choque. Ela olha pra ele com os olhos queimando de ódio. Faíscando como uma nuvem negra de tempestade.

-Nunca. Mais. Me toque! SEU TARADO! -Azuki libera toda a energia elétrica acumulada em seu corpo e atinge Milo com um relâmpago furioso que manda o professor voando pelo ar e caindo sobre a fonte de água no centro do Jardim.

Azuki aida está queimando de ódio, com o corpo faíscando por todos os lados.

-Da próxima vez que se aproximar de mim, eu corto o seu fora e te frito até virar pó! -Azuki sai correndo.

-Wow! Que garota... Chocante... -Milo dá um sorriso sacana e se joga na água gargalhando.

**-Auditório-**

O professor Afrodite e o professor Shaka estão supervisionando as audições para a peça de Ariel.

-O roteiro está muito bem escrito realmente, Ariel... -Elogia o professor Afrodite.

-Obrigada Professor! Eu decidi fazer uma das minhas estórias favoritas! Perseu e Andrômeda!

-E qual papel você interpretará, Ariel?

-Eu serei, Afrodite! Deusa da beleza e do amor!

-Tipo, assim... Eu gostaria de me candidatar a Andrômeda, entende?

-Tá. Que seja. Espero perfeição na peça! -Responde Ariel. -Gostaria de pegar um dos cavalos alados para ser o Pegasus, professores.

-Bom, isso você terá de conversar com o professor Aldebaran, Ariel. Ele cuida dos estábulos. -Responde Afrodite.

-Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas vocês podiam me dar o apoio não acham?

-Eu tentarei conversar com ele... -Diz Shaka.

-Eu preciso de alguém pra interpretar o papel de Perseu!

-Eu sei de alguém! -Vaan chega correndo com o panfleto na mão.

-Você? Tá brincando... -Ariel debocha.

-Não. Não sou eu... Eu quero outro papel. Aqui está minha inscrição e a do Tales.

Vaan entrega a inscrição. Ariel pega as duas e estuda.

-Tales se ofereceu pro papel de Perseu?

-Se ofereceu sim. Ele está muito ansioso pra participar da peça.

-É bom que esteja mesmo heim, papa-léguas! -Responde Ariel. -Bom, Leona será a medusa! Maeja, Sillyane podem ser as Bruxas Estígenas. Mas ainda falta uma... Depois eu penso nisso...

-Bom, eu cuidarei dos cenários... Ou melhor... Os alunos da aula de artes... -Diz Afrodite.

-Certo profis! Alexandro! Você vai ser o Hades ok?

-Por mim está ótimo! -Alexandro responde.

-Eu não gostei nada disso! Por que eu tenho de ser a medusa? -Reclama Leona.

-Por que é a megera da turma... -Maeja ironiza.

-Vai ver se estou na esquina!

-Ok... Continuando... Algum voluntário pra ser Poseidon?

-Não olhe pra mim. -Arthuro chega carregando uma caixa cheia de materiais pra montar o cenário. Isopor, tesoura, papel, cola, etç.

-Ah você sim! Já inscrevi seu nome! -Perfeito pro papel.

-Ei! Nós nem discutimos isso ainda! -Arthuro tenta reclamar, mas não consegue nem argumentar. Ariel não quer ouvir de tão centrada no trabalho. -E pode chamar seus amigos bobocas também pra participarem!

-Ai meu Zeus! -Arthuro reclama.

-Essa peça vai ser incrível!

Os alunos fazem um alvoroço no mural da escola. Observando os papéis preenchidos e os que ainda estão pra preencher.

-Ei Michael. Por que não se candidata a algum papel? -Pergunta Oscar.

-Ah sem essa, cara... Eu não levo jeito pra isso...

-Você deveria participar também, Oscar. -Diz Aelle. -Eu não perderia por nada no mundo...

-Será que eu tenho talento pro teatro? -Oscar pergunta a si mesmo.

-Você deveria participar, Nami! -Michael diz alegre.

-De forma alguma! Eu sou muito tímida... -Responde Nami com o rosto corado.

-Ora, donzela... O Teatro é a cura perfeita pra isso... Não acha? -Oscar beija a mão de Nami. Ela fica mais corada ainda.

-Já estou inscrevendo a gente! -Michael diz entusiasmado, pegando o panfleto e colocando seus nomes.

Charlie se aproxima junto de Pace.

-Mas que confusão é essa agora? -Pace pergunta.

Charlie fica sonolenta e caminha até o rfeitório. Não leva muito tempo e ela adormece sem mais nem menos sentando-se num banco do refeitório.

-Olá Charlotte...

-Pai... Não podia esperar eu dormir?

-Na verdade eu gostaria de conversar com você agora. Que tal participar desta peça de teatro?

-Ah qualé pai. Depois de entrar naquela guerra maluca, eu vou ter de fazer papel de idiota no palco é?

-Só uma dica pra se socializar, Charlotte.

-Tá. Explica aí. Que idéia é essa de me fazer entrosar com essa gente agora heim?

-Eu temo que você não se torne uma pessoa feliz Charlotte. E eu gostaria que você se envolvesse mais com seus colegas. Amigos são importantes pra você.

-Ah eu não preciso de amigos...

-Por favor. Participe. Quem sabe? Você pode até curtir. E fique de olhos abertos.

-Tá. Vou ver o que faço...

-Quebre uma perna, querida...

Hades estala os dedos e Charlie volta imediatamente pro mundo real.

-Ei Chralie... Você tá bem? -Pace a sacode.

-Estou bem... Não se preocupe...

-Que foi? Você é narcolepsa ou algo assim? -Pace dá um sorriso.

-Não... Era o meu pai... Ele é antiquado demais pra me ligar no celular ou mandar um e-mail... Invés disso ele me faz desmaiar em qualquer lugar e arrasta minha alma pro sub-mundo...

Pace fica assustada encarando Charlie.

-Pros Campos Elíseos... Não esquenta. A experiência é bem... Relaxante na verdade...

-Você me assusta às vezes Charlie...

-Diz aí Pace... Que tal a gente entrar nessa peça?

Charlie se aproxima e inscreve seu nome e o de Pace na peça.

-Legal. Não sabia que gostava de teatro, Charlie...

-Interesse repentino... -Ela responde vagamente.

Continua...

Hello! Ikarus-sama aqui! Esse capítulo não deveria sair (De acordo com a minha política de preocupar com Sensou apenas até que ela terminasse, mas a inspiração veio. Fazer o que?

Sim! Ariel está montando uma peça de teatro! E todo mundo pode participar. Eu já meio que defini alguns papéis. Outros nem tanto. Essa peça será Fúria de Titãs By Ikarus-sama! Pegarei umas idéias do antigo filme, umas do mais recente que saiu no cinema este ano e fazer uma história bacanuda. n.n

Então, como fiz em Sensou e dei uma oportunidade de vocês produzirem seus personagens, aqui eu darei outra oportunidade de vocês interagirem mais com essa fic. XD

Vocês poderão definir os papéis de cada personagem. E até mesmo sugerir um papel pros que já estão definidos que você creia combinar melhor com o seu personagem ok? E se alguém que esteja lendo, mas que não tenha personagem participando da fic, quiser opinar, também pode a vontade.

Acho que há apenas dois papéis que não vou alterar por que fazem parte do meu plano ok? Vocês devem saber quais são. Todo o resto, está liberado pra mudar.

Vamos aos papéis!

Perseu – Tales

Andrômeda – Annabel

Afrodite – Ariel

Hades – Alexandro

Medusa – Leona

As Bruxas – Maeja e Sillyane (Falta mais uma)

Atena – Nami

Poseidon - Arthuro

Zeus – Vago

Rei Acrísio – Vago

Rainha Cassiopéia - Vago

Guerreiros companheiros de Perseu – Vaan e quem mais quiser. Sugiram nomes pros seus papéis também... x.x

Calibos, O filho de Tétis – Vago

Hera e outros deuses - Vagos

Podem sugerir deuses e personagens aqui que não mencionei. A vontade. A fic é de vocês! Estou esperando por ideias maravilhosas ok? Como mencionei, apenas os papéis de Perseu e Andrômeda que eu não mudarei. Qualquer outro pode sugerir um papel diferente pra seus personagens caso não queiram os que eu pus ali. No fim, eu defino melhor quem será quem e informo o resultado no próximo capítulo (Que sabe-se Deus quando sai) pra todo mundo ter a chance de opinar ok?

Metal Ikarus... Signing off...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Capítulo que demorou... Ufa... Enfim. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo e informar (Já falei? Sei lá... Tô tão lesado ultimamente...) da comunidade que fiz no Orkut pra todo mundo que lê e participa das minhas fics. Pra quem quiser participar, pra gente se conhecer, etç...

Link tá no meu perfil do fanfiction.

REVIEWS! Quanta review! Vamos a luta. Ah sim. Nada de peça de teatro ainda. Mas no fim, eu posto como ficou decido os papéis de cada um.

PS.: Esse capítulo começou a ser escrito como o capítulo da falta de idéias. Então recorri a minha ferramenta chave pra esse tipo de capítulos? Não tem idéias? Apela pros hormônios!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Veremos neste capítulo se você tem razão quanto ao Yaoi. E mais do que um pervertido, Milo é um pervertido incansável. Você soube mesmo escolher um par pra Azuki heim? -.-

**Susano'o Math:** Sabe que não é má idéia? Quanto choque o Chike (Choque o Chike! XD) aguentaria heim? Acho que em breve tentarei descobrir.

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Hehehe... Muito bem Júlia. Você estava atenta a meu testezinho de ortografia ali né? Você é muito atenciosa. Como prêmio, preparei uma cena especial pra Sillyane neste capítulo. Hehehe...

**Mishelly 87:** Psé, essa peça de teatro foi uma luzinha que apareceu na minha cabeça de Ikarus e até que estou bem ansioso pra começar a escrever essa peça! Hehehe...

**Angel "Doidinha" Pink:** Angel... Vo te falar uma coisa. Arruma uma outra escola pra Krish antes que ela entra na mira desse monte de Professor "Pedobear". Daqui a pouco sou preso por publicar pedofilia na internet... Já estou até vendo... x.x

**Toriyama Hikari:** Antes tarde do que nunca né Ju? Pelo menos marcou presença e é isso que importa! Hehehe... E também acho que a Nami fará uma excelente Atena... n.n

**luciaalmeida:** Esse é o problema com deuses gregos. Antiquados demais.

**Erika:** Acho que as meninas todas que estão lendo acham que você é cruel. u.u E sim, já que o Oscar está em minhas mãos... (Assobiando)

**Suellen-san:** Vou te falar Su. Como alguém que já teve as duas experiências, as duas são uma mer... Mas se as coisas não derem certo com a Bel, eu passo seu MSN pro Tales. Aliás... As coisas não deram certo com o Cid? Kkkkkk! Brincadeira Su! Sabe que te adoro né? XD

**Nala-dono:** Sabe como é né Nala? Seu irmão pervertido não pode ver rabo de saia? Mas acha mesmo que um beijo roubado por um tarado é uma punição adequada pra Azuki? E foi o primeiro beijo. Poxa vida... O.O

Mas enfim. Reviews respondidas e vamos ao capítulo. Metal Ikraus orgulhosamente apresenta...

**Capítulo 14 – Segredos e indiscrições...**

**-Escritório do professor Mask-**

Sylliane estava sentada na cadeira diante do carrancudo professor que olhava pela janela. A expressão dele nunca é amigável, mas hoje parecia pior.

-Eu vi muito bem que você chegou atrasada a minha aula Sylliane! -Ele rosna de vez.

-Ah então é por isso que me chamou aqui? -Ela responde com frieza.

-Foi por isso mesmo! -Ele a puxa pelo braço encarando-a. -Eu quero saber o que estava fazendo e com quem!

-Ah para com essa crise de ciúmes... Você sabe que eu não tenho mais ninguém além de você...

-É bom mesmo! Eu não vou aceitar você com ninguém além de mim, ouviu bem...?

Ele aproxima os lábios dele dos dela. Ela sente a respiração dele tocar seu rosto. Ela se assusta um pouco com o abraço repentino. Forte. Dominador. Ela é prensada na parede e recebe um beijo violento. Turbulento. Como só aquele canalha poderia dar. Um leve sorriso surge nos lábios dela quando ele a solta e acaricia seu rosto.

-Agora vai... Quero você sempre na aula a tempo ouviu bem? Senão eu vou correndo atrás de você te buscar!

Ela se despede dele com um selinho e sai da sala.

**-Aula de Artefatos-**

O Professor Mu estava explicando sobre os artefatos antigos da mitologia Grega.

-E qual foi o artefato mágico que a Princesa Ariadne entregou a Tesseu para que ele escapasse do labirinto? -Mu pergunta esperando uma resposta. -Alguém? Vamos lá gente. Essa é fácil.

"_O que foi aquilo que senti naquele momento...? Parecia um calor no peito..."_

Nami divagava olhando pela janela. Olhava para a entrada da escola, onde o professor Aiolos fazia exercícios físicos com os alunos da aula de arco e flecha. Nem notava que o professor Mu a chamava. Aiolos nota Nami olhando-o e acena com um sorriso. Nami vira o rosto morrendo de vergonha e nota que Mu eleva um pouco mais a voz e desperta sua atenção.

-Nami? -Ele olha pra ela de um jeito amigável. -Você sabe a resposta? Pode dizer aos outros qual foi o artefato que a princesa entregou a Tesseu?

-S-sim... Professor... -Ela responde com o rosto corado. -Foi um novelo mágico...

-Muito bem Nami. -O professor continua a aula.

Chike caminha por um corredor e vê Shina dentro de seu escritório chorando. Ele sempre sentira uma grande atração por ela. Mas ela sempre o despresara.

-O galinhão aprontou de novo né? Que anjo ele papou desta vez?

-Vai pro inferno garoto! Me deixa em paz!

Chike entra na sala.

-Por que tá bancando a mariquinha? Você não faz o tipo. Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso.

-Eu sou uma professora, moleque... Me respeite!

-Ou o que? -Ele segura o pulso dela e olha fundo em seus olhos. -Quando quiser um homem de verdade... Pode me procurar...

-Solte-me! -Shina empurra Chike pra fora da sala e bate a porta.

Enquanto isso, Michael e Oscar estavam sentados na arquibancada da arena de treinos, tomando um sol.

-Cara... Você é estranho. Olha só quantas gatinhas olham pra você desde que você chegou aqui... E você leva maior jeito com elas... Como ainda não pegou ninguém? -Michael brinca.

-Digamos que não fazem meu tipo...

-Não fazem seu tipo? -Michael pergunta incrédulo. -Bonitas não fazem seu tipo? Gostosas não fazem seu tipo?

Oscar responde apenas com um olhar irônico que Michael poderia passar a vida tentando entender e não saberia a resposta. Afinal Oscar era assim mesmo. Nunca revelava muito de si. Mas de repente a atenção de ambos é desviada pra Tales e Vaan caminhando pela arena. Tales cabisbaixo como sempre. E Vaan agitado... Como sempre...

-Amigão! Você tem de participar dessa peça! É perfeito! Você o Perseu. A Bel a Andrômeda. E vocês vão se beijar!

-Mesmo que eu vencesse minha timidez e ansiedade a ponto de topar participar de uma peça de teatro na frente da escola toda e beijasse a Annabel, o que isso ia adiantar? Ela ainda gosta do professor Afrodite!

-Cara! Eu tenho certeza de que a Bel tá amarradona em você. Ela só precisa te beijar pra ver isso! Eu garanto!

-Você garante o que, "Seu Creisson"? Você me garantiu que ela gostava de mim e acabei pegando ela beijando o professor que mais detesto! E que me detesta!

Oscar e Michael se aproximam.

-Oi carinha covarde. Não pude deixar de escutar a conversa... -Oscar diz.

-Eu não sou carinha covarde...

-Que seja. Escuta. Se quer conquistar uma garota, dê flores... Recite poesia... Artes são um poderoso afrodisíaco... Especialmente as artes cênicas... Mas lembre-se... Respeito acima de tudo... -Ele dá tapinhas no ombro de Tales.

-Tá vendo cara? Você sabe de tudo! -Diz Michael.

Michael e Oscar partem.

-Viu? É tiro e queda amigão! A Bel vai cair de amores por você quando vocês se beijarem na peça!

-Eu não posso Vaan! -Tales fala mais alto do que pretendia.

-Qual o problema?

-Eu... Eu... -Tales tinha vergonha de falar.

-Você o que? -Vaan pergunta afoito.

-Eu nunca... Beijei... Uma garota...

-Como é que é? Nunca?

-Eu nem sei beijar. Como eu vou contracenar? E beijar a Bel na frente de um montão de gente!

-Tá legal. Tá legal. Dá um tempo. -Vaan balança a cabeça e faz um "T" com as mãos. -Nunca?

-Ah esquece! -Tales ergue os braços e sai batendo o pé.

-Espera amigão! Vamos conversar! Me encontra na Floresta Labirinto hoje depois das aulas...

-Pra que?

-Não discuta e faça! Ai meu Santo Hermes... Não acredito que vou ter de fazer isso...

**-Dormitório do previamente conhecido como "sexteto sinistro"-**

Um dormitório escuro, fracamente iluminado por velas, perfumado por incensos e com almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. Uma leve música tocando no DC player. Uma seleção de música de Led Zeppelin e The Doors (me pareceu apropriado pro ambiente).

-Então, o que fazemos do clubinho das trevas? Jogamos poker? Atiramos dardos em fotos de professores? -Krishna pergunta.

-Não. Aqui eu passo as instruções de nosso "empregador" que você sabe muito bem quem é não sabe? -Responde Leona.

-E damos uns beijinhos é claro... -Maeja rouba um beijo de Alexandro.

-Será que dá pra se concentrar? -Airel pergunta.

-Acalmem-se. O "chefe" não passou muita coisa hoje. E o Chike e a Sillyane nem estão aqui... -Diz Leona. -O Chefe só diz que logo daremos início ao plano.

-E por que está demorando tanto? -Alexandro pergunta com desinteresse.

-Já disse... O Chefe está mandando um reforço em breve e quer mais uma pessoa do nosso lado... -Leona exibe a foto de Charlie.

**-Floresta labirinto-**

Tales está esperando numa clareira. Vaan chega em super-velocidade com um travesseiro na mão.

-Pra que isso? Tirar uma soneca? -Pergunta Tales com sarcasmo.

-Não, espertinho... Você vai aprender a beijar como todo mundo aprende. -Manda bala no travesseiro.

-Esse travesseiro é seu?

-Tá louco? Eu vou babujar meu travesseiro com língua de homem? É do Arthuro... Eu... "Peguei emprestado"...

-Pelo amor de Zeus... -Tales pega o travesseiro. -E agora? O que faço?

-Beija pôxa...

-Mas me fala como! 

-Ai ai... Tá legal... A Bel não é uma garota qualquer. Tem de beijar com jeitinho. Aproxime os lábios dos dela. Sem fazer beicinho. É ridículo. Só encosta. Envolve os lábios dela com os seus um pouco. Não vai enfiar língua na boca dela feito o roto-rooter. Garotas não gostam disso. Aí vai girando um pouquinho pros lados. E varia. Improvisa. Beijoquinhas e beijos mais longos. Com o tempo, se ver que ela curtiu, aí você dá um chupa-beiços daqueles!

-Pelo amor de Zeus Vaan...

-Que foi?

-"Chupa-beiço"?

-Prefere "Engole-beiço"?

Tales prefere ignorar Vaan e começa a praticar.

-Tá errado cara. O que eu falei? Nada de muita sede ao pote de cara. Primeiro, beijo delicado.

-Tem certeza?

-Quem é o BV aqui? Eu ou você?

Tales emburra a cara e volta a praticar. Eles ficam praticando por uma hora até voltarem para a escola. Saindo da floresta, Tales e Vaan vêem Annabel sentada num banco em meio ao seu jardim, olhando pra lua. Vaan, sem que Tales e Bel perceba, desaparece na velocidade o mais rápido que pode.

-Vaan? -Tales olha em volta. -Vaan? Infeliz me deix...

-E aí colega? Tudo bem?

-O-oi... Bel... Está sozinha? -Tales se aproxima de Bel e senta-se ao lado dela.

-É... Tava só pensando... -Annabel dá um longo suspiro e se volta pra fazer uma pergunta a tales, mas desiste.

-Que foi Bel?

-Colega... Tipo assim... Por que está meio distante de mim?

-Es-estou é?

Annabel balança a cabeça.

-Desculpa. Eu não... Queria... Ficar...

-Ficar o que?

-Nada... -Ele se segura pra não dizer o que sente. Morreria de vergonha de se declarar pra ela. Principalmente por que ela com certeza diria não.

-Eu... Sou uma pessoa meio ingênua sabe? Tipo assim... Eu acabo acreditando em qualquer coisa que um cara fala... Acha que eu sou... Uma idiota colega?

-Claro que não Bel. Por que diz isso?

-Ah... Estou tendo um problema com um cara...

-Não diga...

-Nem sei porque to te falando isso... Você não deve estar interessado né?

-Não... Pode falar... Se precisar de alguém pra conversar... Pode conversar comigo...

-Eu só queria... Conhecer um cara legal e sincero sabe? Não um cara que diz qualquer coisa pra te enganar... Ah do que eu tô falando? Nem sei se ele quer mesmo me enganar... Ele é... Legal pra mim sabe? Mas eu sinto às vezes que ele... Não sente o mesmo que eu...

-E o que você sente? -Tales se dá conta de que não deveria ter feito a pergunta. Por que é inapropriada. E por que ele não queria de jeito nenhum ouvir a Bel falar "Eu o amo" com relação ao professor Afrodite. -Ah quer saber? Não é da minha conta. Desculpa.

-Não tudo bem... Mas o fato é que... Eu não sei o que eu sinto, colega... Tipo assim... Parece que eu gosto dele, mas tem uma coisa que me diz que... Ah deixa pra lá... Vamos mudar de assunto...

-Ok...

-Fiquei sabendo que você vai particpar da peça da Ariel... Perseu é?

-Sim... Andrômeda...

-Legal... Estou ansiosa pela peça...

Annabel repousa a cabeça no ombro de Tales e segura na mão dele. Os dois ficam olhando pra lua sentados sozinhos.

**-Dia seguinte-**

Charlie acorda, se troca e começa a se dirigir pra sala de aula. Ela para diante do escritório de Saga e sem perceber fica olhando-o. De repente, ele olha pra ela e pergunta:

-Pois não mocinha?

-Nada... -Ela diz voltando a si mesma e continuando a caminhar.

As palavras de Pace começam a pular em sua mente: _"Vai falar que não ia gostar de beijar aquele professor lindo? Homem de terno é tão bonito! Ai ai..."_

Charlie está imensamente corada só de pensar num beijo daquele professor. Sempre achara homens mais velhos sexy. Sempre imaginara o que seria o beijo de um homem como saga. Tã altivo e tão inteligente. E ela tinha de admitir que Pace estava certa. O terno melhorava bastante a aparencia daquele professor.

Em seguida, ela tem uma ideia. Talvez não precise imaginar. Ela se pega olhando pra Kanon que entra numa sala com Liebe, às escondidas. Ela olha pela fresta da porta para espiar os dois, movida pela curiosidade incontrolável.

-Estou tão feliz que estamos aqui...

-Eu também... Esperei muito tempo por isso...

Kanon abraça Liebe e a beija. Ele a deita na carteira e começa a beijar seu pescoço. Em meio às carícias, um pequeno frasco, como um tubo de ensaio pequenino rola pela mesa e cai no chão. Charlie não consegue ver um rótulo, mas parece sentir alguma energia mágica vinda do frasco. E olhando de relance para o rosto de Kanon ela quase pode ver uma coloração rosa no hálito dele.

-Ela está usando poções mágicas pra seduzir o professor... Eu deveria... Deveria... -Ela pensa um pouco. -Ah por que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa? Por que me importo com essa idiota e esse professor sem vergonha?

Charlie ameaça sair correndo dali, mas de repente, para. Ela volta pro seu quarto e fecha a porta.

"_Dois podem jogar esse jogo queridinha!"_

Ela assume posição de meditação e rapidamente seu espírito está fora do corpo.

Ela rapidamente encontra-se na sala onde o professor Kanon e Liebe estavam no maior amasso. Trocando beijos ardentes.

Ela incorpora no corpo de Kanon e imediatamente ela para de beijá-la.

-Professor? O que foi?

O rosto de Kanon muda de um sorriso assanhado pra um sorriso sádico.

-Eu já me diverti com você, garotinha... Agora enjoei... Dá licença que tenho mais o que fazer...

-Professor? -Ela olha incrédula para o professor Kanon saindo da sala deixando-a com a blusa semi-desabotoada. Ela fica apenas olhando sem enteder nada. Ela pega o frasco no chão e examina. -Essa poção que dei a ele... Deveria tornar meus poderes irresistíveis pra ele! O que aconteceu?

No quarto de Charlie, Pace encontra-a caída no chão e tenta reanimá-la.

-Charlie? Charlie? Acorda... Tá tudo bem?

Charlie volta a seu corpo.

-Eu tô bem...

-Seu pai de novo?

-Não. Desta vez, eu fui... Fazer uma tarefinha por conta própria... -Charlie exibe um sorriso sapeca que Pace não consegue entender.

Michael caminha pela arena de arqueria com uma garota ao lado, lendo poesias pra ela (Mão cheia, pra ele. Apolo é um deus poeta. Obrigado livros de Percy Jackson!), e ela corando rosto. Em seguida, ele sussurra algo nos olhos dela, que ela imediatamente se rende. Ela fecha os olhos esperando o beijo quando ele olha pra frente e trava no ar com os olhos esbugalhados. Atrás da arquibancada, dois jovens se beijando. Um deles era Aelle. O outro era Oscar. Oscar prensava Aelle na parede se aproximando de seu rosto lentamente. Os dois trocando um breve olhar e em seguida, o beijo avassalador.

-Michael...? O que foi? -A garota abre os olhos esperando o beijo.

Michael não responde. Ele apenas olha pro amigo com o queixo caído no chão.

**-Sala do Diretor-**

Um jovem de calças jeans surrada e furada e jaqueta de couro entra no escritório. Tinha o olhar selvagem e desafiador. Um sorriso cínico estampado na cara. Ele senta-se na cadeira e leva os pés com os sapatos de couro sobre a mesa.

-Remova os pés da mesa agora!

Uma espécie de poder invisível força o rapaz a obedecer. Embora ele não pareça nem um pouco abalado ou intimidado pela autoridade de Shion.

-Outro novo aluno... Mais um de Dionísio... Muito bem Senhor Winston... O Senhor Arthuro o acompanhará até seu dormitório...

Arthuro que estava arquivando algumas pastas se prepara para obedecer quando Krishna entra pela porta.

-Pode deixar que eu levo ele diretor...

-Krishna? Está tudo bem... Que seja...

Assim que Krishna sai da sala do Diretor, no fim do corredor o Ex-Sexteto sinistro observa o novato com interesse.

-Santo Thanatos... Quem é esse? Comenta Ariel.

-Não importa... Se ele for o nosso reforço, ele é meu! -Leona já olha com interesse.

-Não sabe de quem ele é filho? -Pergunta Maeja. -Eu não me importo nem um pouco em dividir... Fufufu...

-Você é pervertida Maeja... -Diz Sillyane.

-Obrigada.

-Não foi um elogio.

-Você que diz.

O garoto caminha um pouco ao lado de Krishna.

-Então, garotinha... Essa é minha nova turminha? E você? É da turma também? -Ele retira um pequeno cantil metálico e bebe. Ele o oferece a Krishna que vira o rosto fazendo cara de nojo.

-É proibido portar bebidas alcóolicas dentro da escola... -Diz Arthuro olhando feio para Wiston.

-E quem falou que é alcoolico?

-Eu sinto o seu hálito daqui... E é melhor ficar longe da Krishna e de encrencas. Ouviu bem?

-Ooohhh... Desculpe, senhor herói... Eu e a baixinha aqui seremos bons amigos não é?

-Eu falei pra fiar longe dela!

-Arthuro! -Krishna se exalta. -Não se mete tá legal?

Winston exibe um sorriso cínico de vitorioso e vira as costas pra Arthuro. O filho de Poseidon fica mordido de raiva.

**-Arena de treino de combate armado-**

Azuki se concentrava com sua espada de madeira. Vestida só de camiseta, um short largo e chinelos, ela castiga o saco de areia com a espada. Seus golpes são precisos e fortes. Sua concentração é inabalável. Exceto pelo bater de palmas de alguém. Azuki olha para trás e vê Milo observando seu treinamento.

-Você! O que quer aqui? -Azuki pergunta revoltada.

-Ah, não brinca... Você sabe. Eu quero você... -Milo responde com cara de safado.

-Vai fazer o que? Me tomar a força? Eu te mato antes!

-A força? Ainda negando que tá louquinha por mim? Eu vou te beijar desta vez... E desta vez seu beijo será voluntário...

Azuki se enfurece. Seu corpo começa a emitir raios.

-Você enlouqueceu? Esse míssil abatedor de carne nas suas calças nunca descansa? Eu posso resolver o seu problema... Com a minha Katana!

-Hahaha... Essa foi boa... Foi mesmo... Escuta só... Eu proponho um desafio... Eu e você... Duelo de esgrima... Se eu vencer, você me beijará sempre que eu quiser... Se você vencer... Eu te deixo em paz... Nunca mais te incomodo...

-Você é louco...

-Sem poderes... Só na espada. Vai encarar? Ou vai correr?

A resposta de Azuki vem imediatamente. Ela atira a espada de madeira pra Milo e se prepara com a sua. Milo assume posição de combate. Os dois se concentram.

"_Eu vou acabar com essa história agora... Esse pervertido... Eu vou humilhá-lo por ter me beijado!"_

Azuki sente um calor de ódio e algo mais que não sabe identificar subir-lhe pelo peito até a agarganta. Com um único movimento, ela dispara pra cima de Milo. Ele abre o sorriso e apara a espada dela. Outro golpe. E outro. E mais outro. Ela derruba ele com um chute no joelho. Ele cai no chão, rola evitando mais um golpe. Empurra ela pra trás com o ombro e caminha com cara de cínico em direção a ela. Ela dá um grito furioso e desfere outra espadada. Milo defende a primeira, mas a segunda o atinge no braço. Comum golpe, Azuki o desarma. Ela prepara outro golpe pra acerta a cabeça de Milo, mas ele segura a espada dela e ambos rolam pelo chão se engalfinhando.

Ele termina por cima dela, imobilizando-a pelos braços e parando com o rosto rente ao dela.

-Eu venci... -Ele sorri.

-Jamais!

Milo beija Azuki novamente. Desta vez ela não resiste nem um pouco e simplesmente se entrega ao beijo. Milo sorri satisfeito pela presa que finalmente conquistou.

Continua...

Eis a lista. Não tinha planos imediatos pro novo personagem, mas... Sugiram a vontade...

Perseu – Tales

Andrômeda – Annabel

Afrodite – Ariel

Hades – Alexandro

Medusa – Leona

As Bruxas – Charlie, Maeja e Sillyane

Atena – Nami

Poseidon - Arthuro

Zeus – Aelle

Rei Acrísio – Oscar

Rainha Cassiopéia - Azuki

Guerreiros companheiros de Perseu – Krishna, Pace e Michael

Hermes - Vaan

Calibos, O filho de Tétis – Chike

Hera - Liebe


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Primeiramente, gostaria de dar os Parabéns a Mari-chan (Shina Com) que completou 18 aninhos no dia 01/09. Parabéns Mari! Muitas felicidades e anos de vida! E palmas pra ela que ela merece!

Agora vamos às reviews. Tive um sruto de escrever essa semana e estou atualizando todas as minhas fics atualmente em andamento de uma vez.

**Mishelly 87:** Pode esperar. Ainda não viu NADA do que vai rolar com essas duas. Hehehe...

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Você colocando lenha na fogueira pra Azuki ficar com o sem-vergonha do Milo né? Sei... Sobre o Vaan, sabe que amigo é pra essas coisas né Pue? Pagar mico do lado da gente. E o Tales já tá com um King-Kong nas costas! XD

**Suellen-san:** Vixi Su... Ficará vendo agora qual será a reação do Michael. Espere e verá. E eu acho que você tá apoiando o love da Shina com o Chike pora causa do pimentel! Kkkk! Brincadeira Su! A shina merece realmente um cara menos tarado... XD

**Hiina-Chan:** Que isso... Preocupa com isso não. Deixando um lembretinho de tempos em tempos tipo: "Ikarus-sama! Tô aqui! Tô lendo!" já me deixa feliz demais. Hehehe... sobre a Sylliane, vou citar a Lune comentando sobre o Mani em Illuminati Arcana. "Alguns malvados apelam aos instintos primais de moças boazinhas". XD

**Erika:** Se eu fizer uma votação entre "malvada" e "realista" acho que segundo as meninas aqui a "malvada" ganha de lavada. XD Brincadeiras a parte. Pode deixar que o Oscar está em boas mãos. As do Aelle. Não minhas.

**Angel Pink-Chan:** Roda a baiana mesmo Angel! Por que muitos barracos ainda virão! XD

Anyways... Moving on...

**Capítulo 15 – Fofocas...**

**-Arena de arqueria. Sábado-**

O grupo estava conversando na arena, no dia de folga. Azuki, Nami, Oscar, Aelle, Arthuro, Michael, Charlie, Tales, Pace e Vaan. Ainda era cedo. A semana havia passado rapidamente e estavam todos cansados e conversando normalmente.

-Então, como hoje é sábado, a gente tem o dia de folga e podia pensar num lugar legal pra sair ou sei lá... -Diz Arthuro.

-Eu topo! Vamos sair e pegar gatinhas! -Vaan já se levanta animado.

-Homens... Típico... -Azuki já murmura.

-Sair? -Nami pergunta corada. -Pra onde?

-Ah, podemos ir para algum lugar legal! Uma boate cheia de gatinhas! Dançar! -Vaan responde.

-Eu prefiro não ir... -Diz Tales.

-Por que eu não estou surpreso? -Responde Michael.

-Eu também não quero ir a nenhuma boate idiota... -Diz Charlie.

-Ah vamos lá pessoal... Vai ser divertido... -Oscar tenta animar os oturos.

-Eu detesto estes lugares! Só tem homens sem-vergonha querendo passar a mão em você! -Azuki grita.

-Ah é... Só o professor Milo que pode fazer isso com você né? -Vaan brinca. Azuki se levanta de imediato.

-O que foi que você disse? -Os olhos de Azuki começam a faíscar.

Azuki concentra relâmpagos nas mãos e atira contra Vaan que por pouco não é fulminado. Graças a sua velocidade.

-Ei qualé? Quer me matar?

-Nunca mais insinue que eu tenha qualquer tipo de relacionamento com aquele mulherengo pervertido ouviu bem? -Azuki grita a plenos pulmões.

-Ah fala sério! Todo mundo já está sabendo! -Vaan emburra a cara. Azuki fica vermelha de raiva e vergonha.

-Ahahaha... Isso é sério? Eu pensei que fossem rumores. -Oscar sorri.

-Não se intrometam! Vão cuidar da sua vida! -Azuki explode com todo mundo e senta-se na arquibancada emburrada.

-Está tudo bem Azuki... Não precisa ter vergonha... -Diz Pace. Mas Azuki só emburra a cara mais ainda.

Enquanto isso, Michael ficava "viajando" e Oscar e Aelle. Até que o Oscar por fim pergunta.

-Algum problema Michael?

-Hã? Não... Nada... -E continuava olhando pros dois.

-Nada? E que nada é esse que faz você ficar olhando pra gente com essa cara de bobo? -Pergunta Aelle.

-Bom... É que... Eu tava pasasndo por aqui outro dia... E eu vi uma coisa... Mas não sei se vi o que vi...

-Desembuxa logo cara... O que foi? -Arthuro já pergunta impaciente.

-É que... Você e você... -Ele aponta pros dois alternando de um pra outro.

-Quer saber se você viu eu e Aelle se beijando...

-Essa palavra beijar é muito forte... -Michael responde corado. -Mas... Eu sei lá... É... Tipo assim... Como assim?

-Epa... Você... Beijou ele? -Vaan está com os olhos esbugalhados. Todos começam a olhar pro "casal".

Oscar sorri, vira-se pra Aelle e o beija. Vaan faz cara de vomito.

-Cara! Meu café da manhã tá querendo voltar! Para com isso! -Vaan gesticula.

-Ai... Garoto idiota... Qual o problema? -Azuki pergunta.

-São... Homens! É... É...

-Nojento... -Diz Michael.

-Ai gente! Nada a ver! Não tem nada de errado com isso! -Pace sorri.

-É... Se eles gostam de homem qual o problema? Aposto que se fossem duas mulheres você gostaria né seu pervertidinho? -Charlie encara Vaan.

-É um caso diferente! -Vaan se defende. -Como vocês conseguem se beijar...? Com tantas gatinhas aqui na escola...

-Você já beijou algum homem Vaan? -Aelle pergunta.

-Eu? Você bebeu? Claro que não!

-Então como sabe que não gosta?

-Eu simplesmente sei tá legal?

-Essas coisas não precisa experimentar pra saber... -Michael apóia.

-Eu... Acho que não tem problema algum se Oscar-kun gosta de Aelle-kun... Tudo é válido não é? -Nami responde.

-Eu não poderia ter dito melhor donzela. -Oscar dá um beijo no rosto de Nami que a deixa vermelha feito um pimentão de tanta vergonha.

-Mas diz aí... Como isso aconteceu? -Pergunta Pace. E Oscar começa a contar.

**-Flashback-**

Oscar conta como conhecera Aelle em seu primeiro dia. Os dois se tornaram bons amigos logo de cara. E um não deixara de reparar na beleza do outro, é claro.

Os dois estavam na Arena de Arqueria, conversando.

-Então, foi assim que você descobriu seus poderes de filho de Ártemis...? Quem diria que Ártemis teria um filho com um ser humano...

-É verdade... Acho que meu pai é parecido demais com Órion... O caçador por quem minha mãe se apaixonou...

-Entendo... Todos nós passamos por isso... Afinal, nossos pais divinos são proibidos de conviver conosco...

-Sim... Mas pelo menos temos companheiros que dividem o fardo conosco...

Oscar olha no fundo dos olhos de Aelle. Ele caminha na direção do filho de Perséfone que caminha pra trás até encontrar com a parede e sorri pro filho de Ártemis.

-Sabe o que... Eu sempre quis fazer desde que te conheci?

-O que? -Aelle pergunta já sabendo da resposta.

Oscar rouba um beijo dele. Um beijo repentino que rouba o fôlego de Aelle totalmente. Logo os dois estão abraçados se entregando totalmente um ao outro num beijo selvagem. Acalorado. Sedento.

Ao fim do beijo, Oscar abraça Aelle forte.

-Como sabia que eu... Aceitaria o seu beijo? -Aelle pergunta.

-Eu tenho um... Sentido especial pra isso...

Ao fundo Michael está observando tudo boquiaberto.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

(**_Nota do autor:_**_ Tá aí o que fiquei devendo. Agora vou ali tomar um porre de cerveja pra me sentir mais macho... *Brincadeira* XD Mas, falando sério... Gostaria de saber se a cena ficou legal. Se __não ficou muito boba ou clichê... Sei lá... Então, opinem meninas... E eu sei que muitas de vocês estavam torcendo pelo casal Oscar x Nami, mas exigênncias da dona. Reclamem com a Erika... XP_)

-Cara... Eu vou passar mal... -Vaan responde.

-Vocês dois estão agindo feito dois bobocas... -Diz Arthuro.

-Ah pois chupem a língua um do outro o tanto que quiserem. Eu prefiro beijar umas gatinhas. -Diz Vaan.

-Então, por que você nunca beija nenhuma? -Oscar sorri.

-Qualé? Tá me estranhando? Eu já beijei várias garotas daqui da escola! Várias!

-É mesmo? Talvez você esteja se enganando... Você está insistindo tanto em algo que nunca alcança... Não seria melhor... Mudar a tática? -Oscar pisca pra ele.

-Como assim?

-Eu acho que você está no time errado Vaan... -Aelle brinca.

-Ah para de me estranhar cara! Que nojo!

-O carinha covarde aqui pode ser o seu namorado. -Oscar dá um tapinha no ombro de Tales.

-Eu? Nunca! -Responde Tales.

-Só vocês dois ainda não desencalharam. Talvez, o que estejam procurando está bem diante de seus olhos e vocês não querem enxergar. -Oscar pisca pra ele.

-Ah fala sério! Eu não sou o único encalhado aqui! -Diz Vaan.

-Nem eu! -Responde Tales.

-A Pace, a Charlie e a Nami também não estão ficando com ninguém! Vai dizer que elas são namoradas tambem?

Nami morre de vergonha. Charlie e Pace se olham dando uma risadinha.

-Sabe que você até que é uma gracinha Pace? -Charlie diz irônica.

-E você não é de se jogar fora, amiga... -Pace dá uma piscadinha pra Charlie.

As duas assopram um beijo pra outra ao mesmo tempo e caem na risada.

-Ah vocês estão de sacanagem comigo... Quer saber? Pois hoje a gente vai sair! E eu vou beijar uma gatinha pra todo mundo ver!

-Ah essa eu quero ver! Com certeza! Hahaha! -Arthuro responde.

O ex-sexteto sinistro (que só cresce a cada dia se aproxima do grupo). Quando Pace vê Winston seu sangue gela.

-Oi maninha... Há quanto tempo...

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ora... Eu não posso fazer parte do sua escolinha especial?

-Se manda... -Arthuro se coloca entre os dois.

-Calma Arthuro... Só estamos conversando... Que mal há nisso? -Diz Leona.

-Eu não gosto de vocês... E desse seu grupinho que só cresce... É melhor darem o fora daqui...

-Senão o que? -Chike olha pra ele intimidador.

-Ei galera... Não vamos começar uma guerra por aqui... -Diz Michael.

-Eu apóio... Desta vez podem não ter tanta sorte como na Guerra Olímpica... -Responde Maeja.

-O que vocês querem afinal? -Pergunta Arthuro.

-Bom... Escutamos que vocês estão planejando sair e gostaríamos de sugerir um lugar. -Leona entrega o endereço pra eles. -É uma boate ótima... Não vão se arrepender... Nós mesmos iremos lá hoje a noite... Nos vemos lá?

Leona assopra um beijo e vira as costas. Os seus amigos a acompanham. Os outros se entreolham.

-O que acham? -Arthuro pergunta.

-Ah é só uma boate. Qual o problema? -Diz Oscar.

-É isso aí! Hoje a noite é caça às gatinhas! -Vaan já começa a dançar. E ele nota o desespero de Tales que já geticulava a cabeça dizendo que não queria ir.

O grupo decide sair então e cada um vai para um canto. Tales e Vaan estão caminhando juntos.

-O que foi agora amigão?

-Não quero ir nesse negócio Vaan... Eu não sei dançar... E eu não quero ir pegar nenhuma gatinha...

-Não tem erro cara! Você não precisa pegar nenhuma gatinha. Só convida a Bel pra ir com você! O que me diz?

-A Bel? Não! Não vai dar! Eu nem consigo falar com ela!

-Ai eu tenho de fazer tudo por você? Eu vou ter de beijar ela por você também?

-Isso não!

-Então ótimo. Vai lá e convida a Annabel pra ir com a gente. E não aceite não como resposta!

-Ah isso é fácil falar...

**-Arena de Arqueria-**

"_Ir a uma boate? Eu? Eu nem sei dançar... E ficaria morrendo de vergonha dos garotos... às vezes queria que minha mãe estivésse aqui..."_

Nami praticava arco-e-flecha, mas não conseguia acertar uma flecha no alvo.

-Eu não levo jeito pra isso... Uma filha da deusa da guerra não consegue usar um arco e flecha... Que vergonhoso... -Nami sorri sem graça.

-Bom... Apolo e Ártemis são os mais conhecidos por suas habilidades no arco-e-flecha... E nem por isso o Michael atira melhor que você. Eu acho isso mais vergonhoso... -Diz o professor Aiolos que acaba de chegar a arena.

-Professor? Eu não vi o senhor entrar... Eu estava só... Praticando...

-Não se preocupe... Eu acho que arqueria é um ótimo exercício de relaxamento... Quer ajuda?

Nami, morrendo de vergonha faz que sim com a cabeça. Aiolos se prontifica a ajudá-la.

-Pegue a flecha. Vamos. Posicione-a no arco.

Nami obedece. Aiolos se coloca atrás dela e segura nas mãos dela.

-Concentração é a chave. Mire no alvo. Inspire ao retesar o arco. Expire ao soltar a flecha... Tente...

Nami tremia de vergonha, sentindo as mãos do professor tocarem as suas. Sentindo ele tão próximo dela. Azuki que voltara a Arena de arqueria pra falar com Nami, observa tudo de longe.

Nami dispara a flecha no alvo. Tiro certeiro. Ela não contém a alegria de ver que acertou e se vira para Aiolos, esquecendo que ele estava tão próximo. Seus rostos rentes um ao outro. Os olhares se encontram.

-O-obrigada... Professor...

Aiolos repara pela primeira vez o quanto Nami é bonita. Ele já reparara antes. Mas nunca tão de perto. Nami está com o rosto corado, sentindo o hálito de Aiolos. Olhando fundo nos olhos dele pela primeira vez sem desviar o olhar. Lentamente, ele se aproxima, a abraça e a beija. Nami larga o arco no chão. Azuki parece desapontada. Como se houvesse na amiga uma esperança de que ela compartilhasse da sua visão sobre os homens. Sem querer ela se lembra de Milo. O sem-vergonha havia conquistado ela. Azuki odiava admitir, mas gostou do beijo dele. Ela se vira e sai correndo quando dá de cara com Marin.

-Prima? O que foi? O que aconteceu? -Marin nota que Azuki quase chorava.

-Eu preciso... Contar uma coisa...

-Ok... Vem comigo então...

As duas começam a conversar na sala de Marin.

-Eu não acredito... Você e o professor Milo? Ai meu Zeus...

-Eu não consigo entender... Por que justo aquele pervertido?

-É... Não foi mesmo uma escolha feliz... Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você tem de esquecer essa minhoca que o vovô colocou na sua cabeça Azuki de que todo homem é cafajeste... E arrumar um namorado descente... O Aiolia é muito bom pra mim sabe? Eu amo ele de verdade...

-Você acha...?

-Claro. E precisa se produzir mais. Você é linda. Mas fica espantando todos os garotos bons que se interessam por você... Vamos fazer uma coisa... Vou produzir você, tirar essas roupas que te deixam masculina e vamos ver se os garotos não babam em você...

-Ah nem pensar... Sem essa de me vestir de boneca!

-Não. É se produzir. Ficar bonita. Você vai ver... Vou te ajudar a arrumar um namorado que não seja um canalha feito o Milo...

No jaridm, Annabel regava as plantas. O professor Afrodite a observava enquanto conversavam. Tales chega e ao ver o professor, ele já perde as esperanças.

-Droga... Por que ele tinha de estar aqui justo agora?

Tales dá meia volta, mas para.

-Não... Eu vou lá... Eu não preciso ter medo daquele professor... E o Vaan não vai parar de me encher o saco se eu não fizer isso... Então...

Tales reune toda a coragem que não sabia que tinha e caminha até Annabel.

-Ei colega! Como vai?

-Oi Bel... Posso falar com você?

-Claro. O que manda?

-Bom... Como hoje não tem aula, o pessoal tá combinando de ir numa boate sabe? E eu queria saber se... Você não gostaria de ir comig... Com a gente! É. Quer ir com a gente?

Annabel troca um olhar com o professor Afrodite que não tinha a melhor das caras.

-Claro... Colega... Tipo assim... Claro que eu vou com você...

**-Noite. Porta da Boate Night Dream-**

(_**Nota do Autor:** Night Dream? Really Ikarus? Really? O melhor que eu pude imaginar! Me deixem em paz! X.x_)

Oscar estava vestido com uma camiseta branca, calças jeans e sapatos. Aelle com uma camisa e calças solciais. Michael com uma camisa vermelha jeans e jaqueta. Vaan com uma camiseta preta do Dragonforce, uma blusa xadreza de manga longa amarrada na cintura e All-star. Tales estava vestido com camisa e calça social (emprestadas por Aelle para aquela noite especial) e até um casaco foi providenciado. Arthuro estava com terno preto e gravata azul.

As garotas chegam finalmente. Nami estaca com um top branco e calças jeans com tênis. Pace estava com um vestido prata curto e salto alto. Charlie estava vestida de sua forma habitual, já que fora praticamente arrastada por Pace. Um top preto, com uma mini-saia de couro, meia-calça e botas de couro. A maquiagem "dark" completava o conjunto. Annabel também fora a caráter. Com uma camisa branca de mangas bufantes e uma saia longa muito "psicodélica" com sandálias.

E por fim, Azuki aparece. Todos os homens (E isso inclui Oscar e Aelle) estavam babando no novo visual. Um vestido preto, tomara que caia, Gutti provavelmente. Salto alto. Os cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e a maquiagem feita com perfeição.

(**Nota do autor: **_Como ficou o visual do pessoal gente? Tá legal? Eu sou péssimo nisso! Não me matem, por favor!_)

-Filha de Zeus! Adorei o novo visual! -Alexandro se aproxima. -Agora, venham comigo... Todos com suas identidades?

-Sim... Por que? -Pergunta Arthuro.

-Alguns de vocês são menores de idade e não poderiam entrar... Mas eu resolvo isso... -Alexandro estala os dedos e as datas de nascimento das identidades mudam com uma ilusão. -De nada... Agora vamos...?

Eles finalmente entram na boate. O gurpinho sinistro já estava lá dentro com exceção de Chike. Leona já dançava com uns rapazes fazendo charme pra ambos, mas já planejando em dispensá-los.

Em um canto, Liebe estava sentada em uma mesa, cercada de rapazes que pagavam coisas a ela, e tentavam agradá-la de todas as formas possíveis. Ela óbivamente estava usando e abusando dos seus poderes.

Maeja já estava aos beijos tórridos com um rapaz em um canto escuro. Winston estava sentado em uma mesa com várias garotas ao seu redor. O que quer que bebiam estava sendo alterado pelos poderes dele. Pois todas tinham um olhar hipnotizado enquanto olhavam pra ele.

-Agora, com licença... Eu vou me passar por um ricaço pra descolar umas gatinhas... -Alexandro estala os dedos e logo suas roupas comuns se transformam num armani.

-Ei... Faz seu truquezinho comigo! -Vaan grita.

-Foi mal carinha... Você está por conta própria...

-Não se preocupe carinha... Seja você mesmo e boa sorte...

-Vem colega... Tipo assim, me convidou vai ter de dançar! -Annabel puxa Tales pra pista de dança.

A noite é regada de beijos, bebidas e dança. Até Nami toda tímida estava sendo disputada por rapazes, mas não ficava com nenhum. O professor Aiolos ainda estava em sua mente.

A noite foi tranquila e divertida. Exceto quando rola uma confusão na entrada. Sylliane olha para a confusão já vendo o professor Mask irritado procurando por ela. Quando ele finalmente a vê, ele caminha até ela e a segura pelo braço.

-Nós estamos indo embora! -Ele grita abafado pela música.

-Você que manda... "Professor"...

Sylliane é arrastada pra fora da boate. Azuki estava sendo cantada por um rapaz, mas o tempo todo ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada do que o rapaz falava. Milo ainda era o que roubava seus pensamentos. Ela nem nota quando o rapaz se aproxima e rouba-lhe um beijo. Ela ainda preferia que fosse um beijo de Milo. Mas não resiste. Segue os conselhos da prima e deixa rolar.

Charlie estava emburrada num canto, detestando tudo aquilo. Liebe se aproxima dela com dois rapazes ao seu redor.

-Eu sei muito bem que você roubou o Professor Kanon de mim! E isso não vai ficar barato ouviu bem?

-Você tem problemas garota! Me esquece...

-Isso vai ter volta... -Liebe sai.

"_Por que essa garota não me deixa em paz...? Droga... Queria que meu pai estivesse aqui... Odeio esse lugar barulhento e essa música irritante..."_

Imediatamente, a alma de Charlie é transportada para os campos Elíseos. Enquanto isso, Annabel e Tales dançavam na pista de dança. Quando Tales vê algo meio inacreditável. Vaan estava num canto da boate beijando Ariel.

-Nossa... Eu nunca pensei que...

-Cala a boca. Fala menos e beija mais... -Ela puxa Vaan e o beija.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sabe que a Clover ficou tão fofa com o Seiya que acho que vou dar todos os personagens pra fazer par com ele. Afinal seu amor por ele é tãaaaaao graaaaaande! XD

**Mishelly 87:** Pouco? Imagiiiina. XD

**luciaalmeida:** Mais fofuurisses fofuretes desse casal ainda estão por vir. Como neste capítulo.

**Suellen-san:** Não foi minha intenção, deixá-lo desta forma. Queria só uma conversinha descontraída e um pouquinho de "comportamento de garoto" ali. Vou tentar não fazer ele mais dessa forma tá? n.n

**Angel "doidinha" Pink:** Todo mundo tava sabendo! Hahahaha! Mas é por que todo mundo xeretou a ficha da Erika... Mas tudo bem... Hehehehe...

**Erika:** Fui bem? Vou tentar melhorar moça Erika... E já quer guerra? Dá uma chance pro amor... XD

**Nala-Dono:** Hehehe... Tales e Annabel. O casal número 1 de OH... Logo atrás do Aelle e do Oscar... XD

_"Bad-Boys! Bad-Boys! What you gonna do? What you gonna do when they come for you?"_

_"Bad-Boys! Bad-Boys! What you gonna do? What you gonna do when they come for you?"_

Reporter: E hoje, noticiamos um dos casos mais escandalosos de pedofilia na história dos estados unidos. Uma escola particular, onde os professores abusam e molestas adolescentes com menos de 18 anos.

Milo: Eu não fiz nada! Eu sou inocente!

Kanon: ela disse que era de maior!

Mask: Quero meu advogado! Quero meu advogado!

Aiolos: Sem comentários... x.x

Pois é... Pensei sériamente em começar um capítulo assim. Por que a situação está tensa! X.x

**Capítulo 16 – Uma noite pra nunca se esquecer...**

**-Boate Night Dream-**

Azuki estava sentada no bar, com o rapaz tagarelando na orelha dela um monte de coisas que ela nem prestava atenção. Só se sentia horrível por ter cedido a algum rapaz finalmente. E pior ainda por ser Milo. Logo aquele tarado pervertido. O tipo de cara de que seu avô sempre avisou a respeito. E tudo que conseguia pensar era no beijo que trocaram.

-E aí? Gostaria de ir pra minha casa...? Eu moro perto daqui... -O rapaz pergunta com o drink na mão.

-Desculpe... Mas ela está acompanhada... -Diz Milo passando o braço por cima do ombro de com uma camisa social, desabotoada, exibindo o peito definido, calças sociais pretas e sapatos. Os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo.

-Ei Qualé? Ela tá comigo!

"_O que esse idiota veio fazer aqui? Que odio!"_

-Dá o fora seu otário... -Milo responde. O rapaz tenta dar um soco nele, mas Milo apenas segura o braço dele e o atira sobre uma mesa. -Agora, vai embora. Vai... franguinho... Desculpe por isso, linda... -Ele se volta pra Azuki.

-Muito maduro da sua parte...

-Ah qualé...? Não vai me dizer que tava afim desse otário... -Ele ergue o queixo de Azuki e olha nos olhos dela. Ele faz menção de beijá-la quando ela sai e puxa Nami pelo braço.

-Vamos Nami!

-Azuki-chan? Qual o problema?

-Eu... Preciso sair daqui! Eu vou voltar pra escola! -Azuki sai correndo. Nami não entende o que ela tem e acaba indo para o ponto de ônibus esperar o transporte pra casa.

De repente, começa a chuviscar um pouco. Logo cairia uma tempestade.

-Essa não... -Ela tenta cobrir os lindos cabelos prateados.

Um guarda-chuva cobre a cabeça dela derepente. Um rapaz senta-se ao lado dela.

-É perigoso andar por aqui a essa hora sozinha, Nami...

-Professor Aiolos...? -Nami diz com o rosto corado.

-Queria te pedir desculpas por ter... Agido como eu agi... Foi inconsequente da minha parte... Você é uma aluna. Eu sou um professor... É errado...

-Veio até aqui só pra me dizer isso professor?

-Não... Na verdade não... -Ele fica envergonhado. -Nossa... Ainda pareço um colegial... Eu ouvi os alunos comentando que viriam aqui... E na verdade, fiquei preocupado com você... Preocupado que alguém pudesse se aproveitar de você...

Ele olha pra ela e ela está exibindo um gracioso sorriso estampado numa cara de quem não acreditou.

-Tá legal. Eu queria te ver também...

Reunindo todas as suas forças e superando a timidez doentia, ela segura na mão dele e beija o rosto.

-Arigatou... Aiolos-sensei... Por ter vindo me buscar...

Aiolos segura o rosto de Nami e olha fundo nos seus olhos. Em seguida, ele a beija gentilmente.

**-Dia seguinte. Olimpus High School. Quarto de Vaan e Tales-**

"_Cara! Que sensacional! E eu pensando que essas garotas sinistras eram um bando de mocréias... Mas sabe que essa Ariel é bem gatinha...? E que beijo ela tem... Nossa..."_

Vaan está se contorcendo na cama, como se tivesse sonhando com algo muito bom. Com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto.

"_Vaan... Vaan..."_

Ele ouve a voz de Ariel chamando-o.

-Sim... Ariel...

"_VAAN!"_

Vaan se levanta de súbito, assutado e tão rápido que bate a cabeça na de Tales.

-Ei cara! Tá maluco? Por que fez isso? -Tales esfrega a cabeça.

-Seu... O que está fazendo com a cara assim perto da minha... Idiota!

-Você tava delirando... Vim ver se você tava com febre!

-Eu tava delirando sim... De prazer! Como você ousa interromper meu sono, sua anta!

-Ok! Já é a segunda vez que você me xinga em 5 segundos! Já deu!

-Anta! Anta! Anta! Anta! Imagina o que eu estava fazendo com a Ariel no meu sonho?

-Eca! Eu não quero saber seu pervertido!

Annabel abre a porta do dormitório e se depara com os dois amigos se engalfinhando no chão. Ela está meio aturdida a princípio, mas logo começa a sorrir.

-Tipo assim... Desculpe a intromissão... Eu não sabia que estavam ocupados, colegas... Quando terminarem de... Fazer o que estavam fazendo... Podem se unir aos outros no auditório para o ensaio ok?

Os dois ficam olhando feito bobos pra ela.

-É culpa sua! Ela tá pensando que você tava me agarrando! Idiota! -Diz Tales.

-Ei! Agora você que vem me insultar é?

-Você me xingou bem mais! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

E na floresta labirinto, numa clareira, Oscar está adormecido com as mãos atrás da nuca e Aelle deitado ao seu lado abraçando-o. Aelle acorda e olha no rosto de Oscar. Acariciando o peito do filho de Ártemis, ele aproxima os lábios dele de Oscar e o beija.

-Uma ótima forma de acordar... -Oscar sorri.

-Nada mal mesmo...

-Como viemos parar aqui?

-Eu acho que aquilo responde a sua pergunta...

Aelle aponta pra uma garrafa de vinho jogada no chão.

-Ei... Você deveria ser contra a poluição da natureza, filho de Perséfone...

-E você também, filho de Ártemis...

Os dois sorriem e se beijam, abraçados na grama.

Azuki caminha pelo corredor da escola com Marin do seu lado.

-Então, você beijou esse garoto na boate?

-Sim... E me sinto... Suja! Argh! Que ódio! Eu só queria empurrá-lo e fritá-lo com raios!

-Peaí... O cara te passou a mão ou algo do tipo Azuki?

-Não... Mas... Ai que ódio! Eu só ficava pensando naquele professor imbecil!

-Ih Azuki... Eu sairia fora dessa se fosse você... Milo é um mulherengo. Ele não pode ver mulher. Parece que tá no cio. Não dá pra confiar nele...

As duas passam por um corredor e nem vêem Milo enconstado na parede escutando tudo. Sua expressão séria enquanto olha para Azuki.

Enquanto isso, Michael se levanta da cama, espreguiçando. Ao lado da cama dele, uma carta. No rementente, o nome "Amália".

"_Querido Michael..._

_Sinto sua falta. Como está indo aí na América? Bem, eu espero... Enfim... Fiquei pensando por dias se enviava essa carta ou não... Se você ainda me amava ou se deixou de me amar esse tempo em que estamos distantes... E se eu estou reabrindo as feridas recentes..._

_Droga... Seria tão mais simples eu pegar no telefone né? Mas eu não sei como vou reagir ao ouvir sua voz... Acho que assim é uma forma mais segura de eu não enlouquecer completamente com toda esta situação..._

_Mas por fim, eu queria te dizer que eu ainda te amo... Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que um dia possamos voltar a ficar juntos... Perdoe-me se estou sendo egoísta de te machucar com estas palavras... Mas se não for pedir muito... Lembra de mim..._

_Com amor..._

_Amália..."_

Michael guarda a carta no criado mundo. Em seguida, ele olha para o telefone ao lado, pega e disca o numero.

-Telefonista...? Eu queria fazer uma ligação pra Itália... -Ele espera alguns segundos até que a ligação seja completada. -Alô...? Oi... É... Também senti sua falta...

Charlie caminha até o escritório do professor Kanon. Ela odiava ter de fazer isso, com aquele professor sem desconfiômetro, mas precisava pedir desculpas e contar pra ele o que acontecera entre ele e Liebe.

-Com licença professor Kanon...? -Ela bate na porta. -Posso entrar...?

-Claro... -Ele puxa pela memória. -Charllote não é?

-Sim... -Ela fecha a porta do escritório. -Eu precisava falar com o senhor sobre...

-Liebe.

Ela se assusta. Como ele sabia?

-O senhor já sabe...?

-Sim. Sei que ela usou uma poção do amor em mim...

-Eu não queria fofocar, professor é que...

-E sei que você usou seus poderes de incorporação em mim também...

Charlie dá um sobressalto.

-Como...?

-Isso mesmo. Eu sei que num ataque de ciúmes, você usou seus poderes em mim... Achou que eu não saberia? É o meu corpo que você está tomando.

-Ciúmes! Como ous...

Kanon interrompe Charlie com um beijo ardente e voraz. Abraçando-a com força e prensando-a contra a porta. Ela está assustada. Foi pega totalmente desprevinida. Nem sabia o que fazer. Nunca beijara ninguém antes. Provavelmente não sabia o que estava fazendo. Movia os lábios. O beijo era bom, mas ela mal abria a boca. Quase não havia toque de línguas.

Kanon olha pra ela com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Ela está com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Ela se afasta dele, empurrando-o e sai correndo porta a fora.

Enquanto isso, Mu e Aiolos caminhavam pela escola conversando.

-Você beijou uma aluna Aiolos? Nunca ia imaginar. Eu esperava isso do Milo ou do Kanon...

-Não pense assim, amigo... Eu não quero... Você sabe... Só me aproveitar... Essa garota é especial... Eu não sei o que foi, mas quando eu a vi... Algo me atingiu...

-Eu entendo... Mas tem de tomar cuidado... Não queira que isso vire escândalo entende?

-É eu sei... Mas não é como se tivéssemos vida social fora dos portões de uma escola de semi-deuses não é?

-Isso é verdade...

**-Sala do Professor Mask-**

Sillyane estava sentada na mesa do professor com as pernas cruzadas. Ele sentado na cadeira olhando pra ela.

-Eu não acredito que você fez um papelão daqueles! Na frente de toda a boate!

-Eu ia deixar você ficar lá? Se esfregando em todos aqueles frutinhas? Nem morto! 

-Você é um imbecil às vezes. Eu estava só dançando.

Ele leva a mão a perna dela.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho de te dizer... Você é minha. E de mais ninguém ouviu bem?

Ela não responde. Ele se levanta e a segura pela cintura, aproximando-a pra bem perto de si.

-Ouviu bem?

-Claro...

Os dois se unem em um beijo ardente. Enquanto isso, no auditório, Annabel e Tales ensaiavam as cenas da peça.

-Então, vieste até aqui só pra me salvar, bravo Perseu? Em toda Grécia ou em todo mundo... Jamais conhecerei coragem como a tua...

-Meus atos não são heróicos, bela Andrômeda... Na verdade, são atos de egoísmo. Pois suportei todos estes desafios e tormentos, apenas para fazê-la só minha!

O professor Afrodite, observava tudo com uma cara nada amigável. Ele talvez já começasse a desconfiar de que Tales pudesse ter segundas intenções com Annabel.

-Acho que os ensaios já estão bons por hoje...

-Esse carinha é um péssimo ator! E ainda vai fazer o papel principal da minha peça? Nem a pau! -Ariel se indigna.

-Não Ariel! Deixa ele tentar mais! Eu tenho certeza de que ele consegue! -Vaan interpela por Tales.

-Aaai! Tá bom! Mas é a última chance! -Ariel sai nervosa.

-Essa garota está pegando o meu gênio... -Diz Afrodite. -Pode descer do palco senhor Molko... Já tivemos bastante de suas artes dramaturgas por hoje...

Vaan corre atrás de Ariel.

-Ei Ariel. Nos divertimos bastante ontem né?

-Ahãm...

-Diz aí, que tal a gente dar mais uns beijinhos heim?

-Eu não vejo por que eu faria isso...

-Ah qualé...? Você sabe... Eu e você...

-Escuta papa-léguas... Eu tava entediada ontem e quis matar o tédio. Foi só isso falou? Não venha pensar que somos namoradinhos nem nada disso. Até mais.

Ariel deixa Vaan pra trás com cara de tacho. Na sala de Shina, ela está novamente tentando corrigir provas, mas sua cabeça obviamente está em outro mundo. Pensando em Milo. E em qual sirigaitinha idiota da escola ele está agarrando naquele momento.

Eis que Chike entra na sala.

-E aí? Tudo bem...? Soube que seu namorado galinha pegou uma garota nova... A escola inteira tá falando na verdade...

-Você de novo! Eu não quero saber quem você pensa que é, mas dá o fora da minha sala agora!

Chike agarra Shina pelo punho. Ela tenta estapeá-lo, mas ele segura o outro punho. Ele é muito mais forte que ela, portanto deixa ela sem ação.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Te fazendo esquecer daquele fresco...

Chike rouba um beijo de Shina. Subjulgando-a com sua força. Ela tenta se debater, mas não consegue. E acaba cedendo ao beijo. Em seguida, ela acaba perdendo a consciência e o Grupo Sinistro entra na sala.

-Muito bem Alexandro... -Diz Leona. -Winston. É sua vez...

-Claro... Eu tenho algo especial pra ela... -Ele exibe um pequeno cantil.

-O que vocês vão fazer? -Pergunta Krishna.

-Vou dar uma das minhas "poções mágicas". Quando a gente precisar... Eu faço essa coisa entrar em efeito...

-Precisamos tirar os professores da nossa reta. A começar pelos mais fáceis de se enganar... Hahahaha... Maeja... Depois disso é a sua vez...

-Claro. Eu já tenho os feitiços certos. -Maeja sorri com malícia.

**-Sala de reunião dos professores-**

Shion não está nada contente. Ele olha ao redor, para os outros 13 professores e bate na mesa.

-Está chegando a meu conhecimento que muitos de vocês estão se envolvendo com alunos e alunas da escola. E isto é inadmissível! Vocês querem que os deuses do Olimpo saibam que um bando de professores marmanjos estão agarrando garotos e garotas menores de idade?

-Ah é só intriga, diretor... Esquenta não... -Diz Milo.

-Deixa de ser cara de pau, Milo! Você nem faz força pra esconder! Fica se agarrando com essas meninas pela escola! Todo mundo já está sabendo! Eu não quero saber, quem está pegando quem... Se eu descobrir que está havendo mais envolvimento de professores e Alunos, vocês estão despedidos. E eu não me importo quem seja!

-Não precisa se preocupar diretor... Nada vai acontecer... -Kanon diz com cinismo.

Arthuro passa de fininho pela porta, depois de escutar tudo. Ele vê o Grupinho sinistro (_**NA: **__Não sei mais como chamar essa gente... x.x_) passando e vê Crishna caminhando na direção dele.

-Ei Crish... Você tá legal...? Esses caras não aprontaram nada com você né?

-Não.

-Olha, se precisar...

-Por que você não me deixa em paz heim? Eu não preciso de você ficar de babá pra cima de mim!

-Eu só queria...

-Olha. Não se mete tá legal? Isso é sério.

Crishna deixa Arthuro pra trás. Enquanto isso, Liebe vem correndo pro lado de Winston.

-Você! Você me enganou! Falou que aquela coisa que eu dei ao professor ia me tornar irresistível pra ele!

-Ei, ei... Calma lá gata... Vai ver ele não te achou tão gostosa assim... Eu faço "poções do amor" e não milagres, sacou...?

-Ora seu...! Me dá mais seu, idiota!

-O que você quiser, meu bem... -Winston entrega o frasco pra ela.

Liebe sai batendo o pé e bufando de raiva.

-Agora eu sei por que "o chefe" te quer nesse time... -Diz Leona.

-Meus talentos são investimáveis, querida...

-Querida é sua avó...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Uau! Faz um loooooooooooooongo tempo que não toco nessa fic. Tive de reler o último capítulo pra relembrar algumas coisinhas. E nesse capítulo, tentei dar um pedacinho de importância pra todo mundo. Afinal, deixei vocês muito na expectativa né?

Infelizmente (ou felizmente. Depende do seu ponto de vista) as idéias não voltaram taaaanto quanto eu pensei. E tive de recorrer aquela regrinha que mencionei alguns capítulos atrás. "Sem idéias? Apele pros hormônios!"

Pois é. Tenso... u.u

Mas enfim! Vamos ao capítulo (que ficou um pouquinho grande)!

Reviews?

**Toriyama Hikari:** Nami é fofa, Aiolos é um cavalheiro como todo Sagitariano. Só podia dar uma salada de fofura esse casal. XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Do terceiro degrau ainda sobrevive. Mas do quarto... Enfim. Não se preocupa. Não tem Seiya aqui. Sim. A carta estava com o nome errado e espero que eu tenha corrigido. Nem lembro mais.

**Mishelly 87:** Eu acho que ela tem classe demais pra partir pra baixaria.

**Erika:** Estou começando a ficar preocupado se minhas fics despertam tantos lados da sua personalidade... o.o E considerando que todo deus sempre quebra a regra de não sassaricar com humanos, eu acho que você deve estar certa. XD

**Suellen-san:** Enganos acontecem, Su. Que bom que não ficou chateada com nada. E se o santinho for o Aiolos, não perca a sua consideração por ele. O rapaz é bem intencionado.

**Lune-sensei:** Duas reviews... Deixando os capitulos acumularem heim? Tsc, tsc Lune-sensei... Tsc, tsc... Quando aparecer no MSN, vou te dar um puxão de orelha que até a Dark Lune vai reclamar. Enfim. Espero que consiga um tempinho pra voltar aqui e deixar uma reviewzinha. Afinal, momento histórico aqui com OH voltando com tudo! x.x

**Nala-dono:** Talvez, seu aniki seja capaz de mudar? Acho que você confundiu o Aiolos com o Ikarus de SSE... Mas eu entendo... Eu criei o maior de todos os Sagitarianos de CDZ né? Humildade zero a parte... XD

Desculpem pela demora, gente... Mas tá aí. O capítulo. Não me perguntem quando vou postar outro por que eu não sei! x.x

**Capítulo 17 – Fugas e escapadas...**

**-Manhã de Segunda-feira-**

Os alunos faziam fila no pátio da escola, passando por uma espécie de inspeção. Era o dia excursão escolar. Eles visitariam a Grécia. Os alunos riam e sorriam. Brincavam e conversavam entre si. Até que o diretor Shion se aproxima e todos parecem soldados assumindo posição de sentido diante de um general.

-Atenção alunos da Olimpus High! Hoje, vocês terão uma oportunidade única de conhecer ruínas da Grécia Antiga! É um privilégio pra vocês poderem ver isto. E eu não quero brigas. Nem poderes destruindo patrimônio histórico inestimável. Os professores estão instruídos a manterem os olhos em vocês o tempo todo. E qualquer sinal de desobediencia às regras... Será lidado com severas punições... Isso é tudo...

-E como exatamente a gente vai pra Grécia? -Pergunta Michael incrédulo.

-Ca-cara... Vai por mim... Você não quer saber... -Diz Vaan tremendo.

-Atenção! -Diz o professor Aiolos. -Hora da chamada. Não sairemos até todos estiverem presentes. E não voltaremos sob a mesma condição.

Um a um, Aiolos começa a chamar os nomes e as respostas de "presente" são dadas pelos alunos.

-Cara, o que você tem? Para de treme. Tá doente é?

-Amigão... Você não sabe o que vem por aí... É terrível...

-Eu sinto... Alguma coisa vinda do submundo... Se aproximando... -Diz Charlie distraída pelo olhar cínico do professor Kanon.

-O que foi gatinha, obscura...?

De repente, uma névoa se move pela superfície do lago próximo a propriedade da escola. Os alunos ficam boquiabertos ao verem um barco enorme surgindo em meio a névoa e parando no cais. Uma rampa é baixada até o cais diante dos alunos e uma ficura em mantos escuros é vista no topo.

-Crianças... Dêem um olá a Caronte. O barqueiro do submundo.

Vaan desmaia e Tales o ampara.

-Cara! O que você tá fazendo?

-Tipo assim... Essa parte é sempre sinistra... O Vaan sempre desmaia quando vê esse maluco... -Diz Annabel.

-Esse é... "O" Caronte... O cara que leva os defuntos pro outro mundo?

-Não me diga que você também está com medo, Michael?

-Medo? Que nada... Ele é só um doidão que anda de barco pelo rio do submundo levando defunto pro inferno... Por que eu teria medo...?

-Muito bem pessoal. A escola liberou uma verba pra esta viagem. Aqui nesta pequena caixa, tem dracmas de prata. Cada um pegue três e paguem a passagemm ao barqueiro.

Azuki, atrevida é a primeira. Pega as moedas e oferece ao barqueiro que estende a mão cadavérica pra recebê-las. O rosto por baixo do capuz parecia invisível, mas Azuki sentiu um arrepio quando passou por ele. Tales subiu a rampa, entregando seis Dracmas. Três pra ele e três para Vaan, desmaiado em seu ombro.

-Acho que você pode passar oficialmente o título de carinha covarde pro seu namorado... -Oscar atrapalha os cabelos de Tales.

-Ele não é meu namorado! -Tales grita de volta.

-Vamos logo senhor Molko. O Barqueiro é impaciente! -Diz Afrodite.

"_Cara! Como eu tenho ódio da voz desse sujeito! Ele parece com a minha mãe direitinho... É fresco igual ela também..."_

Logo todos os alunos estão dentro do barco. Até que chega o gupinho sinistro. Eles entram sorrindo e olhando pros outros como se tramassem alguma coisa. Principalmente Charlie. E por último, chega Máscara da Morte, acompanhado de Sylliane.

-Máscara...? Você não estava escalado pra esta excursão... -Indaga Aiolos.

-Agora eu tô. Algum problema, almofadinha?

Aiolos apenas balança a cabeça e suspira alto. Shion entra no barco e tem uma última palavra com o professor.

-Aiolos. Eu quero que você mantenha um olho também nos professores. Sobre aquele assunto que discutimos na última reunião. Nada de envolvimentos entre professores e alunos pelo amor de Zeus.

O céu dá uma trovoada repentina. Aiolos acha melhor seguir o conselho. Mas antes de concordar seus olhos vêem a pequena e frágil Nami conversando e sorrindo com os amigos e seu coração sofre um aperto.

-E você também Arthuro.

-Claro Reitor Shion.

Enquanto, isso Leona se aproxima de Winston.

-A gente precisa dar um jeito no professor "bom rapaz"...

-Vai ser moleza, querida...

-Eu não sou sua querida. E não ouse estragar tudo. O chefe que te mandou pra cá e por isso eu to te tolerando. Mas eu não vou aceitar que você estrague tudo que temos feito pelos últimos meses. E o chefe quer a filhotinha de defunto no time. É melhor que saiba muito bem como trazer ela pro nosso lado ou você vai se entender com a chefia.

-Cara... Você tá de TPM?

-Quando eu estiver de Tpm, você vai saber, seu bêbado inútil...

Winston parte dando apenas um aceno com a mão.

-Atenção, pessoal. Nós estamos pra cruzar a barreira entre o nosso mundo e o mundo dos mortos. Tenham cuidado e não se debrucem nas beiradas do barco, ou cairão no Aqueronte. E vocês não querem que isso aconteça. -Anuncia o professor Aiolos.

**-Charlie-**

_(Nota do Autor: Decidi separar sessões do capítulo da mesma forma que George R.R. Martin separa os seus capítulos em "A Guerra dos Tronos". Um livro de fantasia medieval em um cenário Low Magic que li recentemente, onde cada capítulo é focado em um personagem. Aqui, cada pedacinho do capítulo todo será focado em um personagem.)_

Charlie sentia-se desolada por não poder trazer seu laptop e acessar seu blog e seus e-books favoritos. Pelo menos conversar na internet já seria um bom passatempo. Quando o barco de Caronte começava a atravessar a barreira dos dois mundos pela névoa, Charlie sente aquela velha sonolência que anuncia que ela está prestes a apagar e ir prestar uma visitinha ao pai Hades.

Novamente, sua consciência está diante do pai nos campos elíseos.

-Oi pai... Por que não estou surpresa. Minha primeira visita ao suubmundo e você pra me proteger não permitiria que eu me deparasse com a visão de espíritos esquecidos e afogados no Aqueronte não é?

-Na verdade, eu não te trouxe aqui. E adoraria que você se tornasse mais familiarizada com o submundo. Você está vindo pra cá em pouco tempo.

Ela arregala os olhos olhando pra ele. Os lábios de Hades quase formam um sorriso denunciando a brincadeira.

-Rá-rá, pai... Muito engraçado... Se você não me trouxe aqui, como eu vim parar aqui, então?

-Talvez, sua natureza sobrenatural de semi-deusa esteja de alguma forma sintonizada com a atmosfera do submundo, a transição tenha sido incontrolável pra você.

-Aperta o F5 e fala na minha língua pai?

-Sinto muito. Eu não posso ser mais claro que isso... Algo que possa ajudá-la, minha filha...

-"Minha filha"... Soa tão estranho ouvir alguém falar isso... Passei anos vivendo com a mamãe, que era incapaz de dar um sorriso pra mim, que dirá uma palavra de carinho... Cara! É tão estranho sabe? De repente vem uma pessoa, literalmente de outro mundo e começa a se preocupar comigo...

-Você precisa entender a história toda, Charlie... Existe uma outra razão pra Zeus proibir envolvimento entre humanos e deuses.

Charlie suspira profundamente, limpando uma lágrima que escapa pelo canto do olho e senta-se esparramada pelo chão.

-E qual é pai...?

-Mortais, às vezes não lidam facilmente com nós... Nossa aura pode causar um encanto muito maior nos humanos e... Pode acontecer a eles, o que aconteceu a sua mãe... Entenda que de forma alguma eu queria deixar que ela morresse daquela forma... Mas sou proibido por leis estabelecidas por Zeus...

-Então, por que se envolveu com ela em primeiro lugar?

-Por que eu a achei fascinante... Lembra-se do ditado, velhos hábitos nunca morrem? Isso é ainda mais verdadeiro pra seres perpétuos... Dizemos a nós mesmos que estávamos dormentes nos corpos de humanos e não nos lembrávamos do juramento que fizemos... Mas isso é apenas pra não admitir que erramos. Que teríamos feito bobagem mesmo que estivessemos plenamente cientes de quem somos e do que fazemos.

-É isso que a minha mãe e eu fomos..? Um engano...?

-Não. Foram as coisas mais belas e adoráveis que aconteceram pra mim em milênios...

Charlie já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas.

-Eu acho que você deveria conversar com uma certa pessoa, querida...

Uma imagem surge ao longe, caminhando pelo campo de flores. Trajava um lindo vestido grego de seda azul e seus cabelos ondulados tremulavam ao vento. Charlie não acredita no que vê.

-Oi filhinha... Você cresceu... Se tornou uma garotinha linda...

-Mãe...?

Ela se aproxima e segura o rosto da filha gentilmente em suas mãos.

-Eu sinto que lhe devo desculpas...

-Mãe... Eu te odeio... Como pôde ter feito isso? Me deixou sozinha... Você deveria ser forte pra seguir em frente com a sua vida... Eu precisei tanto de você e você nem me olhava no rosto, como pôde...?

-Eu sinto muito filhinha... Sinto muito mesmo... Talvez não valha muito, mas... Agora, pode me visitar aqui... Se precisar de mim...

-O que? Quer bancar a mãe agora? Eu precisava de você antes!

Elizabeth abraça a filha.

-Eu sei, querida, eu sei... Eu não posso voltar no tempo... Infelizmente, o deus que encontrei não foi Cronos...

Até Hades deu um sorriso desta vez.

-E não posso compensar toda a falta que sentiu de mim... Mas eu gostaria muito de me redimir e merecer estar neste lugar...

-Por que? Por que sua consciência tá pesada?

-Sim... Mas principalmente, por que eu te amo... E quero ser parte da sua vida novamente... Acha que... Eu posso...?

Charlie limpa as lágrimas e balança a cabeça.

-Pode sim, mãe...

Charlie acorda de repente, com Pace olhando pra ela, preocupada.

-Charlie. Você está bem? Foi o seu pai de novo?

-Não... -Ela dis enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo. -Desta vez... Foi a minha mãe...

**-Arthuro e Chrishna-**

Chrishna estava amuada num canto do imenso barco. Arthuro a observava de longe e resolve se aproximar.

-Ei emburradinha...

-O que foi...?

-Sabe? Você é muito carrancuda. Precisa sorrir mais.

-Você veio até aqui só pra me dizer isso, meu filho? Não tem mais o que fazer não?

-Tá vendo? Olha só.

Chrishna não aguenta e sorri.

-Você é um cara legal, Artie...

-Artie...?

-É. É seu apelido daqui pra frente. Mas sabe...? Eu não quero que você se meta comigo... É pro seu bem...

-Aaahh... Por que você é uma criminosa procurada em 5 estados? É uma serial-killer? Eu sempre soube. Acho que é por causa dos brincos de caveira. Nunca se pode confiar numa pessoa com brincos de caveira.

Chrishna dá uma gargalhada alta agora e de repente já está com os braços entrelaçados com os de Arthuro. Leona olha a cena com uma cara nada satisfeita.

-Você é legal Artie... -Ela repousa a cabeça no ombro de Arthuro.

**-Sillyane e Máscara da Morte-**

Em um dos compartimentos do navio, o professor puxa Sylliane pelo braço até um canto escuro. Ele a prensa na parede e rouba um beijo voraz dela.

-Aquele velho chato quer me matar do coração, me deixando longe de você, boneca...

-Você não confia em mim mesmo né? Cretino...

Máscara continua beijando o pescoço de Sillyane.

-Eu confio, em você, minha linda. É nessa cambada de moleques que eu não confio... -Ele a beija de novo.

-Você pode perder o emprego sabia?

-É? O proibido é sempre mais excitante...

-Aaah... Seu... Cachorro...

Os dois rolam pelo chão aos beijos. Alguns minutos depois, Sillyane sai do seu esconderijo, ajeitando o vestido e os cabelos atrapalhados. Máscara sai logo atrás, vestindo a camisa.

"_Nossa... Não resisto a esse professor gostoso..."_

Maeja sorri, escondida em um canto com um celular na mão.

-Sylliane sabe mesmo como interpretar... Tudo está seguindo de acordo com os planos... O chefe vai ficar tão feliz...

Quando Máscara da Morte sai pela porta, Sylliane troca um olhar furioso com Maeja, que apenas sorri e dá uma piscadinha pra ela.

**-Ariel-**

Ariel olhava pra Vaan de longe, passando mal como em todas as viagens que fazia ao submundo. Não parava de pensar nele. E nos beijos que trocaram na boate.

"_Urgh! Qual o meu problema? Esse idiota nem teve a iniciativa de chegar em mim! E eu não tenho sentimentos profundos... Isso é coisa de menina fresca... Então por que esse panaquinha não sai da minha cabeça?"_

-Olha pra ele. Ele é um bobão. Mas até que é bonitinho... Não. Acorda Ariel. Homens só usam a gente e depois jogam fora. Não prestam pra nada! Lembre-se disso!

Ariel suspira.

-Mas... Acho que dar mais uns beijinhos não fariam nada mal...

**-Vaan e Tales-**

-Tá melhor? -Pergunta Tales.

-Tô, cara... Valeu... Você é um amigão de verdade sabia?

-Você também, Vaan. Você também.

-Sério? Não me acha um pentelho...?

-Acho. Mas no fundo... Você é um cara legal. E um amigo de verdade. Você tem me ajudado bastante com a Bel...

-Por falar nisso, como andam as coisas com vocês?

-Ah eu não sei, cara... Eu não tenho certeza. Às vezes eu penso que ela gosta de mim... Mas às vezes, eu fico na dúvida... Por que eu não sei se fiz alguma coisa pra ela não gostar... Entende...?

-Acho que sim... Mas escuta cara... Se você tá encucado com esse colar aí no seu pescoço, fica frio... Ela não gosta de você por causa dos seus poderes... Ela gostou de você antes de ser afetada por eles.

-Como você pode ter certeza...

-Vai por mim... Eu entendo dessas coisas... Eu já vi como ela fica do seu lado... Ela fica mandando todos os sinais e você não enxerga...

-Eu não posso fazer nada. Eu sou tímido demais!

Vaan dá tapinhas nos ombros de Tales.

-Calma amigão. Eu to aqui pra te ajudar.

-Ei. E aquela garota que você tava beijando na boate? Como é o nome dela? Ariel?

-Ah aquela lá? A gente só deu uns beijinhos. Nada demais.

-Nada demais é? Então, por que ela não para de olhar pra você?

Vaan olha pra Ariel e ela vira o rosto.

-Parece mais que ela me odeia...

-E depois eu que não sei ver os sinais...

**-Oscar e Aelle-**

Oscar se aproxima de Aelle que parecia um pouco trêmulo.

-Ei... O que foi...? -Pergunta Oscar preocupado.

-Esse lugar... Me faz mal...

Oscar abraça Aelle. A pele de Aelle estava fria. Ele tremia intensamente. Seus olhos pareciam cercados de olheiras e sua respiração estava acelerada.

-Calma... Estou aqui... O que você tem...?

-Não é época... Minha mãe não está aqui... Eu sinto...

-Sua mãe...? Do que você está falando...?

Aelle olha para as águas do Aqueronte, vendo os rostos dos afogados em agonia. Ele leva as mãos a cabeça como se sentisse uma dor intensa.

-Seis meses na Terra... Seis no submundo... Assim está decretado...

Aelle é envolto por uma cálida aura negra e de repente, seu corpo esquenta. Oscar o solta de súbito, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Ao se virar, Aelle está exibindo um sorriso quase sádico no rosto.

-Você está bem?

Aelle rouba um beijo repentino de Oscar, tão intenso que rouba o ar de seus pulmões. Oscar é pego de surpresa e se assusta um pouco, mas por fim, corresponde ao beijo. Embora esteja estranhando a transformação subita do namorado.

-Nunca estive melhor... Por que pergunta?

-Você me assustou... O que você tem?

-Já passou... Não se preocupe...

Aelle parecia completamente outra pessoa. Empurrando Oscar contra a parede e acariciando o peito dele.

-Ei calma...

-Não. Eu te quero agora.

Oscar segura Aelle interrompendo mais um beijo.

-Você está estranho. Vamos com calma que não estou te reconhecendo. Esse lugar tá mexendo com sua cabeça...

-Este é só meu verdadeiro eu... Não precisa ter medo... Eu não mordo... Forte...

-Pois eu quero ver o Aelle gentil de antes. Eu prefiro ele.

Oscar se retira. Aelle dá um sorriso sarcástico.

-A gente precisa sair daqui logo...

Eles ouvem um chamado do professor Aiolos. Todos se dirigem ao convés do navio.

-Atenção, meninos.

-E meninas! -Diz Azuki já mandando aquele olhar de "que machista!"

-Sim. E meninas. Estamos chegando a Grécia. Vamos visitar uma das maravilhas do mundo como o Reitor Shion disse. Então, nada de poderes. Não podemos causar nenhum dano ao monumento, ok? Vamos saindo em fila ordenadamente.

-Terra! Finalmente Terra!

Vaan se atira na areia da praia fazendo um escândalo. Ariel passa por ele olhando com desdém.

-Você é tão criança...

Vaan sente-se a menor pessoa do mundo. Tales dá tapinhas no ombro dele.

-Não fica assim cara. Ela não te merece.

-Bom, nós vamos fazer acampar hoje, espero que todo mundo tenha trazido os essenciais. Os professores farão inspeção nas barracas, esperamos não encontrar nada de ilegal. Podem começar.

As barracas são motadas. A fogueira é acesa e os alunos começam a fazer churrasquinho pra passar a noite. Alguns estudando, outros escutando música ou namorando escondidos.

**-Grupinho Sinistro-**

Chike pega uma coxa de frango da fogueira onde as barracas do grupinho sinistro estavam armadas. Alexandro devorava uma asinha.

-Será que podem parar de comer um pouco e se concentrar? -Diz Leona.

-Eu não estou gostando nada disso. -Diz Sylliane emburrada.

-Isso é por que nós vamos ter de tirar o seu namoradinho da jogada também... -Diz Maeja com sarcasmo.

-Não briguem meninas... Odeio ver vocês brigando. -Diz Alssandro.

-Se tiver obejeções, Sylliane, vá reclamar com o chefe. -Responde Leona.

Winston retira da bolsa um cantil de metal.

-Eu trouxe o "tempero"...

-Nem pensar que vou ficar bêbado perto de você... Transformaria esse acampamento num bacanal?

-E qual seria i prooblema com isso? -Pergunta Chike.

-Diz o tarado de plantão. -Responde Ariel.

-Vocês precisam viver mais a vida.

De repente, Pace toma o cantil da mão de Winston.

-Eu vou confiscar isso e entregar ao professor Aiolos. Sabe muito bem que não é permitido isso aqui...

-Ora, ora... Se não é minha irmãzinha/priminha favorita...

Winston ajeita uma das mechas dela.

-Você não muda mesmo...

-Não precisa ir... Pode ficar se quiser...

-Com licença...

Ela livra o braço do aperto dele e sai.

-Estraga prazeres.

-Qual é a sua com essa mina afinal? -Pergunta Chike.

-É complicado...

**-Liebe-**

Liebe estava sentada sozinha numa pedra, olhando a lua e o mar. Em sua mão o frasquinho de poção do amor que Winston tinha lhe dado. Ela ficava olhando sem parar pro frasquinho e pensando no professor Kanon. Ali, sentado diante da fogueira. Olhando pra ela. Charlie. Só tinha olhos pra Charlie. O peito de Liebe doía. Ela sabia que não podia usar seus poderes pra benefício próprio. Seu pai a proibira. Mas não havia outro jeito. Era a única forma de ele olhar pra ela. Ela retirou a tampa do frasco e bebeu o líquido. Sentiu seus poderes se intensificando. E de longe, ela apontou para o professor. Iria usar o poder que aprendeu a controlar. E que ela batizou de "Flecha do Cupido".

Aos poucos ela foi sentindo a força dentro de si se manifestando e se dirigindo até o professor Kanon. Kanon olha ao redor como se sentisse algo estranho e seus olhos cruzam com os de Liebe. Ele se levanta e caminha até ela. Os dois correm de mãos dadas para outro local, mais escuro e afastado e começam a se beijar sofregamente. Charlie nota a cena e olha pra ela com cara de reprovação. Mas desta vez, por mais que seu peito arda de ciúmes, decidiu não interferir.

-Eu te amo, professor... -Ela começa a chorar. -Mas eu queria que você me amasse da mesma forma...

-Eu também te amo... Liebe...

-Não ama não... Mas tudo bem... Pelo menos eu tenho... Você...

Quando Liebe e Kanon voltam da sessão de beijos, separados pra não erguer suspeitas, Charlie decide conversar com Liebe.

-Oi.

-O que você quer? -Liebe responde sem sutileza alguma.

-Escuta. Por que fica fazendo isso...? Conversa com ele. Tenho certeza de que se conversar com ele, talvez possam...

-Pra que conversar? Ele gosta de você! Ele só tem olhos pra você! Era de mim que ele gostava até você chegar e agora... Ele nem nota que eu existo! Então, não vem falar comigo como se fosse minha amiga ou nada disso tá? Me deixa em paz!

Liebe adentra sua barraca. Pace chega perto de Charlie.

-O que foi isso, Charlie?

-Nada não, amiga...

**-Azuki-**

Azuki estava concentrada meditando perto de sua barraca quando Milo senta-se perto dela. Ela imediatamente dá um suspiro de frustração ao notar a presença dele.

-O que você quer...?

-Conversar...

-Já sei. Você está no cio e precisa de uma fêmea imediatamente. Não serve nenhuma das outras sirigaitas não?

-Não. Por que eu estou apaixonado por você. Enjoei de ficar com todas essas meninas. Nenhuma delas se compara a você.

-Ah conta outra.

-É sério. Eu vou terminar com a Shina.

-Eu não estou te pedindo pra fazer isso!

Azuki se levanta furiosa e vira as costas pra ele.

-Escuta. Você não me engana. Você também sente atração por mim. E eu sei que sente. Você me beijou. Admita.

Azuki não responde. Apenas fecha a cara e cruza os braços. Ele fica esperando pela resposta.

-E então?

-Tá. Eu admito. Eu... Gosto... -A palavra sai com mais dificuldade do que ela esperava. -De você. Tá feliz agora?

-Ótimo. Então, que tal a gente esquecer o passado e começar de novo? -Milo abraça Azuki.

-Não. Eu não vou ser a sua "outra". Não vamos fazer nada até você terminar com a sua namorada.

-Tá bom. Eu vou terminar com ela antes. Ok? Prometo.

Ele beija o torso de Azuki. Azuki não consegue esconder o sorriso. Pensando que talvez pudesse estar errada com relação aos homens em geral. E principalmente errada com relação a Milo? Não. A ele não. Mas talvez ele tenha mudado.

-Ai... Não acredito que estou fazendo isso...

**-Nami-**

Quando todo mundo já estava dormindo. Aiolos estava ainda revendo algumas anotações ao calor da fogueira. Nami sai da barraca e vê ele. Ela caminha timidamente até o lado dele e se senta.

-Não consegue dormir?

Ela faz que não balançando a cabeça. Aiolos timidamente passa o braço pelo ombro dela e Nami repousa a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Sabe Aiolos-sensei... Eu estou muito feliz por ter vindo pra essa escola agora... Eu não estava tanto antes...

-É? E o que mudou?

Nami dá um beijo no rosto de Aiolos.

-O senhor...

Aiolos segura o rosto de Nami gentilmente e dá um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

-Você deveria ir pra sua barraca, Nami. Está ficando tarde. E não podemos ser vistos juntos...

-Eu sei. O reitor não quer né?

-É. Mas se eu tiver de me demitir pra ficar com você, eu o farei.

Nami dá um sorriso tímido e se levanta.

-Boa noite... Aiolos-sensei...

-Boa noite.

Nami entra na barraca. Aiolos caminha pra sua.

**-Annabel-**

Nas ruínas do Partenon, Annabel e Tales ensaivam os seus papéis pra peça.

-Bravo Perseu! Salvaste o meu povo! E salvaste minha vida! Como posso agradecer-lhe? Peça os favores de uma princesa e jamais esta o lançará ao vento. Pois nenhum favor, é pequeno demais pra mim...

-Bela Andrômeda... Não busco favores ou bens materiais, embora não menospreze o que uma princesa tão justa e bela me oferece... Eu apenas sigo meu coração... Mas se de coração acha que minhas humildes proezas devem ser recompensadas... Um beijo seria maior recompensa do que todo ouro e pompa da Grécia...

-Um beijo?

-Sim, princesa... Pois embora eu não deseje atrair a ira dos deuses novamente sobre ti e vosso povo, devo concordar com vossa majestadade real... És com certeza... A mais bela das mulheres... Mais bela que as deusas...

Os dois se olham nos olhos, envergonhados.

-Acho que... Agora só falta... A cena do... -Ele diz com a cara vermelha.

Annabel segura nas mãos dele. O coração dos dois dispara a quilômetros por hora. Seus rostos se aproximando mais e mais. Tales engole a seco. E uma luz ofusca os dois.

-Meio tarde pra estarem fora de suas barracas... Não acham... Senhor Molko? Senhorita Scott. -Diz Afrodite com uma lanterna.

-Professor Afrodite... A gente só estava...

-Pra suas barracas. Agora... Senhor Molko... Ou ficarão de detenção por uma semana...

Os dois partem amuados se olhando com aquele olhar de expectativa e decepção nos olhos.

Afrodite não gosta nada do que vê. Ele se aproxima da barraca de Annabel, onde ela estava emburrada, lendo um livro. Ele entra na barraca e a fecha.

-Eu vim te procurar, flor... E você escondida com aquele garoto esquisito...?

-Ele não é esquisito... Ele é legal... Tipo assim...

-Ah não me diga que gosta dele...

Afrodite toca os lábios de Annabel com os seus e ela o afasta.

-Não. Não quero mais isso... Tipo assim... Eu já estou cansada de ser só uma... "Coisa"... Nas suas mãos. Você não liga pra mim...

-Você vai se arrepender disso!

-Não. Se eu contar pro Reitor que você está querendo se envolver comigo, você vai se arrepender...

Afrodite fecha a cara e sai da barraca. Annabel chora e deita assustada.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Saiu outro capítulo dessa fic? Tô bobo! O.O

Vamos às reviews?

**Toriyama Hikari:** Tá aprendendo a se chutar com a Pure-Petit é? XD

Mas enfim. Tomara que minha escassez de idéias tenha chegado ao fim. E olha que esse capítulo saiu grande. XP

**Suellen-san:** Tá bom Su. Não vou contar nada do carinha Aelle. E já que gostou da separação de personagens, vou procurar mantê-la. n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Bom... Se você diz que ficou bom, eu acredito (Não me chute)! XD

Eu poderia responder a todas as suas perguntas Pure-Petit, mas elas serão respondidas neste capítulo. Ou pelo menos a maioria delas, eu acho... XD

**luciaalmeida:** Eu não vou abandonar essa fic. Eu ainda termino ela. Mesmo que demore. Pode ficar tranquila.

**Capítulo 18 – Esta é nossa história...**

Vocês já devem ter ouvido muitas histórias sobre a Gigantomachia. A batalha decisiva entre os Olimpianos e os Titãs. Existem muitas versões dela. Mas há uma que ninguém conhece. A original.

O que vocês já sabem é que o universo surgiu do Caos. E do Caos, veio Gaia. Esta gerou pra si um marido. Uranus. E eles tiveram muitos filhos. Estes filhos eram chamados de Titãs. Em seguida, vieram os Ciclopes... Seres de um único olho. E os Hecatonquiros. Com 50 cabeças e 100 braços.

Contudo Uranus era um tirano sem qualquer amor por seus filhos. E por isso, os Titãs se revoltaram contra ele. Cronos. O mais jovem recebeu uma foice de sua mãe Gaia. A arma que teria o poder de ceifar até mesmo a vida de um deus. E com ela ele castrou e assassinou o pai, atirando o corpo nas profundezas do Tártaro.

Mas antes que Uranus fosse atirado na escuridão, ele amaldiçoou o filho, dizendo que um dia, ele teria o mesmo destino. Ser traído e deposto pelo próprio filho. Cronos tornou-se rei dos Titãs tomando a irmã Réia como esposa. Mas Cronos temia a profecia de seu pai e portanto, ele decidiu que todo filho que tivesse, ele os devoraria. E assim o fez.

Contudo, quando o último de seus filhos nasceu, Reia decidiu protegê-lo. Ela pediu a uma águia que o levasse pra longe e o escondesse numa ilha e ofereceu pedras embaladas em lençóis para Cronos devorar.

Escondido na ilha, Zeus cresceu tranquilamente e tornou-se um poderoso deus. Ele decidiu que era hora de libertar seus irmãos devorados pelo pai. Ele viajou ao Tártáro para recrutar a ajuda dos Hecatônquiros e Ciclopes.

Os Ciclopes forjaram para Zeus, uma poderosa arma. o Raio. Com esta arma, Zeus seria capaz de rivalizar a foice de Cronos. Acredita-se que esta arma foi a verdadeira reviravolta da guerra. Mas não foi. Primeiro Zeus precisava de aliados. Ele se infiltrou no salão do trono de Cronos e envenenou sua bebida, fazendo Cronos vomitar os irmãos de Zeus.

Os Olimpianos fugiram com Zeus para organizarem-se pra batalha. Olimpianos e Titãs travaram uma guerra que abalara as fundações da Terra. Após uma violenta batalha os Olimpianos saíram vitoriosos.

Os Olimpianos tomaram o poder e se ergueram como um novo panteão. Mas os titãs ainda possuíam uma investida final. Gaia gerou uma monstruosidade mais temível do que todos os monstros da mitologia combinados.

Tífon. Um monstro enorme cujos braços envolviam a terra e cada fio de seus cabelos era uma serpente gigante. Seu corpo era como um gigantesco furacão. Nem mesmo toda a força dos deuses olimpianos juntos pôde conter a besta e os Olimpianos foram forçados a fugirem e se esconderem no Egito.

Eles se esconderam por alguns anos, passando-se por mortais comuns e com mulheres tendo filhos. Os primeiros semi-deuses. Eram 14. Possuíam a faísca divina incrivelmente poderosa da época em que os deuses estavam no auge de seus poderes.

A união de deuses e semi-deuses foi a verdadeira resposta pra derrocada final dos Titãs. Por seus valorosos esforços e pelo tamanho poder que possuíam, estes semi-deuses foram recompensados com o direito de acender ao Olimpo quando quisessem.

**-Milhares de Anos atrás-**

Aiolos descia dos céus, trajando uma armadura dourada, com asas nas costas. Trazia um arco dourado nas mãos e uma aljava na cintura, repleta de flechas doudaras. Um guerreiro com uma armadura igualmente dourada olhava para o céu para recepcionar o amigo.

-Salve, Dohko... Velho amigo... Venho ver-te para que esclareça sobre os problemas que vem ocorrendo aqui na terra, Dohko... E a razão de ter me pedido que não comunicasse ao grande Zeus o motivo da convocação... Por favor, elucide esta questão.

-Salve, Aiolos... Não teria incomodado-o a menos que fosse algo extremamente urgente... E é algo que envolve nossos irmãos...

-Nossos irmãos...?

Dohko acena com a cabeça. Em seguida, ele caminha até o penhasco onde se encontrava, admirando a paisagem que cercava a cidade diante deles.

-O que há com esta cidade? -Pergunta Aiolos.

-É apenas uma... Máscara da Morte, Saga, Afrodite, Shura e Kanon... Eles decidiram que são poderosos demais para servirem como protetores dos humanos... Desafiaram as leis de Zeus... -Responde Doko.

-Eles ficaram loucos?

-Fazem o povo de escravo e os forçam a serví-los... Nós recebemos passagem para o Olimpo, pela justiça em nossos corações... No entanto... Alguns de nós perderam a justiça... -Afirma Dohko.

-Temos de convencer nossos irmãos a desistirem da loucura e retomarem seus postos como servos dos deuses imediatamente... Ou Zeus nos punirá severamente.

-Sim. Devemos comunicar outros para se unir a nós. Imeditamente.

Os dois guerreiros se lançam na direção da cidade. Recepcionados como deuses pelo povo, eles são escoltados até o salão do trono. Ao adentraem o palácio, eles vêem Máscara da Morte sentado em um trono, cercado de belas mulheres aos seus pés, servos trazendo e levando comida e vinho. As expressões nos rostos das pessoas vazias e apavoradas.

-Ah irmãos! Saudações! Vieram visitar meu reino não é? Vejam que beleza! Humanos não podem fazer nada contra nós. Somos deuses.

-Isto é uma mentira e sabes muito bem disto, Máscara da Morte!

-Ahahaha... Mentira...?

Máscara da Morte aponta pra um homem que o abanava com uma imensa pena. Um raio de luz bruxuleante é disparado contra o homem e Aiolos e Dohko podem ver a alma deixando o corpo sendo sugada para o submundo.

-O que estes vermes podem fazer contra nós? Absolutamente nada.

-Perverso... -Diz Aiolos enojado. -Já pensaste o que virá a acontecer quando o grande pai Zeus se der conta do que estás fazendo?

-Eu não temo a Zeus. Somos tão poderosos quanto ele ou qualquer outro deus. Eles jamais teriam derrotado Tífon sem nosso poder! São fracos!

A taça de vinho nas mãos de Máscara da Morte voa ao chão. Ele se levanta enfurecido.

-Que sois vós, para virem até a minha presença e dar-me lições como pais dirigindo-se a crianças?

-Ages como uma criança... Deves ser tratado como tal! Suas ações, assim como as de Afrodite e dos demais devem ser reportadas a Zeus! Viemos aqui tentar convencê-lo a abandonar vossos erros pacificamente antes que a ira dos deuses se abatam sobre vós! -Vocifera Dohko.

-Bah! Deuses... Que venham e me desafiem! Sou mais que páreo pra acabar com estes covardes! Agora, vão! Deixem-me! Ou sentirão também a minha ira!

Sem dizer qualquer coisa, Dohko e Aiolos se viram e partem. Eles se reúnem aos demais guerreiros divinos para decidirem o que fazer. Dohko e Aiolos, agora trajados como meros mortais adentram uma vila comum onde um de seus irmãos se encontrava.

Dava pra ver que ele se encontrava lá pela comoção na estalagem. Festa e música preenchendo o ar. Eles invadem o local onde as pessoas se entregavam ao vinho e a decadência e abrem um dos quartos. Onde encontraram jogado sobre imensas almofadas seu irmão Milo... Acompanhado de 5 mulheres de corpos exuberantes e nuas.

-Aiolos! Dohko! Meus irmãos! Acompanhem-me! Há bastante mulheres pra todos! Eu deixo vocês se fartarem de algumas destas!

-Dohko. Quer falar com ele...?

Dohko faz sinal com a mão de que assumirá o caso.

-Milo. Temos um assunto de séria urgência a tratar...

Milo, sempre brincalhão, desta vez sente a seriedade das palavras de Dohko pairando no ar. Ele se levanta e se veste e acompanha os irmãos até uma mesa.

-Pois digam, irmãos. Que assunto é tão importante para tratarmos? Que fariam dois guerreiros celestes abandonarem suas tarefas e deveres para procurar-me?

Os dois irmãos explicam a situação dos irmãos que se revoltaram contra os deuses e os homens. Aos poucos os irmãos foram se unindo. E não demorou para que os revoltosos os enfrentassem em combate.

Foi uma batalha imensurável. Sangrenta. Muitos humanos morreram no fogo cruzado da luta entre os semi-deuses. A situação não pôde mais escapar aos olhos dos deuses que logo se viram forçados a intervir.

-E foi assim, que os 14 semi-deuses foram destituídos de seu poder divino. -Diz o professor Dohko para os alunos, sentados diante do Partenon, em volta da fogueira.

-Estes semi-deuses morreram, Professor Dohko? -Perguntou Nami.

-Não. Nada disso. Dizem que eles mantiveram a imortalidade, mas que foram destituídos de seu poder. Como imortais, apenas a foice de Cronos poderia ceifar-lhes a vida. -Respondeu o professor.

-Então... Com a foice... Qualquer um poderia matar um deus? -Pergunta Chike, intrigado.

-Exatamente. O poder que Cronos recebeu em sua foice, foi concedido por Gaia. Possui o poder de exterminar qualquer vida. Esta é a teoria pelo menos.

-Professor Dohko... Se estes guerreiros eram imortais, eles estariam vivos até hoje? -Pergunta Azuki.

-Quem sabe senhorita Kaminari...? Seria possível... -Dohko dá uma risada torta. -Mas, vamos voltar ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui. O Partenon! Um dos mais importantes monumentos da história da Grécia antiga. Podem se preparar pra fazer um trabalho a respeito. Tentem ser mais originais e consultar mais do que a wikipedia desta vez.

**-Oscar e Aelle-**

Depois de um dia de aulas a respeito os alunos já estão cansados e querendo voltar pra casa. O barco de Caronte se aproxima novamente da praia em meio a névoa. Os alunos vão aos poucos adentrando o barco.

Aelle se aproxima de Oscar, um tanto sem jeito e com um olhar de culpa. Eles estavam meio distantes depois do incidente do barco.

-Oscar...?

-Sim? -O filho de Ártemis responde.

Aelle se aproxima lentamente e abraça. A pele de Oscar se arrepia como se sentisse a presença de um predador e imediatamente se livra dos braços de Aelle.

-Desculpe... Minha natureza... Ainda me deixa tenso perto de você, depois do que aconteceu...

-Eu que peço desculpas... Pela forma como agi... -Diz Aelle. -Eu... Não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Eu senti uma escuridão... Tão grande... Dentro de mim... Tomando conta do meu ser...

O rosto de Aelle parece ter tomado um aspecto sombrio.

-É como se meu corpo inteiro... Gritasse pedindo pra se libertar...

Oscar dá um passo pra trás, encarando Aelle por um instante. E de repente, o rosto de Aelle se contorce transformando-se num rosto de arrependimento. Ele dá dois passos pra trás e se vira assustado consigo mesmo.

-O que está acontecendo comigo, Oscar...?

Oscar se aproxima de Aelle e o abraça.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Aelle... -Ele olha fundo nos olhos do filho de Perséfone. -Mas eu vou estar ao seu lado... -Oscar deposita um beijo nos lábios de Aelle.

**-Ariel e Vaan-**

Annabel e Tales já estavam mais a vontade um com o outro. Andavam conversando um com o outro e sorrindo. Despertando a curiosidade dos alunos. Vaan caminhava atrás deles, curioso. Olhando pro amigo com uma cara curiosa e sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

A distância, ele olha que Ariel continua olhando pra ele. E em seguida virando o rosto.

-Você tá com algum problema hoje, chefa? -Pergunta o garotinho fantasmagórico levitando ao lado dela.

-Não Dan. E cuida da sua vida! ù.u

-Ih chefa... Tá ruim assim é? E nem é dia daquele troço esquisito que você tem... TP-sei-lá-o-quê... u.u

-Dan! Quer que eu te despache pro submundo é? Cala a boca! Eu não quero saber de papo agora!

-Você sempre costuma falar sozinha é? -Vaan aparece ao lado de Ariel assustando-a.

-Eu sou a filha de Thanatos, papa-léguas. Eu converso com almas... E o que você quer heim?

-Eu quero saber quando é que você vai deixar de ser tão nariz empinado e admitir que gosta de mim.

Ariel olha pra ele ultrajada.

-Ora seu...! Quem falou que eu gosto de voc...

Ariel é interrompida por um beijo de Vaan.

"_Safado! Cretino! Como ele...? Como ele ousa...? Beijar... Tão... Bem... Merda! Ele beija muito bem! E até que é bonitinho... Mas eu não posso!"_

"_Ela tá deixando... Ela tá me deixando beijar ela... Eu sabia... Ela gosta de mim! Ela gosta de mim!"_

-Urgh! -Ariel empurra Vaan -O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota?

-Você me beijou!

-VOCÊ me beijou! E sem a minha permissão!

-É! Mas você retribuiu! Eu sabia! Você gosta de mim!

Vaan é erguido pela camisa e atirado longe. Ele bate de costas na parede do navio perdendo quase todo o ar dos pulmões.

-Sai de perto, verme. -Diz Chike.

-Ei! Ora seu... Brutamontes!

**-Nami e Chike-**

Nami se coloca entre Vaan e Chike.

-Não machuque Vaan-kun! -Ela abre os braços.

-Senão o que...? Filha de Atena...

-Eu vou lutar com você!

Nami se coloca em posição de luta. Chike sorri com satisfação como se já imaginasse como surrar a garota.

-Eu espero que não tenha mais problemas por aqui... Senhor Chike. Devo lembrar-lhe que logo estará expulso da escola por brigas? -Interfere o professor Aiolos.

-Hunf... Não. Sem problemas... "Professor"...

**-Tales e Annabel-**

Chike vira as costas e Ariel o acompanha. Enquanto isso, Annabel e Tales correm até Vaan e o ajudam a levantar.

-Vaan! Você tá bem cara? -Pergunta Tales.

-Tô sim, amigão. Valeu... -Vaan abana a poeira das roupas.

-Colega. Não deveria brigar com esse sujeito. Ele é tipo, sinistro... Sinistro demais até pro grupinho sinistro...

-Eu sei Bel. Deixa pra lá. Mas vocês viram o que eu vi? A Ariel me beijou!

-Tipo assim... Eu vi que você roubou um beijo dela colega...

-Eu sei! Mas ela correspondeu! -Vaan diz todo animado.

-Cara... Acho que você tá delirando... -Diz Tales.

Annabel e Tales caminham sorrindo.

-Ei! Ela me beijou sim! É sério!

-Claro Vaan...

Annabel e Tales sentam-se num banco. Os dois meio encabulados. Meio sem jeito de conversarem um com o outro. As memórias da noite anterior ainda permeiam a mente deles. O quase beijo interrompido pelo professor Afrodite. Que por sinal, estava de olho nos dois. Como sempre. Aquele seria o primeiro beijo de Tales. É estranho que ele sinta tanta vontade de estar junto de Annabel. Sendo tímido como sempre fora, nunca teve companhia de garotos ou garotas. Vivia sempre isolado. Calado. Quieto no seu canto. E das poucas vezes que reuniu coragem pra conversar com uma garota, não foi capaz de dizer mais que um "olá" ou um "tchau". Mas com Annabel era diferente. Ele sentia-se a vontade ao lado dele. Ela fora capaz de quebrar o exterior frio e pacato dele.

Os dois percebem o tempo extremamente longo em que passaram perdidos em pensamentos e dão uma risadinha tímida. Tales reúne toda sua coragem, suando horrores, estende a mão e segura na mão de Annabel. Ela tem um sobressalto e olha pra ele com o rosto vermelho pra ele.

"_Nossa! Que lindos olhos azuis! Ela é tão... Linda... Afrodite! Eu só vou pedir uma coisa pra você na vida... Se você é mesmo a deusa do amor... Conceda só este pequeno desejo pra mim... Faça essa garota ser minha namorada..."_

"_Eu estou tão confusa... Eu queria... Eu pensei que o professor Afrodite gostasse de mim... Mas eu não consigo sentir que ele me ama... Mas esse carinha... Ele é tão carinhoso... Vamos. Faça alguma coisa. Eu quero ficar com você..."_

-Bel...?

-Sim? -O coração dela acelerou. Ela quase estampou um sorriso no rosto.

Vaan observava de longe, feito uma criança ansiosa. Pensando: "Beija! Beija! Beija!" Tales engole a seco. Seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha. Annabel já quase se enclinava para beijá-lo.

-Quer... Ser...

-O que...? Fala... -Annabel estava ansiosa.

-Senhorita Scott. Senhor Molko. -Chega Afrodite interrompendo-os. Annabel que é sempre paz e amor sente uma vontade imensa de xingar Afrodite dos piores nomes possíveis.

-Professor! -Ela diz contendo a raiva. -Será que poderia nos dar um pouco de privacidade?

-Vocês estão participando de uma atividade imprópria.

-Não! -Diz Tales. -Você que é um safado se aproveitando da Bel!

Todos param para olhar a cena. Tales? Desafiando o professor Afrodite? De onde ele tirou tanta coragem? E o pior. O que Afrodite fará aos dois?

-Deixa a Bel em paz! Ou vou contar tudo pro reitor Shion!

-Acusar-me de alguma coisa sem provas... Isso é passível de expulsão senhor Molko! Mas vou deixar passar com uma advertência desta vez! E espero que sirva de lição!

Annabel estava admirada com a coragem de Tales. Ela enlaça os braços ao dele e repousa a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Obrigada por me proteger, colega.

-Bel? Me chama de Tales tá?

Ela balança a cabeça dizendo que sim.

**-Sillyane-**

A filha de Nyx estava sentada num canto qualquer. Amuada e pensando em tudo que vem ocorrendo. Olhando triste para o rio Aqueronte até ver um reflexo pairando sobre si. Ela olha pro alto e vê um homem loiro de terno e gravata deitado no ar, olhando pra ela.

-Olá irmãzinha. -Diz o homem.

-Hypnos...?

O homem desce até o chão e recebe o abraço vigoroso da garota.

-Este rostinho triste não combina com você. O que se passa nesta mente?

-Ah nada... -Ela responde desanimada. -Mas e aí...? O que o traz aqui?

-Ah você sabe... Mestre Hades anda por aí, fazendo suas tarefas, eu senti uma aura que não sentia há muito tempo e resolvi passar pra dar alô. Agora, por que não me diz qual o problema desse "nada" que está roubando seus sorrisos?

Ela senta-se e apoia o rosto nas mãos.

-Eu... Só fiz uma coisa da qual me arrependo muito...

-Opa... Eu não preciso ser Eros pra saber que essa cara é de uma garotinha apaixonada... O que você fez?

-Tem esse cara... Que eu... -Ela pensa bem antes de dizer. -Amo... Mas eu fiz uma coisa terrível com ele e...

-Tão terrível que chega a ser imperdoável?

-Eu não sei... Acho que sim...

-Escuta. Nada neste mundo é imperdoável. Converse com ele. Veja o que ele pensa.

-Não! Ele nunca vai me perdoar se souber!

-Você subestima o poder do amor garota... Ei... Até mesmo nós deuses sucumbimos a ele de vez em quando... Por falar nisso, como anda meu garoto?

-Ótimo... Mas tá andando com a turma errada... Eu sei por que sou uma delas...

-Ah eu não creio que pense assim de verdade. Eu te conheço Silly... Sei que você é uma ótima menina... Opa... Parece que o mestre Hades voltou pra Giudecca... Hora de ir cumprir os deveres do deus do sono... Nos vemos qualquer dia desses, Silly... Ouvi dizer que vai participar de uma peça de teatro. Estou ansioso pra vê-la brilhar.

-Tá legal, deus da psicologia...

-Ei... Talvez eu devesse me tornar o deus da psicologia... Eles adoram analisar sonhos dos outros... Enfim... Bye bye...

Hypnos desaparece em pleno ar em uma nuvem de fumaça brilhante.

**-Grupinho sinistro-**

Leona se aproxima de Maeja que exibia o celular.

-Conseguiu Maeja? -Pergunta Leona.

-Claro! Tenho aqui, todas as provas que o chefe pediu. Assim que o reitor vir estes vídeos, estes professores estão na rua... Huhuhu... O chefe vai ficar muito feliz!

-E quando é que este "chefe" vai aparecer logo heim? Eu já tô ficando de saco cheio de esperar. -Diz Winston.

-Você é muito tenso Winston. Deveria relaxar.

-Você é que é calmo demais. Eu acho que se o chefe é mesmo o cara, ele deveria entrar de sola nessa escola idiota e acabar com isso logo de uma vez...

-Você é burro? -Leona ralha com ele. -Será que não entendeu ainda? Precisamos tirar os professores da escola antes. Pelo menos alguns deles. O chefe quer dividir e conquistar!

Winston dá de ombros.

-Como quiser... Mas pra mim, é embromação...

Winston parte dali. Leona o olha com desprezo.

-Eu não sei pra que precisamos desse cretino... Assim que ele se provar não tão útil mais, eu vou ter de acabar com ele...

-Sim... -Concorda Maeja – Eu concordo plenamente que este inútil tem de desaparecer... Huhuhu...

O barco de Caronte se aproxima da Olimpus High. Ele atraca no cais e os alunos descem, dirigindo-se a seus dormitórios.

**-Azuki-**

"_Por que não consigo tirar aquele pervertido da mente...? Eu não posso crer que... Eu esteja realmente... Ah não! Não pode ser!"_

Azuki caminha até seu quarto, pensando em Milo. Será que ele realmente manteria a palavra? Será que ele mudaria por ela? Ela notou o que ele era assim que se viram pela primeira vez. Um mulherengo, assanhado como o pai. Que nojo ela possuía do pai. A prima Marin chega no quarto para recepciona-la. Marin tinha visto de longe a cara triste da garota.

-Ei prima. O que tá acontecendo? Que cara é essa?

-Eu não sei Marin! Eu acho que estou ficando maluca...

Azuki conta tudo pra Marin.

-Ele falou que vai mudar? E que vai terminar com a Shina por você? Ih Azuki... Olha só... Eu já vi o Milo fazendo essa promessa pra um monte de garotas... E inclusive pra própria Shina. Mas ele é promíscuo demais. Sempre sai galinhando por aí.

-Mas... Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, Marin... Estou me apaixonando por ele...

-Ah prima... -Marin abraça Azuki – Era justamente o que eu temia... Eu não queria te contar isso...

-Contar o que Marin...?

Marin respira fundo contendo as lágrimas.

-Uma vez... O Milo deu em cima de mim... E eu não queria ficar com ele... Por causa do Aiolia. Eu amo ele de verdade sabe...? Mas um dia... O Milo me encurralou e me beijou... Eu não quis a princípio... Mas eu acabei cedendo... Eu não resisti... Ele é tão... Lindo... É verdade... Mas eu tenho vergonha de encarar o Aiolia até hoje por causa disso... Eu tenho tanto medo dele descobrir... Eu não sei o que ele faria...

-Marin... Sinto muito...

-Tudo bem... Foi só um beijo, mas eu me senti horrível pelo Aiolia sabe...? Por um momento eu cheguei a pensar no Milo... E pensar que ele e eu poderíamos ficar juntos... Por que eu era mais nova e inocente... Ele disse que me amava e que eu era a garota mais linda da escola... Eu disse que ele era um safado... E ele disse que mudaria por mim...

-Ela falou isso?

Marin balança a cabeça confirmando.

-Eu quase terminei com o Aiolia pra ficar com ele... Mas aí, vi ele agarrando outra aluna... E dizendo as mesmas promessas... Nossa. Eu tive vontade de me matar por ser tão ingênua e acreditar nele...

-Eu não acredito que ele fez isso...

Azuki se levanta.

-O que vai fazer, Azuki...?

-Eu... Não sei... Preciso conversar com ele... Não sei... Eu preciso de uma prova...

Azuki corre até o escritório de Milo. Chegando lá, ela ouve vozes através da porta fechada. Era Milo discutindo com Shina. Eles estavam brigando feio. Shina chorava. Milo tentava acalmá-la, mas ela estava devastada. A porta se abre de repente e Shina dá de cara com Azuki.

-Parabéns... Você se esforçou tanto... - Diz Shina – Ele é todo seu agora...

Shina parte. Azuki não sabe o que responder. Ela nunca pediu pra se apaixonar por Milo e nunca quis separar ninguém pra ficar com ele. Mas se eles se gostavam e queriam ficar juntos, a coisa honrada a se fazer era Milo terminar com Shina antes de qualquer coisa. Milo convida Azuki a entrar no escritório e fecha a porta.

-Desculpe por isso, Azuki. Shina está amargurada...

-Tudo bem... Você terminou com ela...?

Milo responde que sim com a cabeça.

-Terminei. Agora eu quero ser só seu. Não vou ficar com nenhuma garota mais.

-Se você estiver mentindo pra mim...

Milo interrompe Azuki com um beijo apaixonado que rouba todo o fôlego de Azuki.

-Chega de mentiras. Chega de galinhar. Azuki Kaminari. Você foi a primeira que roubou meu coração. E será a última.

-Ok... Eu vou confiar em você...

-Mas olha... A gente vai ter de ficar em segredo... O reitor proibiu envolvimento entre alunos e professores. Se descobrirem que a gente tá junto, eu sou demitido. Sem chance de voltar. Entendeu?

Azuki concorda.

-Tá bom. -Ela é beijada por Milo mais uma vez.

Azuki não consegue conter o sorriso envergonhado e sai da sala de Milo sentindo-se uma adolescente boba e apaixonada. Enquanto isso, Milo senta-se a mesa suspirando.

-Eu te amo Azuki... -Ele sussurra pra si mesmo...

Batem a porta e ele manda a pessoa entrar. Enquanto isso, Azuki chega radiante em seu quarto. Marin estranha a cara dela.

-Vocês conversaram?

-Marin... Eu vi. Ele terminou com a Shina por mim. Ele me beijou. Eu acho que... Desta vez ele pode... Estar realmente mudando...

Marin faz aquela cara de "pobrezinha". Mas ao mesmo tempo pensa: "Tomara que realmente dê certo. Você merece ser feliz e tirar toda aquela minhoca que seu avô pôs na sua cabeça".

-Espero que seja verdade, prima... -Marin abraça Azuki. -Agora, com licença.

Marin sai do quarto de Azuki, determinada a confrontar Milo. De jeito nenhum que ele permitiria que Milo fizesse sua prima sofrer como ele fizera a tantas outras. Assim que ela abre a porta do escritório de Milo, Marin vê ele deitando-se sobre a mesa beijando uma Leona.

-Professor... Pare... Eu... Eu... Não quero...

-Hã... O que...?

-Milo! -Diz Marin. -Eu sabia! Você não muda mesmo! Eu sabia que você ia fazer a minha prima sofrer seu calhorda!

-Marin? Não! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! Como...? Como isso foi acontecer...?

-Como? Eu te digo. Você é um mentiroso tão nojento que brinca com os sentimentos de todo mundo! Mas o da minha prima não!

-Por favor, professora... Eu não quis... Mas ele... Me forçou!

Leona se atira chorando nos braços de Marin.

-Não! Não foi assim... Eu amo a Azuki! Tem de acreditar em mim!

-Fique longe da Azuki! Aliás... Eu vou garantir que você ficará longe dela! Pois o reitor vai ficar sabendo disso agora mesmo!

Marin sai correndo para a sala do reitor e Milo corre atrás dela. Maeja aparece ao lado de Leona.

-Como foi...? -Pergunta Maeja.

-Ai que beijo! Isso sim é um homem com uma pegada firme... Pena que ele tem de ir embora... Hahahahaha!

-Sacrifícios devem ser feitos... Huhuhu...

**-Arthuro e Krishna-**

Krishna sai do escritório de Shion após realizar algumas tarefas ao lado de Arthuro. Os dois caminham e conversam tranquilamente até o quarto de Krishna onde eles se despedem. Mas antes que ela fechasse a porta, Arthuro a chama.

-Escuta... O que vai fazer hoje?

-Ah nada... Provavelmente descansar daquele enjoado do Shion e suas tarefas...

-Hehehe... Então, vamos andar um pouco...

Ela olha pra ele desconfiada, mas o sorriso de Arthuro não pode levantar suspeitas de tão sincero que o filho de Poseidon é.

-Tá legal... -Ela diz após pensar bastante. -Pra onde a gente vai?

-Que tal a praia nadar?

Ela arregala os olhos.

-A essa hora? Você é doido? Tá quase anoitecendo...

-Confia em mim...

Os dois correm de mãos dadas para fora da escola. Entrando na floresta, passando por um caminho de terra que leva a uma ladeira até chegarem a praia. O sol já se punha e a noite se aproximava.

-Agora... Que história é essa de nadar? Você não me trouxe aqui pra nadar... A gente nem trouxe roupa de banho... Você tá com segundas intenções é?

Arthuro apenas sorri e segura na mão dela.

-Já viu o que há no fundo do mar?

-Claro. Na TV.

-Não... Você tem de ver com os próprios olhos... Vem...

Ele pega na mão dela e os dois começam a entrar no mar. Ela se refreia.

-Você tá doido? Eu te disse a gente não trouxe nem roupa de banho!

-Confia em mim... Você não vai se molhar...

Arthuro ergue Krishna no colo e dá um salto pra dentro da água. Os dois mergulham na água e krishna se assusta. Os dois estão abraçados olhando em volta. Estavam debaixo d'água, respirando. E suas roupas não estavam mesmo molhadas.

"_Como é possível?"_

"_Eu posso compartilhar meus poderes com quem eu quiser... Não se preocupe... Você não vai se molhar ou se afogar..."_

Krishna faz que sim com a cabeça. Arthuro segura a mão dela firme e os dois partem como peixes a uma velocidade impressionante mar adentro. Krishna nunca vira o mar daquela forma. Os corais. Os peixes se aproximando. Até mesmo um tubarão. Kishna quase morre de medo e se atira nos braços de Arthuro.

"_Ai meu Zeus! Vamos sair daqui Arthuro!"_

"_Não se preocupe... Ele não vai nos machucar..."_

"_Como sabe...?"_

"_Ele sabe quem é meu pai... Toque nele... Vamos..."_

Krishna passa a mão no tubarão que se aproxima deles inofensivamente. Nem mesmo as centenas de peixes ao redor pareciam causar qualquer reação no tubarão. Krishna olha para os olhos de Arthuro, fixos nela. Ela enrubesce a medida que ele se aproxima dela e a beija. E os dois se abraçam entregando-se ao beijo mais apaixonado de suas vidas.

**-Michael-**

Michael olha para o horizonte onde o céu se punha, de dentro do seu quarto. Ele sente uma saudade de Amália quando olha para o retrato dos dois sobre o criado mudo. Um sentimento muito forte bate no peito dele. Ele pensa por um segundo, e se atira da janela. Seu corpo se inflama instantâneamente e ele alça vôo para os céus. Cortando a noite como uma estrela, ele se dirige ao único lugar onde sua mente deseja estar no momento. E leva muito pouco tempo pra chegar lá. Itália. Uma casinha comum do subúrbio. Onde uma garota escrevia uma carta com uma foto. E se assusta repentinamente com um clarão de luz que desce dos céus até o jardim em frente de sua casa. Ela se levanta e abre a janela pra ver Michael sorrindo. Com o coração pulando de felicidade, ela corre até ele e se atira em seus braços beijando-o.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta! -Ela diz chorando.

-Eu também senti a sua... -Ele a beija novamente. -Mas não tenho muito tempo...

-Então... Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos...

**-Charlie-**

Charlie caminha pela escola com Pace ao seu lado. Elas se dirigem a lanchonete pra comer alguma coisa.

-Quer dizer que aquela garota tá usando poções de amor pra controlar o professor Kanon? -Pergunta Pace. -Mas isso é terrível... Ela pode ser expulsa...

-É, mas é pouco provável, pois a poção é usada pra aumentar os poderes dela e não pra controlar o professor... Se tentassem identificar efeitos mágicos no professor, não encontrariam nada... E os próprios poderes dela mascaram os efeitos da poção...

-Eu entendo o que quer dizer... Mas escuta... Por que você se preocupa...?

-Por que essa garota pode acabar machucando alguém ou a si mesma desta forma. Brincar com poções do amor é perigoso.

-Você tá com ciúmes é?

-Ah pelo amor de Hades, Pace... Fala sério... Eu não quero nada com o professor Kanon...

Pace dá de ombros, mas ao mesmo tempo, olhando para a mesa ao lado pra onde o professor Saga estava sentado jantando. Charlie olha pra Pace que acena com a cabeça. Ela se levanta e se dirige até ele.

-Com licença, professor Saga?

-Pois não? -Ele remove os óculos.

-Tem uma coisa que gostaria de conversar com o senhor...

-Pois não?

**-Liebe-**

Liebe estava no escritório de kanon. Estava radiante por que finalmente conquistara o professor que tanto amava. Os dois estavam abraçados, trocando o beijo mais apaixonado que puderam. Claro que a paixão de Kanon se dava ao fato da imfluência dos poderes de Liebe.

-Eu te amo tanto, Liebe...

-Eu sei professor... -Ela pensa por um segundo. -Eu sei... Eu também te amo...

"_Ele não me ama... Ele ama aquela garota Charlie... Eu... Eu... Queria tanto que ele me amasse como eu o amo... Mas o amor dele é falso... Maldição pai! Por que eu tinha de ser justo a sua filha? É por isso que eu não posso tê-lo?"_

-O que foi Liebe...? -Kanon pergunta ao vê-la se afastando dele.

-Não posso continuar com essa farsa... Me perdoe... -Ela diz em prantos.

A porta é aberta de repente e Saga se depara com o irmão.

-Kanon! O que está fazendo? Está ficando louco? Se o reitor descobrir sobre isso, você está no olho da rua! Será que não tem juízo?

-Tarde demais... -Diz o reitor aparecendo de repente. - Reunião de professores na minha sala. Agora!

**-Professores-**

Na sala do reitor, ele vira o monitor do computador. Onde eles podem ver a caixa de e-mails aberta com vários vídeos. O professor Aiolos beijando Nami. O professor Afrodite brigando com Tales e Annabel. O professor Milo agarrando Leona. O professor Kanon beijando Liebe. E a indiscrição de Máscara da Morte com Sillyane no barco.

-Eu fui bem específico... EU DISSE QUE NÃO IA TOLERAR ESSE TIPO DE COISA NA ESCOLA! Querem que os deuses nos fulminem?

-Reitor Shion...

-Calado Aiolos... Eu poderia esperar isso dessa trupe aqui. Mas nunca de você! Justo você?

-Senhor! Eu posso garantir que meus sentimentos por Nami são sinceros e verdadeiros!

-É? Quer se explicar PARA A MÃE DELA?

-Eu o faria com prazer, senhor...

-Muito bem. Vocês estão demitidos. Todos os cinco! Fora!

-Reitor! Por favor! Dê mais uma chance ao meu irmão! -Diz Aiolia.

-Silêncio Aiolia. -Shion vocifera. Eu disse que não ia tolerar isso. Vocês cinco tem 24 horas pra juntarem suas coisas e saírem!

Os professores se viram e saem da sala. Nami vem correndo e chorando e abraça o professor Aiolos. Ela ouvira a notícia de que os casos dos professores com os alunos foram descobertos e saiu correndo atrás dele.

-Não se vá... Aiolos-sensei...

-Eu tenho de ir Nami... Mas vou procurar um modo de ficarmos juntos tá?

-Não quero que se vá...

Aiolos abraça Nami com força.

Continua...

Gente. Acho que já enrolei demais. Vou ver se no próximo capítulo faço a bendita peça. E terei surpresas também. No próximo capítulo, terá personagem novo! n.n

Beijão e até a próxima!

Metal Ikarus... Signing off...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Aviso. Capítulo enorme e postado na mega-pressa.

Reviews!

**luciaalmeida:** Quatro vezes? Wow! Um record!

**Nala-dono:** Que esforço pra ler heim? Hehehe... Seja bem-vinda novamente! Já tava morrendo de saudades! E a turma do mal terá o que merece. Pode apostar!

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Coincidência pouca é bobagem né? Os profs terem os mesmo nomes... Hehehehe... XD

E os casais vão saindo aos pouquinhos. Mas saem. XD

**Erika:** Se tá lendo tá bom. Hehehe... Espero que os capítulos continuem estimulando seu lado sádico. XP

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Gostou da interação entre os irmãos? Hehehe...

Será que o Milo está mesmo apaixonado pela Azuki? Só o tempo dirá! O.O

**Su:** Esse beijo do Tales tá demorando né? Será que ele desencalha dessa vez? n.n

Reviews respondidas eeeeee... Ação!

**Capítulo 19 – Um espetáculo para encher os olhos...**

Vaan e Tales caminham pela escola. Vaan adentrara o dormitório deles com uma pressa impressionante até mesmo pra um hiperativo filho de Hermes. Falando de uma novidade inacreditável. E Tales desejava que Vaan apenas desembuchasse logo invés de manter segredo. Eles se aproximavam do laboratório de artefatos do professor Mu, onde ouviam as batidas ritmadas de martelo dourado no Oricalco.

-O que foi Vaan? Que pressa é essa? Eu pensei que a Bel tinha sido capturada de novo! -Diz Tales.

-Hermes me livre. E se acontecer de novo, você vai ser a noiva e eu o noivo desta vez!

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Se você não sabe bulhufas a respeito da conversa duvidosa do Vaan e do Tales é por que não leu a fic "Parem o casamento" da Lune-Kuruta-sensei. Então, vai ler. Tá esperando o que? ù.u_)

Havia um grupo de garotos olhando da porta uma cena que não se vê todo dia. Era uma garota de cabelos revoltos e ruivos. Tinha o corpo atlético e bem definido. Enfeitando o rosto, um lindo e gracioso sorriso e sardas. Usava óculos de proteção e luvas. O calor da fornalha e da forja ensopava a camiseta que usava e um shortinho jeans curto e um pouco desfiado. Nada apropriado pra uma forja, embora ninguém parecesse se importar. Ou lembrar do detalhe.

"_É uma filha de Afrodite. Só pode!"_

"_Ou de Eros! Como a Liebe!"_

"_Tomara que seja uma filha de Dionísio!"_

A garota continua a martelar a peça sob a vigilância constante do professor Mu. Com as mãos, a garota mergulha a peça escaldante na água e depois novamente na forja. E volta a martelar.

-Assim está bom, professor? -A garota diz.

-Muito bem. Continue. Está perfeito. Agora espalhe o pó de estrelas.

-Ok... -A garota diz mergulhando as mãos no vaso ao lado e despejando o pó sobre a peça.

-Agora aqueça a peça para o pó de estrelas reagir.

-Certo! -Ela obedece.

-Mais algumas marteladas e estará perfeita. -Diz o professor Mu.

A garota desfere o último golpe com o Martelo, produzindo uma explosão de luz e faíscas que quase cega a todos. Quando a luz se desfaz, a garota está segurando uma perfeita peça de prata. Um escudo que exibe a carranca da medusa. Ela retira os óculos de proteção mostrando o rosto sujo de foligem. Revelando os belos olhos verdes.

-Como ficou, professor Mu?

-Explêndido! Uma réplica exata de Aegis! O Escudo de Atena, criado a partir da cabeça da medusa, ofertado por Perseu a deusa da sabedoria! Digno de uma verdadeira filha de Hefesto. O deus das forjas e do fogo!

"_Filha de Hefesto?"_

"_Deus do fogo? Mas ele é o deus mais feio de todos!"_

"_Como ele pode ter tido uma filha tão linda?"_

-O senhor gostou mesmo, Professor Mu?

-Claro Lumina. Ficou perfeito. Sua nota é A+.

-Aeeee! -Dá pulos de alegria abraçando o professor. Mas de repente, se dá conta do que está fazendo e se afasta com a cara vermelha, mas ainda assim exibindo o sorriso sapeca. -Ih, foi mal aí "fessor"...

-Cara... Ela é tão linda! O.O

-Vaan! Você não está apaixonado por alguém... Tipo... Sei lá... A Ariel? Ò.Ó

-Ah aquela garota parece maluca! Primeiro me beija e depois me descarta! Eu sei que ela tá afim, mas não admite! E com os filhos de Hermes é assim: "Não quer? A fila anda!" ù.u

-Você é impossível, Vaan... ¬.¬'

-Ah Vaan! Tales! -Diz Mu notando a presença dos dois. -Venham conhecer a nova aluna, Lumina.

-Muito prazer! -Diz Vaan prontamente correndo pra perto dela e estendendo a mão. -Então, seu nome é Lumina? Tão bonito quanto... -Sente cheiro de queimado e olha pra própria mão. -AAAAAAAHHHH! Tá queimando! Tá queimando! X.x

-Ih desculpa! Esqueci que minha mão ainda tá quente! Cara! Que mancada!

Vaan mergulha as mãos na água fria da pia.

-Lumina é a mais nova filha de Hefesto a chegar a escola. Poderiam mostrar a escola pra ela? E por favor, levem isto para a Ariel... Você usará na peça, Tales...

O professor Mu entrega a réplica da Aegis nas mãos de Tales.

-Claro, professor... Desta vez, haverá peça né?

-Ah sim. Assim esperamos. Se não houver outra rusga entre deuses, não haverá por que adiar a tão esperada peça. Aliás... Isso me lembra... Onde você e Vaan estavam no dia da peça, Tales?

Vaan chega puxando Tales e Lumina pelos braços interrompendo a conversa.

-Temos de ir embora! Temos muita coisa pra fazer até a hora da peça! ù.u

-Tchau professor! -Lumina dá tchau devaneando com o professor Mu. -Ai! Como ele é lindo... Afrodite do céu! -Cara de sonhadora.

-Olha... Você não deveria insinuar estas coisas... Alguns professores acabaram de ser demitidos por namorarem com alunas... -Diz Tales.

-Ah você deveria estar feliz amigão. Pelo menos o Professor Dite saiu do seu pé. Você vai poder ficar numa boa com a Bel!

-Ah que gracinha! Quer dizer, que você está apaixonado é?

-É... E eu não sou o único! O Vaan tá apaixonado também!

-Ah que isso, carinha! Não precisa ficar com vergonha! Hahahahaha!

-Você é sempre tão hiperativa? Eu já tenho de aguentar um hiperativo... ¬¬

-Ah admite que sou o melhor amigo que você já teve! -Vaan faz cafuné em Tales.

-Me solta!

-Ei! Dá pra pararem com a palhaçada? Esqueceram que hoje é a reunião final da peça? 10 minutos no auditório! E é melhor usar essa super-velocidade pra não se atrasar papa-léguas! -Diz Ariel observando a cena alegre dos três amigos. -E isso vale pra você também, molenga! -Ariel diz se referindo a Tales.

-Que bicho mordeu ela? -Tales pergunta observando o comportamento de Ariel.

-Quem é essa? -Pergunta Lumina.

-A "namorada" do Vaan... ù.u

O trio chega até o auditório.

-Por falar em professores... Parece que os professores substitutos já chegaram... Olha só... -Vaan aponta pro palco onde o reitor Shion falava ao microfone.

-Então, caros alunos... Dêem as boas vindas aos novos professores da Olimpus High. Professor Radamanthys, Professor Minos e Professor Aiacos... Eles assumirão as aulas dos professores Milo, Máscara da Morte e Aiolos... Por enquanto, as aulas de artes estão suspensas, até encontrarmos um substituto para o professor Afrodite. O professor Saga será o único encarregado das aulas de astrologia.

-Oi Tales...

-Bel? Viu isso? Os novos professores?

-Vi sim... Parecem serem sinistros... Eu não tô gostando disso...

-É eu sei Bel...

Sem perceber, Annabel segura na mão de Tales, preocupada. Mas Tales percebe e seu rosto muda pra um vermelho tão vivo que ele parece um pimentão.

-Vamos... Temos de encontrar com a Ariel pra reunião da peça.

**-Mais tarde-**

Os deuses chegavam a Olimpus High. Lumusines vinham aos montes até os portões da escola e entrando aos poucos. Muita tensão no ar. Da última vez, que tentaram encenar a peça, houve uma grande confusão de deuses que levou a um adiamento da peça. Sem contar que os principais atores da peça desapareceram.

Finalmente chegara o momento da peça. Há um único garoto no canto esquerdo, na frente do palco. Alexandro, o filho de Hypnos. Onde há maior iluminação. Ele se veste com uma roupa grega elegante,e permanece com os olhos um cetro que possui uma esfera em cada extremidade. onde pode ser visto,na superior, cornucópias brancas em um fundo negro,e ,na inferior,um fundo branco com cornucópias pretas.

-Boa noite, gentis espectadores. Creio que me conheçam: sou Moros, Deus da sorte e do destino, mas também pode me chamar simplesmente por destino. Acredito que conheçam também as maravilhosas histórias da mitologia grega... Porém, apreciaria que hoje viessem a ver uma em especial. Em vários mitos, muitos tentam ir contra minhas previsões porém, de uma forma ou de outra, acabam por padecer sob minhas palavras que, adimito dizer, Há custo tentar evitar. Vejam o pobre Édipo. Até os imortais me temem... Cronos é, também, um bom exemplo. Mas, não estamos aqui para divagar, estamos? Claro que não! Venho até aqui para falar de uma história que me chamou a atenção naquela época, e que até hoje, me impressiona. -Ele se senta sobre uma pedra e fica a girar o cetro -Lembro-me que fiz uma previsão "o filho de tua filha será teu algoz"...

Enquanto isso, uma luz fraca se assende atrás de Moros, iluminando o restante do cenário, onde ocorre as cenas descritas por ele. Moros solta uma risada.

-Rei Acrísio ficou tão assustado quando um oráculo lhe mandou minha previsão que, em um ato insano, encarcerou a sua filha e o filho dela, fruto do amor dela e de zeus, em uma arca, e esta,foi atirada ao mar. A arca flutuou até Serifo, onde foi encontrada por um pescador. Ele os levou imediatamente a Polidectes, rei do país, que os tratou com benevolência, foram acomodados na casa deste pescador que era irmão do rei... Anos se passaram, até a pequena criança realizar seu glorioso futuro... O nome da criança? Perseu. Creio que já falei de mais... Permitam-me desejar-lhes um bom espetáculo. -Faz uma reverencia ao público, e de repente, ergue o rosto- E até logo!

As luzes se apagam totalmente, de forma que Moros se retire sem ser notado. As luzes vão aumentando aos poucos, revelando o cenário seguinte. Paredes de pedra, ricamente adornadas com tapeçarias entre outras peças como brasões e espadas. Há uma grande mesa no centro do cenario, onde há vários homens comendo em comemoração. Na estremidade da mesa, se encontra o rei Polidectes. À sua direita seu irmão e à esquerda Perseu.

-Atenção! -Disse um dos convidados, visivelmente bêbado -Darei ao rei três de meus melhores cavalos! E dasafio alguém a dar presente melhor que o meu! 

-Pois eu darei cinco de meus cavalos e ainda oferecerei minha filha! 

-Hahaha! Pois tua filha de nada vale á Policledectes! Ele anseia a mãe de Perseu! A bela Dânae! -Diz outro, que se vira para perseu -E então Perseu? A oferecerá de presente? Tua mãe sim, seria um ótimo presente... 

-Estão loucos? -Diz Tales nos trajes de Perseu, claramente revoltado. -Nunca daria minha mãe como presente! Dêem vocês tuas mães, esposas e filhas se assim desejarem! Minha mãe não é um objeto para ser sorteado assim, ao bel prazer de qualquer um! 

-Essa é boa! -Diz o primeiro- Então o grande Perseu está se acovardando? Não és capaz de dar um presente melhor que o meu? As únicas coisas que poderiam superar meu presente seria uma mulher ou mais cavalos, mas pelo que eu sei não possues cavalos não é Perseu? Então negasse a presentear teu rei?

-Não nego que não possuo cavalos, mas também não nego um presente a altura. 

-Ah!então decidiste entregar tua mãe? Há! Onde estão tuas valorosas palavras? As que dissestes à pouco?

-Não oferecerei minha mãe! -respondeu, e diante dos olhares incrédu-los dos demais, ele se vira para Polidectes- Entregarei-lhe qualquer outra mulher que desejares, contanto que não seja minha mãe. 

-Pois bem... -Respondeu Polidectes se levantando- Então, deverás matar uma dama, de igual valor porém sem comparavel presente será, se for capaz de fazer tal feito, matar a Gorgóna! 

-Rei Polidectes! Como tens coragem de chamar tal monstro de dama?  
-Não sabias? Ela já foi uma bela e formoza sacerdotiza de Athena... Porém, ao cair nas graças de Poseidon em pleno templo da deusa, foi transformada por Athena na fera que é hoje!

O cenário se transforma em nuvens de luz e fumaça mostrando a cena detalhada pelo rei. Uma jovem bela e casta sendo tomada a força por Poseidon aos pés do altar de Athena.

-Esta história chega a ser tão parecida com a tua Perseu... Com teu pai Zeus abandonando tua mãe a própria sorte! Graças aos deuses que ela não compartilhou de tão lastimável destino não é mesmo? -Sorri o rei. -Pergunto-me se irás conseguir realizar tal aventura, agora que conheces a semelhança de tuas histórias...

-Não só conseguirei, como também trarei a cabeça da Górgona! E partirei imediatamente em tal busca! -E dizendo isso, Perseu sai de cena.

Um outro castelo aparece. Nele há uma bela rainha negra, que penteia os volumosos cachos de sua filha. O cômodo é um quarto onde há várias servas banhando a princesa, e contemplando sua beleza. 

-Oh minha bela filha! Estás maravilhosa hoje! -Glorificou a "rainha" Azuki Cassiopéia. 

-Não é nescessário que me bajules minha mãe... -Diz Annabel, vestida como a princesa Andrômeda -Não sou tão bela assim. 

-Não blasfeme tua beleza Andromeda! Tu és mais bela do que as nereidas! Ouso dizer até que és mais bela do que aquela deusa do amor! Tu que deverias ser glorificada deusa!

-Mãe! Pare! Não compare minha beleza mortal com a dos imortais! Não passo de uma pequena criatura sem graça diante de tanto esplendor!

-A princesa é jovem, porém sábia rainha Cassiopéia. É melhor parar de dizer essas injúrias aos deuses... Eles podem ficar furiosos!

-Injúria! Humpf! Não estou errada em falar a verdade! Minha filha é a mais bela das mortais! É mais bela que as imortais! Mais bela até que a Afrodite, que recebeu o titulo de mais bela! O pomo dourado deveria ser entregue a minha filha, como o ponto auge de toda a sua beleza e magnificência! E é melhor pararem de me amolar com essas besteiras de deuses furiosos! Eles deveriam ficar furiosos é com a feiúra deles, e não com as verdades que digo!

Olimpo. O cenário muda novamente enquanto Annabel e Azuki desaparecem em meio a fumaça.

"_Ser reduzido a especialista de efeitos especiais... Que belo mal uso dos meus poderes!"_ -Alexandro, o filho de Hypnos diz a si mesmo.

Afrodite (Ariel) e Anfitrite (Pace) estão juntas, olhando para a terra,com expressões de desagrado. 

-Vê o que temos de aturar? Humanos se achando superiores a deuses! -Anfritite diz injuriada.

-Não acredito que a humana ousou comparar a filha dela conosco! Deusas! Ainda mais comigo! Que audácia! -Afrodite se revolta ainda mais.

-Temos que nos vingar... Mostrar a esta humana o lugar dela... Mas não consigo pensar em uma boa forma de me vingar...

-Pois eu já sei como poderíamos nos vingar! Sei que Poseidon, teu marido, esconde em meio as águas um monstro marinho. E sendo tal reino banhado diretamente pelo mar, torna-se facilmente acessível a quaisquer monstros que queiram destruir a cidade.

-Hmm... É arriscado, o monstro só será acalmado depois de um sacrifício. Sem isso, não poderemos prendê-lo novamente...

-Pois bem! Que a princesa se torne o sacrifício! Presa em correntes, acorrentada a própria vergonha! Que a mãe sofra e lamente o dia que ousou se achar superior aos deuses!

E dizendo isso,se retira. O cenário muda novamente. O Olimpo. Os deuses do Olimpo se reúnem para discutir a questão das injúrias proferidas por Cassiopéia. E eis que Aelle vestido como Zeus adentra o recinto acalmando os ânimos de todos.

-Silêncio todos vocês! Assim ordena o senhor do Olimpo! Falem! Qual o motivo desta comoção?

-Oh grande Zeus, senhor do Olimpo! Os humanos blasfemam contra nós novamente!

-E que injúria os seres inferiores do mundo abaixo proferem agora? -Pergunta Zeus.

-Eles ousam comparar a beleza de uma frágil e jovem princesa a de deusas imortais! -Revolta-se Afrodite. -Eles ousam comparar a beleza dela a minha! E pior! Dizem ainda que a princesa é mais bela do que eu!

-Isto é inadmissível! -Diz Michael como Apolo. -Senhor Zeus! É necessário tomar drásticas medidas com relação a isto!

-Eu já determinei a sentença! -Impõe-se Afrodite sobre os outros.

-Quão eficiente, Afrodite... Determinar um veredito antes que a audiência sequer ocorra! -Ironiza Zeus.

-Ironizas por não serdes o alvo das injúrias, Grande Zeus! Pois se fosses, tomaria a mesma decisão que eu! Que o Kraken devore a Princesa diante dos olhos desta suposta ousada rainha que ousa comparar a beleza de uma mera mortal a minha!

-Desejas vingança contra os homens, Afrodite? Que seja! Darei minha permissão para que libertem o Kraken! Contudo, decido que se por ventura, houver um herói que d~e cabo da besta... Que a Princesa seja deixada em paz!

-Bah! E que herói mortal, poderia rivalizar o poder do Kraken? Que seja! Aceito teus termos, Zeus! Anfitrite! Convoque teu marido! Dê prosseguimento a sentença!

De volta ao reino de Serifo, Perseu se prepara para sua jornada. Eis que entra Oscar, numa armadura grega.

-Perseu! Velho amigo! Ouço rumores por todo o palácio! Estás realmente partindo?

-Sim, meu nobre amigo Acrisio! Parto para uma importante busca! Devo matar a Medusa, e trazer-lhe a cabeça como presente para o rei!

-A medusa? O mais terrível dos monstros? Que com um único olhar pode transformar homens em pedra e devorá-los?

-Sim! A única forma de desviar o olhar lascivo do rei sobre minha mãe adorada. Dânae!

-Mas como pretende matar um monstro tão horrendo?

-Eu não sei... -Perseu senta-se desolado a pensar. -Se houvesse uma forma de matar a Medusa, sem olhar diretamente pra ela...

-Talvez haja uma forma Perseu... Já ouviste falar das Gréias? São as irmãs mais velhas das Górgonas... Se conseguires convencê-las a ajudar-lhe sem que elas as devorem... Elas o auxiliarão a matar a Medusa!

-Acrísio! És mesmo brilhante! És um gênio! Viajarei agora mesmo para encontrar-me com estas irmãs e por Zeus, eu juro que as farei contar-me o segredo!

E Moros reaparece no palco, fazendo todo o resto desaparecer.

-E foi assim, gentis espectadores, que Perseu, o grande herói, viajou pela Grécia em busca das Gréias. Mas enquanto isso, no fundo do mar, os deuses davam início ao seu plano!

Agora pode-se ver o fundo do mar. Uma caverna submarina de onde um som aterrador ecoava. Um som como um ronco. Arthuro adentra o palco, trajado como o pai, Poseidon. Anfitrite nada até ele.

-Afitrite, minha esposa... Estás certa disto...? Sei que muita audácia foi proferida pelos humanos... Mas, o Kraken é uma criatura muito poderosa e incontrolável pra ser liberta sem controle...

-Disso eu sei muito bem, Poseidon, meu amado! Contudo, os seres humanos devem pagar pelo insulto! Somos deuses! Como ousam?

-Que assim seja... Afinal... Zeus decretou... Que se cumpra a palavra de Zeus! Kraken! Desperte de seu sono!

Um terrível som reverbera pelo mar.

-Eu, Poseidon, decreto que em sete dias, deves atacar o reino de Joppa! E a princesa lhe será entregue como sacrifício! Devore-a!

O grunhido do Kraken reverbera pelo mar, mais uma vez. Moros ressurge no palco.

-Intrigante, não? Mas a história está longe de terminar... Pois veja o que acontece no Olimpo, enquanto estes eventos se transcorrem!

Um quarto de cômodas vermelhas e douradas, Afrodite fica sentada em um divã estofado em vermelho. Se olhando em um espelho dourado de mão, procurando qualquer sinal de imperfeição. Pétalas de rosa estão espalhadas pelo chão, flores estão distribuídas em vários cantos do cômodo. Hermes (Vaan) está sentado em uma cadeira que está virada de costas para a mesa de cosméticos, como se estivessem conversando há algum tempo.

-Como esta humana ousa...! Hermes, não posso permitir que me comparem! Ainda mais a uma humana! A uma beleza tão efêmera! 

-Afrodite, minha querida... Os humanos costumam comparar uns aos outros, isso é algo comum para eles, até galanteador de certa forma. 

-Problema que seja galanteador, Hermes! Isto é ofensivo ao extremo! Céus! Minha beleza não é efêmera, não é, Hermes...? É a única coisa que possuo... Não sou guerreira como Athena ou caçadora como Artemis... Pra mim essas coisas são tão... Grosseiras Mas o que será de mim sem a beleza, Hermes? 

-Minha amada, não existe nada que lhe supere em beleza, e mesmo que existisse, ainda seria a mais bela de todas para mim. Sem a tua beleza, serias a mulher mais doce e amorosa que jamais conheci. 

-Hermes meu querido, mesmo que o que digas seja verdade... Tremo só de imaginar algo do gênero... -De repente Afrodite é cortada quando Hermes a puxa para seus braços. Ele a enlaça pela cintura e afunda seu rosto nos cabelos dourados.

-Então, peço que permita-me mostrar a ti o quanto és bela e amada... -Afasta o suficiente para mirar-lhe os olhos - Permite que este humilde deus lhe prove o quanto és amada...?

-Permito-lhe que faças o que quiser meu amado... -Ariel para por um instante, os lábios estavam próximos de mais dos de Vaan, e ela estava tão entorpecida pelas batidas rápidas de ambos os corações que precisou de um segundo para por os pensamentos em ordem. Afastou-se dele. Precisava se afastar! Necessitava! Se ficasse mais um minuto ali, provavelmente atacaria aquele projeto de papa-léguas! Quando ele se tornara tão atraente?

Vaan permaneceu ali parado, ainda sentia o fino tecido grego que separava as suas mãos da cintura de Ariel. Sua respiração estava levemente alterada, mas tratou de se recompor logo.

"_Ela é do sexteto sinistro! Ela é do sexteto sinistro! Ela é do sexteto sinistro!" _

Forçou-se a lembrar enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos dela.

"_Maldita hora que decidira ajudar o Tales!" _

Agora, quem precisava de ajuda era ele... E muita!

"_Agora... É a cena do beijo... Por que ela se afastou? Vou ter de fazer aquela coisa que dizem no teatro... Como se chama? Improvisar! É isso!"_

-Bela Afrodite... Negas deixar-me provar de teus lábios? -Vaan se aproxima de Ariel e segura suas mãos.

"_O que esse Papa-léguas...? Ele tá improvisando? Ele sabe improvisar? Quem diria...? Além de bonito sabe uma ou outra coisinha de teatro... Eu disse bonito? Urgh! O que está havendo comigo?"_

Afrodite e Hermes se beijam.

"_Nossa... Que beijo!"_

Por coincidência ou não, os dois pensam ao mesmo tempo.

Em seguida, o cenário muda. Ambos estão deitados numa cama. A coberta cobre os corpos de modo que parece que eles estão com poucas roupas. Afrodite está com a cabeça sobre o peito de Hermes, e este está acariciando seus cabelos.

-Oh Hermes, agora me sinto tão arrependida de ter subjugado uma jovem sem culpa a um destino como este...! A mãe sim, é culpada por tais comparações... Mas a Princesa... Ela tentou controlar a mãe, mas na hora da raiva eu... Oh céus! O que fiz! Ela não tinha culpa! Sou um monstro não sou? 

-Não minha querida, és bela, sábia e justa agora que reconhece seus erros. Os monstros ficariam eufóricos de serem, ao menos, parecidos um décimo com tua sombra. 

-Pare de ser galanteador Hermes! Estou a falar seriamente! -Diz sentando-se e pondo a coberta pra tampar o busto.

-Percebo isto minha amada.

-Ótimo! Então me ajude Hermes! Estou tão arrependida! E você ai, apenas me elogiando diante da monstruosidade que causei! Céus! -começa a chorar. 

-Não chore! Não manche tua beleza com tais lágrimas!

-Maldita seja esta beleza que possuo! Graças a ela me transformei nisto!

Hermes ergue o rosto dela, delicadamente pelo queixo.

-É um pouco difícil enxergar através de tanta tristeza...

Começa a secar as lágrimas delicadamente.

-Mas o que eu vejo é nada mais, nada menos que uma bela deusa. -Antes que Afrodite possa argumentar ele lhe cobre os lábios com o indicador -Tão bela por dentro, que transmite tal beleza em toda a sua intensidade para todos a sua volta. Não se sinta culpada, minha amada, tua tristeza apagaria a luz de teus olhos e também apagaria o sol dos meus, portanto, não permita que tal sentimento tome conta de teu coração. Cuidarei de tudo. -Se levanta, revelando que está com uma pequena toga que lhe cobre como uma saia, e começa a se retirar.

-O que irás fazer Hermes? 

Ele pára e se vira pra ela sorrindo.

-Sou o deus protetor dos viajantes não sou? Acredito que deva guiar um herói, protegido meu, até um reino no qual é necessário salvar uma jovem donzela...

E dizendo isso desaparece.

(_**Nota da Stella-chan: **__Sinceramente? Imagino Thanatos fazendo mil e uma juras de morte ao Vaan nesta cena... XD_)

Moros ressurge em cena.

-Impressionante não acham, caros espectadores? A bela Afrodite se arrependeu de sua vingança? E onde isto nos levará? Devemos retornar a Terra. Onde Perseu sobe as montanhas atrás das Gréias! Como será que isso vai terminar?

Perseu subia na montanha, ao lado de seu amigo Acrisio e um grupo de guerreiros que o acompanhava. Chegando próximo ao topo, um momem negro e musculoso, com chifres na cabeça e uma cauda pontuda surge diante dos heróis brandindo uma espada.

-Alto lá, Perseu, seu muleque tanga-frouxa, fracote imitação de semi-deus! Eu sou Calibos. O brucutu, filho de Tétis que aparece em Fúria de Titãs e só foi incluído nessa peça escrota por que se recusou a fazer o papel de qualquer outro personagem zé-roela e frutinha dessa bagaça!

Ariel se revolta atrás do palco.

-Chike! O que aquele imbecil tá fazendo? Esse não era o papel dele! E ele não deveria falar feito um maloqueiro drogado! Urgh! Eu vou matar esse imbecil!

De volta ao palco...

-Chike! O que está fazendo? Sua fala não é essa... -Sussurra Tales.

-Foda-se tanga frouxa! Vai lutar ou vai arregar? -Chike brande um machado de batalha enorme.

Chike salta e desce a espada sobre Tales que é tirado da reta por Oscar.

-Chike! Você tá bêbado?

-O nome é Calibos, frutinha! E um de vocês vai ter de lutar!

Cara dos deuses e do resto da platéia: 'O.O'

Uma luta entre Oscar e Chike começa sobre o palco. Oscar se esquivava saltando como um leopardo pelo palco. Tales corria e se escondia atrás do cenário evitando o enorme machado de Chike.

-Isso é o melhor que sabe fazer, seu cagão? Vem lutar!

-Não. Você vai ver o que eu sei fazer!

Oscar salta e atinge Chike com os dois pés, atirando-o pra fora do palco. Ele se estatela no corredor quase caindo sobre uma cadeira do auditório.

-Seu... Agora que vou acabar com a sua raça pra valer!

-Faça alguma coisa e segura aquele imbecil! -Ariel diz puxando Alexandro pela gola da camisa.

-Tá legal! Calma! -Alexandro estala os dedos e Chike começa a ficar sonolento até cair no chão.

O professor Aldebaran corre até ele, o ergue nos ombros e sai do auditório.

-Aaahhh... Eu mereço... -Resmunga o professor.

Moros ressurge na cena.

-Bem... Continuando... -Diz Alexandro. -Perseu estava subindo a montanha para seu encontro mortal com as Gréias. Estas... Eram três irmãs horrendas... que possuíam um único olho e um único dente que dividiam entre si...

-Hahahahahaha! -Ecoam as risadas pelo ar. -Quem invade o lar das Gréias? Quem busca a morte ao vir até aqui?

As Gréias, interpretadas por Charlie, Maeja e Sillyane aparecem no palco. Embora, nada pareçam com bruxas horrendas e velhacas.

-Meu nome é Perseu! E venho buscar a sua sabedoria!

-Não ajudamos ninguém! Não diremos nada! Volte se não quiser ser devorado! Hahahaha!

-Não! Eu jamais voltarei atrás!

-Empreste-me o olho irmã! -Diz Sillyanne tomando o globo de vidro das mãos de Charlie. -Deixe-me dar uma boa olhada neste tolo!

-Eu já vi, irmã... E como é suculento! Carne da melhor qualidade!

-Eu desejo ver também! -Diz Maeja tomando o olho da mão da irmã.

-Ouçam-me irmãs! Eu desejo...

-Cala-te! -Diz Sillyane. -Já dissemos pra voltar atrás ou o mataremos! As Gréias nunca obedecem ordens de ninguém! E nem somos obrigadas a compartilhar nosso conhecimento!

Moros surge no palco enquanto os outros atores permanecem imóveis.

-Parece que nosso herói Perseu está num beco sem saída. As Gréias não concordaram em ajudá-lo. Sua jornada pode ter sido infrutífera. Se não fosse por um detalhe. Hermes, realmente prometera proteger nosso nobre herói, concedendo-lhe bênçãos em sua empreitada! Pois neste instante, Hermes convencera Atena a enviar socorro a Perseu!

Uma coruja maravilhosa e majestosa alça vôo pelos céus, aproximando-se da montanha e atacando as velhas irmãs. Revoltadas e agitadas, elas deixam cair o olho. Perseu ergue o orbe ameaçando atirá-lo da montanha.

-Gréias! Eu detenho vosso olho! Se quiserem recuperá-lo, digam-me o que necessito saber!

-Maldito! Mil maldições recaiam sobre você e sua descendência! -Grita Charlie.

-Não! Pois hoje e sempre... Eu percebi... Os deuses estão do meu lado! Os deuses me auxiliam em minha jornada! Agora digam-me o que quero saber! Ou jamais terão o olho de volta!

-Não! Faremos qualquer coisa! Mas não tome o olho de nós! -Diz Sillyane.

-Eu preciso saber... Como um mortal pode matar a Medusa?

-Hahahaha! -Gargalha Maeja. -Tolo! Ninguém pode matar a Medusa! A única forma de matá-la é chegar perto para decapitá-la! Mas como sabe... Ninguém pode resistir ao olhar da Górgona!

-Mas deve haver um modo de matá-la...

-Sabe lutar de olhos fechados?

-O que quer dizer? -Pergunta Oscar.

-Um olhar direto da Medusa é capaz de petrificá-lo... Mas um indireto... É inofensivo... -Diz Charlie.

-Mas podem desistir! -Sillyane diz quase incapaz de conter o sorriso. -A Medusa é um monstro terrível que espreita das sombras e mata a distância... Você jamais será capaz de matá-la! Hahahaha!

-Eu encontrarei um meio... -Diz Tales. -Por Zeus, eu encontrarei um meio!

Um clarão de luz surge no palco. Hermes (Vaan), Athena (Nami), Apolo (Michael) e Hera (Krishna) seurgem no palco.

-Os deuses do Olimpo? -Perseu se coloca de joelhos. As Gréias guincham de pavor se afastando.

-Bravo Perseu! -Diz Nami. Viemos em teu auxílio, nobre herói... Pois sua causa é nobre e justa...

-E Hermes nos convenceu a auxiliá-lo. -Diz Krishna. -Mesmo com a ordem de meu marido Zeus de não interferência, acreditamos que um ato injusto foi proferido pelos deuses.

-E desejam que eu os auxilie? Honrado me sinto por ser usado como ferramenta dos deuses! Mas...

-Não digas mais nada, nobre herói. -Interrompe Michael. -Pois sua jornada em nada precisará ser alterada para cumprir a missão que lhe confiamos! Se procuras armas para enfrentar a Medusa, nós as concederemos a ti!

-Um passo a frente Perseu... -Diz Hermes. -Tá matando a pau amigão! -Vaan coxixa. -Logo vai beijar a Bel pra todo mundo ver!

-Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez passar por isso, cara... Você é sem-noção! -Tales coxixa de volta.

-Nobre Perseu! Aceite estes presentes que lhe ofertamos!

-Eu, Atena, a deusa da sabedoria, agracio-lhe com o poderoso escudo de prata!

-Eu, Apolo, o deus sol o agracio com esta espada, forjada de bronze celestial!

-E eu, Hermes, deus dos viajantes e mensageiro do Olimpo, trago-lhe estas sandálias aladas, com as quais poderás voar!

-E eu... Hera... rainha dos deuses, agracio-lhe com este manto que poderá ocultar vossa imagem dos olhos mortais!

Perseu aceita os presentes de bom grado.

-De forma alguma duvido da generosidade dos deuses... Mas por que me agraciam com tais presentes?

-Deves viajar pra longe, além dos confins da Grécia no leste onde a Medusa se encontra... Deves decapitá-la com as armas que lhe demos e depois voar até o reino Joppa. -Diz Hermes.

-O que encontrarei neste reino distante, senhores do Olimpo?

-Encontrarás teu destino! Encontrarás um reino prestes a ser devastado pelo terrível Kraken. -Diz Apolo. E lá... Encontrarás não só teu destino... Como também o fruto do vosso amor...

-Obedecerei a todas as vossas ordens, grandes deuses! Viajarei imediatamente!

-Mas sede rápido Perseu! Em apenas três dias, o Kraken alcançará o reino... E perderás tudo se falhar... Inclusive aquela predestinada a amá-lo! -Diz Hera.

-Senhora Hera! Como posso derrotar um monstro tão terrível quanto o Kraken?

-A cabeça da Medusa, Perseu. -Diz Atena. -Mesmo depois de decapitada, seu olhar petrificante poderá ser usado contra o Kraken. E nem mesmo o terrível monstro marinho será capaz de resistir ao poder da Rainha das Górgonas!

Os deuses desaparecem diante dos olhos de Perseu.

-Acrisio, meu amigo! Depressa! Devo alcançar imediatamente o lar da Medusa!

-Então, nenhum tempo deve ser desperdiçado, meu amigo! Depressa!

-Esperem! Guincham as Gréias. -Nosso olho! Devolva-nos o olho!

-Embora, não tenham realmente me auxiliado... Ao menos não de boa vontade, cumprirei minha palavra! Peguem!

Perseu atira o olho no chão e junto de seus companheiros, ele parte. Tudo que podem ouvir enquanto descem a montanha são as injúrias e indignações das Gréias.

Em seguida, Moros reaparece no meio do palco que escurece aos poucos.

-Agora, Perseu tem todas as ferramentas necessárias pra derrotar a medusa. E ele viaja para o leste com maior velocidade possível, para enfrentar a Medusa. Mas o que acontece no reino de Joppa?

As pessoas estão tumultuadas. Pois no palácio real, a própria estátua de Anfitrite toma vida assustando a todos os presentes.

-Rainha Cassiopéia! Blasfemadora contra os deuses!

-Blasfemadora? Jamais cometi injúria alguma contra vós!

-Não? Não ousaste comparar a beleza de sua filha mortal com a beleza dos deuses? Negas teu pecado?

-Oh...

-Teu silêncio acusa tua culpa! Os deuses estão insatisfeitos convosco! E retribuição deve ser prestada! O meu marido libertou o Kraken de seu sono e ele se dirige a esta cidade imediatamente!

-Não! Perdão! Tende piedade, minha senhora!

-É tarde para se arrepender! Os deuses decretam que apenas um sacrifício aplacará a ira do Kraken! Um sacrifício de sangue real!

-Eu me sacrifico com prazer! -Diz Azuki.

-Não o teu! O sangue que os deuses demandam é o de tua preciosa filha! Andrômeda deve ser acorrentada aos rochedos da enseada para ser devorada pelo Kraken!

A estátua de Anfitrite desmorona.

-Não! Não condenes Andrômeda!

"_Os deuses decretaram!"_

"_A única forma de aplacar a ira deles é sacrificar a princesa!"_

"_Sacrifiquem a princesa! Não morreremos pelas tolices proferidas pela rainha!"_

-Traidores e covardes da pior escória são vocês! Como ousam tramar contra vossa rainha e vossa princesa!

Todos se revoltam e uma imensa comoção toma o lugar. Brigas e discussões. Algazarra e desespero. Caos. E de repente, a princesa Andrômeda adentra o local.

-Parem! Ninguém haverá de ser sacrificado pela tolice cometida pela rainha! -Diz Annabel. -Eu me ofereço de boa vontade para o sacrifício... Mas antes eu pergunto... Não há entre vós um valente que se atreva a enfrentar o Kraken?

Todos ficam em silêncio.

-Pois eu determino... Que aquele dentre vós que se erguer contra o Kraken e derrotá-lo... Será meu marido!

-Andrômeda! O que estás dizendo?

-Esta é a revelação que recebi dos deuses que me visitaram em sonho, mãe... Eu devo casar-me com o bravo que derrotar o Kraken... Pois então?

"Digo-vos que aqui não encontrará tamanho tolo, princesa! Fazes de tudo... Até mesmo recorres a mentiras pra salvar-lhe a pele? Que seja acorrentada a pedra do sacrifício! E que o Kraken se satisfaça com a oferenda para aplacar a ira dos deuses!"

Andrômeda é levada pelos soldados e colocada em correntes, arrastada para fora dos muros da cidade onde será colocada a espera do monstro marinho. Apesar da enorme distância entre a cidade e a gruta do Kraken, o mar se revolta como se o próprio inferno brotasse das águas. E a pobre Andrômeda apenas reza para que os deuses enviem-lhe aquele que a salvará.

-E assim foi deixada a pobre Andrômeda! Acorrentada e abandonada a própria sorte! Mas a sorte da princesa estava prestes a mudar, pois o bravo Perseu acaba de alcançar a gruta da Medusa!

Moros abre os braços fazendo o palco mudar.

-Uma gruta escura e fétida como o próprio inferno... O lar da medusa! Perseu, bravo e nobre herói adentra o lugar sem hesitar! Usando o manto que os deuses lhe ofertaram, ele torna-se invisível!

Moros segue Perseu narrando a história.

-Perseu acreditava ter a vantagem. Pois a Medusa não podia vê-lo e ele poderia ter todo tempo necessário pra localizá-la e se aproximar dela pelas costas talvez... Decapitá-la assim seria fácil... Mas a Medusa apesar de ser um monstro abominável não era tola! Pois até mesmo um monstro sabe que alguma coisa está errada quando pegadas surgem na terra sem que alguém pise sobre ela!

Moros corre até a beirada do palco

-A Medusa (Leona) se arrasta pelas paredes e pilastras, sem fazer um ruído sequer, sibilando como as serpentes em sua cabeça, ela estende sua garra pra frente, e tocando o manto de Perseu, ela descobre a farsa. O monstro puxa o manto revelando seu invasor que por instinto se vale das sandálias de Hermes. As asas nos calcanhares batem frenéticamente levitando o herói. A medusa guincha de raiva e pega um arco e flecha. Com um disparo quase certeiro, ela não atinge Perseu, mas atinge uma das asas da sandália fazendo o herói cair no chão e se arrastar.

Moros caminha até a figura de Perseu caído.

-Perseu perdera suas maiores vantagens contra a Medusa! Ele corre pela gruta escura, escapando de flechas ou defendendo-as com o escudo que recebera da deusa Atena! Ele não sabia como poderia vencer o monstro agora, até que as palavras das Gréias lhe vieram a mente!

"_Olhar indireto não o afetará!"_

Perseu, recostado contra a pilastra, retira o escudo do braço olhando pra sua superfície. Era tão clara que refletia sua imagem como um espelho. Ouvia os silvados da Medusa aproximando-se dele. Sem pensar, ele atira o escudo contra a pilastra a sua frente, deixando-o escorado. O barulho do metal se chocando contra a terra chama a atenção da Medusa que imediatamente dispara uma flecha, mas sem acertar nada. A medusa olha para a imagem de Perseu no escudo, mas sem se dar conta de que não era o verdadeiro Perseu ela prontamente se lança sobre ele. Às suas costas, com a espada em mãos e os olhos fechados, Perseu desfere um golpe certeiro que decepa a cabeça da górgona. A cabeça rola pelo chão e Perseu tateia por ela. Segurando-a pelos cabelos, ele procura pelo manto que recebera dos deuses. Envolve a cabeça da medusa no mesmo e parte pra saída, onde seus companheiros o esperavam.

-Mas Perseu acabara de se dar conta de que a viagem do lar das Gréias até o lar da Medusa levara praticamente três dias! O prazo se acabava para que ele pudesse salvar o reino de Joppa! Quando seus amigos, presumindo-o morto adentram a gruta na intenção de vingá-lo, eles se deparam com o corpo inerte da Medusa... E qual não é a surpresa deles, quando vêem que do sangue da Medusa, surge um cavalo alado... Branco como a neve e majestoso como um deus!

-Acrisio! Este cavalo... Possui asas!

-Sim, meu amigo Perseu! Se puder cavalgá-lo, cumprirá sua missão com êxito!

-Belo garanhão! Chamo-me Perseu e venho em nome dos deuses... Por favor, nobre garanhão... Permita-me cavalgá-lo e leve-me até o reino de Joppa com a maior velocidade que puderes...

O cavalo responde relinchando e abaixando-se para que Perseu suba em seu torso.

-Encontrar-vos-ei em Joppa, companheiros! Adeus!

E assim Perseu se lançou pelos céus no lombo do cavalo alado que futuramente seria batisado de Pegasus. O cavalo alado voou com toda a pressa pelos céus até o reino de Joppa a beira do mar que já se tumultuava como se um maremoto se aproximasse. Os olhos do herói, então caem sobre uma figura. Uma bela jovem acorrentada as pedras da enseada, esperando como sacrifício pra saciar a fome do Kraken.

-Ali, Pegasus! Apresssa-te!

Quando o cavalo alado se aproxima da jovem, Perseu olha para o belo rosto dela e a profecia de Apolo se cumpre. A flecha de Eros atinge-lhe o peito ao deparar-se com a bela princesa.

-Quem és tu, peregrino dos céus?

-Sou Perseu, bela donzela... Enviado dos deuses, para combater a aflição que se abate sobre ti e tua cidade...

-Os deuses são de fato benevolentes! Prometeram-me um herói e aqui estás...

-Donzela... Eu a salvarei... Mas contudo, devo dar vazão aos sentimentos de meu coração... Pois os deuses me disseram que aqui, eu encontraria...

-Sim...? O que eles lhe disseram...? -Andrômeda pergunta já sabendo da resposta. Aquele que ela amaria. E aquele que a tomaria por esposa seria o homem que derrotaria o Kraken.

-Aceito salvar-te se concordares de casar comigo.

-E por que... Me fazes tal pedido? Sou uma princesa, e poderias pedir recompensas de diferente natureza...

-Não me interessa tais recompensa... Interessa-me apenas, cumprir a profecia dos deuses...

eis que o Kraken já se lançava pra fora do mar rugindo de forma violenta que fazia tremer toda a Terra! E o monstro corria depressa para devorar a princesa Andrômeda!

E eis que Moros aponta pra Perseu subindo no Pegasus e alçando vôo. Retirando do manto a cabeça decapitada da Medusa, Perseu voa de encontro ao rosto do Kraken, estendendo a cabeça da Górgona que com seu olhar petrifica por completo o Kraken.

-Nobre princesa! Salvarei teu povo!

"_Oh! Aquele herói conseguiu derrotar o monstro! Ele venceu os deuses!"_

-A profecia se cumpriu! -Diz Andrômeda olhando seu salvador se aproximando dela no lombo do Pegasus.

-Bela donzela... O Kraken foi derrotado... Estás livre...

Perseu usa a espada de Apolo pra cortar as correntes e amparar a princesa em seus braços.

-Como posso recompensá-lo, nobre herói? Bravo Perseu! Salvaste o meu povo! E salvaste minha vida! Como posso agradecer-lhe? Peça os favores de uma princesa e jamais esta o lançará ao vento. Pois nenhum favor, é pequeno demais pra mim...

-Bela Andrômeda... Não busco favores ou bens materiais, embora não menospreze o que uma princesa tão justa e bela me oferece... Eu apenas sigo meu coração... Mas se de coração acha que minhas humildes proezas devem ser recompensadas... Um beijo seria maior recompensa do que todo ouro e pompa da Grécia...

-Um beijo?

-Sim, princesa... Pois embora eu não deseje atrair a ira dos deuses novamente sobre ti e vosso povo, devo concordar com vossa majestadade real... És com certeza... A mais bela das mulheres... Mais bela que as deusas...

Mas antes que Andrômeda pudesse concordar, a rainha e a guarda real se aproxima.

-Assim como foi decretado, este homem que salvou nosso povo da ira dos deuses e do Kraken, se tornará o marido de Andrômeda! -Diz a Rainha Azuki Cassiopéia.

E Perseu é escoltado como um herói pelas ruas da cidade até o palácio.

-Perseu! -Diz a Rainha em seu trono. -Saiba que a gratidão de nosso povo é grande e pelos serviços prestados em razão de nobre altruísmo, serás recompensado e pra sempre receberá bênçãos de nosso povo...

-Agradeço a generosidade rainha Cassiopéia! Mas aceitaria de bom grado, apenas uma bênção. A de casar-me com Andrômeda por quem perdidamente me apaixonei...

-Receberás a bênção. Pois os deuses visitaram minha filha em sonho, e decretaram que ela deveria se casar com aquele que salvasse o nosso nobre reino! Que os preparativos sejam feitos! O casamento será realizado dentro de cinco dias!

-Tão cedo mãe? Concordas mesmo que Perseu seja meu marido?

-Não ouso atrair a ira dos deuses novamente por desobediencia, minha filha... Eu abençôo sua união com este bravo herói dos heróis... E que sejam felizes pro resto de seus dias...

Um jardim, onde caminham Perseu e Andrômeda, quatro dias após o salvamento.

-Minha cara Andrômeda, gostaria de falar-lhe algo, porém não sei como... 

-Pode falar Perseu, seja o que for eu escutarei. 

-Andrômeda... -para de frente pra ela -... Meus atos de heroísmo foram todos realizados por um sentimento baixo: O egoísmo. Não quero que você se torne um prêmio. Um objeto para condecorar atos de tão baixo calão.

-Não entendo o que quer dizer...

-Como não pode entender? Matei a Górgona por mero capricho. Nenhum homem ou quaisquer outro ser que habite a terra tem o direito de ceifar uma vida, por mais vil que esta seja! E eu matei a Górgona para da-la de presente ao meu rei! E matei um monstro marinho, porque descobri-me irremediavelmente apaixonado por ti no instante que pus meus olhos em tua face! -Acaricia o rosto dela -Mas não poso obrigá-la a ser um mero premio, a ser dado a um matador de monstros. Quero que decida Andrômeda. Nosso casamento é amanhã, mas se não quiser se casar... Darei um jeito. Meu coração se partirá em mil pedaços, porém é uma dor que vale a pena sentir se, em troca, poder vê-la feliz com alguém que realmente ame.

-Não sou capaz de uma coisa dessas... -diz abaixando o rosto, envergonhada.

-Claro que não! -Segura as mãos da jovem que estavam unidas sobre a barriga. -És uma dama de recato e respeito! Mas se assim desejar, eu faço isso por... 

-Não sou capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas... -Levanta o rosto para olhar nos olhos dele. -Por que meu coração já lhe é cativo Perseu... Desde o momento em que ouvi sua voz, vi teu rosto... Talvez desde o momento de nosso nascimento já estivéssemos predestinados um ao outro e...

"_É agora... É a hora... De beijar a Bel! Eu não acredito! Afrodite ouviu minhas preces?"_

"_É agora... O Tales vai me beijar... Eu esperei tanto por esse momento... Você, tipo assim... Conquistou cada pedacinho do meu coração desde o início... Não foi...? Colega?"_

Ela é calada por um beijo avassalador de Perseu. Tales não sabe de onde retirou a coragem pra fazer aquilo. Aliás, ele não soube de onde retirou a coragem pra contracenar durante toda a peça. Mas aquele beijo. Tales nunca sentiu nada melhor do que aquilo. Os lábios se tocando. O coração palpitando tão rápido que parecia prestes a saltar pra fora do peito. Tão cálidos e suaves eram aqueles lábios que ambos acabaram permanecendo parados olhando um para o outro sem dizer ou fazer nada. Apenas lábios tocados. Até que Tales fechou seus olhos, Annabel fez o mesmo... E ele a segurou pela cintura, intensificando o beijo. Por alguns instantes, Annabel se esqueceu de tudo ao redor, enlaçando o pescoço de Tales com os braços e entregando-se ao beijo. Entregando-se aquele momento, que talvez se torne o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Recuperando-se do fôlego perdido por aquele beijo, ainda atordoado pelo momento, Tales olha fundo nos olhos de Annabel sorrindo e reunindo as palavras na cabeça para não interromper a peça.

De trás do palco Vaan vibrava de emoção. Dava pulos de alegria.

-Ele conseguiu! E sem fazer beicinho! Ele beijou a Bel!

-Acredito na veracidade de tuas palavras,minha amada... -Acaricia a face de Andrômeda- Alegra-me ver que meu amor por ti é correspondido. Mal posso esperar por amanhã, por nossa união. -Dá mais um beijo.

No dia seguinte, a cidade se alegra com o casamento de Perseu, o herói que matou o Kraken e Andrômeda, a mais bela das princesas.

Após uma noite tórrida de núpcias, os casal partiu de volta pro reino de Serifo, para cumprir a promessa de presentear o rei com a cabeça da Górgona. Assim que sua comitiva se aproxima da cidade, ele vê seus companheiros de viagem correndo em sua direção.

-Perseu! Não acredito que finalmente chegastes! Rápido! Não há tempo para boas vindas! O rei enlouqueceu! O desejo dele por tua mãe é tal que ele planeja possui-la a força! -Diz Acrisio. 

-Mas que absurdo! Não permitirei que algo assim aconteça! Junte quantos homens puder, teremos muito trabalho com os guardas até chegar ao rei! Irei na frente! -Diz Perseu já desembainhando a espada -Vá para um lugar seguro Andrômeda!

Correndo rapidamente pelas ruas, Perseu se reunia com aqueles que lhe eram leais e lutando pela cidade, ele alcança o palácio do rei. Ele encontra o rei segurando sua mãe pelos braços e tentando possuí-la.

-Vilão! Tire as mãos dela, ou pague com a vida!

-Eu cuspo em suas ordens e seus presentes, Perseu! Pois só há um presente que desejo! Vossa bela mãe! E nada se coloca no caminho do desejo de um rei!

-Isto é o que pensas! -Perseu desenrola a cabeça da Medusa. -Aqueles que forem meus amigos, fechem vossos olhos!

-Não! -Grita o rei. -Não pode ser!

A Medusa petrifica todos aqueles ao redor que olharam diretamente pra ela. Inimigos e até mesmo alguns amigos. Mas o rei, que antecipara a tramóia de Perseu, fechou os olhos evitando ser morto. Perseu aproxima-se dele com a espada em punho e grita:

-Por favor, ó Perseu, me deixe viver, eu reconheço que tu és mais forte e que mataste a górgona, então não me mate também.

-Tratarei bem de você Polidectes, deixarei você em minha casa para jamais esquecer da covardia que me mostra agora.

E assim, Polidectes foi petrificado. Moros ressurge em cena modificando o cenário. Pra uma corte onde Perseu e Andrômeda ressurgem como rei e rainha sentados em um trono, comemorando com uma grande festa.

-E foi assim que terminou, o conto de Perseu e Andrômeda! O herói e a Princesa que encontraram o amor eterno e viveram o resto de seus dias felizes!

Todo o elenco adentra o palco, fazendo reverencias e sendo ovacionados por todo o público. Até mesmo os deuses se ergueram em aplausos para os jovens atores semi-deuses.

E sobre o palco, Annabel feliz da vida se joga nos braços de Tales e o beija intensamente roubando mais aplausos do público.

-Bel... Quer namorar comigo...?

-Tipo assim... Claro que quero, colega!

E mais um beijo ovacionado pela audiência.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ufa... Esse capítulo demorou um pouco. Foi escrito meio as pressas e espero que não tenha saído muito porco. Mas... Olympus High se aproxima da reta final gente. É isso aí. O capítulo ficou um pouco curto também.

Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês. E espero que não esteja menosprezando os personagens de ninguém.

Outro aviso que acho que esqueci de passar é que a Stella-chan escreveu a maior parte da peça e eu só dei uma completada. Então, palmas pra ela que ela merece. Valeu Stella-chan!

Vamos às reviews?

**luciaalmeida:** Vou responder a PM que você me enviou sobre a peça. A peça está diferente de Fúria de Titãs. A Stella se baseou mais na história mitológica do que nos filmes. As histórias da mitologia grega eram passadas a frente via oral e podiam variar dependendo dos mais diversos fatores, o que dificulta uma "oficialização" da mitologia. Há apenas os casos mais famosos como "Afrodite e Ares" e outros nem tanto como "Afrodite e Hermes" (que houve sim relatos de que os dois deuses já tiveram envolvimento, dada a natureza de amor livre da deusa da beleza). Isso dá muita abertura pra usar da famosa Licença Poética. Esta peça, então foi baseada na versão mais aceita do mito de Perseu e Andrômeda. Esclarecido?

**Erika K.:** Não tem isqueiro. Mas tem lança-chamas serve? XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Saiu o tão esperado beijo né Ju? XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Lumina tem uma fã? Já tão cedo? Esse capítulo foi mesmo um dos mais engraçados que já vi nessa fic. Tanto na sessão de beijos quanto na sessão de loucuras de bêbado! XD

**Nala-dono:** Você já não sabia mais quem esganava pra ver esse beijo sair né Nala? Eu ou o Tales! Ou o Dite que vivia se metendo no love dos dois? XP

Só espero eu ter saído da reta das garras! XD

**Suellen-San:** O filme não é Fúria de Titãs? Que eu ia usar como base a príncípio, mas acabei não usando? XD

Enfim... Vamos ao capítulo!

**Capítulo 20 - O espetáculo chega ao fim...**

**-Vaan, Tales e Annabel-**

Afrodite estava radiante ao correr pra perto de Tales somente para abraçá-lo tão forte e cobrí-lo de beijos no rosto. Tales não podia estar mais envergonhado.

-Meu filhinho! Meu amorzinho! Eu nunca vi uma história de amor tão linda! Estou tão orgulhosa de você! E que garota mais linda você conquistou!

-Mãe! Dá pra parar? Tá todo mundo olhando!

-E quem liga pra isso? Você esteve maravilhoso! O astro da peça e fechou com chave de ouro! Nunca vi um beijo tão apaixonado!

E Afrodite continuava abraçando o filho e cobrindo-o de beijos. Uma parte de Tales estava feliz por receber tanto carinho da mãe. Enquanto isso, Vaan estava conversando com o pai. Um homem alto e atlético. De cabelos loiros e olhar perceptivo. Tinha um ar um tanto... Convencido.

-Meu garoto! Você personificou o pai direitinho heim? Um verdadeiro conquistador de corações... Estou orgulhoso de você... E aquela garota heim?- Hermes cochicha - Ela é tão quente quanto a Afrodite? -O pai dá umas cotoveladas de leve em Vaan.

-Ah isso eu não sei, mas ela é uma gatinha né pai? Hahaha!

-Pode crer! É meio esquisita, mas com certeza é linda! Ah moleque!

Em outro canto, Annabel estava ouvindo um sermão da mãe. Deméter, a eterna mãe coruja.

-Você tem certeza disso mocinha?

-Certeza do que mãe?

-Annabel... Está prestando atenção? Estou falando desse garoto esquisito. Ele não é um molenga imprestável não é?

-Ah tá! o Tales é tipo... Tudo de bom, mãe!

-Ai meu Zeus... Eu pedi tanto pra ela se casar com um filho de Apolo! Eles dão excelentes médicos... Ou até músicos... Pelo menos seria rica... Por que Atena não tem mais filhos? Aposto que dariam excelentes advogados! Um filho de Afrodite... No mínimo vai ser modelo!

-Ah mãe, tipo assim, não viaja... Eu gosto do Tales! -O sorriso da garota era tão sincero e puro que desrmaria qualquer um.

-Tá bom, tá bom! Eu deixo você namorar com ele... Deve ser melhor do que aquele professor fresco com quem você estava antes... Como um homem pode ter o nome de uma deusa?

-Nome de deusa?

-Afrodite... Deusa do amor... Mãe do seu novo namorado...

-Aaaahhh é... Saquei! Hahahaha!

-(Agora eu estou achando que essa menina anda tomando algum chá suspeito... Eu bem que ouvi que faculdade corrompe os nossos filhos! -.-')

**-Michael-**

Michael é abraçado pela mãe e por Amália. Nem acreditava que elas vieram da Itália pra vê-lo.

-Como vocês chegaram aqui? Eu não esperava!

-Ora, seu pai nos trouxe... -Diz a mãe.

-Ele veio? -Havia uma certa esperança na voz de Michael. Que logo morreu quando ele viu as expressões no rosto das duas.

-Ele não pôde ficar, querido...

-Ah... Entendo...

-Mas a gente está aqui... Vamos poder ficar por alguns dias. Que tal?

-Que idéia maravilhosa! -Michael ergue Amália nos braços e a beija.

**-Oscar e Aelle-**

Aelle estava sozinho em um canto. Nem sentiu a aproximação de Oscar que quando se aproxima, dá um passo atrás sentindo um arrepio. Era aquela aura sinistra ao redor de Aelle novamente.

O namorado de Oscar se vira, com um rosto quase sádico, olhando pra ele. Oscar estava tenso como um animal acuado.

-Olá Oscar... Senti sua falta...

-Você está estranho de novo Aelle... Tente se acalmar...

A risada de Aelle sai baixa, mas debochada. Até romper em uma gargalhada.

-O que você tem, Aelle?

-Sabe de uma coisa, Oscar...? Eu estou ficando cheio de suas reclamações... Eu estou ficando cheio de você... "Este não é o Aelle que eu conheço... Blábláblá!"... Talvez... Este seja o Aelle que eu goste...

-Ótimo... Já que você já tem o Aelle que você gosta...

Oscar começa a se afastar, ainda tenso. Olhando pra Aelle enquanto o Grupo Sinistro se aproxima dele. Leona passa o braço ao redor do ombro de Aelle e sorri para Oscar.

-Não se preocupe, Aelle... Você se dará muito bem com a gente... Nós vamos cuidar muito bem do seu namoradinho...

Um sentimento de ciúme profundo toma conta de Oscar e ele quase não resiste a tentação de avançar sobre Leona. A filha de Éris dá um tchauzinho cínico assoprando um beijo pra Oscar.

E o grupo parte.

**-Nami-**

Nami corre ao encontro da mãe e a abraça. Athena abraça a filha com emoção e orgulho de vê-la crescendo tão bonita. O pai de Nami também estava presente.

-Pai! Mãe! Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês dois!

-Filhinha! Papai estava tão orgulhoso de você durante a peça! Hahaha!

Nami vê o olhar severo, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso da mãe sobre ela. Atena pede liença para o pai de Nami por um momento e as duas se afastam.

-Oi Nami... Como está?

-Tudo bem... -Nami diz apesar de sua voz denunciar o contrário.

-Você não me engana mocinha. Pode falar. O que está aflingindo você?

Nami pensa no professor Aiolos. Em como ele era bom e carinhoso. E o quanto ela sente falta dele.

-Eu conheço essa cara... Quem é o rapaz?

Nami se assusta.

-Vamos. Não precisa esconder de mim. Não vou ficar brava. Tenho certeza de que você escolhu um bom rapaz pra se apaixonar.

-É... Mas ele não está mais aqui, mãe... Era o professor Aiolos.

É a vez de Atena se surpreender.

-Um professor? Puxa. Não imaginava. Já ouvi humanos falando a respeito de paixão por professores... Ele a tratou direitinho?

Nami acena com a cabeça.

-Ele a respeita.

-Sim. Muito.

Atena parece satisfeita. Ela se ajoelha e olha pra filha.

-Então, qual o problema? Por que não estão mais juntos?

-O diretor tinha medo dos deuses descobrirem. E mandou ele embora...

Atena suspira profundamente.

-Sim, eu suponho que seu avô realmente iria criar um caso a respeito. Mas ouça Nami... Não deixe impecilhos se colocarem no caminho do seu amor... Você ama esse rapaz?

-Acho que sim, mamãe...

-Ótimo... Lute por ele. Lute por vocês dois... Deve haver um modo de vocês ficarem juntos...

Nami acena com a cabeça, de repente, tendo uma idéia e olhando para o professor Aiolia.

(**_Nota do Autor:_**_ Vocês leram a fic de niver da Toryama Hikari né? Se não, leiam "Pare! Senão Azuki Atira!"_)

**-Grupo Sinistro-**

Alguns dias depois, o grupo sinistro se reúne no quarto de Leona. Eles estão ansiosos. Esperavam por este momento há muito tempo. Maeja demonstrava imagens em um enorme globo de cristal no centro do quarto. Monstros mitológicos escapando do tártaro e invadindo a cidade de Nova York.

Os deuses ainda alheios ao acontecimento. Comemorando o reencontro com seus filhos semi-deuses. "O chefe" finalmente vai se mostrar para o grupo logo.

-Atenção! O plano terá início muito em breve! Só precisamos nos livrar agora, dos professores restantes. O chefe vai aparecer... E logo nós vamos nos tornar deuses! -Diz Leona.

-Eu já estou cuidando do feitiço... Com a ajuda do Alexandro... Os professores serão presos num sono eterno... -Sorri Maeja.

Sillyane estava tensa. Tinha dúvidas. Sentia tanta saudade de Mask que doía. Ariel estava distraída. Pensando em Vaan. Isso remoía ela por dentro. Chike, Alexandro e Winston olhavam tudo com indiferença. Assim como Aelle. O mais recente membro do grupo sinistro. Krishna está apavorada.

-Então, o chefe vai finalmente mostrar as caras? Eu espero que ele esteja de bom humor... Ele já sabe que você fracassou miseravelmente em recrutar a fedelha do Hades?

Leona olha para Winston com tanto ódio que o sentimento era palpavel, levitando pelo ar, caminhando até o filho de Dionísio.

-Que tal a gente comemorar com uma... "Festinha"...? -Winston olha pra Leona com cara de safado.

Leona fulmina Winston com o olhar e com um raio que parte de uma maçã dourada em sua mão. Ela suga toda a energia vital de Winston. O resto do grupo salta pra trás assustado. Apenas Maeja dá um sorriso quase sádico ao ver a cena.

-Merda, Leona! Você... Matou ele...?

-Não... Um aluno morto pode avacalhar com os planos... Mas de qualquer forma, não precisamos mais desse imbecil... Ele vai vegetar por um tempo... Depois que tudo estiver acabado, aí sim eu mato ele.

Krishna estava apavorada. Como queria que Arthuro estivesse ali.

-Vamos pegar a filha de Hades. Já demos a ela, muita oportunidade de se unir a nós! Dessa vez, ela vem por bem ou por mal!

No corredor, olhando por uma fresta na porta, estava Pace. Ela vira tudo que acontecera a Winston e agora ouvira o que disseram sobre Charlie. Ela precisava avisar a amiga. Mas de repente, Chike a vô espionando e caminha até a porta. Ela faz menção de correr e quanto Chike abre a porta vê Pace correndo desesperada pelo corredor.

-Eles vão... Machucar a Charlie?

Pace cai após enroscar os pés em alguma coisa. Eram os tentáculos de sombra de Sillyane, a filha de Nyx. Amarrando seus pés, pernas e amordaçando-a para que não gritasse.

**-Charlie e Liebe-**

Liebe caminha triste até o quarto de Charlie, chorando profundamente pelo que acontecera ao professor Kanon. Já tinha cada palavra do que ia dizer a Charlie, na ponta da língua. A filha de Hades ia escutar umas poucas e boas.

Ao adentrar o quarto, Charlie estava caída no chão. Aparentemente desmaiada. Liebe se aproxima dela, curiosa. Imaginando se ela estava bem. Charlie não se movia nem um centímetro.

De repente, Charlie se levanta com os olhos brilhando em pura energia e completamente em transe.

-Perigo! Eles! Estão acordando!

-Do que está falando, garota?

-Precisamos fugir!

Charlie levita no ar, jorrando energia.

-Meu pai... Lutando! Monstros... Fugindo! Não!

Charlie desaparece com Liebe no momento exato em que parte do Grupo sinistro arromba a porta do seu dormitório.

-Maldita! Ela fugiu! -Ruge Leona.

Liebe reaparece numa paisagem paradisiaca. Num imenso campo florido no lugar mais belo que já pode imaginar. Charlie estava desmaiada e caída no chão. Não respondia por mais que Liebe a sacudisse.

**-Arthuro-**

Arthuro notara a pressa com que os deuses desapareceram da festa, após a peça. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Os professores estavam desaparecidos. Ele resolve caminhar até o escritório de Shion. O reitor estava dormindo sobre a mesa e não se movia.

-Reitor Shion? -Ele sacode o reitor, mas o mesmo nem se move.

A televisão do escritório estava ligada. Na tela aparecia uma repórter em Nova York comunicando um boletim urgente sobre uma tempestade como jamais fora vista se aproximando da costa. Ela diz que não tem como classificar o poder de tamanho evento da natureza. A não ser a ira de Deus.

-Impossível... -Arthuro murmura.

Em seguida, ele é atingido por uma rajada de energia que o atira pra fora da janela e o faz se estatelar na floresta. Era Maeja com um sorriso sádico no rosto, saltitando pelos corredores.

-Tchau, garoto-peixe... Hahahaha!

**-Lumina-**

A filha de Hefesto adentrava a oficina de Artefatos, procurando conselhos do professor Mu quando o vê estirado no chão, dormindo. Ela larga sua bolsa de ferramentas no chão e se aproxima do professor, sem notar que escondido na oficina estava o filho de Ares. Chike.

-Professor Mu!

Quando ela nota a presença de Chike e se vira para trás, é surpreendida por um soco que a crava na parede fazendo-a desmaiar.

**-Azuki e Nami-**

Enquanto isso, em Nova York, os deuses travavam uma luta mortal contra uma hora de mortos, monstros e os próprios titãs pareciam se aproximar da cidade.

A batalha causava uma imensa destruição através da cidade. O professor Milo que saíra de seu apartamento no exato momento em que Zeus travava uma luta no céu contra um dos titãs, talvez Iápeto, mal consegue acreditar. Ele corre em busca do telefone mais próximo. Precisava ligar pra escola.

Quando se vira, ele se depara com Azuki de espada na bainha.

-Azuki!

-Acho que sua castração vai ter de esperar... -Ela saca a Katana e avança contra Milo, passando por ele como um raio e cortando ao meio um Minotauro que corria na direção do professor.

-O que está acontecendo? Por que não está na escola?

-Conversaremos depois! Vai ficar aí parado, seu inútil?

Azuki atira uma espada grega para Milo. O professor sorri e acena com a cabeça. Na praia, Aiolos e Nami são igualmente surpreendidos.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Ainda não leu a fic de Níver da Ju né? ¬.¬ Sério! Vai ler a fic "Parem! Senão Azuki Atira!" ò.o_)

-Aiolos-sensei! O que está acontecendo?

-Problemas sérios, Nami! Temos de avisar os professores da Olympus High!

Aiolos sai correndo e puxando Nami pelas mãos. Eles correm desesperados pela rua, na mesma direção da multidão apavorada. E passando por eles, vem um outro professor da Olympus High, acelerando uma Harley Davidson na direção da batalha dos deuses contra os monstros. Tinha duas espadas atreladas as costas e um cigarro na boca. Os cabelos e a jaqueta de couro tremulavam ao vento. O jeans rasgado e as botas de couro completavam o visual.

-Chega de servir de babá pra semi-deuses catarrentos! Máscara da Morte está de volta, malditos! Hahahahahaha!

-Máscara da Morte? 'O.O'

-Ele é doido, por acaso Aiolos-sensei? 'O.O'

Na escola, Vaan olhava para o céu que escurecia aos poucos. Tales e Annabel, sentados num banco da escola namorando se assustam quando um trovão ecoa pelos céus. Um trovão que iluminou o céu desde Manhattan até Westchester.

-Ih moçada... A gente tem problemas sérios! -Vaan diz chegando perto de Tales e Annabel de repente.

-Problemas? Onde? õ.o -Pergunta Annabel sem perceber que o mundo estava pra cair na cabeça de todos.

-Sério Bel... Diminui no chá, minha filha... -.-' -Diz Vaan.

No prédio da corporação Graad, uma deusa solitária sentava-se a mesa de presidente. Olhava através de uma bola de cristal com a qual se comunicava com o grupo sinistro.

-Já estamos cuidando de tudo, senhora Hera. Os professores não vão interferir. E logo vamos acabar com os outros alunos.

-Muito bem Leona... Muito bem... Minha filha está ai?

Aparece um rosto na bola de cristal.

-Oi... Mãe... -Diz Krishna triste.

-Olá minha filha...

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ufa... Faz tempo que não atualizo essa. Novamente, alguns personagens ficaram de fora deste capítulo. Paciência que eles logo aparecem.

Reviews:

**Suellen-San:** Máscara da Morte Logan? Wow! É mesmo! Totalmente BAD! 8D

**Black Scorpio No Nyx:** Tan-tan-tan! Música de suspense! Sim era a Hera! Quer uma vilã melhor que uma deusa amargurada e ciumenta? As vilãs são sempre piores que os vilões. Adoro uma boa vilã... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Hehehe... Estava com essa cena da Afrodite e do Tales há um tempão na cabeça. Sempre achei que eles dariam ótimos panos pra manga.

Tá sumida heim Pure-Petit? O novo baby tá dando trabalho? E como andam as coisas aí no Japão? Espero que esteja melhorando... Aparece pra matar a saudade! Deixa uma review! Hehehehe... Beijão!

**luciaalmeida:** Eu até pensei em usar o Cronos como vilão, mas não queria tudo muuuuuito chupado de Percy Jackson.

**Nala-dono:** Parece que o Mask foi o ponto alto do capítulo né? Hehehe... Parece que fez bem a imagem dele... XD

PS.: Você já estraçalhou a Hera uma vez. Agora deixa um pouco pros outros... u.u

**Toriyama Hikari:** Se você se empolgou com o capítulo anterior, acho que é melhor tomar cuidado com esse Ju! XD

**Capítulo 21 - Manhattan sitiada...**

Máscara da Morte acelera a moto a 150 km/h na direção de uma horda de monstros. Ele atira a moto contra um enorme minotauro após saltar sobre um ciclope com as duas espadas acorrentadas aos antebraços em suas mãos. Ele finca as espadas no peito do ciclope e começa a escalar o corpo do monstro até chegar a altura dos ombros. Chegando aos ombros, Máscara da morte salta às costas do monstro, deixando as espadas ainda fincadas em seu peito. Quando ele chega ao chão, ele puxa as espadas cujas correntes se enroscam no pescço do monstro fazendo as lâminas deceparem sua cabeça.

Segurando novamente as espadas que começam a emitir um brilho sinistro, Máscara da Morte começa a girá-las e decepar monstros por todos os lados. Decapitando, estripando, degolando e deixando uma trilha de corpos em seu caminho.

-Hahahahaha! Venham malditos! Vão saber o que é um guerreiro de verdade! Hahahaha!

Uma flecha dourada corta o ar trespassando várias cabeças e pescoços. Aiolos estava com seu arco dourado em mãos, preparando uma nova flecha para atirar contra os montros que cercavam Máscara da Morte. Nami procurava qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como arma.

Mas nem tivera tempo de pensar quando um brilho sinistro envolve seu corpo fazendo-a desaparecer.

Perto dali, Azuki e Milo lutavam contra sua própria horda de monstros.

-Estou feliz que estejamos passando um tempo juntos! -Milo diz sorrindo.

-Quer calar a boca? Eu ainda estou pensando se te mato ou só te capo!

Azuki também é envolta pelo brilho sinistro e desaparece. Em Olympus High, Vaan, Tales e Annabel desaparecem em pleno ar. Arthuro e Lumina que estavam prestes a acordar são envoltos pelo mesmo brilho. E até Michael desaparece diante dos olhos de Amália. E Oscar que estava em seu quarto, preparando suas armas também desaparece.

Todos reaparecem no mesmo campo florido onde Liebe estava. Charlie ainda estava desacordada no chão.

-O que aconteceu? Onde a gente veio parar? -Tales pergunta assustado.

-Colega... Esse lugar é tipo, super alto astral, tudo de bom, sentindo altas energias positivas fluindo, entende...? Olha quantas flores...

-É... Um campo de flores paradisíaco normalmente não é boa mensagem pra quem gosta de ficar vivo, Bel... -Vaan comenta.

-Está insinuando que estamos nos campos elíseos? -Pergunta Oscar até que a imagem de Hades surge diante deles.

-Bem-vindos, semi-deuses. Vocês foram convocados aqui, pois uma ameaça terrível se dirige até o Olimpo. Os titãs foram libertados de suas prisões, por alguém que ainda não sabemos quem, mas temos certeza de que eles são apenas distrações para os deuses e os guerreiros.

-Titãs? Monstros? Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? -Pergunta Michael. -E se o mundo lá em cima tá uma zona, por que o senhor está aqui?

-O que estão vendo é apenas uma projeção astral minha. Eu estou engajado na batalha com os outros deuses.

-Ai... Minha cabeça dói... -Lumina reclama. -Então, o que exatamente quer que a gente faça?

-Vocês devem encontrar a verdadeira fonte dos problemas e proteger o Olimpo. Eu já não tenho muito tempo para explicar melhor. Quando Charllotte acordar, vocês poderão retornar ao mundo de vocês... Vão. O destino de tudo está em suas mãos...

A imagem de Hades desaparece.

-E agora? O que a gente faz? -Pergunta Michael. -Vamos ser o grupinho de super-heróis que salva o mundo do mal? Isso não deveria ser tarefa dos todos poderosos deuses?

-Deuses usam os mortais e heróis em missões desde a era mitológica. -Responde Arthuro. Não vejo qual a surpresa agora.

-Ah não? A gente... Tipo assim... É só um bando de adolescentes que ainda nem se formou na escola bizarra de semi-deuses? Lembra? -Vaan diz com sarcasmo.

-Sabemos o que somos. Mas nossos amigos estão em perigo... O mundo está em perigo. Vamos simplesmente sentar nas nossas camas e esperar que os deuses resolvam tudo? -Diz Oscar.

O filho de Ártemis se ajoelha perto de Charlie e a segura nos braços. Ele dá tapinhas de leve no rosto dela tentando acordá-la. Charlie abre os olhos de súbito num grito de surpresa e olha ao redor, desesperada.

-Eu posso ver! Meu pai tinha razão! -Ela diz esbaforida. -Realmente tinha alguém tramando a destruição da escola! E dos semi-deuses! Ele me mandou pra Olimpus High pra espionar por ele! É claro! Eu já tinha plenos controles de minhas habilidades! Meu pai me ensinou desde criança! Não era pra aprender nada novo!

-Charlie-chan! Acalme-se! -Diz Nami. -Do que está falando?

-Ei! Hades disse, que quando ela acordasse, a gente ia poder sair daqui! -Diz Tales preocupado.

-Você quer voltar pro mundo lá em cima? Cheio de monstros e titãs? -Diz Liebe. -Eu prefiro ficar aqui até a poeira baixar!

-Não Liebe! Não será possível! -Diz Charlie. -Não vê? Se não ajudarmos, os deuses vão perder a luta! Os domínios de meu pai desaparecerão! O mundo como conhecemos desaparecerá!

-Eu vi uma coisa terrível na TV. Os humanos pensam que é uma tempestade no mar, mas eu vi que era muito pior que isso! Os titãs acordaram Tifon. O pior dos monstros da mitologia. O monstro que desafiou todo o Olimpo pra batalha e quase os venceu!

-Ah me sinto beeeeem melhor. E o que a gente vai fazer então? Ir lá dar um socos no dedão do pé do Tifon? Se eu correr bem rápido e socar bem forte, posso encravar uma unha dele. -Diz Vaan revirando os olhos.

-Não. -Responde Arthuro. -Há um monstro que pode rivalizar Tifon. Mas eu preciso de uma coisa pra poder controlar ele.

-Ah não! Eu conheço essa cara Arthuro! É sua cara de plano infalível entrando em ação! Você tá planejando em ir lá pra cima lutar né?

-Sim Vaan. Estou. Charlie, você pode nos levar pro mundo superior?

Charlie acena a cabeça que sim.

-Ótimo. Eu vou pro mar e vou parar o Tifon. Vocês vão pra Manhattan. Charlie, acho que você consegue encontrar a passagem por onde os monstros estão saindo.

-Passagem? -Pergunta Lumina.

-Sim. -Responde Arthuro. Estes monstros estão passando por um portal do Tártaro até a Terra. Charlie pode fechar o portal. O restante de vocês, tem de dar um jeito nos monstros que atravessaram o portal.

-O que estamos esperando então? O Milo está lá em cima lutando com aqueles monstros sozinho!

-E por que se preocupa Azuki? -Pergunta Vaan.

-Não estou preocupada! -O corpo de Azuki se eletrifica.

-Óbviamente... X.x

-Então vamos lá. Charlie, leve-nos o mais perto o possível de uma praia ok? Em Manhattan. O resto é com vocês.

-Espera aí? Não deveríamos pelo menos colocar em votação? -Libe pergunta, mas é ignorada.

Charlie começa a invocar seus poderes, seus olhos brilham intensamente e uma luz envolve a todos. Eles desaparecem dos Campos Elíseos para ressurgirem em Nova York.

-Ok pessoal. Conto com vocês. Tentem não morrer. -Arthuro corre para o mar.

-Ah belo conselho. Eu vou pedir com carinho pros monstros não me decapitarem tá? -Vaan grita a medida que Arthuro mergulhava.

**-Arthuro-**

O filho de Poseidon mergulhava nas profundezas do mar, nadando a maior velocidade que podia, sentindo o desespero bater em seu peito. Sentindo um mal pressentimento. Arthuro sempre se sentiu ligado ao mar. Sempre sentiu-se conectado com o pai, embora o odiasse. E agora ele não consegue explicar essa sensação de medo que bate em seu peito.

Nadava tão rápido que não levou muito tempo para chegar aos domínios de Poseidon. Atlântida, a cidade submersa. Estava devastada pela passagem de Tifon. Poseidon tentara detê-lo sozinho, mas não conseguira. Os habitantes de Atlântida estavam nadando desesperados por todos os lados.

_"Lorde Poseidon! Lorde Poseidon caiu em batalha!"_

_"Maldito! Não vai morrer agora que precisamos de você não é?"_

Arthuro sente o pulso fraco do pai, soterrado sobre os escombros, onde uma porção de tritões e sereias trabalhavam pra removê-los. Arthuro usa seus poderes de hidrocinése para remover os escombros todos de uma vez. O pai estava caído e ferido no assoalho oceânico.

_"Pai! Pai! Você está bem?"_

_"Arthuro... É você?"_

_"Sim... Pai..."_

_"Eu sinto muiro Arthuro... Não fui forte o bastante para derrotar Tifon... Nosso mundo está prestes a desaparecer... E eu nunca pude passar o tempo que queria com você... E eu sinto tanto..."_

_"Pai... Não é hora de sentimentalismo..."_

_"Mas você precisa saber, Arthuro... Eu sei que você me odeia... E tem motivos pra isso... Mas agora, eu preciso te pedir... Que nos Salve... Mas não posso te mandar contra Tifon..."_

_"Por que acha que eu estou aqui pai? Eu sei como podemos parar Tífon!"_

_"Como...?"_

_"O Kraken. É o único monstro tão forte quanto Tífon..."_

Os atlantes se contorcem ao ouvir os nomes dos monstros.

_"Você não pode... Não poderá controlar ele... É forte demais..."_

_"Eu posso! Me ajude!"_

Poseidon suspira forte. E entrega o tridente dourado na mão de Arthuro.

_"Use isto... O Kraken o obedecerá... Se usar o tridente..."_

Arthuro acena.

_"Cuidem do meu pai... Por favor..."_

E feito um torpedo, ele parte mar afora. O tridente pulsava, emanando energia, como se enviasse uma onda de sonar por todo o oceano. Uma onda de pensamentos. O poder era tamanho que a cabeça de Arthuro doía.

Um rugido fazia com que os oceanos tremessem. O assoalho oceãnico se parte. O mundo inteiro parece tremer. Arthuro tem de usar todo seu poder somado ao do tridente para evitar um tsunami ou uma tempestade catastrófica.

**-Vaan e Ariel-**

No saguão do prédio da fundação Graad, o grupo sinistro se preparava para a batalha. Leona se aproxima de Ariel e passa o braço sobre seus ombros.

-É hora de provar nossas lealdades a senhora Hera, Ariel. E você vai ter de eliminar seu namoradinho...

-Eu sei.

-Então, eu quero uma morte garantida. Quero que você mande aquele moleque atrás dele...

-O Dan?

-Isso mesmo. O fantasminha camarada vai dar um jeito no seu namoradinho, com certeza... Ele é problemático demais e não pode ser permitido correr livre por aí...

-Não. Deixe o Dan fora disso.

-O que foi? Está tendo dúvidas sobre o lado em que deveria ficar?

Ariel saca sua foice e aponta pra Leona.

-Não ouse envolver o Dan nisso...

Leona sorri sádicamente.

-Ora, ora... Que raivinha é essa...? -Afasta a foice. -Escuta bem... Se você quer fazer parte deste grupo, é melhor não vacilar... Mata aquele papa-léguas... Ou quem vai morrer é você...

-Tá me ameaçando Leona? Quer descobrir o quanto se arrependeria desse erro?

-Vá fazer seu serviço. -Leona se vira e parte.

Dan surge no ar, flutuando ao lado de Ariel.

-Chefa. Se quiser, eu te ajudo. Eu sou forte! E quero proteger a chefa!

-Não Dan! Eu não te quero envolvido nisso, ouviu bem?

-Mas chefa...

-Nada de "mas". Fica longe da luta, entendeu?

Ariel parte deixando Dan tristonho pra trás. No centro da cidade, Vaan corria, lutando contra os monstros. Ele acabara de derrubar uma górgona com um soco no rosto. Em seguida, ele segura a cabeça dela por trás e aponta pra horda de monstros ao redor petrificando a todos. A górgona começa a se debater.

Tales estava chegando puxando Annabel pela mão e carregando uma espada.

-Vaan! -Ele atira a espada para o amigo que a segura no ar e decepa a cabeça da górgona.

-Valeu amigão. -Devolve a espada. -E aí? Está tudo bem?

-Sim. Eu pensei que ia ter medo, mas não... Eu tô bem...

-Ah colega, é por que eu tô aqui. Eu tipo assim, passo uma super aura de alto astral, entende?

-Hehehehe... Claro Bel...

Ariel aparece diante dos três, levitando no ar com sua foice na mão e olhos brilhando intensamente.

-Ahm... Ariel? ô.o

-Oi Vaan...

-Que legal... Você veio ajudar a gente a lutar! Depressa! Os monstros...

Vaan mal consegue se esquivar de uma esfera de energia disparada pela foice de Ariel.

-Ei... O que tá fazendo?

-Eu vim te matar Vaan... Prepare-se...

-Vaan... Estamos com sérios problemas...

-Eu sei amigão. Você e a Bel saem daqui. Eu vou cuidar dela...

Tales e Annabel olham preocupados para o amigo.

-Tem certeza, cara? Ela e perigosa! -Tales olha pra Ariel preparando outro feitiço.

-Tenho! Se manda! Tira a Bel daqui!

Vaan evita outro disparo de energia, correndo a toda a velocidade para o lado. Tales e Annabel saem correndo.

-Colega! O Vaan vai ficar bem?

-Espero que sim! Vamos sair daqui e encontrar a pessoa por trás desses ataques, Bel!

Enquanto Tales e Annabel correm dali, Vaan ainda era atacado por Ariel. Disparo de energia após disparo de energia era evitado pelo filho de Hermes e sua velocidade impressionante.

-Ariel! Para! Vamos conversar!

-Não há nada pra conversar, Vaan! Estamos de lados opostos nessa guerra e você tem de morrer! Simples assim! 

-Ah qualé! -Evita mais uma rajada.

Desta vez Ariel perdeu Vaan de vista.

-Onde você foi? Apareça e lute feito homem!

Vaan passa por Ariel como um vulto veloz, tomando a foice da mão dela e atirando-a longe.

-Agora, vamos conversar... Por que está fazendo isso?

-Não é da sua conta. Eu tenho... Eu tenho de te matar Vaan!

-Ariel! Pára com isso! Somos... Somos...

-O que...?

-Eu tô apaixonado por você...

Ariel se surpreende.

-Mentira... Só tá falando isso pra eu não te matar...

-Não é mentira, Ariel! É sério!

-Cala a boca! Você tem de morrer!

Ariel começa a se concentrar e seu corpo é coberto por uma armadura de ossos. De uma dócil menina, ela muda para um demônio ósseo horrendo. Até mesmo sua voz estava diferente. Mais grave.

-Adeus Vaan!

O filho de Hermes recebe um soco que o atira através da parede de um prédio. Ele mal se levanta e Ariel já está erguendo-o pelo pescoço.

-Ariel... Pára... Eu te...

-Não ouse!

Vaan voa pra fora do prédio novamente. Ariel salta sobre ele e ele rola pelo chão evitando ser esmagado. Se coloca de pé, cambaleando. Evita outro soco de Ariel que abre uma cratera no chão. Ariel persegue Vaan dando socos que o filho de Hermes evita no último instante usando sua velocidade.

-Fique quieto e morra logo!

-Tá maluca?

-Eu tenho de fazer isso Vaan!

Vaan aproveita uma abertura breve pra disparar um soco no rosto de Ariel, mas seus dedos quase se quebram com a dureza do elmo de ossos. Ariel aproveita o momento de hesitação de Vaan pra dar um soco com toda a força que atira o filho de Hermes longe. Vaan cai no chão, com o corpo todo dolorido.

-Você não pode quebrar minha armadura Vaan. Ela é dura demais. Seus golpes são inúteis. Renda-se.

-Ainda... Não...

Vaan se levanta e sai correndo pra longe. Ele corre uma distância enorme se afastando de Ariel. Em seguida, ele para e olha pra ela.

-Correr é inútil! A única coisa que você sabe fazer não vai te salvar desta vez!

-Eu não vou correr... Não desta vez... Eu vou lutar...

Vaan se coloca em posição como um corredor prestes a largar numa maratona. A cena chega a ser um pouco engraçada aos olhos de Ariel. Até que seu corpo começa a brilhar. Agora a cena parece impressionante aos olhos de Ariel. Vaan parecia estar carregando uma fortíssima quantidade de energia no seu corpo.

-O que planeja fazer Vaan?

-Um truque que meu pai me ensinou. Poucos filhos de Hermes são capazes de fazer isso.

-Eu já falei! Não vai ser capaz de quebrar minha armadura!

-Não vou saber sem tentar, né?

-Pare Vaan!

-Eu tenho de ter cuidado... Se eu usar esse ataque sem medir corretamente a distância e a força, ela pode morrer... Ai! Por que eu não prestei mais atenção as aulas de matemática?

O filho de Hermes se atira sobre Ariel, parecendo uma estrela cadente cruzando a rua e atingindo um soco no peito da filha de Thanatos. Um soco tão forte que cria uma onda de choque que quebra vidraças, trinca o asfalto e atira a menina longe. Ariel atravessa prédios e casas até se espatifar no chão em meio a uma cratera.

Máscara da Morte e Aiolos que estavam perto, lutando contra monstros se assustam com a explosão causada pelo choque de Ariel contra o asfalto e são quase surpreendidos por monstros. Mas logo voltam a matança.

-Que merda foi aquela? -Pergunta Máscara da Morte.

-Não sei! E não podemos nos preocupar agora! -Responde Aiolos.

Vaan vem correndo e se atira na cratera pra segurar Ariel nos braços. Ele abraça a menina com toda a força.

-Ariel! Você está bem? Fala comigo Ariel!

Um ciclope enorme coloca a cara por cima da cratera, observando os dois. O monstro ruge e estende a mão para pegá-los quando Dan o incorpora. O monstro se contorce e ruge até seu corpo ser completamente dominado.

-Chefa? -Dan fala pela boca do ciclope. -Você vai pagar pelo que fez a Chefa!

O ciclope segura Vaan com as mãos enormes e começa a espremer.

-Aaaaaahhhh! Que... Força...!

**-Oscar e Aelle-**

Oscar se aproxima do Zoológico. Desde que chegara a Nova York, podia farejar Aelle. Aquela essência obscura que tomava conta de seu corpo deixava um cheiro peculiar no ar. Um cheiro único que o filho de Ártemis podia facilmente farejar.

E ali, em meio aquela área cheia de árvores e verde, ele encontra o namorado. Transformado naquele ser sádico e maligno. Ou Dark Aelle como Oscar o apelidara quando assumia aquela forma.

-Arco e flechas... Facas... Você está literalmente vestido pra matar, heim Oscar...?

-Aelle. Eu vim pra te buscar. Vamos procurar um modo de... Exorcisar essa escuridão de você e fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

-Por que? Eu gosto de mim mesmo assim... Essa é a chave, Oscar... Aceitar a si mesmo como você é...

-Agradeço a dica de guru de auto-ajuda... Agora vamos procurar um dos professores pra tirar essa macumba de você.

-Não. Eu não vou com você. Se você me amasse de verdade, me aceitaria como eu sou...

De repente, árvores começam a se mover e atacar Oscar. O filho de Ártemis salta para o lado como um felino acuado, rola no chão somente pra ver várias outras árvores se movendo.

-Oscar... Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar as Ninfas... Aposto que elas o divertirão muito... -Aelle exibia um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Oscar olha para as árvores. Elas pareciam ter belos rostos de mulheres estampados no tronco e moviam seus galhos como enormes braços tentando pegá-lo. Mas Oscar usava sua agilidade animal para saltar pelos galhos delas, esquivar dos ataques e correr na direção de Aelle.

-Droga Aelle! Podemos fazer isso do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil!

Oscar salta sobre Aelle como um leão saltando sobre sua presa, mas é pego no ar por uma árvore que enrola cipós e raízes ao redor do corpo dele. Oscar está imobilizado e suspenso no ar.

Aelle se aproxima dele e rasga sua camisa. Ele acaricia o peito do filho de Ártemis e pega uma de suas facas.

-Você está tão lindo, Oscar. -Rouba um beijo dele. -É uma pena que vou ter de te matar...

De repente, uma confusão explode pelo Zoológico. Os animais se enfurecem. Se agitam nas jaulas. Aelle se assusta.

-O que está acontecendo? É você não é Oscar?

Oscar apenas dá um sorriso descontraído.

-Você tem seus amiguinhos... Eu tenho os meus...

Elefantes arrebentam suas jaulas num rompante, atropelando outras jaulas e libertando leões, leopardos, lobos e tudo que havia pela frente. Inclusive... Árvores. Logo Oscar cai no chão livrando-se das raízes e galhos que o mantinham cativo.

-Vamos tentar de novo Aelle. Você vem comigo por bem...? Ou por mal...?

**-Esquadrão Semi-deus-**

Aiolos e Máscara da morte estavam cercados. Parecia que quanto mais monstros matavam, mais apareciam. E Tifon se aproximava cada vez mais da costa dos Estados Unidos. Os dois ex-professores já começavam a entregar os pontos. Eles já perdiam as esperanças de sobreviverem a batalha quando o céu começa a trovejar.

Uma menina se aproxima de um carro em chamas estendendo as mãos para eles e absorvendo todo o fogo até que ele se extingua. Relâmpagos começam a romper o ar e atingir monstros por todos os lados. As trevas borbulham no chão, como se o tártaro as vomitasse pra Terra expelindo cadáveres e caveiras que seguravam os monstros pelos pés.

A figura de Azuki segurando sua Katana eletrificada e tendo seus cabelos e vestes carregados pelo vento, faz os monstros se exaltarem por um momento. Lumina, com o corpo inteiro pegando fogo está ao lado dela e um pouco atrás. E Charlie a esquerda de Azuki invocando um exército de mortos que se levantava do chão a medida que ela caminhava completam a cena. Amedrontada, um pouco ao lado de Azuki está Liebe.

-Os reforços chegaram! -Diz Aiolos alegre.

-Moleques? Melhor do que nada... Responde Máscara da Morte.

Milo cai de cima de um prédio lutando contra Harpias. Apesar da altura ele chega ao solo incólume e de pé. Ele segura uma última Harpia pelo pescoço e a esfaqueia no peito com a espada. Nami chega de repente derrubando um minotauro surrado com um soco no peito.

-Ch-Charlie... E-eu... Eu não sei lutar... Eu to com medo... -Diz Liebe.

-Esconda-se Liebe... Deixa o resto com a gente, ok?

A menina olha pros lados em busca de um esconderijo e de volta pra Charlie. Ela acena e vai se esconder dentro de uma lanchonete que estava revirada.

-Esquadrão Semi-deus... -Diz Azuki com os olhos faíscando. -O jantar está servido... Regozijem-se!

E uma guerra estoura em pleno centro de Nova York. No mar uma onda gigante se ergue como uma parede gigantesca atrás de Tifon. Aos poucos a onda gigante toma a forma de um monstro escamoso gigantesco. E no topo da cabeça do monstro, estava um filho de Poseidon erguendo o tridente dourado.

-Kraken! Avante! À batalha!

Os dois monstros se encaram em rugem furiosamente antes de se lançarem um contra o outro no maior combate que o mundo já viu desde a Titãnomaquia.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews. Desculpem a demora na postagem de capítulos dessa fic gente, mas to meio atolado de coisas pra fazer... Como sempre... x.x

Então simbora que time is money (Oh yeah!)...

**Lady-chan:** Desculpa, Juh! Dá essa folga, vai! Eu não sabia do Kraken! E não mostrei a Bella Swan irmã da Hermione Granger, lutando com o Darth vader! X.x

**Toriyama Hikari:** O bicho vai pegar mais e mais! Com monstros, semi-deuses e tudo que você imaginar!

**luciaalmeida: **Twiiter passado. n.n

**Suellen-san: **Será que o Máscara tem as manhas da sessão descarrego, Su? XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Quanto baby heim Pure-Petit? Espero que tenha muita mamãe pra tomar conta de tanto filhotinho. XD

Gostou da versão "Dark" do Aelle? Oh, tem mais a caminho. Prepare-se.

**Nala-dono:** Espero que a fic continue fantástica até o fim e que você goste das cenas com sua Luluzinha... Ou é a Luluzinha do Hefesto? X3

Enfim. Som na caixa DJ!

Ou qualquer coisa parecida... Sugestão de Música...? Escute qualquer coisa que te emocione ao ler cenas de ação. Eu sugiro Silent City, da abertura do Anime Agent Aika. É bacaninha...

**Capítulo 22 - Quando monstros colidem**

**-Oscar e Aelle-**

Uma selvageria literalmente estoura em meio ao zoológico, quando animais e árvores começam a brigar entre si. Oscar e Aelle estão diante um do outro, sem dizer nada. Oscar controlando seu lado animal ao ver o sorriso cínico no rosto de Aelle.

- O que aconteceu com você afinal, Aelle?

- Você se esquece de quem é minha mãe, Oscar? Minha mãe é Perséfone... Deusa da primavera... E Rainha do submundo... Luz e escuridão... Uma dualidade única... Eu e a mamãe temos muito em comum...

- Ok... Então, é hora do exorcismo... E não se preocupe, eu vou evitar bater na cara...

Oscar começa a se livrar das facas e do arco e flechas e estala os dedos como se estivesse se preparando pra tocar piano. Aelle sorri.

- Está colocando de lado suas armas? Que cavalheiro...

- Feh... Eu não vou precisar delas... - Oscar sorri.

- Você me subestima!

Aelle invoca raízes de árvores da terra para atacar Oscar, mas o Filho de Ártemis usa de sua agilidade felina, canina ou o que quer que o motivasse naquele instante para saltar sobre elas, apoiar as mãos no chão e chutar Aelle no peito.

O filho de Perséfone cai de costas no chão e mal se levanta quando Oscar dá um soco em seu estômago. Uma árvore tenta atacar Oscar pelas costas, mas ele salta para o alto e um bando de leões se atira contra a árvore.

Aelle toca o chão invocando mais raízes. Oscar rola pelo chão, corre e salta evitando ser preso. Sua visão ampliada ajuda Oscar a evitar os ataques, vendo-os como se estivessem em câmera lenta.

Oscar corre com toda a velocidade na direção de Aelle. Saltando por entre raízes de árvores e dando um soco no rosto do namorado.

- Ei! Você disse que não ia bater no rosto!

- Parece que eu não tenho escolha, Aelle. Você precisa cair. Ou você se rende ou eu vou continuar batendo até você cair.

- Valentão não é?

Aelle invoca uma espada e um escudo de madeira do chão.

- Eu me lembro de uma ou outra coisinha das aulas de combate armado... Não devia ter se livrado de suas armas...

Aelle parte pro ataque. Oscar se esquiva de um golpe de espada que faz um corte em seu abdome. Recebe um golpe no rosto com o escudo que o manda pro ar e o derruba no chão. Ele rola pouco antes de ser trespassado pela espada de Aelle, erguendo-se do chão num impulso.

Golpe após glpe, sendo esquivado com destreza, até que alguns macacos correm na direção de Oscar com suas facas em mãos. Oscar usa sua visão animal para se aproveitar de uma abertura momentânea na defesa de Aelle e o chuta no peito derrubando-o no chão. Enquanto isso os macacos entregam as facas para Aelle.

- Agora sim. Só nós dois, Aelle. Levante-se.

Oscar gira as facas entre os dedos e chama Aelle para a briga. Aelle se levanta enfurecido e desfere um golpe com a espada. Oscar o apara com uma faca e golpeia com outra. O escudo de madeira bloqueia o golpe que por pouco não atravessa o braço de Aelle do outro lado. O filho de Perséfone move o escudo tirando a faca da mão de Oscar e tenta golpeá-lo. Oscar se esquiva saltando pra trás e atira a faca que tinha na mão.

A lâmina passa raspando por Aelle, cortando as tiras de cipó que prendiam o escudo ao braço e fazendo um corte de resvalo no ombro. Aelle corre na direção de Oscar, brandindo a espada e quando desfere o golpe, o filho de Ártemis salta por cima dele, rolando pelo chão e pegando o arco e flechas e armando-o com duas setas. Quando Aelle se vira, as flechas são disparadas. Uma atravessa a espada de madeira arrancando-a da mão de Aelle e a outra se aloja em seu ombro.

O filho de Perséfone olha para o ferimento, estarrecido e cai de joelhos no chão. Em seguida, ele desmaia. As árvores ao redor começam a parar de se mover e, aos poucos, voltam ao seu estado original. Os animais ao redor param de lutar e se reúnem ao redor de Oscar que segurava Aelle nos braços.

O filho de Ártemis, remove a flecha e começa a fazer um curativo improvisado no ombro do namorado com tiras rasgadas da própria camisa.

- Me perdoe, Aelle...

Quando os curativos terminam, ele convoca os animais ao seu redor. Uma alcatéia de lobos se posiciona ao redor de Oscar e o macho alfa se põe a frente rosnando pra ele. Oscar olha nos fundos dos olhos dele, rosnando como o lobo, impondo sua posição, sem temer por um segundo até que o lobo desvia o olhar e abaixa a cabeça.

Oscar repousa o corpo de Aelle no chão e acaricia o lobo.

- Bom garoto... Eu preciso levar meu namorado pra um pronto socorro... E tenho um trabalho pra vocês... - Oscar se vira pra todos os animais em volta. - Pra todos vocês que podem lutar, aliás. Precisamos de ajuda. Precisamos que nos ajudem a lutar com os monstros e encontrar a fonte dessa confusão. Podem fazer isso por mim?

Gritos, rugidos, uivos e todo tipo de barulho ecoa pelo ar como um grito de guerra.

- Bons meninos... E depois, quero vocês de volta aqui, heim?

Oscar carrega Aelle nos braços vendo aquela manada gigantesca se dirigir a cidade.

**-Lumina-**

Enquanto Ariel estava inconsciente, Dan no corpo do ciclope espremia Vaan como um tubo de pasta de dentes. Os gritos do Filho de Hermes ecoavam pelo ar quando um martelo de forja voa na cabeça do monstro, derrubando-o. Vaan cai na cratera ao lado de Ariel.

- Quem fez isso? - Urrou o ciclope atordoado. - Se tem mais gente querendo machucar a chefa vai ter de se ver comigo!

Lumina se aproxima do martelo caido e o ergue.

- Ei, monstro caolho! Por que não mexe com alguém do seu tamanho?

- Eu não sou monstro caolho! Eu sou o Dan! E ninguém machuca a chefa!

O Ciclope se lança sobre Lumina enquanto ela pula na direção dele. Os dois se encontram no meio do caminho, e Dan a segura com força, mas desta vez o oponente não está desarmado ou desprevinido e mais uma martelada é desferida no rosto do ciclope explodindo em faíscas.

O monstro urra de dor novamente e cambaleia pra trás, enquanto Lumina bate no chão com o Martelo gerando um tremor de terra que desequilibra a fera e abre um rasgo que quase derruba o ciclope.

Lumina olha ao redor, e começa a aspirar todo o fogo de carros destruídos ao redor, acumulando tudo em seus pulmões. Com um único sopro ela dispara tudo sobre o Ciclope que se contorce de dor até esturricar e cair morto no chão, deixando um pequeno espírito sair de dentro de si. Um espírito de um garotinho atordoado.

Um garotinho atordoado que quando abre os olhos se depara com uma cena que não esperava. Vaan estava abraçado a inconsciente Ariel, chorando e acariciando os cabelos da menina.

- Eu vou te proteger, Ariel... Não se preocupa... - Dizia o filho de Hermes.

- Ele... Não quer machucar... A chefa...?

Dan se vira para a filha de Hefesto, boquiaberta por estar realmente sendo capaz de enxergar o espírito da criança chorando.

- Desculpa... Eu não queria machucar ninguém... A chefa mandou eu ficar de fora, mas... Eu não consigo...

Lumina sorri e abraça o menino que chora desesperadamente.

- Tá tudo bem... Tá tudo bem... Vamos levar o Vaan e a Chefa pra um lugar seguro tá?

**-Michael-**

O filho de Apolo voa pelos céus o mais rápido que pode, brilhando como um pequeno sol que cruza os céus na direção de Manhattan. No caminho, ele se depara com um monstro marinho lutando contra um furacão. Embora, baste uma visão um pouco mais minuciosa para ver que dentro do furacão havia um monstro horrendo que deixava o mar revolto.

E sobre a cabeça do monstro marinho estava...

- Arthuro? Com o tridente de Poseidon? O que diabos tá acontecendo aqui?

Surge no horizonte uma revoada de harpias assassinas, voando na direção do filho de Apolo.

- Essa não... Problemas...

Michael estende a mão para frente liberando bolas de fogo que voam na direção da harpia, mas são muitas. E elas começam a cobrir o corpo em chamas de Michael. Elas atacavam o corpo dele, causando cortes e ferimentos, apesar de se incendiarem ao menor toque com o corpo dele.

- Droga... Preciso...

E Michael explode. Uma explosão de chamas que ilumina o céu, afasta nuvens, fervilha a água do mar criando uma chuva de harpias queimadas sobre o oceano. E um corpo de um jovem semi-deus desmaiado despenca no mar.

A visão da explosão de chamas, chama a atenção de Arthuro. Ele olha para Tífon e de volta para o amigo em queda livre e invoca uma mão de água gigante que segura o filho de Apolo em segurança, evitando uma morte horrenda. Mas a distração lhe custa caro, quando Tífon golpeia o Kraken e derruba Arthuro de cima de sua cabeça e ele cai no mar.

**-Arthuro-**

O filho de Poseidon abre os olhos, está debaixo d'água. Deixa a água curar seus ferimentos. Restaurar suas forças. Ele olha em volta. O tridente escapou-lhe da mão durante a queda.

_"Maldição... Sem o tridente, o Kraken é um monstro descontrolado, não muito diferente do Tífon... Preciso encontrar... Michael!"_

Arthuro vê o amigo desmaiado e se afogando. Ele nada o mais rápido que pode na direção de Michael e o abraça, transferindo a ele parte de seus dons e a capacidade de respirar debaixo d'água.

_"Não morra, amigão..."_

A distãncia, Arthuro vê o tridente dourado e estende a mão em sua direção, desejando com toda a força de seus pensamentos que o tridente voe até suas mãos. Arthuro leva Michael até a superfície onde uma tempestade causada pelos dois monstros brigando os afasta cada vez mais na direção do nada.

- Mares! Ouçam meu comando! Eu detenho o poder de Poseidon! Obedeça-me! Lute contra Tífon!

Tentáculos de água gigantescos se erguem do mar se lençando contra Tífon e amarrando-o. E por mais que o mosntro se debatesse ele não conseguia se livrar. Aos poucos, Arthuro reune toda sua força de vontade e manipula a água do mar e da chuva escorrendo pelo corpo de Tífon a se congelar. O monstro vai parando de se mover aos poucos, urrando de ódio e dor e aos poucos sendo imobilizado até virar uma estátua de gelo monumental que poderia ser vista do espaço.

- Kraken! É sua chance! Acabe com ele!

O monstro olha para Arthuro no mar e de volta para Tífon. E em seguida se lança contra a última cria de Gaia e a estilhaça em pedaços gigantescos que chovem sobre o mar. Arthuro mergulha com Michael e nada o mais rápido e o mais longe possível dali.

Em seguida, ele comanda que o Kraken volte a adormecer no fundo dos oceanos.

**-Azuki-**

A japonesa brandia sua katana eletrificada com a própria fúria dos raios, decepando os monstros e cauterizando suas feridas. Milo estava ao seu lado, brandindo sua espada e lutando como um verdadeiro herói grego.

- Você luta muito bem! E fica linda como uma deusa guerreira quando está com raiva!

- Cala a boca, Milo! Você não fica quieto nem no meio de um apocalipse grego?

Milo segura Azuki pelos braços e a puxa pra si, ficando cara a cara com ela.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu posso não ter outra chance de dizer isto! Eu não te traí! Eu fui manipulado! Você precisa acreditar em mim!

- Acreditar em você? Acho que agora não é a melhor hora pra se discutir o relacionamento, Milo!

Azuki desfere um golpe de espada e mata um demônio.

- Esta pode ser a única hora! E eu tenho de dizer! Que eu te amo...

- Mentira...

- Diga que me ama, também!

Azuki hesita. Franze o cenho, vira o rosto.

- Diga! Por favor... Eu sei que me ama...

- Eu... Te amo...

Milo beija Azuki. Um beijo apaixonado. Sedento. Necessário. Ansiado por ambos há muito tempo. Os lábios se separam, inchados pelo beijo violento que eles acabaram de se dar.

- Você é louco... - Azuki diz retomando o fôlego.

- Sou... Por voc...!

Milo é atingido pelas costas por um raio verde e cai desmaiado com uma ferida enorme fumegando na pele. Azuki assustada olha para a origem do disparo e vê Leona, sorrindo com uma maçã dourada na mão.

- Sabe... O beijo do seu namorado foi o melhor beijo que já me deram... - A filha de Éris provoca.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua cretina?

- Eu vou matar você e seu namorado... Algum problema?

- Tem sim! Ninguém dispara feitiços no meu namorado! - Azuki embainha a Katana.

Leona sorri com desdém concentrando mais um feitiço na maçã.

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito... Vadia...?

Os olhos de Azuki faíscam, suas vestes levitam ao sabor de uma súbita ventania que percorre o campo de batalha.

- Vamos dançar... Vadia... - Azuki provoca Leona.

Leona grita e atira a maçã dourada em Azuki que saca a katana invocando um relâmpago sobre a lâmina e atingindo a maçã que voa de volta pra Leona. A filha de Éris desvia o rosto evitando ser atingida pelo projétil. A maçã voa até um certo ponto e retorna flutuando gentilmente para as mãos de Leona.

- Bela tentativa. Mas minha maçãzinha nunca vai me machucar.

- Talvez a sua "maçãzinha" não a machuque. Mas a minha Katana sim. E muito!

Azuki corre na direção de Leona e desfere um golpe de espada. A maçã de Leona intercepta o golpe e causa uma explosão de energia que empurra cada uma para um lado.

- Garota! Você é stressada! Tá precisando mesmo desse namorado!

- Isso por que você não me viu de TPM!

Novamente a espada é barrada pela maçã dourada. Leona aproveita este momento para pegar seu pingente e absorver energia de Azuki. A filha de Zeus começa a enfraquecer aos poucos, caindo de joelhos e largando a espada.

- Hmmm... Que energia deliciosa... Então esta é a energia de um semi-deus filho dos três grandes?

Leona chuta o rosto de Azuki.

- Sua... Suja!

- Suja? Escuta aqui, ô frustrada! No amor e na guerra, vale tudo! Quer ver?

Leona aponta para Milo com sua maçã dourada e ele começa a se levantar aos poucos. Ela se aproxima dele e rouba um beijo sedutor.

- Professor... Mate esta vadia...

Milo olha para Azuki de forma vidrada ele pega a espada do chão e caminha até ela, erguendo-a pelo pescoço.

- Milo... Sou eu... Azuki...

- Aperta mais forte Milo. Faça essa cadela sofrer bastante antes de atravessar o coração dela com sua espada...

Milo começa a enforcar Azuki com mais força. E mais força.

- Desculpa, querido... Mas isso vai doer!

Azuki chuta Milo entre as pernas e acerta o rosto dele com a bainha da espada. Milo cai no chão desmaiando novamente.

- Vagabunda... Como ousa fazer isto?

- Ora... Me diverte... Agora, me dê um pouco mais desta energia deliciosa!

E mais um pouco da energia de Azuki passa para Leona. Ela se contorce como se fosse banhada por uma ducha quente molhando todo seu corpo em um dia frio. Leona abre os olhos e eles começam a faíscar como nuvns carregadas.

- Deuses... A essência de Zeus é... Intoxicante... Eu quero mais!

Leona sobe sobre Azuki, enforcando-a e absorvendo sua energia com seu pingente. Azuki vai ficando mais e mais pálida, mais e mais pálida... Até que ela para de se mover por completo.

- Ahahaha... Hahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Relâmpagos caem dos céus sobre Leona eletrificando-a.

- Preparem-se para a nova deusa dos raios, seus vermes... Leona agora vem com Muitos... Muitos gigawatts de poder... Ahahahaha!

De repente um relâmpago atinge o corpo de Azuki. Leona se afasta cambaleante para trás. E mais um relâmpago parte dos céus e atinge o corpo de Azuki. E mais um. E mais um. E mais outro. E de repente, Azuki está levitando no ar, faíscando por todo o corpo e gritando insana.

- O que você...? O que você está fazendo...? Eu te suguei!

- Sugou! E agora vai pagar por ter ousado erguer a mão contra uma filha de Zeus!

Azuki aponta para Leona e começa a absorver o poder que ela roubou.

- Pare! O meu poder... Pare de sugar o meu poder!

- Ele não é seu! Você é só um pedaço de lixo indigno de tocar no poder de Zeus... Agora desapareça!

Um relâmpago atinge Leona e a carrega pelos ares atirando-a contra um prédio. Ela atravessa as paredes e cai vencida. Azuki embainha sua katana e se vira, caminhando até Milo.

**-Nami-**

Nami já começava a ficar cansada de lutar com tantos monstros. Aiolos estava sem flechas e tentava se virar com uma espada improvisada. Aiolos nem vê quando Chike o atinge com um soco e o atira longe.

- Aiolos-sensei!

- Ei filha de Atena... Acho que temos contas a ajustar...

Chike estala os dedos, retira os óculos escuros e arma os punhos.

- Como você pôde? Como vocês puderam fazer isto? Soltar os titãs e todos estes monstros! Tantas pessoas feridas e mortas... Vocês são monstruosos...

- Buá, buá... Estou comovido... Quando vai parar com o choreiro e começar a lutar?

- Agora!

Nami corre pra cima de Chike e desfere um chute, mas o filho de Ares segura ela pelo calcanhar e a joga contra um carro.

- Agora não tem ninguém pra te salvar, filha de Atena. Somos só você... E eu...

- Sim, filho de Ares... Somos só nós dois... O que significa que eu não preciso me conter...

Chike sorri de desprezo e começa a caminhar a passos largos pra cima de Nami. Ele começa a desferir golpes e Nami os evita com graciosidade e esquivas perfeitas. Aproveitando as oportunidades para contra-atacar.

Um soco no estômago. Um chute no queixo. Chike cambaleia pra trás. Desfere um soco. Nami defende com toda sua força, apesar de sentir que os braços foram estilhaçados, e empurra o braço de volta, dando um chute no rosto do filho de Ares, tão forte que ela se atira pra trás e cai de pé.

- Eu não sou forte como você, mas minha mãe me deu força o bastante pra te machucar! Eu sou mais ágil e luto melhor! Você vai cair!

- Luta melhor que um semi-deus da guerra? Vai sonhando, pirralha!

Nami vai ao chão com um tapa no rosto. Sua cabeça gira como se tivesse sido atingida por aríete.

- Você é só uma dondoca fraca, filha de uma deusa fraca!

Chike ergue Nami pelo pescoço e arma um soco.

- E agora eu vou remodelar sua cara.

Nami reúne toda a força que ainda lhe resta e golpeia os ouvidos de Chike com as mãos. O filho de Ares atordoado se contorce de dor.

- Eu sou uma semi-deusa da guerra também! E com uma diferença! Eu tenho inteligência!

Nami chuta o rosto de Chike, o filho de Ares revida com um soco que Nami esquiva fazendo o punho dele atingir um hidrante que jorra um jato de água na cara dele.

- Argh! Fique quieta, desgraçada!

Nami, arranca uma tampa de bueiro e atira contra Chike. A tampa o atinge no pescoço, derrubando-o no chão, enquanto o ar escapa de seus pulmões e ele engasga.

- Você deve ser forte pra resistir a esse golpe. Mas até mesmo você ficará fora de combate depois dessa.

- Mal... Dita... Coff... Argh...

- Isso é pelo Aiolos-sensei! Hiiiiiyaaaahhhh!

Nami afunda a cara de Chike no concreto com um soco.

**-Sillyane-**

Uma sombra sorrateira se esgueira por entre pernas de monstros e semi-deuses se matando em plena Manhattan. A procura de um semi-deus em particular. Matar a pessoa mais querida pra você. Esta é a ordem pra ser aceita. O desespero e a vontade de chorar batem forte em seu peito.

E lá está ele. Máscara da Morte. Com suas duas espadas, acabando de degolar uma espécie de sátiro infernal. Banhado em sangue de monstro, ele atira a cabeça do sátiro longe. Um ciclope avança contra ele, mas Máscara da Morte atira a espada no olho do bicho, puxa a corrente que prendia a espada ao seu braço e puxa, arrancando o olho do monstro que cai no chão desesperado. Máscara da Morte começa a enforcar o bicho com a corrente de uma espada e golpear o pescoço com outra.

- Pensam que podem comigo, seus putos? Eu sou o Máscara da Morte!

Uma harpia voa na direção de Máscara da Morte quando ele se vira trespassando o peito dela com uma espada, cortando as asas com a outra e decapitando-a em quatro golpes rápidos e limpos.

A sombra se esgueira por trás de Máscara da Morte, prestes a atacá-lo com uma adaga, rosto ensopado de lágrimas... E o ex-professor se vira estapeando a adaga pra longe.

- Bom te ver de novo, Silly... Pode me dizer por que você está envolvida nessa sujeira?

- Eu... Eu... Tenho de te matar... Senão eu vou ser morta...

- Não tem não... Você sabe que não quer machucar ninguém, Silly. Você é uma garota legal...

- Pra trás!

As sombras aos pés de Sillyane começam a se mover como tentáculos afiados.

- Você não vai me machucar Silly...

Máscara da Morte dá mais um passo pra frente e os tentáculos de sombras atravessam o abdome dele. Nem mesmo Sillyane acredita no que acabara de fazer. Máscara da Morte sente os tentáculos arrastando pra fora de seu corpo como espinhos de aço afiados, fazendo seu sangue jorrar e cai nos braços de Sillyane.

- Uau gata... Você tem fibra mesmo... É por isso que eu te amo... É por isso que eu... Te admiro...

Máscara da Morte dá um beijo em Sillyane, manchando seus lábios com sangue e desmaia.

- Mask! - Sillyane se ajoelha chorando ao lado dele.

**-Tales, Annabel, Liebe e Charlie-**

Tales empunhava uma espada e corria pela rua, decepando monstros e puxando Annabel pela mão.

- Tales! Tipo, assim... Onde você aprendeu a lutar assim? - Annabel grita exasperada.

- Eu não sei, Bel! Eu acho que estou funcionando na base de Adrenalina!

De repente, uma legião de soldados da roma antiga, do exército da confederação, de guerrilheiros do Vietnã e dezenas de tipos diferentes começam a brotar do chão de dentro de sombras.

- Essa não... Essas coisas estão do nosso lado? Por favor, diga que elas estão do nosso lado...

- Eu não acredito muito nisso, colega...

- Eles estão do nosso lado...

Charlie aparece como um fantasma caminhando ao lado de Tales e Annabel. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma luz fúnebre a medida que ela falava.

- Espalhem-se. Para a luta. Agora!

- Charlie! O que está acontecendo aqui afinal? Eu pensei que você fosse dar um fim nessa confusão! - Liebe vem caminhando e tropeçando em corpos de monstros, atrás de Charlie.

- E eu vou acabar com isso, Liebe. Eu posso sentir a origem do portal do tártaro... Está vindo dali...

Charlie aponta pra um arranha-céu no centro da cidade. Havia nuvens estranhas trovejando sobre o arranha-céu e agora eles podiam ver sombras demoníacas se arrastando pra fora do prédio e se dirigindo ao centro da cidade.

- Os deuses estão nos céus... - Charlie aponta para o horizonte. - Lutando contra os Titãs. Quem quer que esteja por trás deste ataque, está naquele prédio. Está na passagem para o Olimpo. Vamos...

- Mas Charlie! É melhor eu ficar aqui, escondida!

- Não... Você está mais segura comigo...

- Charlie... - Tales chama por ela. - Nós vamos também...

A filha de Hades se vira para eles, sorrindo como se estivésse em transe.

- Obrigada, Tales... Sua ajuda é muito apreciada...

- Então, tipo assim... Vamos meio que salvar o mundo? - Annabel dá um beijo em Tales.

- Tá legal, mas a gente devia chamar ajuda... Tirando pela Charlie, não somos exatamente os pesos pesados desse esquadrão semi-deus... - Tales comenta.

- Você deveria se dar mais crédito, Tales... Você tem potencial pra ser um herói incrível... Tudo que você precisa, é coragem... Como a que está demonstrando agora... - Charlie replica.

- Eu vivo dizendo isso, colega. Você precisa melhora seu auto-astral... Se você quiser, eu conheço uns mantras, tipo, suuuuper-legais... Limpam a aura... E um suco de beterraba que é tuuuudo de bom... E você tem de experimentar meu chá de camomila... Parece o nirvana, colega! n.n

- Erm... Eu acho que... Vamos ter de colocar os mantras, os sucos e os chás na espera, Bel... Temos uma situação meio que... Fim do mundo nas mãos agora... õ.o

- Ah é mesmo! Onde eu tava com a cabeça, né Tales? Então, vamos lá! XD

- Ei! Espera aí! E quanto a parte do "chamar ajuda"? - Pergunta a filha de Eros.

- Ajuda virá a seu tempo, Liebe... - Replica Charlie.

E o grupo se dirige até o arranha-céu da fundação Graad.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Será que o Mask vai se recuperar? Ah... Esqueci que você já é veterana e sabe como a cabeça do Ikarus funciona... XD

Mas... Eu posso surpreender... Eu posso acabar me tornando extremamente mau e deixando a pobre Juh sem o seu Maskito de novo! Muahahahahaha! XD

Sorry Juh... u.u

**-Um minuto de silêncio-**

**Suellen-san:** Semi-deusas de TPM devem ser a coisa mais assustadora que existe né Su? x.x

E aí? O que achou da fic Su? Espero que tenha gostado. Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado! n.n

O próximo será o capítulo final e com isso eu oficialmente concluo minha segunda fic de fichas. Já pode-se dizer que é um grande feito né? Enfim... Enjoy!

**Capítulo 23 - Nosso verdadeiro inimigo**

Charlie invade o prédio da fundação Graad acompanhada de Liebe, Annabel e Tales. O prédio estava vazio. Os deuses ainda estavam travando batalha contra os Titãs, sem saber quem os libertou. O ânimo dos deuses olimpianos aumentou bastante após a destruição de Tífon. Os monstros a solta na rua começavam a diminuir, o que era bom para os semi-deuses, pois eles estavam ficando cansados.

Dentro do prédio, Charlie se depara com um imenso pentagrama traçado por fogo no chão, de onde os monstros pareciam sair.

- Eis o portal para o Submundo. Eu vou fechá-lo agora. Para trás! - Diz Charlie invocando seu poder de filha de Hades. Mas assim que ela começa a invocá-lo, uma barreira bloqueia sua energia protegendo o portal.

- Nananinanão... Tivemos muito trabalho para abrir este portal. Não pode desfazer nosso trabalho assim sem mais nem menos. - Diz Maeja aparecendo em pleno ar como num passe de mágica.

- Concordo plenamente... - Diz Alexandro. - Então, esses aqui serão os meus oponentes... O sujeitinho covarde, a garota planta e a garota cupido... Nem tem graça deste jeito... Você sempre fica com toda a diversão, Maeja...

- Mas eu não posso perder esta oportunidade Alexandro... Estou louca pra saber por que a chefona queria tanto esta idiota do nosso lado... Meu sangue está fervendo por um duelo de magia!

Maeja começa a entoar um feitiço e reunir energias mágicas em suas mãos. Charlie apenas observa com olhares atentos. Seus olhos começam a brilhar intensamente e quando Maeja dispara rajadas de magia esmeralda contra ela, Charlie ergue um escudo.

- Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer, filha de Hades! Hahahahaha!

- Urgh! Que feitiço poderoso!

Maeja ri insanamente enquanto seu feitiço empurra Charlie pra trás. Ela invoca mãos cadavéricas do solo que começam a puxar Charlie para baixo.

- Espíritos famintos que devoram carne humana... - Maeja dá tchauzinho pra Charlie que perde a concentração e é atingida pela rajada de energia de Maeja, sendo empurrada para a fenda de sombras no chão e desaparece.

- Já terminou, Maeja? Acho que me enganei... Eu fiquei com a melhor parte...

- Você tem três... Me dê ao menos mais um...

- Pra trás de mim, colega!

Annabel estende a mão para as plantas do jardim que começam a crescer e e tentam envolver os dois semi-deuses, mas Maeja apenas estala os dedos e as plantas começam a pegar fogo.

- Filhas de Deméter são inúteis mesmo...

De repente, Maeja é envolta por correntes que brotam do chão e começam a arrastá-la pra baixo. Ela começa a ser tragada por uma intensa escuridão até desaparecer completamente. A escuridão expele um sarcófago em chamas a medida que Charlie sai de dentro dele.

- Ei... Esse truque foi legal... Nunca vi a Maeja usar algo assim.

Charlie olha para Alexandro.

- Você é o próximo?

- Adoraria. Mas Maeja ainda não está vencida.

Maeja explode o sarcófago e flutua no ar, olhando pra Charlie muito enfurecida.

- Você pediu por isto! Eu vou com tudo agora, filhote de defunto! - Maeja começa a invocar vários espíritos agourentos.

Tales tenta atacar Alexandro com a a espada, mas ela passa por ele como um fantasma. Várias imagens do filho de Hypnos surge pairando pelo ar.

- Estou aqui, seu idioa. Ahahaha... Ahahahaha!

- Colega! - Diz Annabel quando um dos Alexandros acerta um soco no rosto de Tales.

- Você tem medo de alturas Annabel... Muuuuito medo... E está num lugar muito alto...

Annabel começa a gritar de medo e cai no chão, encolhida e se agarrando a própria cabeça.

- Deixa a Bel em paz!

Tales tenta dar outro soco em um dos Alexandros, mas nenhum parece ser o verdadeiro. No entanto, ele sente os golpes. Enquanto isso, Liebe observa tudo a distância, sentindo-se uma covarde impotente.

- Essa briga não vai nada bem pro nosso lado...

Os espíritos que Maeja atira sobre Charlie encontram uma horda de cadáveres para devorar. Liebe tem uma idéia. Ela leva a mão ao bolso onde havia um resto da poção do amor que usara em Kanon. Ela bebe a poção e seus poderes são intensificados. Suas palavras saem poderosas e ela aponta pra multidão de Alexandros.

- Desfaça suas ilusões... Você me obedece agora...

Os Alexandros param de lutar e olham todos para Liebe.

- Muito bem. Agora, venha até mim. Eu ordeno...

Aos poucos as ilusões começam a desaparecer e um único deles caminha em transe até Liebe, erguendo as mãos para ela e abraçando-a. Libe acena com a cabeça para Tales aproveitar a oportunidade. Tales se levanta, pega a espada e corre na direção do filho de Hypnos quando ele já começava a beijar Liebe. Tales acerta a nuca dele com o cabo da espada e Alexandro cai no chão.

- Obrigado pela ajuda Liebe...

- Não tem de que... Não foi tão difícil ajudar... Ele até que não beija tão mal...

- Agora, não pode usar seus poderes para ajudar a Charlie?

Charlie ainda estava engajada numa disputa de magia contra Maeja. Ambas disparando rajadas de energias mágicas uma contra a outra.

- Nem pensar! Eu não vou fazer uma garota me beijar! Sem chance!

- Colega! Usa o seu poder! Você consegue!

- Bel... Meus poderes são um desastre... Eu posso afetar mais do que só a Maeja. Eu posso afetar você, a Charlie... Se bobear, até a Liebe e começar uma guerra de hormônios aqui!

Annabel segura o rosto de Tales com ambas as mãos e dá um beijo avassalador nele. Tales chega a ficar um pouco tonto.

- Tipo assim colega... Eu te amo demais, entende? E confio em você. Sei que você pode controlar seus poderes... Eu não preciso ser influenciada pelos seus poderes... Eu já te amo como você é... Colega... - O sorriso de Annabel é tão puro e sincero

Tales é injetado com uma nova dose de confiança e acena para Annabel. Ele respira fundo e retira seu pingente, liberando uma onda psíquica que se espalha como uma bomba.

As garotas ao redor são imediatamente abaladas, mas ele concentra seu poder todo em Maeja. Ela tenta resistir, o máximo que pode, mas mesmo consciente, ela não consegue se manter concentrada.

- Pare de afetar... A minha mente! Seu... Maldito!

- Charlie concentra energia em suas mãos e dispara contra Maeja atirando-a contra uma parede.

Em seguida, Charlie invoca faixas de luz escarlates que amarram Maeja por todos os lados e a amordaçam. Maeja cai inconsciente. Charlie se volta para o pentagrama no chão e começa a entoar encantamentos.

- Obrigada pela ajuda Tales... Agora eu assumo...

O pentagrama começa a oscilar e desaparecer aos poucos. Até explodir em chamas levando as criatuas de volta para o submundo. Uma luz púrpura emana do prédio da fundação Graad como um gigantesco farol para todos os semi-deuses da cidade.

- Uau! É 4 de Julho? - Diz Michael voando no ar em sua forma incandescente.

Oscar deixa Aelle no leito de um hospital e olha pela janela. Sillyane está no mesmo quarto ao lado de Máscara da Morte. A situação dele era estável, mas ela estava morrendo de preocupação, olhando pela janela o céu iluminado pela energia liberada por Charlie.

- Ei Silly... - Máscara da Morte diz atordoado. - Esta cara triste não combina com você...

- Maskie... - Ela acaricia os cabelos dele e beija seus lábios. - Me perdoa... Eu não queria...

- Shhh... Tá tudo bem, querida... Você foi forte... Fez o que tinha de fazer... Tô orgulhoso de você...

- Tá doendo muito?

Ele faz que não.

- Isso não é nada, querida... Eu já passei por coisa pior... Hahaha...

- Eu não queria te machucar Maskie... Eu pensei que... Ia te perder... Sem antes de dizer que...

Máscara da Morte puxa Sillyane pra perto de si, aconchegando a cabeça dela em seu peito e beijando sua testa. Ela é totalmente pega de surpresa.

- Shhh... Deixa eu falar, querida... Eu vivi séculos e nunca disse isto pra ninguém... Então, eu tenho de falar primeiro... Você foi a primeira mulher que eu amei...

- Maskie...?

- No início eu tinha medo de estar amolecendo... Destetava isto... Posso ter te tratado mal algumas vezes... Mas eu era um idiota com uma reputação a zelar... Uma reputação de ser um assassino que não ama nada nem ninguém... E amar alguém pela primeira vez foi assustador... Mas você espantou todo o medo, Silly... Eu não tenho mais medo de te amar... Se eu não fosse tão idiota, talvez não estivesse nesta cama agora... Poderíamos estar lá fora... Lutando lado a lado... Então não se desculpe... A culpa foi minha, não sua...

Sillyane desaba a chorar e abraça Máscara da Morte com toda sua força. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e limpa suas lágrimas. Ela nem nota Oscar olhando para eles.

- Ei moleque... - Diz Máscara para Oscar - Vai voltar lá pra fora?

Oscar acena que sim.

- Seu nome é Oscar né? - Pergunta Sillyanne.

- É sim. O seu é Sillyane?

Ela acena que sim.

- Eu preciso de alguém pra ficar de olho no meu namorado enquanto eu vou ajudar os meus amigos. Pode cuidar disso?

Sillyanne olha para Aelle e de volta pra Oscar.

- Claro... Eu olho ele pra você...

Oscar acaricia os cabelos de Sillyanne e dá um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

- Obrigado, donzela...

- Ei! Seu filho da...! Tá dando em cima da minha gata? Eu te mato!

Oscar sorri e se atira da janela desapareecndo no caos da cidade.

- Maskie! Não se mexa tanto!

- Aquele safado teve a cara de pau de te cantar na minha frente?

- Maskie! Não ouviu o que ele disse? Aquele ali é o namorado dele...

- Namorad... - Mask solta uma série de murmúrios e palavrões - Eu não confio nele!

Micahel e Azuki voavam pelo céu na direção do prédio. Os outros semi-deuses iam a pé. Exceto Lumina que vigiava Vaan abraçado com Ariel na cratera.

- Vamos Vaan... Acorda, vai... Seus amigos precisam de você...

- Ai... Mãe! Não quero ir pra escola... Os outros semi-deuses caçoam de mim...

- Hahaha... Bobinho! Eu não caçôo de você! Acorda vai! - Lumina dá tapinhas de leve no rosto de Vaan.

- Mas heim? - Vaan acorda assustado. - Onde eu tô? Lumina?

- Oi! Você acordou! Temos de ir! O professor Máscara desapareceu! O professor Aiolos tá ajudando a mover as pessoas para os hospitais e pronto-socorros... E os outros alunos viram uma luz no céu! E uma luz num prédio e saíram correndo! Consegue andar?

Vaan se coloca de pé. Suas pernas doíam um pouco.

- É... Consigo sim... - Vaan carrega Ariel nos braços e nota um garoto emburrado olhando pra ele. - Tá olhando o que moleque?

- Você não vai machucar a chefa de novo, vai?

- Chefa? Tá falando da Ariel?

O garoto acena que sim com a cabeça.

- Não. Eu não vou machucar sua chefa.

De repente, Azuki e Michael param do lado de Vaan e Lumina. Nami vem correndo até eles junto de Arthuro.

- Todos inteiros? - Pergunta Arthuro.

- Até agora sim... - Michael pulveriza uma harpia que voava desgovernada pelos céus.

- Chega de moleza! - Ruge Azuki - Charlie já deve estar naquele prédio nos esperando! Quem puder voar ou correr até lá, que o faça! Vamos!

- Espera aí! Eu preciso deixar a Ariel em lugar seguro!

- Então, faça isso rápido Papa-Léguas!

Vaan acena, sai correndo com Ariel nos braços e volta em questão de segundos.

- Pronto. Eu a deixei num hospital com o professor Milo.

- Então. Estão prontos pra salvar o mundo ou não?

Oscar passa por eles montado num elefante. Todos observam assustados.

- Precisam de carona?

Outros elefantes vem correndo e param. Nami e Lumina sobem em um. Arthuro sobe em um cavalo.

- Vamos lá! Acabar com essa porcaria! Depressa!

Azuki eletrifica o corpo e se lança pro alto. Os elefantes, Vaan e o cavalo disparam pelas ruas.

- Exibidos... - Micheal suspira fundo e se lança pros céus atrás de Azuki.

- Puxa! Isto é incrível, Oscar-san! Mas de onde saíram estes animais todos?

- De onde mais? Do Zoológico. - Oscar exibe um sorriso cínico.

No prédio, Charlie, Tales, Annabel e Liebe subiam no elevador escutando a versão elevador de "Águas de Março". Enquanto isto, Pace estava amarrada a uma cadeira, na junta dos sócios da Fundação Graad.

- Acordou? Já era tempo...

- Você...? Senhora Hera? Krishna?

- Agradeço por não ter perdido o respeito. Sim, sou Hera. A rainha dos deuses...

- Onde estou? Krishna? Por que estou amarrada?

- Por que sim! E... Eu tenho de obedecer tá? Minha mãe mandou eu te amarrar, então, tenho de obedecer!

- Sua mãe?

- Você está na Fundação Graad. -Responde Hera. - Onde os deuses reúnem todo seu poder. Está na cadeira de seu pai dionísio. Creio que ele não se importará, sendo filha dele.

- Senhora Hera...? Por que estou aqui...? Um grupo de alunos...

- Sim. Um grupo de alunos capturou você. Eles trabalhavam pra mim.

- Pra senhora? Mas por que?

- Acho melhor esperar que seus colegas cheguem. Eles já devem ter se desvencilhado de todos os meus subalternos...

A porta do elevador se abre no salão imenso. Os quatro semi-deuses se dirigem até a enorme mesa onde Hera sentava a ponta.

- Ei-los.

- Hera. Você traiu os outros deuses? Libertou os Titãs? Libertou os monstros do Tártaro? - Pergunta Charlie.

- Esta é Hera? - Pergunta Tales.

- Parece que nem todos os semi-deuses da escola maldita tem suas boas maneiras, Pace. Sim, Charllote. Eu fiz tudo isto.

- Mas tipo assim, senhora... Por que? Os titãs não são tipo, suuuper-sinistros?

- Os idiotas passaram séculos no Tártaro. Estão fracos demais. Até mesmo Tífon caiu facilmente. Eles são meras sombras do que já foram. Os olimpianos levarão apenas tempo suficiente para derrubá-los até que eu tenha me livrado de vocês todos, semi-deuses...

- Por que? Você ainda tem ciúmes? - Grita Tales. - Qual é! Quantos séculos se passaram? Os deuses são infiéis! Supera!

- Calado! - A voz de Hera força Tales a cair de joelhos. - Não se trata disto, imbecil! Acha que sou tão mesquinha assim? Estou fazendo isto, pelo bem do Olimpo.

- Bem do Olimpo?

- Sim. Eu percebi desde a batalha de Titanomaquia... Quando aqueles professores lutaram ao lado dos deuses... Semi-deuses possuem muito poder para serem permitidos existirem sem controle... Os outros deuses idiotas, são apáticos e não tomam medidas enérgicas o suficiente para controlar seus filhos...

- Mas e a escola?

- Irrelevante. Uma escola de semi-deuses incontroláveis, comandada por semi-deuses incontroláveis... O que os outros deuses falham em ver é que... Vocês semi-deuses possuem um poder imensurável dentro de si. Vocês possuem a fagulha divina herdada por nós somada a um potencial incomparável para crescer e evoluir. Enquanto nós deuses, somos imortais... Mas permanecemos estáticos... Atingimos um ponto de poder máximo... Mas vocês... Podem ficar mais fortes... E mais fortes... E mais fortes... Até o dia em que superarão os deuses. Se tornarão o novo Olimpo. E isto eu não posso permitir.

- Você enlouqueceu? Nós jamais faríamos isto! - Grita Liebe.

- Háh! Não? Vocês são perigosos demais para existirem! São humanos! Humanos são fácilmente seduzidos por poder! Assim que se vissem um pouco mais fortes, se volatriam contra nós deuses! Acha que eu sou tola? Eu vou dar um basta nisto antes que seja tarde demais! Quando vocês morrerem, os outros deuses chegarão a conclusão de que semi-deuses não tem lugar seguro nem naquela escola! Eles não terão escolha a não ser pararem de gerá-los!

- Belo plano... Acha que Zeus irá perdoar você por ter matado todos nós? - Pergunta Tales.

- Acha que sou burra? Eu direi a eles que vocês morreram pelas mãos dos titãs e sua horda de monstros.

- Não pode fazer isto! É tipo assim... Super baixo-astral e vai atrair um karma muuuito sinistro pra você, senhora Hera... Escuta o que estou avisando, heim?

- Do que esta garota está falando? - Hera pergunta pra Krishna.

- Nada mãe...

- Ótimo... Krishna. Chegou a hora de provar sua lealdade a mim. Mate seus amigos.

- Mas, mãe...! - Ela olha para Hera de maneira indignada.

- Eu não estou pedindo, Krishna. Se você quer me provar que é leal, a hora é agora...

Charlie se coloca diante dos amigos, emitindo uma luz púrpura pelos olhos.

- Para trás Krishna... Você não quer fazer isto...

- Eu não tenho escolha!

- Quais os poderes da Krishna afinal? - Pergunta Tales a Annabel.

- A gente nunca soube, colega... Ela, tipo assim, nunca soube quem era seu pai divino... Ou pelo menos dizia que nunca sabia, entende?

A tensão aumentava na sala. Charlie já preparava um ataque quando a janela gigantesca do imenso arranha-céu explode fazendo uma chuva de vidro cair sobre os presentes. Relâmpagos faíscando por todos os lados levam Hera ao desespero.

- ZEUS? - Ela diz olhando para trás.

- Errado. Tente de novo... - Diz Azuki levitando até o chão.

De repente, Michael chega voando pela sala e parando ao lado de seus amigos. Vaan chega correndo pela lateral do prédio e entrando pela janela estraçalhada, saltando a uma altura impressionante e caindo ao lado de Tales. O resto dos semi-deuses vem pelo elevador.

- E aí amigão! Você sobreviveu! Quem diria? Você é oficialmente um semi-deus herói agora!

- Vaan...? Não é o momento...

- É a primeira vez que ouço "Garota de Ipanema" pelo elevador... - Comenta Oscar.

Os ventos naquela altura era absurdamente fortes. Mas ninguém parecia afetado por eles.

- Então. Quem estamos enfrentan... HERA? 'O.O'

- Só notou agora Vaan? ¬¬ - Diz Tales.

- Estão todos aqui. Ótimo. - Hera sorri. - Pode exterminar todos Krishna.

Krishna começa a chorar e seu corpo começa a brilhar.

- Sinto muito, pessoal... Mas eu tenho de... Eu não posso fazer nada...

- Krishna! - Arthuro dá um passo adiante do grupo. - Nós somos seus amigos. Sua família... Você é a minha namorada... Você não precisa fazer isto!

- Chega de conversa! Nós já sabemos quem é o inimigo, então vamos acabar com ele de uma vez! - Diz Azuki empunhando sua katana.

- Azuki-chan! Esta não é qualquer inimiga... Ela é Hera, a rainha dos deuses...

- Quem se importa com quem ela é? Ela é nossa inimiga e vamos esmagá-la!

Azuki corre na direção de Hera, brandindo sua espada eletrificada e a deusa a rechassa para trás com um olhar.

- Tola. Tão cabeça-dura e troglodita quanto seu pai. Eu sou uma deusa e você não passa de um inseto pra mim.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada, Hera? Você mesma disse. Somos apenas metade deuses. Mas nossa metade humana nos permite crescer e evoluir! - Grita Tales.

- Sim. Mas ainda são insetos pra mim.

- Um exército de insetos! - Tales grita. - Vamos atacar!

- Nunca mais te chamo de carinha covarde. - Comenta Oscar.

Os semi-deuses atacam Hera. Azuki invoca relâmpagos sobre ela fazendo-a quase cair de joelhos. Hera estende a mão para bloquear uma rajada de fogo de Michael. Lumina bate o martelo de forja no chão criando um terremoto no andar que desequilibra a deusa fazendo com que ela seja atingida pelo fogo e pelos relâmpagos.

Arthuro manipula a água dos encanamentos do prédio invocando tudo sobre sua cabeça na forma de um dragão gigante de água que cai sobre Hera. Charlie cria um pentagrama de luz no ar e dispara rajadas de energia na deusa.

Krishna está apavorada olhando toda aquela demonstração de poder absurda e se encolhe num canto.

Hera se enfurece e se levanta, fazendo seu poder repelir todos os ataques e os semi-deuses. Oscar, Vaan, Tales e Nami se atiram pra cima de Hera mas são todos paralisados no ar e atirados contra as paredes. Pace que estava amarrada é atirada com cadeira e tudo para longe e cai no chão. Annabel tenta desamarrá-la.

- Você me decepciona, Krishna. Você se voltou contra sua própria mãe... A primeira filha que eu tive com um humano em toda a história e é assim que você me paga? Traindo-me.

- Você nunca se importou com ela, Hera! Só queria usá-la como arma para nos destruir! - Grita Arthuro.

- O seu plano não é destruir todos os semi-deuses? Ela é uma semi-deusa! Ela também será destruida? Destruirá sua própria filha?

- Depois que ela me traiu? Sim. Ela será destruída, sem dó nem piedade. Mas não antes de eu acabar com vocês!

Hera concentra seu poder nas mãos, preparando-se para fulminar todos os jovens. Charlie ergue uma barreira para proteger os amigos, mas ela mesma sabe que não tem poder para se opor a uma deusa. Sua barreira não resistirá.

Então ela começa a recitar um feitiço. Mas Hera dispara sua esfera de energia atirando-a contra a parede e de cara no chão. Hera sorri satisfeita. Os semi-deuses mal conseguem se mover no chão. Exceto por Annabel, Pace e Liebe que se mantiveram fora de combate até o momento.

- E vocês? O que tem a oferecer?

- Nada... Nós... Permaneceremos ao lado de nossos amigos... - Diz Liebe.

Hera nota uma sombra crescendo atrás de si. Crescendo enorme, a sombra de uma serpente gigante.

- Krishna? Decidiu me obedecer agora? Tarde demais. Você já me traiu e será castigada como todos eles.

A serpente sibila e envolve o corpo de Hera.

- Krishna! Eu ordeno que me solte imediatamente!

- Não! Você não é minha mãe! Não é minha família! Eles são! E eu fico do lado deles!

- Você vai se arrepender, garota! - Hera ruge furiosa.

O poder de Hera repele a serpente destroçando-a e atirando no chão uma Krishna inconsciente.

- Menina idiota... Não passa de uma decepção...

Hera se volta para o horizonte.

- Parece que a batalha contra os titãs moribundos terminou. Logo meu marido e os outros tolos voltarão. E direi a eles que vocês se rebelaram contra o Olimpo. Eles não terão escolha senão baní-los para o tártaro. Hahahahaha!

- É isso que você acha, Hera? - Charlie exibe um sorriso cínico.

Elas ficam paradas e caladas, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Quando de repente, um relâmpago corta o ar e zeus se manifesta na sala. Outros deuses começam a se manifestar ao lado dele. Hera se vira para ele, amedrontada.

- Amado... Chegou bem na hora... Eu peguei estes semi-deuses se revoltando contra o Olimpo...

- Silêncio!

A voz de Zeus amedronta Hera.

- Qual o problema, Zeus?

- Nós vimos tudo. - Diz Atena. - Estes heróis não se revoltaram contra o Olimpo. Eles lutaram bravamente contra os monstros, restauraram as criaturas para o tártaro, derrotaram Tífon e enfrentaram a verdadeira traidora do Olimpo...

- O que...?

- Pois é... - Diz Charlie se levantando. - Assim que chegamos, eu lancei um feitiço que mostrou todos os eventos que se passaram aqui, cada palavra dita... Para os deuses...

Hera olha para as nuvens. As nuvens tomaram a forma de cada pessoa e deus presente ali. Até mesmo as cores das nuvens mudaram para tornar a cena mais vívida.

- Não... Querido... Isto é mentira... Uma manipulação desta cretininha traidora...

- Oh, Hera... Você não parece estar familiarizada com o feitiço de Tartashi das Revelações não é Hera? Ele só funciona para transmitir a verdade. - Diz Charlie.

- Não! É mentira! Eu sou uma deusa! Eu jamais trairia o Olimpo!

Hera é arrebatada por um relâmpago que a atira no chão.

- Silêncio! Sua punição será decidida quando deliberarmos sobre o que ocorreu aqui! Primeiro decidiremos quanto a estes heróis que arriscaram sua vida pela segurança do Olimpo! - Os olhos de Zeus faíscam.

Azuki se levanta e caminha até o pai de cabeça baixa. Cada um deles faz o mesmo.

- Azuki Kaminari... Por seus serviços prestados ao Olimpo... Estou muito orgulhoso de você... E não é algo que digo a muitos dos meus filhos...

- Sim, pai... - Azuki faz uma reverência.

- Vaan! Você vai ter de me contar tudo sobre esta batalha! Você usou o "Clarão de Hermes"?

- Claro pai! Foi incrível! Mas... Eu quase matei minha namorada sabe?

- Sua... Você usou o golpe na sua namorada? O que você tem na cabeça? Eu te ensinei a ser um semi-deus cavalheiro, cara!

- Longa história, pai... Eu conto depois...

- Filhos...

- Annabel! Você está bem? Vem com a sua mãe! Veja estes arranhões! Com o que se feriu?

- Ah mãe, não foi nada! Tipo... A dona Hera lutou com a gente sabe? E os outros garotos vieram arrombando a janela e boooom! Mas nossa! Foi tuuuudo de bom, mãe! Nunca senti tanta energia positiva como nesse momento!

- Minha filha... Por que você não pode ser mais como sua irmã?

- Como assim, mãe? A Perséfone? Ah nem dá né? Ela só usa preto! Que tuuuudo nada a ver, mãe! Eu sou mais alto-astral... Energias positivas...

- Tem razão... Não seja como ela... Pode acabar se casando com um deus qualquer que vai te levar pra morar num lugar horrivel!

- Ih mãe... Desencana... Eu já tenho namorado, lembra?

Deméter olha para o lado e vê Afrodite cobrindo o filho de beijos.

- Meu queridinho! Meu herói! Lutou com bravura para impressionar a namorada! Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de você!

- Ai que saco, mãe! Olha o mico! Puxa-vida! - Tales revira os olhos.

- Mas você é o semi-deus mais lindo e perfeito que já tive! E o mais heróico! Ai, como poderia estar mais orgulhosa? Seu pai vai adorar saber disto!

- Meu pai? No mínimo ele vai me deixar de castigo!

- Nem pensar! Chame sua namorada que vamos para o shopping tomar um banho de loja! - Afrodite cochicha - Ela é bonita, mas anda meio desleixada, filhinho... Já pensou em dar umas dicas de beleza pra ela?

- Mãaaaaae! Pelo amor de Zeus!

Ártemis se aproxima do filho. Oscar se ajoelha em reverência.

- Levante-se, Oscar. - Ártemis abraça o filho - Eu sabia que você jamais seria uma decepção pra mim, meu filho. Afinal, foi o primeiro... Eu não me guardei por tantos anos para não dar a luz a um verdadeiro herói...

- Ah mãe... Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer, sabe?

- Sobre o seu namorado? Eu já sei sobre ele. E fico contente que tenha alguém a quem amar...

- Mesmo?

- Claro. Odiaria pensar que meu filho está desvirginando donzelas. - Ártemis dá um sorriso de mãe orgulhosa misturado com frivolidade. - Só me lembre de apresentar este garoto sortudo. Estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo.

- Então... Este é o seu filho, Ártemis? - Chega Apolo ao lado de Michael. - Eu ouvi dizer que ele é um grande amigo do meu filho. E que os dois lutaram juntos nesta batalha...

- É verdade... - Diz Michael.

- Este não é o seu namorado é, filho? - Sussurra Ártemis para Oscar.

- Não, mãe... Michael é só meu amigo mesmo.

- Que bom saber... Sim, este é o meu filho, irmão... - Diz Ártemis, sorrindo para Apolo.

Enquanto isso, Arthuro carregava Krishna no colo. Ele nem nota a presença do pai se aproximando dele.

- Arhturo...? Você está bem?

- Não, pai... A Krishna... Ela não acorda... Ela tá fraca... Ela vai morrer? - Arthuro luta contra as lágrimas.

O coração do pai se compadece e sua mão toca a testa da menina.

- Não se preocupe, meu filho. Eu não vou deixar que uma heroína tão brava morra... Principalmente por que ela é a namorada do meu filho... Ela te faz mais feliz do que eu jamais pude... Eu vou te explicar um dia, o que aconteceu com sua mãe, Arthuro...

- Não precisa explicar, pai... Eu sempre soube por que você não vivia com a gente... Só era cabeça dura demais para admitir... A gente... Podia, sei lá... Passar mais tempo juntos né?

- Eu adoraria... E adoraria conhecer a sua namorada também...

- Claro pai...

Athena abraça Nami e beija sua testa.

- Nami. Você lutou com bravura e inteligência. Uma verdadeira semi-deusa da justiça e da guerra. Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você.

- Obrigada mãe.

Atena abraça a filha.

- Você é todo o fruto do meu amor Nami... E a prova de que eu sempre estive certa a respeito dos seres humanos...

No meio da sala, Hefesto carregava Lumina nos ombros.

- Minha Luluzinha! Você foi incrível! Uma filha orgulhosa de hefesto! Lutando contra Ciclopes! Lutando contra monstros! Manipulando fogo! Minha nossa! Que orgulho! Abram alas para uma verdadeira heroína!

- Ah papi! Pára! Assim eu fico sem graça! Ahahahaha!

Zeus caminha até o centro da sala.

- Eu acho que falo por todos aqui, quando digo que todos estes semi-deuses mereceram o prêmio máximo dado aos heróis. A imortalidade. E a honra de se tornarem deuses... Viverem conosco para sempre no Olimpo...

Todos os presentes se entreolham.

- Obrigada, pai. - Diz Azuki se dirigindo a ele. - Mas creio que podemos esperar um pouco antes de nos unirmos a vocês aqui...

- Recusa nossa oferta?

- Com respeito. Mas ainda temos muitas experiências das nossas vidas humanas, para experimentar. Tenho certeza de que o senhor compreende.

Zeus dá-se por satisfeito.

- Também gostaríamos que fossem clementes com os outros semi-deuses que lutaram contra nós nesta batalha. - Diz Tales. - Eles estavam sendo manipulados.

- Não sabemos se é seguro deixar semi-deuses traidores livres e impunes. - Diz Zeus.

- Mas vocês precisam! Eles... Eles são heróis também... E não tiveram culpa!

- Eu prometo que deliberaremos com relação a isto. - Diz Zeus - Agora, é melhor que voltem a escola. Todos vocês.

Num canto mais isolado, Charlie ajudava Pace a se sentar no chão. Liebe também ajudava. Hades e Dionísio se aproximam.

- Olá Charlotte. - Diz o senhor do submundo.

- Oi... Pai...

- Pace. - Diz Dionísio.

- Eu acho que... Te devo agradecimentos pai... Por tudo que fez por mim... - Sussurra Charlie.

- Agradecimentos não são necessários Charlotte. Eu a preparei pra isto. Pra que um dia, você se tornasse uma heroína respeitada pelos deuses.

- E você vem comigo, Pace... Vamos ter uma séria conversa com seu irmão. - Diz Dionísio.

- Ah... Claro pai...

Nas ruas de Nova York, Sillyane caminha com Máscara da Morte apoiado em seus ombros e de torso enfaixado.

Aiolos, Kanon e Milo se aproximam.

- Olá... Sobreviveram? - Brinca Aiolos.

- Claro... Tá pensando que eu sou um mariquinhas que morreria pra esses monstros merdas é? - Resmunga Máscara.

- Bom, você perdeu pra uma garota! - Aiolos ri mas se cala quando vê o olhar ameaçador de Máscara. - Ei! Só estou brincando! Hahahaha!

- Que bela bagunça fizemos! - Ironiza Milo e parte jogando a espada longe.

- Ei... Onde você pensa que vai?

- Eu tenho uma linda namorada oriental com quem fazer as pazes! se me dão licença...

- Ele nunca aprende... - Sorri Kanon.

Ariel vem caminhando apoiada numa muleta ao lado de Chike que carregava Leona inconsciente nos braços.

- E o que acontece agora? Os deuses não serão clementes conosco... - Diz Ariel.

- Então lutamos e acabamos com eles. Simples assim... - Diz Chike.

- Não se preocupem. - Responde Aiolos - Nós vamos falar ao favor de vocês perante os deuses. Não serão jogados no Tártaro. Afinal, também são semi-deuses.

- Mas também duvido que sairemos impunes desta. - Diz Aelle. - Os deuses não tomam afrontas levianamente.

- Vamos nos preocupar com isto mais tarde, garotos. Agora, temos de voltar para a escola.

Os semi-deuses olham o nascer do sol com esperança de um novo dia tranquilo se aproximando no horizonte. E pensando em como sentem falta da Olympus High.

Continua...

No próximo capítulo: O longo e tão esperado final de Olympus High.

Admitam, vocês já estavam de saco cheio dessa gente doida... u.u

**-Ikarus-sama fulminado por um relâmpago- X.x**

mas enfim gente. Obrigado a todo mundo que leu, mandou ficha, leu mesmo sem mandar ficha, mandou ficha mas não foi escolhido, leu apesar de não ter sido escolhido, apoiou, sugeriu, reclamou, betou, corrigiu, puxou orelha, bateu no Ikarus, xingou o Ikarus, mandou review, nao mandou review, comentou no MSN, adcionou no orkut, facebook, twitter... Enfim... Ajudou este Ikarus a caminhar por esta árdua estrada a caminho de se tornar um fic-writter melhor... n.n

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

Metal Ikarus... Signing off!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Oi gente! Saindo o último capítulo fresquinho de OH (saiu rápido!)! Mas antes de responder as reviews, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas.

**PALAVRINHAS!**

Parece que foi ontem que comecei a escrever no fanfiction e conhecer todas estas pessoas maravilhosas que hoje lêem as maluquices que eu escrevo. E com muito trabalho e turbulência eu hoje, concluo minha segunda fic de fichas.

Essa fic foi especial pra mim pois através dela eu realmente testei meus limites em trabalhar com personagens de outras pessoas. Acabei tomando grande amor por muitos personagens de uma forma que nem imaginava que aconteceria. Do meu personagem mesmo, o Vaan, eu não esperava muita coisa.

E talvez seja por isso que adorei tanto esta fic. Quem me conhece sabe que eu adoro um personagem original e bem feito. Pois digo que se dependesse de mim, chutava essa cambada de cavaleiros pra escanteio e trabalhava só com os personagens de vocês.

Por que vai ter imaginação assim lá longe viu? u.u

Mas enfim. Isto é uma fic de Saint Seiya, certo? Então, a gente dá uma colher de chá.

Agora, me sinto até um pouco estranho falando essas coisas, depois do meu desabafo anti-fics-de-fichas de uns meses atrás (Quase um ano, né Ikarus!), mas esta fic realmente ficou muito boa apesar de eu me arrepender em alguns aspectos e achar que poderia ter feito as coisas de forma diferente. Por exemplo, acabei deixando filhos de Dionísio e de Hefesto meio de fora no início da fic e poderia ter incluido eles desde o princípio. Sinto que fui injusto com estes deuses que nos deram filhos tão incríveis.

As reviews já não enchem tantas páginas da sessão de coments mais (Sem problemas, eu deixei ela parada por muito tempo), mas me sinto satisfeito como nunca, olhando pra trás e vendo quantas horas eu me dediquei e me diverti escrevendo esta saga de semi-deuses doidos.

Mas enfim. Não posso reclamar muito. Eu acho que sempre que terminamos uma fic, pensamos no que poderia ser feito de forma diferente. Mas deixando isso de lado...

Eu às vezes vejo comentários de que eu torno os personagens de vocês em algo inesperado, mas prefiro pensar que vocês me dão um monte de idéias inesperadas pra trabalhar e eu tento o máximo que posso, transformar isto em algo agradável pra vocês. Então, o mérito é todo de vocês, meninos e meninas que mandaram suas fichas.

Acho que era tudo que eu tinha pra dizer. Resumindo: Obrigado a todos que participaram! Beijos e abraços do Ikarus!

Opa... Ainda não tá na hora do Signing off! Tem o capítulo pra apresentar! E as respostas de reviews!

PS.: O título deste capítulo foi inspirado na música "It's gonna Rain" da trilha sonora de Samurai X. Há muito tempo, enquanto essa fic ainda tava nos primórdios, eu imaginei um baile no final com direito a muita risada, festa e azaração (Narrador da Sessão da Tarde?). Mas acho que este final ficou bem melhor. Se querem uma segestão para música ao ouvir este capítulo, a sugestão está aí... Bem no título... ;D

**REVIEWS!**

**luciaalmeida:** Apareço e colocamos a conversa em dia, qualquer dia desses ok? Beijão!

**Suellen-san:** Como assim chata Su? De maneira alguma! E sim! Vale totalmente a pena, no fim né?

**Erika K.:** Erika! Eu devo um agradecimento a você. Há um bom tempo, eu vinha querendo escrever um personagem diferente do que geralmente escrevo. E parece que foi o destino, pois quando eu tive a idéia de escrever OH, eu pensei: "Tenho a impressão de que alguém vai mandar um personagem gay. E se mandar, eu vou topar o desafio na hora". Não sei se você leu minha mente, mas você não só me mandou o personagem que eu queria escrever, como me desafiou na lata. Então, você me ganhou bem antes! XD

E ok, eu admito... u.u

Escrever o Oscar foi muito legal e divertido! n.n

É a segunda vez que você me surpreende com um personagem bacana numa fic de fichas. Espero mais fichas suas no futuro, heim?

Mérito também pra Lady-chan, que criou o Aelle. O que seria do Oscar sem o Aelle e vice-versa? n.n

Thanks Juh!

**Amanda:** Tudo que é bom acaba um dia. Mas o que fica, são as memórias. Espero que tenha deixado algumas memórias boas pra você com esta fic. n.n

**Lune-sensei:** Eu devo agradecimentos especiais a você Lune-sensei. Então vê se termina este rolo todo pra gente voltar a bater papo no MSN e você receber meus agradecimentos ao vivo. Por que agradecimentos? Por que em todas as minhas fics de fichas, sempre há um personagem que se destaca dos demais. Em Sensou no Megami foi a Shahi. Aqui eu acho que posso dizer com absoluta certeza de que foi a Bel. Me diverti MUITO escrevendo esta personagem e acho que a fic não seria tão divertida sem ela. Ela deu um sabor especial a personagens como o Tales (que por si só já é uma obra prima da Mari-chan. Thanks Mari! n.n) e ao Vaan, que no início da fic estava meio apagadinho e sem rumo. A Bel chegou de mansinho surpreendeu e acabou como a cereja no topo do trio parada dura. XD

Então, novamente... Muito obrigado por ter me dado esta personagem pra trabalhar Lune-sensei. Annabel não conquistou um lugarzinho só no seu coração não. No meu também. n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pure-petit! Minha leitora mais fiel! Está do meu lado desde que iniciei minha carreira no fanfiction, suportando meu internetês horreeeeeendo (na época) e vendo um potencial que nem eu via num fic-writter que só queria postar algumas boas histórias de garotas lindas dando porrada! Pure-Petit deve manter um record de mandar review pra simplesmente todas as fics que eu escrevi! O.O

O que dizer pra agradecer, Neko-sama (Roubei sua marca registrada mesmo Juh! E falomermo! XD)?

Enfim... Adorei a Azuki. E ainda mais por que quando você falou que ela me lembra a Suzu, e eu me dei conta de que lembrava mesmo... Eu passei a adora ela mais ainda! Hehehehe... Foi muito legal e sem-noção escrever essa semi-deusa que tem aversão de homem, e que foi ser filha justo do maior (quer dizer... Segundo maior) tarado do Olimpo! XD

Arigatou Pure-Petit-chan!

Tá Ikarus! Você já falou igual pobre na chuva! Dá pra começar este capítulo logo?

**CAPÍTULO!**

**Capítulo 24 - It's Gonna Rain...**

Tales e Annabel caminham pelo campo de flores de mãos dadas, com o vento acariciando seus cabelos e admirando o céu azul com suas nuvens brancas e fofas completando o cenário perfeito de paz. Os deuses deliberaram sobre os semi-deuses que auxiliaram Hera em sua empreitada. Alguns foram perdoados enquanto outros não.

Mas para estes dois namorados, o mundo não poderia estar mais perfeito. Para estes dois, paz e amor é tudo que eles se preocupam. Annabel estende a toalha na grama enquanto Tales carrega o cesto.

- Nunca fiz um piquenique...

- Como não, Tales? É tipo, uma obrigação pra toda criança fazer um piquenique com os pais pelo menos...

- É... Mas meu pai é sempre ocupado demais... Minha mãe... Você sabe...

- Poxa, é mesmo... Então, eu fui seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira namorada... E agora sou sua primeira companheira de piquenique?

- Acho que você será a minha primeira muitas coisas, Bel... Só agora eu me dei conta de quanto eu deixei passar na minha vida, sabe? Não só com relação a garotas, namorar, mas... Mesmo com amigos... Eu sempre quis ficar isolado do mundo e de todos... Mesmo antes de eu descobrir sobre meus poderes...

- Ah querido... Mas viver a vida assim não é legal... É tipo, maior nada a ver, maior baixo-astral, entende? Não atrai bons karmas...

Quando Tales se senta na toalha, Annabel o abraça e repousa a cabeça no seu pescoço, dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- Eu sei, Bel. Mas... Era assim que eu me sentia seguro, entende...? Eu tinha tanto medo de desapontar as pessoas que procurava não me envolver...

- E eu mudei isso é?

Tales balança a cabeça.

- Claro. Na verdade, eu devo muito ao Vaan... Ele me deu muita coragem sabe?

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei... Vaan é um cara estranho. Ele procura ver sempre o lado bom das pessoas... E acho que ele também se sentia um pouco sozinho. Fico pensando: Se ele não enxergou de cara como eu era desde o princípio... Talvez seja por isso que ele insistiu tanto pra sermos amigos... E por que ele insistiu tanto pra que eu namorasse com você...

- Ei... Tá dizendo que só namora comigo por causa dele? Olha lá heim? - Bel parecia levemente ofendida.

- Claro que não. Eu te achei linda desde que te vi pela primeira vez... Mas eu dizia a mim mesmo que nunca ia dar certo... Por que eu nunca ia ter coragem de chegar em você... Mas fiquei pensando... E se existe só uma pessoa pra cada um? E se você for a única pessoa pra mim? Eu vou deixar essa oportunidade passar? Por mais que eu não gostasse muito da minha mãe, eu não posso fazer isso com a deusa do amor né?

- Ahahaha... Seu bobo... - Annabel dá um selinho em Tales - Que bom que você resolveu lutar tanto por mim, colega... Eu pensava que era feliz com o professor, sabe? Que ele se importava mesmo comigo... Mas nunca me senti realmente amada por ele... Entende?

Tales faz que sim com a cabeça.

- No fundo, as palavras e os gestos... Eram todos vazios... - Annabel parecia que ia chorar por um instante até abrir um cálido e sincero sorriso - Mas aí, você apareceu... E virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo...

- De um jeito bom ou de um jeito ruim? - Tales pergunta brincando.

- De um jeito maravilhoso, seu bobo... - Annabel leva um pedacinho de bolo a boca de Tales e o lambuza um pouco.

- Que bolo delicioso! De que é?

- Minha receita especial. Bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate! O que achou?

- É uma delícia!

Um borrão cruza o jardim da escola numa velocidade incrível e para diante dos dois namorados.

- Bel! Eu sei que senti cheiro do seu bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate! Cadê? Guardou um pouquinho pra mim? Eu queria levar pra Ariel!

Annabel estende uma vasilhinha pra Vaan que se senta e começa a comer.

- Ei, deixa um pouco pra Ariel, ouviu?

- Claro cara! - Falando de boca cheia - Não xe preocupe!

De repente, Vaan nota Tales e Annabel olhando pra ele e ele para de comer.

- Que foi, gente? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? ô.o - Falando com a cara lambusada de chocolate.

Annabel dá um beijo no rosto de Vaan e faz um carinho, limpando um pouco do chocolate.

- Obrigada.

- "Obrigada"? Pelo que? ô.o

- Nada não... - Annabel diz segurando o sorriso e se repousando a cabeça no ombro de Tales.

- Eu não entendi nada, amigão... E você?

- Nadinha, Vaan...

- Bom! Tenho de levar esse bolo pra Ariel! Valeu, Bel! Você é demais!

Vaan sai correndo e desaparece da vista dos dois em questão de fração de segundos.

- Eu acho que açúcar deveria ser contra-indicado pra ele... - Comenta Tales abraçando Annabel.

- O dia está tão lindo... - Annabel comenta.

- Está mesmo... Mas tá um pouco nublado... Acho que vai chover...

- Seria bom. Minhas plantinhas adoram sabe? Elas ficam super-alto-astral!

- As plantas?

- Uhum. Não sabia? Elas tem sua consciência própria. E falam comigo. E quando chove, é como... Uma multidão de pessoas comemorando, sabe? Eu não sei explicar. Eu comparo a uma torcida de futebol comemorando o gol da vitória na final da copa do mundo!

- Puxa... Tão bom assim?

- É. As plantas tipo que sentem algo maravilhoso acontecendo sabe? E elas entoam numa única voz... Como uma comemoração... O sentimento me arrepia... É a coisa mais linda do mundo, Tales...

Tales se pega, olhando para o rosto de Annabel e viajando enquanto ela contava. E de repente, ela nota que está sendo observada com tanta intensidade que ela simplesmente para de falar.

- Que foi? Deve estar pensando que eu sou maluca né?

- Não... Eu só estava pensando o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você... E o quanto eu me apaixono mais e mais a medida que descubro mais coisas sobre você...

O rosto de Annabel cora como um pimentão de tão surpresa que ela ficou. Annabel olha pro rosto de Tales sorrindo e retira seus óculos.

- Sabe. Já pensou em usar lentes? Você é lindo. E estes óculos escondem um pouco seu rosto...

- Você acha?

Annabel faz que sim com a cabeça e os dois se beijam mais um pouco.

- Com licença... - Tales e Annabel ouvem uma voz saindo do nada. Eles olham pra trás e se deparam com Oscar de cabeça pra baixo, dependurado num galho de árvore e de braços cruzados. - Eu pensei ter sentido cheiro de bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate... Os dois pombinhos seriam tão gentis a ponto dividirem um pouco conosco?

- Claro colega... Tem pra todo mundo! - Annabel convida Oscar a se sentar.

O filho de Ártemis salta agilmente no chão e caminha até a toalha. Aelle vem logo atrás dele.

- Então, vocês fizeram as pazes? - Pergunta Tales.

- Claro... Ainda não perdôo você por ter me batido, seu safado. Vai ter de me compensar por isto.

- Era o único jeito que eu conhecia de exorcisar aquele lado-negro-da-força de você...

- Querem um suco de laranja com mamão? - Annabel serve os copos.

- Bolo de cenoura e suco de laranja... A vida não fica melhor que isso... - Diz Oscar dando uma boa mordida na sua fatia de bolo.

E de repente, Michael chega com um violão e puxando Amália pela mão.

- Ei gente! Podemos nos unir ao piquenique? Trouxemos biscoitos de leite pra ajudar. - Diz Amália.

- Eu trouxe o violão. Pôxa, gente... Um piquenique sem música não dá né? - Diz Michael.

Não demora muito, e Vaan está caminhando e carregando Ariel de cavalinho. Ela estava com uma perna engessada. Ao lado deles, vinha Pace com mais uma jarra de suco, Lumina trazendo uma cesta de frutas e Nami com pãezinhos. Azuki vinha logo atrás de cara séria, como sempre.

Charlie vinha caminhando em direção ao piquenique quando vê Liebe sentada e tristonha num banco. Ela se aproxima da filha de Eros e a cumprimenta.

- Oi Liebe.

- Oi...

- Escuta... Eu queria pedir desculp...

- Olha, não precisa... Eu que tenho de me desculpar... Você não é tão má assim sabe? E não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu com o Professor Kanon... Me perdoa tá?

- Ah não foi nada... Acho que no fim, fomos duas bobas...

- É... Acho que foi isso...

- Enfim... Eu peço desculpas, ok? Amigas? - Charlie estende a mão para Liebe, sorri e volta a caminhar até os seus amigos. - Liebe?

- Hm? Sim? - Ela olha pra trás.

- Por que não vem ao piquenique com a gente?

Liebe sorri com uma alegria sincera e juvenil e corre até Charlie.

- Oi gente. Espero não ter chegado atrasada. - Diz Charlie.

- Ainda não. Mas se atrasar mais, não sobra nada pra você. - Diz Lumina. - Vaan! Não come tão depressa!

- Lumina! Eu sou um filho de Hermes! O que a gente não faz depressa?

- Pois se passar mal do estômago não olha pra mim, Vaan! - Diz Ariel.

- Não se preocupa Ariel. Ninguém passa mal com a comida que a Annabel faz.

- Que música devo tocar primeiro? - Pergunta Michael - Kumbayah?

- Um filho de Apolo deveria ter uma seleção de músicas menos cafona.

- Tô brincando! Posso tocar desde "Come as you are" do Nirvana a "November Rain" do Guns and Roses... Qualquer coisa melosa do Bon Jovi ou Alanis Morissette...

- Tá melhorando... - Sorri Oscar pegando um cacho de uvas.

- Toca algo bem alegre!

- Eu prefiro J-Music... - Comenta Azuki.

- Eu não sabia que você curtia músicas assim, Azuki-chan... - Comenta Nami.

- É... Na verdade, eu tenho um lado Otaku... - A filha de Zeus responde.

A distancia, Sillyanne vinha caminhando timidamente. Ariel faz sinal pra que ela se aproxime.

- Pessoal... - Começa Oscar - Esta é a Sillyanne. Eu convidei ela pra se unir a gente. Espero que não tenha problema.

- Claro que não - responde Tales - Quanto mais melhor! Sente-se com a gente Silly...

- Obrigada pessoal.

- E não precisa ficar acanhada, ok? A gente é tudo da paz! - Diz Vaan oferecendo um pedaço de bolo pra ela.

- Obrigada, pessoal...

- Ei gente. Antes de mais nada, eu acho que a ocasião merece um brinde né? E com suco de laranja com mamão ainda por cima. - Diz Pace.

- Eu concordo... - Diz Tales. - Mas espera... Cadê o Arthuro e a Krishna?

- Ali vem eles! - Nami aponta.

- Desculpem a demora, pessoal... Foi difícil convencer o professor Mu a dar alta pra nossa paciente aqui...

- Professor Mu? Ai ai... Professor Mu... - Lumina começa a suspirar e nota que acaba de dizer alto de mais aquelas palavras. - O que foi gente? - Cara vermelha de vergonha.

- Espero que tenham deixado alguma coisa pra mim! - Diz Krishna.

- Bom, ainda tem muita fruta, muitos biscoitos... Mas o Vaan acabou com o bolo de cenoura... - Comenta Michael.

- Eu não resisto! São muito gostosos! - Vaan admira o último pedaço quando um vulto branco passa por ele e leva o bolo da sua mão. - Mas heim? Quem? DAN!

- Chocolate! Adoro chocolate! Zoom! Zoom! - Dan sai correndo com o bolo na mão.

- Volta aqui, seu pestinha!

- Não! Eu vou comer o chocolate e vou correr mais que você Vaan! Ahahahaha! Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!

Os semi-deuses olham para a cena morrendo de rir e a tarde se passa toda assim. Diversão, lanches e risadas. Namoros e amizades.

- Ufa... Estou entalada... - Comenta Azuki.

- Bel... Você tá de parabéns... Uma cozinheira de mão cheia... Foi o melhor bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate que já provei... - Diz Michael.

- Obrigada, meninos...

- Eu ajudo você a recolher as coisas, Bel... - Diz Arthuro.

- Ah não precisa gente... Sério...

Todos começam a se levantar e espantar a preguiça como podem ao verem as nuvens no céu ficando cinzentas. A única que permanece sentada é Annabel. Tales estende a mão pra ela.

- Vai ficar aí sentada?

- Só mais um tempinho.

Tales pensa por um segundo e olha para o alto. Depois ele olha de novo pra Bel, sorri e senta-se ao seu lado.

- Vamos entrar gente. Lá vem água. - Comenta Arthuro.

- Um filho de Poseidon com medo de água é? Ahahaha! - Michael atrapalha os cabelos de Arthuro.

- Ei! Cuidado ou eu te afogo heim, palito de fósforos! Ahahaha!

Sillyane adentra seu quarto, sorrindo e sentindo-se feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quando fecha a porta, depara-se com Máscara da Morte vestido num terno Armani e segurando um imenso ramalhete de flores.

- Flores para uma flor.

- Maskie... Que lindo...

Máscara da Morte abraça Sillyane encantada com suas flores e rouba um beijo acalorado dela.

- E você está super-chique! Qual a ocasião?

- Bom. Estamos oficialmente de férias da escola, pensei em levar uma certa filha de Nyx num cruzeiro romântico... O que me diz?

- Um cruzeiro? - Ela pergunta maravilhada e se atira nos braços do professor. - Claro que sim!

- Ótimo! Vamos nessa!

Os dois se beijam. Enquanto isso, Azuki e Nami arrumam suas malas em seu quarto. Nami parecia tristonha e Azuki nota a cara fechada da amiga.

- Ei... O que foi, Nami?

- Acho que... Vou sentir falta daqui, Azuki-chan...

- É... Também vou. Mas pensa só. O Aiolos e o Milo vão conosco pro Japão passar as férias e logo estamos de volta a escola...

- É... Mas, será que a minha mãe vai aprovar o professor Aiolos, Azuki-chan?

- Tenho certeza de que vai.

Azuki passa o braço ao redor do ombro de Nami. Milo chega com uma camisa havaiana, óculos escuros e uma calça branca escancarando a porta do quarto. Aiolos estava ao seu lado.

- E aí gatinhas? Prontas para viajar?

- Nós não vamos para o Havaí, Milo. Vamos para o Japão, esqueceu? - Pergunta Aiolos.

- Eu sei disso... Mas pelo amor de Zeus... - Uma trovão ribomba pelo céu - Foi mal, senhor... Mas não vão me dizer que não vamos a uma praia sequer lá no Japão né?

- Ai, você não toma jeito mesmo, Milo... - Diz Azuki - Vamos logo ou perderemos o vôo. Marin já está esperando a gente no táxi... - Azuki sai feito um raio puxando Nami pelo braço.

- Táxi? Pensei que o Tatsumi fosse levar a gente ao aeroporto... Por que temos de ir de táxi? - Pergunta Milo.

- Tatsumi está ocupado. - Responde Aiolos - A Shina, sua ex-namorada está desaparecida. Ele está procurando por ela. Sinceramente Milo... Sei que ela não é mais sua namorada, mas você nem se preocupa?

- Ah cara, a Shina sabe se virar... Eu tenho certeza de que ela tá bem... E por falar nisso, o diretor Shion recebeu notícia do Olimpo? E quanto aos moleques traidores? A Hera? O que Zeus decidiu fazer deles? - Pergunta Milo.

- Bom, Hera não vai sofrer nada. Afinal, ela é a Rainha né? Zeus só prometeu ficar de olho nela... Quanto aos garotos, eles parecem ter conseguido fugir da ira de Zeus... Não me pergunte como...

Vaan vem carregando Ariel no colo passando pelos dois professores.

- Chama sua mãe também Ariel. Vamos passar umas férias em família! Que tal?

- Claro Vaan... Eu ia adorar... - Ela dá um beijinho no rosto do filho de Hermes.

- Vem logo Dan! - Grita Vaan.

- Tio Vaan! Tem mais chocolate? Quero mais chocolate!

- Não! Eu não tenho mais chocolate! Agora anda logo! E fica invisível pra não causar um infarto no motorista do Táxi!

- Zooom! Zooom! Zooooom! - Dan sai correndo pela porta da frente.

- Fantasminha mala-sem-alça! Eu falei pra ficar invisível!

- Deixa ele, Vaan...

Mais trovões ecoam pelos céus. No alto da colina, Tales e Annabel seguram as mãos e olham para cima esperando pela chuva. Por um instante, quando a chuva começa a cair, Tales pode ouvir. Uma celebração... Uma vibração vinda de toda a vida vegetal ao redor... E causando um arrepio na sua espinha.

- Maravilhoso... - Ele murmura.

- Eu não falei? - Diz Annabel abraçando Tales e dando mais um beijo nele.

Enquanto isso, todos se preparam para entrar nos táxis que os levarão para suas respectivas casas ou ao aeroporto. Milo e Aiolos vem por último carregando suas malas.

- Então, nem o Zeus tem sinal das semi-pestes? - Pergunta Milo

- Não. - Responde Aiolos - Mas estes garotos devem ficar um bom tempo abaixo do radar... Pode ter certeza...

- Imagino onde eles estão agora... - Devem estar se escondendo no buraco mais escuro do mundo...

**- Numa praia paradisíaca da Jamaica -**

Ao som de Raggae debaixo do sol escaldante, deitados a beira da praia, encontram-se quatro jovens peculiares em roupas de banho se bronzeando e tomando vitamina de frutas.

- Foi um belo toque de mágica Maeja... Absolutamente perfeito...

- Ei... Eu ajudei também...

- Sim, sim... Já sabemos Alexandro... Agora dá pra ficar quieto?

- Que tal colocarem um tempero nessas taças, gatinhas?

- Urgh! Por que esse bebum teve de vir com a gente?

- Admita, Leona... Você adora me ver por perto... E não consegue tirar os olhos de mim...

- Só faltou a Sillyanne, a Ariel e o Chike... O sexteto sinistro estaria completo... - Alexandro suspira e toma um pouco mais da sua vitamina.

- Nem me fale daquelas traidoras! - Rosna Leona - Que saco! Eu estou de férias! E não quero mais ouvir falar dessas traidoras, será que fui bem clara?

- Claro, chefa...

**-Cruzando as estradas dos Estados Unidos-**

Uma moto envenenada, acelerando pelas estradas extensas sob o calor escaldante dos desertos americanos, levando dois passageiros. Um jovem negro de óculos escuro, camiseta branca e calça jeans com coturnos e uma garota de cabelos verdes, jaqueta de couro sob a camisa branca e calças jeanas rasgadas.

A moto para num posto de gasolina e os dois jovens descem da moto entrando no restaurante.

- Então? - Pergunta a garota. - Pra onde vamos a seguir?

- Pra onde a estrada nos levar, princesa...

**O FIM!**

Lista de Agradecimentos (Pessoas que mandaram fichas, postaram reviews, comentaram, leram, etç):

AnnaPan, Stella-chan, Rajani, Tays Hale Lestrange, Shina com, Toriyama Hikari, Pure-Petit Cat, Suellen-san, Juno L., XxLininhaxX, Lune Kuruta, BenToph, Hiina-Chan, Adelia no Taurus, susano'o Math, Erika K., Mishelly 87, lady-chan, Lilly Angel88, Lara Stephani, Angel "Crazy" Pink, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Legião, Nala-dono, Pegasus Saint, luciaalmeida, amanda.

Obrigado pessoal! Obrigadooooooo!

Agora sim... Beijos e abraços do Ikarus...

Metal Ikarus, signing off...


End file.
